


History: Part I

by AutyRose



Series: Elements [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Avatar, Canon Divergence, Chemistry, College AU, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Feels, Femslash, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Growth, History, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I AM SORRY, Installment II, Korrasami - Freeform, LOK - Freeform, Like really slow, Lots of Storyline, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Part I, Recurring Characters, Series, Slow Build, So so sorry, Violence, Whump, also, asami whump, college au turned into something else, korra whump, korra x asami - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform, more pain, more tags to come, multiseries, precanon, so many original characters, so much more, sorta - Freeform, tlok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 121,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutyRose/pseuds/AutyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to write history, one must learn about the history of others. In the first part of the second installment of the Elements series, Asami Sato must help Tonraq, Senna, and Naga delve the past to discover what happened to Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I just wanted to say thank-you to everyone who has taken the time to read and even kudos and comment on the first installment to my Elements Series (Chemistry). I greatly appreciate each and every one of you and I am very excited to share the next part of the story with you. To new readers, hello! If some of this doesn't make sense to you, you should check out the previous installment. Or not. Whatever floats your boat. ^_^
> 
> Anyway, History in its entirety is almost finished! I still have about 8-12 chapters to complete, then some vigorous editing, rereading, reediting, and rerereading to go through. This installment will be split into two parts. This, by convention of our basic math system, is Part 1. I really hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> So, a bit of a background for this post. Every 15th, I celebrate some personal achievements by doing something that makes me happy. Today, I wanted to give you, the readers, a sneak preview of the first part of History. So, here is the first official chapter of the second installment!!! I will warn you, that I won't be posting the next chapters right away as I'm still writing, editing, etc. But, I wanted to reward you because I love you so much and you have all made my life so much better with your loveliness. There might be some edits to this chapter or the tags in the future, but as of right now, I am pretty content with how this chapter ended up. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this exclusive sneak peek of the first chapter of History. Once I finish my writing and editing process (hopefully within the next two weeks), I will start posting more frequently (it shall be on an every other day basis instead of an every day basis. Just to give myself some more time to write and sleep and stuff). 
> 
> Welp, here we go. Let's take the first plunge together! Thank-you for taking the time to read this, and as always...
> 
> I'm sorry for the feels.

Asami felt a pair of eyes on her and forgot she wasn’t alone.

_Get it together._

She turned away from the bed and locked onto Tonraq, who had a similar expression of sadness on his face.

“Why would she leave, Asami?”

The engineer put on a mask and crossed her arms. “I don’t know,” she responded after a sigh. She lied. She could think of a reason. _Many_ reasons. There had to be _some_ reason.

_There has to be._

She scanned the dorm once more, but at a much slower pace. This was one moment, more than any, where she was hoping her natural eye for detail would shine. She started at the dresser, with its pulled open drawers. There wasn’t anything on or near it. Its contents held nothing more than the clothes Korra couldn’t fit into whatever travel bag she took with her when she – Asami shook her head. It was too fresh for her.

Tonraq caught on to her tactic and left to examine the bathroom for any clues.

Asami moved onwards to the empty bed. The pelt-less, Korra-less bed, just like hers back at the Estate –

She blinked several times, her fingers tracing the mattress seam.

With another shake, she refocused her eyes. It had been just as desolate as her first glance.

_Nothing helpful here._

Underneath didn’t bring her much luck, either. It was the same as she had seen a few minutes prior: an empty piece of luggage, a stack of papers and books from her classes last semester, and a barren box with a letter inside that she received from her parents many weeks ago. She crawled from her crouched position and turned to the last piece of furniture: the desk.

_“I’ve been getting these in my mailbox, under my door, tied to rocks…”_

She rushed over to the table and yanked the chair away.

_It couldn’t be –_

She pulled the middle drawer open with more force than necessary.

The raven slammed it shut and cursed under her breath before shoving the seat back into its spot in the desk. She noticed a small hole in the corner of her eye and cringed; there was still a small amount of blood in the cracks from Korra’s punch after the second attack. She turned away and leaned against the edge of the chair. Asami took a deep breath. She held her elbows as she stared at the wall ahead of her. A faint buzz grew in her ears.

_There’s nothing. Nothing here. Nothing to let me know where she could have gone._

She dropped her gaze to the floor in defeat. That’s when it caught her eye. She bent down and lifted the torn-open envelope from the nearby trashcan: ‘To Korra, on Behalf of the University of the United Republic of Nations’. Asami fell to her knees and dug through the waste bin. There were three crumpled pieces of paper inside. She unfurled the first and read through it:

‘To Korra of the Southern Water Tribe

Korra:

You are receiving this letter on behalf of the Board of Trustees and the Judiciary Board under the University of the United Republic of Nations. It has come to the attention of the Boards that, although your academic standing is adequate enough to permit you to stay at the college, there are several terms in the Student Code of Conduct that have been breached throughout your first semester. A list of all of the terms and conditions for students attending the University was given to you at the start of the year during orientation in your Student Handbook. As a student, you were responsible for reviewing these bylaws prior to your engagement in academic affairs. Throughout the past few weeks, the Boards have received several complaints and reports concerning your actions. Your violations of the Student Code of Conduct are as follows:

Physical harm of a student

Harassment – verbal – fighting words

Conduct which threatens the safety of any person or persons

Damage to institutional property

General procedure would call for a formal hearing after your notification via written notice. Due to the nature of the violations, though, the Judiciary Board and the Board of Trustees have made a ruling on your status based on the evidence given to us and the threat to the safety of persons and property that your conduct constitutes (allowable under Item 9: Due Process under the Second Section of your Student Code of Conduct Manual, “Student Rights and Responsibilities”). After reviewing the material, it is with regret that we must announce your official dismissal from the University of the United Republic of Nations. The Judiciary Board and the Board of Trustees have determined that your presence at the University poses a danger to the wellbeing of the students, professors, and property present at this facility. You will not be granted re-enrollment to the college due to these charges.

Allow this letter to serve as your official written notice. You are mandated to leave the campus before the next semester begins. Any belongings that are left behind will be disposed of by the college maintenance crew. Please ensure to return all keys to the appropriate staff and to receive exit counseling for any loans that you may have. An escort will be required for you if you are to travel onto the main campus to ensure a safe environment is maintained.

It is with deep remorse that we must dismiss you from this institution. We appreciate your interest in the University of the United Republic of Nations and express our sympathy for the forced dissolution of our relationship.

Sincerely,  
The University of the United Republic of Nations  
Judiciary Board and Board of Trustees’

Asami’s hands were quivering.

_Dismissed? What do you mean she’s been dismissed? Harm of a student? Harassment? When did she even –_

The images filled her mind like an encroaching sickness. That moment in the Dining Center, when Korra had fled from Kuru and knocked into an innocent diner. The time Korra told their chemistry professor to ‘go fuck himself’.

The small hole in the dorm wall caught her sight.

_I suppose that would be the damage to institutional property._

_But how could they have even known about that?_

_Maintenance staff, most likely._

_But how would they know it was her?_

_It’s on her side of the room?_

She shook her head and folded the letter. She slid it into the envelope and ran her fingers across the address label.

_‘To Korra, on Behalf of the University of the United Republic of Nations’_

_Why is this so familiar?_

Asami touched the writing once more. She could only draw a blank in her current mental state. She set the letter aside and pulled another piece of paper from the waste bin. This one had been crumpled into a tight ball. She unrolled the yellowish sheet, careful not to rip it.

‘Bet you wouldn’t be expecting another one of these, you fucking snow savage. But I know all about your dismissal from the college. You can’t touch me, but I can certainly touch you. It’ll be a shame that you won’t be on campus anymore; I’ve enjoyed beating the shit out of you. But don’t worry – I intend to continue what I started. I still know where you are. You’ll be in that shitty little dorm of yours by the time you get this. And I’ll be watching and waiting for you to leave. The longer you’re there, the more people I’ll have to come get you, to give you what you deserve, to beat the life out of you until you’re nothing but a heap of bloody meat. You can’t escape me. Even if you slip into the City, I’ll find you. I guarantee I know those streets better than you do. And without Asami fucking Sato around to defend you, you’ll be easy prey. Oh, and don’t worry about her. We’ll give her what she deserves, too. You’ll both be rotting in the ground by the time the next semester starts.

You should have quit while you were ahead, like I warned you. This used to be all about Sentai and your fucking with him and the whole ‘grading with biased bullshit’ that fucked everything up. Now, after what you did to me, to everyone else, this is personal. You’ve fucked a lot of shit up, savage. And I intend on fucking you up for every single piece of it. You won’t have to worry about walking afterwards; your body will be too beaten, ravaged, and lifeless. I hope the coroner is good at identifying corpses from the Southern Water Tribe, because you’ll otherwise be unrecognizable with how badly we are going to destroy you.

Don’t take this as a warning. Take it as a guarantee. I will find you. And I will _kill you_ for what you’ve done.’

The shaking intensified. There was fire in her eyes. She was convinced that she could burn the paper in her fingertips if she wanted.

“You _fucking_ asshole.” She whispered. “You have the _nerve_ to write Korra another threat even after she –”

A light bulb not only lit up in Asami’s head, but it exploded.

_You fool. You fucking idiot. This, this is the evidence I need. It’s got everything. Your handwriting. Your confession. Fucking Sentai._

She almost jumped up from her bent position when the final note caught her attention. This one was written on notebook paper. Asami pulled the scrunched letter open. She recognized Korra’s handwriting in an instant.

‘Dear Asami,

If you’re reading this, I’m probably ~~long~~ gone by now. Or something. ~~I don’t even~~ – ~~I don’t doubt~~

I’ve been dismissed from the college and Kuru is threatening to kill me and you. I just ~~I~~ ~~I don’t know what~~ –

I don’t     want to leave.

But it’s not because of the campus or the education or even fucking Kuru, even if he is threatening me. ~~I don’t want to leave because~~ ~~It’s because of yo~~ ~~I don’t want~~

This –

I’m sorry, Asami. Please, just _please_ , be safe. Take  care     of  yourself. ~~Don’t let him~~

 ~~You’ve been~~ ~~you’re   just~~     ~~I lo~~

I can’t even finish this I – I can’t    stop –

 ~~I just~~ ~~I hope you don’t~~

I’m sorry, Asami. I’m so                  sorry.’

Hot tears streamed down her face. Her breath caught in her throat. She collapsed against the desk, trying to knock the air back into her lungs.

_Korra…_

Asami folded the letter and clutched it to her chest. Her drops were now the second set to stain this sheet, avoiding the separated words that were written around Korra’s own absorbed drips. The Southerner’s scent somehow managed to linger on the paper. It wafted to her nose and suffocated her. She shut her lids, wishing she could will away everything that was breaking inside of her.

_Korra._

She hated this feeling of instability. Why was it so easy for Korra to affect her?

_Where are you?_

She buried her face into her knees, the note still tight in her fingers.

“Asami?”

A deep voice was beside her. She felt a presence kneel. A strong hand on her shoulder followed. She fought her flinch.

“Asami.” The tone was softer now. It called her attention. She lifted her head and met those pale blue eyes, those _damned_ blue eyes and tan skin and Water Tribe wardrobe and dark brown hair that reminded her too much of the friend she’d lost.

It was too raw. Too real.

_Bury it._

“Did you find anything?” Tonraq asked as he reached his free arm forward. She constricted her hold on the paper.

_Get a grip._

His palm moved to her side and retrieved the envelope from the university. He turned it in between his fingers before pulling the letter out. “What’s this?”

Asami fought for her voice, fought for control.

She slid the note from Korra up her sleeve, keeping it out of sight. She tried to take a breath.

She couldn’t. She couldn’t do it. Time and time again, despite the many moments she’s had to shut everything off in the past, she struggled to do the same on Korra’s dorm room floor.

_Shut it off._

She couldn’t.

_Bur –_

“No.” Asami ran her hands into her hair and put pressure on her scalp.

“Asami?” Tonraq looked up from the letter.

_I will not bury. I will not. _

She dropped her palms and met his confused stare.

Asami found her lungs and inhaled. The oxygen felt better than she could have ever imagined. A simple exhale later, and she was in charge once more. She was Asami fucking Sato. And she _refused_ to be a puppet to her emotions, not after everything that happened the _last_ time. _Nothing_ was going to stand in her way. Not even –

“Asami, what happened?” He motioned to the paper. “Physical assault of a student? Verbal harassment? Threatening the safety of people and damaging property? What the _hell_ happened? I know Korra mentioned that things were – rough – in her last letter, but _dismissal_? I didn’t know things were this bad. I just thought she was having a hard time with exams…” He looked onto her, expecting an explanation.

_She never told them._

“It’s a long story.” She replied. Her voice was stern.

He huffed. “Well, we’ve got plenty of time to hear it.” Tonraq matched her intensity.

The heiress rose, taking Kuru’s death threat with her. She folded it and shoved it into her pocket. “I’ll explain on the way.”

“On the way to _where,_ exactly?” He retorted, still crouching with the letter from the university in his hand. His eyes were burning just as much as her peridots were.

She set her jaw and turned towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To find Korra.”


	2. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Now, I know I mentioned something about being done and posting more frequently after two weeks from the sneak preview of History: Part I, but I must admit that *grips chest in sorrow* I haven't finished writing History yet. 
> 
> *sobs loudly in the distance*
> 
> Good news is that I only have two, count 'em, TWO chapters left to write. Then begins the editing phase! My /new/ hopes are to avoid the craziness that occurred the last two weeks and actually get these last two (okay, maybe three) chapters finished and the editing done by the next two weeks. 
> 
> In the meantime!!!! I wanted to post another chapter for all of my lovely, wonderful, amazing readers, because I hate to leave you hanging and you all are too great to not treat again. 
> 
> So, here's chapter two of History: Part I. Hopefully, by the time you receive the next update, it'll be time to post every other day instead of every two weeks... just two weeks...
> 
> *my heart. it hurts*
> 
> Anyway *shakes off the Chemistry feels* I hope you enjoy this chapter! And that it isn't /too/ feels-y. 
> 
> Until next time, my lovely loves!

“Do you have any idea where she might have gone? Do you even have a plan?” Tonraq questioned, the letter from the university still in his hand. He was on his feet, staring at the heiress who was stopped at the door. Her back was to him, her gloved palm on the handle.

Asami sighed.

_He’s right. What could I possibly do?_

She spun around, rested her shoulders on the door, and folded her arms over her chest. “To be honest, I don’t. I’m not sure _where_ she could have gone or how long she’s even _been_ gone.”

_But you’re smart, Asami. You can figure it out. Think. _

She gazed at the floor, lost in thought. The envelope that housed Korra’s dismissal letter caught her eye. “But we can at least guess.” The engineer crossed the room and retrieved the remnants of the parcel. “There should be a postmark date on this.”

The Southerner scanned the sheet in his fingers. “There’s nothing in the letter.” He took a step forward and joined the raven’s side. “Any luck here?” He peered over her shoulder.

“It’s stamped for about a week ago. Ten days, to be exact. So if she left the day of…” Asami sighed and lowered her hands.

_We don’t know for sure if that’s when she left. She could have left yesterday, for all you know. Don’t lose hope. You can find her._

“Don’t worry, Asami.” Tonraq gripped her arm. “I have an idea.” He walked to the dresser and removed one of Korra’s blue shirts from the drawer.

Asami watched with intent. She raised an eyebrow when he held the clothing to his face. His lids were shut as he inhaled.

“It still smells like her, just the way I remember it.” He brought the fabric to his chest and exhaled. There was sorrow in his expression and his voice. He took a breath and forced it away. “This could be the key.”

“How?”

“Naga’s a tracker. She helps us find tiger seals and other animals in the south when we’re hunting, even when they’ve been gone from that trail for days. If Korra’s scent is still somewhere around the City, then she should be able to find her.”

“But what if she isn’t?” Asami’s thoughts came out as words, much to her surprise and dismay.

They shared a grave look.

“Then we’ll look somewhere else. Perhaps she’s making her way back to the Southern Water Tribe.”

_I doubt that._

_Why?_

_Think about it: if Korra didn’t want to go home after the semester was over to see her family and all this wasn’t going on, she probably wouldn’t want to face her parents with a dismissal letter, too. It’s not like they have the best relationship, either._

An ache spread into her heart. She hid it from her surface and eyed the man beside her, recalling the stories Korra had told her about Tonraq and Senna concerning her childhood.

“We should meet up with Senna and Naga.” He folded the letter and stored it in a pocket under his coat. “We need to let them know what happened and start tracking as soon as we can.”

Asami nodded. Her instincts welled inside of her for reasons she couldn’t place and she put her guard up. She followed him through the exit, refusing to let the Water Tribe Warrior out of her sight.

(-)

The pair could see the change in Senna and Naga’s emotions before they were even a block away. Their confused expressions morphed into the level of sadness that Tonraq and Asami carried.

“What happened? Is she – was she not there? Is she out?”

“She’s gone, Senna.” He pulled the letter from his outer layer and handed it to her.

She took it with almost quivering hands. “What do you mean?” She unfolded the paper and scanned it. Naga rose from her resting position and sniffed the sheet.

“When we went to her dorm, most of her things were gone. Half her clothes and a large bag, along with her tools and weapons.” He took a step forward towards his wife.

“This – this can’t be. She wouldn’t – she wouldn’t just _leave_.”

“She’s done it before, Senna.”

The Water Tribe woman lowered her hands, letter still in her loose grasp. “Why wouldn’t she wait for us? We could’ve gone home together.”

“I’m not sure. The notice said she had to leave by semester’s start, but that’s not for a few weeks, right Asami?”

She nodded, absentminded.

“What happened, Tonraq? These violations –”

“That’s what Asami’s going to tell us.”

The engineer snapped to attention. She rubbed her gloved hands together, sorrow on her face. The note Korra had written her brushed against her skin, hidden under her sleeve. A pang shot through her heart, but she ignored it. “Korra has had a pretty rough semester.”

“ _Apparently_.” Tonraq took the university letter from his wife’s fingers and slipped it back into his coat pocket. “But what _happened_?”

Asami glanced between the members of the trio. When her eyes fell on Naga’s, the polar bear dog lifted her head into the raven’s palm. She caressed her fur without thought, similar to the way she’d play with Korra’s hair when –

_Get it together. They’re waiting._

She took a breath and focused her sight on the Water Tribe pair in front of her. Her fingers never stopped petting the animal beside her. “It all started in chemistry class. Our professor had a policy that refused entry to any student who was late to an exam. Korra, unfortunately, was late.”

“Why?” Senna asked. Tonraq’s face was stern with frustration.

“She was saving a woman’s life.”

The couple shared a look of confusion before narrowing their concentration on the heiress.

“She was saving a life?”

Asami nodded. “Korra was on her way to class when she heard someone scream. When she got there, there was a woman on the ground. She wasn’t breathing and her heart had stopped. Korra resuscitated her.”

“ _Our_ Korra did that? Where did she even learn how?” Tonraq’s tone was full of both wonder and pride.

The engineer shrugged. “I didn’t think to ask, to be honest.”

“So she was late because she was saving a life, and the professor _still_ didn’t let her in?” The pair shared their incredulity.

She bobbed once more. “If I haven’t mentioned this already, Sentai’s an ass.” Asami set her jaw and loosened her free hand, which had been in a tight ball. “Korra sat outside of the room, upset, when the Dean found her. It turns out that she didn’t just save _anyone_ ; she saved the _Dean’s_ daughter. And the Dean certainly let Sentai know. He abolished his tardiness rule and forced him to give Korra her exam.”

“Serves him right.” The Water Tribe Warrior crossed him arms in frustration. “I’m assuming there’s more, though.”

“There’s quite a bit more, actually.” The raven surveyed the area. When she found her environment barren of anyone except the four of them, she lowered herself to the ground, ignoring how cold the pavement was. It was better for everyone – herself included – if they didn’t have to stand; she had no idea how their emotions would control their bodies and wanted to stay out of any potential physical crossfire.

_If he’s as hot-headed as Korra is sometimes…_

She cleared her thoughts and crossed her legs, agura style. “We might as well sit. This will take a while.”

Naga was the first to follow. She left Senna’s side without hesitation and plopped her head into Asami’s lap. Her belly and paws were flat against the cement. The Southern couple complied with reluctance, more so from Tonraq than his wife. The heiress resumed scratching Naga’s fur as she continued the story.

“Sentai didn’t like getting humiliated in front of his class. When we got our exams back, Korra said she failed. But she didn’t; he graded the test with bias.”

“He failed her?!”

Senna put a hand on her husband’s arm to calm him after his verbal outburst.

“Yes, he did. The Dean found out and didn’t let the action stand. He called Sentai into his office and made him regrade the exam. The Dean warned him that, if he forged anyone’s grade again, he would get suspended from the college. He… didn’t like that either. Neither did the students in our class. A few of them started sending Korra – they started threatening her.”

“What do you mean?” Her tone was full of concern.

“They said they would hurt her if she continued to cross our professor. They tried to force her to leave the college.”

“Why wouldn’t she tell us about something like this?”

Asami lowered her eyes and stared at the polar bear dog on her legs. “I’m not sure. Everything happened so fast –”

“Was she afraid?”

Her peridots met the pale blues in front of her.

Tonraq repeated his question. “Was Korra _afraid_?”

The engineer sighed. “Yes, she was. Initially, at least. After a week or so, she calmed down. She let her guard down – that’s when the first attack happened.”

“Attack?!”

“ _First?_ ”

Naga tensed. Asami focused on scratching the polar bear dog’s ear until the animal simmered.

“Yes. There were two attacks. Both times, Korra almost died.”

“Who were these people, Asami? Who _dared_ to lay a finger on my daughter –”

“Tonraq.” She squeezed his forearm. It was enough for him to withhold his frustration.

“I don’t know who all of them are. I wasn’t there for the first incident but –”

“And where _were_ _you_?” He gritted his teeth and motioned towards her in his anger with a flick of his hand.

Naga was on her feet in an instant. She put herself between Asami and the Water Tribe Warrior and growled. The heiress pushed herself backwards on instinct, using her elbows as support for her upper body.

Tonraq was taken aback by the polar bear dog’s actions. He threw his hands up in surrender. “O – okay, Naga. It’s alright. I – I wasn’t going to hurt her or anything like that. I wasn’t even close to her.” He adjusted his sitting position a few inches away from the animal. Naga remained unmoved.

“N – Naga –”

She snarled again, this time facing Senna after she spoke. She pulled her arms back as well.

_Shit. Should I try to calm her? She almost attacked them, and they actually know her. I probably shouldn’t –_

Naga turned to Asami before she could finish her thought. The polar bear dog stepped towards her, all ferocity in her body gone. She nudged the crook of Asami’s neck before dropping herself into the raven’s lap once more.

_Why does she like me so much?_

The couple exchanged a glance – similar thoughts on their minds – before bringing their attention back to the engineer. “So, you weren’t there when the first attack happened?”

Asami shook her head. “No, I wasn’t. I didn’t know that anything happened until a few days later. It was on a Friday night, while I was studying. I…” She let out a soft sigh and looked away.

_Why didn’t I walk her home? Why didn’t I keep her safe? I could have prevented this whole thing if I would’ve just gone with her, or made her stay in the first place instead of letting her leave…_

“You said there were two attacks. When did the second one take place?”

“Not too long after the first. I was there for that one.” She locked onto Senna’s irises as she responded. “We were on our way back from the City when they surrounded us.”

“And you didn’t think to contact the police after any of this happened? The threats? The first attack? The _second_?” Tonraq scolded, the distress apparent in his voice and posture. “This probably could have been avoided if you had them investigate.”

“I –” Asami averted her eyes, feeling even worse about her failure to keep Korra safe. “I guess I didn’t think about that. Everything happened so fast and I was so focused on taking care of Korra myself… It didn’t even cross my mind. I tried taking evidence to the Dean after the first assault, but it was stolen from me. I suppose contacting the police would have been the better move.”

“Don’t you think it would have _helped_? If the campus doesn’t have a police force, the City certainly does. I’m sure they would have done _something_.” He crossed his arms, a bit relentless in his attack.

She stared at the polar bear dog in her lap but couldn’t find it in her to caress her fur. “Maybe. I don’t know.” She exhaled and withdrew; she felt awful. _How_ could she have not considered this?

_I guess I just got caught up in everything._

_You wanted to do everything yourself. You wanted to have control. _

The engineer paused a moment, realizing that part of this was true. _Yeah, you’re right._

_But I suppose it’s hard to trust the people around you when they keep acting like dicks, like the hospital workers and the professors._

_That’s true. But the campus police were the ones who found Korra after the first attack._

_That’s also true. And like Tonraq said, Republic City has its own police force, too._

_Yeah, but I doubt they would have come all the way out here for something like this._

_Why is that?_

_You’ve heard the Triad reports on the radio the last few weeks. The gangs are getting worse in Republic City. They don’t have time to spare on something so trivial._

_Is watching your best friend and the woman you love almost die a trivial thing now?_

She froze, her heart pounding back to life from the thought.

_No. It’s not._

_You dropped the ball on that one. But there’s something else, isn’t there?_

_What do you mean?_

_You didn’t just want to protect Korra yourself. There’s something else. You were afraid, weren’t you?_

_I don’t think I follow._

_Consider this: Your father is one of the richest men in Republic City. He could have easily taken care of this with the police and a few thousand yuans, if need be._

_Just because I have the power to do that, doesn’t mean I should. I shouldn’t exploit my father’s wealth._

_Why? It could have prevented so much of this from happening. Korra wouldn’t be missing, she wouldn’t be kicked out; she would be in your arms or across the table with her parents and Naga, eating lunch with you._

_I know, okay? I get it. I could have done more, and I probably should have. But you know exactly what would have happened if my father found out that they attacked us._

_You already lied to him about the attack; you told him you weren’t there. You could have easily asked him to help you get the guys who attacked Korra._

_And then what? Think of the publicity Future Industries would have gotten from something like this; it wouldn’t have gone over well. Besides, he already thinks that I shouldn’t be around Korra, and getting him involved in the violent affairs wouldn’t have hindered this feeling. If the police told him the truth…_

_What? He’s going to take you away like he did when Odoroki burned you? You’re not a child, Asami. He can’t control you. If you want to hang out with Korra, then you damn well should hang out with her._

_Well, I can’t do that right now; she’s missing._

_You think I don’t know that??_

_Regardless, I have no intentions of not being with Korra once we find her._

_If you find her._

She scowled inside, glaring at the figurative voice in her head. _We are going to find her. I guarantee it._

_Just don’t fuck it up this time._

Her frown worsened, making it all the way from her core to her face.

“What did they look like, Asami?” Senna broke the tension before the silence consumed them. “The people who attacked you.”

“Big, bulky athletes. Redemption players.”

“Redemption?” Senna raised her eyebrow in confusion.

The raven nodded. “Yes, it’s a Non-Bender sport at the college. It’s where the university gets a large chunk of its revenue, from what I’ve heard; it’s almost as big as Pro-Bending.”

“And you said these attacks happened right after the Dean met with your professor.”

“The threats came first, but yes. The issues started after Dr. Suri threatened Sentai to suspend him if he… graded… with bias…”

_‘This used to be all about Sentai and your fucking with him and the whole ‘grading with biased bullshit’ that fucked everything up.’_

Everything clicked in Asami’s head at once. It was almost as if a part of her mind was jump started, like a Satomobile with a dead battery being charged by another through jumper cables or some other portable device. She could feel the blood begin to drain from her face.

_That’s it. That’s the connection. It has to be. _

“Asami?”

_Sentai was grading their exams with bias, but not negative bias. He was giving them points so they could play! That’s the connection. Why didn’t I think of that before?!_

A rough tongue across her cheek brought her back to reality. Her head was still spinning.

“Are you alright?” Senna almost reached out to the engineer, but thought better of it with the polar bear dog in her lap.

“Yes – yes, I’m fine.” She wiped the saliva off with the back of her gloved hand.

“So does that cover the physical harm charge?”

It took her a moment to realize what Tonraq was asking about. “I’m not sure, to be honest. I doubt they would have reported their injuries, considering that _they_ were the ones who attacked _us_.”

“Did she hurt someone else?”

“Not… intentionally. We were in the Dining Center, and she was having an anxiety attack. When she ran away, she collided with another student. He must have told the authorities about it.”

There was a similar distress present on each of their faces.

“Well, I’m sure that covers the ‘threatening the safety of a person’ as well. What about the other two charges?” Tonraq crossed his arms as he asked.

“The property damage, I’m assuming, was from her punching her dorm room wall in frustration.”

Senna looked to her husband with a knowing expression. He angled his head towards his shoulder and shut his lids to contain his dissatisfaction.

Asami eyed the two before continuing. “The harassment was most likely when Korra told our professor to – she used some rather harsh words to express her anger. He was acting like a complete ass –”

“I’ve heard enough.” The Water Tribe Warrior rose to his feet in a fit of rage.

Senna followed and placed her hands on her husband’s shoulders. Their pupils locked.

“We need to find Korra.” He tried to pull away, but she held him in place.

“Tonraq.”

He sighed and lowered his head. His wife embraced him.

“It’s going to be okay. _She’s_ going to be okay.” She whispered.

He mirrored her hold and tightened his grip. They remained in this position until Asami stood, forcing Naga to stand with her. It was the polar bear dog’s position that grabbed Tonraq’s attention.

“Naga,” he called to her as he left Senna’s arms, “we need you.” He retrieved Korra’s shirt from his coat and held it out to the animal.

Naga rubbed against Asami’s side before approaching the couple. She sniffed the fabric in his fingers.

“See if you can find her trail.”

She lifted her head and inhaled the air multiple times. She rotated back and forth and switched between dropping her nose to the ground and holding it high.

“Maybe we should get closer to Korra’s dor–”

Naga barked and bolted in a single direction before the Non-Bender could finish her sentence.

“Come on!” Asami ran after her with the Water Tribe pair on her heels.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (wait for it)
> 
>  
> 
> The journey


	3. The journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I've got great news for you! I'm about a fourth of the way through with my editing process for History! I wanted to do more by now, but the last two weeks have been crazy with work and me getting ready for my road test (which I passed!!!). Today, I went through a bunch of chapters and am ready to start posting more frequently, now! So, you won't have to wait a whole two weeks (or even one week) for the next update!
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy the fic. Thank-you for your continual support. I love you all so much and you mean the world to me. *a million hearts to you because I'm broke and can't give you money instead*
> 
> Without further ado...

Korra looked out over the water with a fog in her eyes that matched the mist hanging over the lake. The morning was cold and the sun was just starting to rise. She tightened her grip on the strap of her duffle-like bag, which was thrown over her shoulder. Her mind felt just as hazy as the environment enveloping her. She was too far away to see the rest of the City or even the bridges leading across Yue Bay.

_Not that I really know where I’m going._

She had thought about this during the entirety of her very short journey – from packing her carrier to travelling to the quiet lake in front of her, just on the outskirts of the campus. It felt so serene, so peaceful… unlike her insides. If there was another human around, she wouldn’t be able to tell from sight alone.

She peered over her shoulder to this notion, knowing full well the extent to which Kuru was willing to go to find her. The dismissal letter and the words from his threat were still fresh to her; she had left her dorm just two days after their arrival. The idea of him watching and waiting for her while his goons stockpiled forced a chill up her spine. Though she still had confidence that she could defeat him in a one-on-one fight, it was the large group of men he worked with that hindered her strength.

“I better get going,” she muttered to herself.

_But where?_

The Southerner glanced around her.

_Which way do I even go?_

She cursed herself under her breath for not paying better attention to their route when she and Asami traveled to the City.

_Asami…_

Her free palm covered her chest above her left breast.

“I’m sorry…” She whispered, her breath stuck in her throat.

_This is stupid. I shouldn’t be running away. Why am I doing this?_

_Because you’re afraid and confused._

_…Maybe you’re right._

_You could go to her, you know. If you’re with her, you could keep her safe._

_Or keep the target on her back. Kuru said he would come after her, too. If I leave –_

_If you leave, you’ll never know what might happen to her._

_She might be safer that way, if I’m not in the picture._

_Or she might not be. Do you really think they are going to stop chasing her just because you’ve made yourself harder to find? What better way could you protect her than just being there with her?_

Korra sighed.

_I don’t know where she lives._

_You’ve been to Future Industries before._

_Once. I’ve been to the City plenty of times, and I still don’t know how to get there. Do you think I’m going to remember how to get to Future Industries?_

_Someone could point you there. They might even know where her Estate is._

Korra swallowed. _Maybe._

_Where else are you going to go?_

_Well, there is another place._

She pulled a small piece of paper from her pants pocket and unfolded the sheet. She stared at the address written on it.

_Do you even know where this is?_

_No. But I could ask._

_And what makes you think Urkoma would want to see you? Are you just going to live with her for the rest of your life?_

_Well, no… but –_

_Think about this. _

Korra dropped her gaze. Her reflection was watching her in the motionless, almost frozen lake. Her exhaustion was apparent, even in the murky mirror. The faint rings under her eyes stood out on her face, just above the level of the thin scar on her left cheek. A growl from her stomach disrupted her thoughts. She clutched her side from the hunger pains.

“I haven’t even been gone for a few hours. How can I be hungry again?”

Another gurgle erupted, as if responding to her. She exhaled and looked out over the lake.

“I guess I should head to the City.”

She squinted, trying to get a sense of direction. The fog limited her scope. She sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and picked a random course that took her east along the shoreline of the water.

(-)

The mist clouding her vision dissipated the further she got from the lake. The sun had crossed the horizon in its entirety, and the people and creatures living in the area crawled out of their slumber. Korra listened to the town awaken, a hand still on her growling stomach. She kept her posture and eyes alert, though the rest of her was focusing on the smell of a nearby eatery.

She followed the aroma to a small building. The Southerner took a glance around her – ensuring her safety – before entering the restaurant.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Korra called after another grumble escaped her abdomen. She took a few steps inside and stood near the dining tables.

An older woman emerged from the back room with a smile. She wore robes with many shades of green. Her skin was dark, though not quite as dark as Korra’s. Her long silver hair was pulled into a bun. “Hello there, young one. How can I help you this morning?”

Korra opened her mouth to respond when her stomach spoke for her.

The elder chuckled. “I suppose you can smell my kitchen, can’t you?”

She nodded and smiled while adjusting her grip on her bag strap.

“Well, come on in. Take a seat.” The woman waved Korra over and patted a table beside her. “I’ve just finished making a pot of tea.” She left the dining area to retrieve the beverage.

The Water Tribe girl slid her carrier off of her shoulder and placed it on the bench. She shrugged her parka off as well and tossed it onto her luggage. She sat next to her belongings and closed her eyes. The scent of jasmine tea filled her nose and reminded her of the many times she had made the same type of tea for Asa –

She opened her lids to the thought of her friend. A sigh escaped her while she crossed her arms against the table.

“You look troubled, child. Is there something on your mind?” The elder asked as she placed a steaming mug in front of the brunette.

Korra wrapped her palms around the cup, appreciating its warmth. “Quite a bit, actually.”

The older woman sat across from her and folded her hands together. “Would you like someone to talk to?”

She met the light gray eyes adjacent to her. A loud sound ruptured from her core, forcing her to look away out of embarrassment.

“How about I get some food? Then – if you’d like – we can talk. If not, then that’s fine, too.” She rose from the bench and entered the kitchen.

Korra listened to the sounds of dishes and chopping while staring at her tea. It remained untouched by the time the elder returned.

“Here we are.” She placed a tray with vegetable-filled dumplings and spicy wheat noodles on the tabletop before returning to her spot across from the Bender.

The Southerner’s eyes widened. The food looked delicious and she fought to contain her drool. She dug into her bag and retrieved her money, which consisted of just a few yuans and several copper pieces. “Will this be enough,” she asked as she outstretched her arm, the currency in her palm.

The elder took a close look at Korra and waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it, child. You don’t need to pay me for this meal.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded and pushed the food towards the brunette. “Eat. Get your fill.”

A smile crossed Korra’s face. “Thank-you so much,” she replied as she put her money back in her carrier. She gave the woman a short bow before digging into the dumplings. “These are delicious!” She spoke between bites. The tension in her shoulders and her _being,_ for that matter, lessened.

The chef eyed her guest. “What’s a young woman like you doing out so early in the morning with such a big bag? Traveling somewhere?”

Korra swallowed her bite of noodles and stared at her chopsticks. She bobbed her head in response before putting another dumpling in her mouth at a much slower pace.

“You don’t seem too excited about it.”

She sighed and met her light grey eyes. “I don’t really know where I’m going.”

“That’s the fun part of the journey, child. It takes you to unexpected places.”

The Water Tribe girl dropped her sight to her bowl. “Yeah, I guess.” She pushed her noodles around in a circle.

“You’re not from around these parts, are you?”

Korra shook her head and continued playing with her food.

“What brings you so far away from home?”

She locked onto the woman in front of her and tried to speak. When her vocal chords failed, she broke contact and stirred her dish once more. “I’m a student from the University – well, I _used_ to be.”

“What happened?”

Korra stopped poking at her food and sat still. “I… I don’t really want to talk about it. It’s a long story.”

“That’s alright, child. I won’t force anything from you.” The elder leaned into the booth and stretched her back upwards. She took another look at the young woman, this one more sympathetic than before. It wasn’t hard for her to see the journey Korra had endured; it was plastered all over her face, as unintentional as it might have been. “You’re very strong.”

The Bender lifted her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean exactly what I say. I can tell by looking at you that you’re very strong.”

She put her hands on her elbows and moved her palms across her somewhat-toned biceps. “Is it because of my muscles?”

The woman shook her head. “It’s not your muscles that make you strong.”

Korra shrunk into the bench. She looked away and crossed her arms. “I don’t feel very strong.”

“That happens sometimes. It might not always be apparent, but it’s in you. It’s there, and you’ve drawn from it before.”

The wording struck a chord within her. She stared at the elder in disbelief. “How – how?”

A smile crossed the woman’s face. “Like I said, child, I can tell just by looking at you.”

Korra narrowed her eyes. “Who _are_ you?”

She chuckled. “I’m not anyone you have to be worried about. My wisdom comes from years of experience,” she took a dumpling from the tray, “as does my cooking,” she continued as she took a bite. She motioned at the food in front of her guest and finished her gao.

The Southerner released a small grin before grabbing her chopsticks. She picked up some noodles and slurped them into her mouth. Korra couldn’t deny the quality of the food. She hummed in satisfaction. “I’m glad you’re such a good cook. I’ve never had noodles like these before.”

“They’re an old recipe, passed down to me from my grandmother.”

“Was she from around here?”

“Not quite. She lived in the eastern part of the area, more towards the Earth Kingdom – though this was years before it became part of the United Republic of Nations. She spent a large chunk of her days in a small commerce town named Taku, after it was torn apart by the war.”

Korra watched the elder in awe as she sipped her tea. “What did she do there?”

“She was an herbalist. She took care of the wounded Earth Kingdom soldiers that passed through the area.”

“Was she all alone?”

“From what I recall, she had a cat, but I can’t remember its name. Was it Mitsi? Miki? –”

“Miyuki?”

“Yes, I believe it _was_ Miyuki.” The woman raised her eyebrow. “How did you know?”

_How did I know?_

Korra shrugged. “Lucky guess, I guess.”

The woman chuckled. “I suppose it is.” She took another dumpling and ate it. “I didn’t get to see my grandmother much. My mother wanted us to stay away from the warzone. I grew up in the more civil of the colonies that became Republic City, but I moved away to this area many, many years ago.”

The Bender swallowed another mouthful of noodles. “Why?”

“When you’re old and used to the quiet, the City life can become quite draining. My husband and I wanted to go somewhere with less Satomobiles and more trees.”

Korra felt her heart skip a beat. Just hearing her last name, even if it _is_ just the name of the vehicles their family made… She sighed and pushed her food around once more.

“I’m not saying the modernization is a bad thing, that’s for certain. We can do so much more now than we could when I was your age. And the Satos are quite nice people. It was just time for us to move onto better things and let the young people grow in our place.”

“Wait. You _know_ the Satos?”

The elder smiled. “Well, I wouldn’t say _know_ them. I’ve met Hiroshi once and Asami twice. They were very kind to me each time.”

Korra abandoned her dish and leaned closer to the woman. “ _When?_ When did you meet them?”

“Hiroshi and Asami came into my restaurant about a year and a half ago. They were on a tour of the campus and stopped by before heading back home. Very kind, they both were. And Asami is just a _beautiful_ person.”

The Southerner could feel a blush accompany the smirk on her face. She looked away and shoved noodles into her mouth to avoid her embarrassment.

“I get the feeling that you actually _know_ Ms. Sato.”

Korra almost spit the food out. She finished chewing and nodded after a painful swallow.

“You’re Korra, aren’t you?”

“She – she told you about me?”

“Not directly, no. She came here during a terrible storm to phone her father. I overheard the conversation while I was preparing some food for her to take to you.”

She rested her back against the booth and sat, unmoving. Her head was buzzing for reasons she couldn’t explain. “You – you’re…”

“Breathe, child. And finish your food.” The elder rose and took the empty dumpling plate with her as she exited the dining area.

Korra inhaled and let the air swirl in her lungs before expelling it. She stared at the noodles in front of her and ate them in silence.

(-)

“Thank-you so much for everything you’ve done for me.” Korra exclaimed as she swung her bag over her parka-covered shoulder. “I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, child. Is there anything else I can help you with before you leave?”

The Water Tribe girl hesitated. “You – wouldn’t happen to know how to get to the Sato Estate, do you?”

The elder frowned. “I don’t, unfortunately. But I’m sure there are people in the City who can help you. If you keep going east, you’ll eventually hit one of the bridges that will bring you to Republic City across Yue Bay.”

Korra smiled and bowed in gratitude. “Thank-you, um… I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“Yezi.” She clasped her hands and grinned in return.

“Yezi. Thank-you.” She straightened and motioned for the door.

“Don’t forget what I said, child. And take care of yourself.”

The woman’s words made her stop at the exit. She kept her back to the elder, nodded once, and left the building. She halted at the small mailbox near the entrance. After a moment, she dug in her bag for a yuan and placed it in the compartment before heading east to the heart of Republic City.

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked that chapter! The next ones coming up (4-6) are some of my favorite ones in the whole fic (including one of my favorite characters!). I will warn you now that the next chapter will have feels. 
> 
> Like, many feels.
> 
> So, please prepare accordingly. 
> 
> Also chapter six has feels, too, so you might want to stock pile...
> 
> Anyway!!!
> 
> Chapter Four: Are you lost?


	4. Are you lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! I'm glad that you have enjoyed the latest chapter. I was supposed to post this new one yesterday, but I fell asleep on the couch and never woke up to my alarm. Today, I was at Warped Tour, so I didn't have time to post until now. But here it is! I hope you like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> And also, I'm sorry for the feels (as always).

Her hours of blind maneuvering brought Korra to a rather large road. There were multiple lanes of Satomobiles and Cabbage Cars racing to and fro. She found herself eyeing both the vehicles and their drivers to see if any of them were the familiar pale face she had missed so much. With a sigh, she scanned the bend, hoping to see the City from where she stood.

“I’m still too far away.” She groaned and adjusted the strap of her bag. A breeze picked up and ruffled her wolf tails. After gazing around for several more minutes, she noticed that there were more people leaving the area she was in than entering it.

_Maybe they’re heading to the City._

She changed her direction and followed the automobiles south. Another hour of walking and she could finally see what she was looking for: Yue Bay stretched across her sight, and the faint view of somewhat tall buildings pointed the way to Republic City. Korra approached the beginning of the bridge and paused, taking in the scenery around her. She was more aware of the height of the structure she was to cross than she had ever been before. She looked down and gauged the drop, hands tight on the railing. An empty ringing filled her in her loneliness. Her situation plagued her thoughts and drained any trace of optimism that might have made it through the trip from her dorm.

_Maybe… maybe it would just be easier if…_

_I wonder –_

As if on cue, a strong gust of wind knocked her away from the edge of the walkway towards the center of the lanes where a Satomobile sped by. The driver honked their horn at the Water Tribe girl as they passed her. She clutched at the path banister and pulled herself upright out of the street in the nick of time.

_Spirits! That was close!_

_What the fuck was that?_

Korra looked around, hoping for some sort of answer. A Bender flying through the sky, or a bison or airship just a tad bit too close to the bridge. Hell, she would even believe it if she could see a storm coming through. Despite her efforts, she found nothing that could answer her question. She continued forward, pushing the incident out of her focus. The wind calmed as she moved across the bridge. But every time she glanced at the water below her, a gale would redirect her attention. She pulled her parka hood over her head after the third burst of air, feeling the chill of the oncoming winter in Republic City creeping down her spine – regardless of her ‘arctic-hardened’ body. The skyscrapers grew in height and clarity as she crossed over the Bay beneath her. Her legs were shaking by the time she reached solid ground. She found a bench nearby and plopped into it. The Water Tribe girl bent over and rested her elbows on her knees. Her palms held her face as she fought for breath against the breeze.

_That… that was weird. I’ve never felt that way walking across one of these bridges before. Why – why is my heart racing? Is it – is it because I –_

_Relax, Korra. Relax._

_I’m trying._

Korra lifted her head and examined the scenery. The buildings were as unfamiliar to her as she was to them. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, searching for some sense of familiarity. Finding this comfort in nothing but her own belongings, she rose from her seat and continued inward towards the City. She reached a fork in the road that she had been following from the bridge and halted.

_Great. Now where do I go?_

Several people passed her on foot while she contemplated. There were an equal number of vehicles moving to and from each of the branches, so she abandoned her previous strategy.

_Wait, why didn’t I ask them for directions?_

She palmed her face in frustration.

_Because you aren’t sure where you’re going yet._

The brunette lowered her chin. “Yeah, you’re right,” she whispered. She looked over her shoulder to the structure she had crossed.

_I could always go back and wait it out in my dorm._

_Wait what out, exactly?_

She couldn’t tell if it was the thought of having to travel over that bridge again or the words of the letters she had read for a final time that morning that convinced her _not_ to retreat, but she followed the instinct anyway. With a deep exhale and a shrug, she picked the path to the right of the fork and continued her journey deeper into Republic City.

(-)

Korra hadn’t even walked a few blocks before she found herself stopping again. She came to an intersection between two roads. Down the street perpendicular to her was a large, blue and gray building with a statue in front of it. Though it had the size of many of the structures in the City, something about it seemed…

_Different?_

The brunette turned away from the main path and approached the complex. She paused at the sculpture and gazed up at the man on top. The entire piece was at least five times her height and just as wide, if not more so. The base consisted of a pool of water, which flowed from a three-layered, blue-painted stone waterfall. Atop that was a figure standing tall, an object held high in his right hand.

_Is that a… a boomerang?_

Korra stepped closer and squinted at the figurine’s weapon.

“Do you like the statue?”

The Southerner hopped back a step, taken off guard, and turned to the person addressing her. She almost rotated in a complete circle, finding no one at eye level. She looked down and discovered a small child at her feet. The girl was as tall as Korra’s waist, perhaps a little less. Her skin was a tone or two lighter than her own and her dark brown hair was pulled back into a loose, disheveled braid. Her eyes were a shade of sapphire that complimented the blue layers of her dirty, scarce wardrobe.

A soft smile spread on Korra’s face. She nodded. “I do.”

“I like it, too.” The child proclaimed as she turned back to the sculpture.

“Do you know who that is?”

She shook her head.

“His name was Sokka. _Chief_ Sokka. He was a Warrior and Diplomat from the Southern Water Tribe.”

“What did he do?”

“He did so much! He helped create Republic City and even served on the Council. Most of all, Sokka helped Avatar Aang end the Hundred Year War.”

The girl pulled her attention away from the statue and looked up at Korra. “What’s that?”

The older woman raised her eyebrow. “How old are you?”

She lifted one hand with all of her fingers up except her thumb. “I’m four.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be out here alone? Where are your parents?”

The child frowned and stared at her feet. She drew a small circle on the ground with one of her big toes. “I don’t know where they are.”

Korra crouched down in front of the girl until she was level with her. “Are you lost?”

“Sorta.” She paused and looked into Korra’s irises. “I don’t know where my parents are or where my home is. But I – I know what happened to them. At least, to my mommy.” She turned from the older woman and held her elbows when a swift breeze blew between them.

Pain bled into her heart as she watched the now-shivering girl. “Here.” She removed the pelt from her waist and wrapped it around the child. “This will keep you warm.”

She pulled the fur around her torso and up to her cheek. The child hummed and faced Korra once more. “I’m Ahyoka.” She offered the older woman her palm.

“Korra,” she replied as she shook the little girl’s hand. “Where are you from, Ahyoka?”

“I’m from here, in the City. That’s what my mommy told me.”

“Do you know where your parents were from?”

She shied away for a moment before answering. “My – mommy said she’s from the City, too. She didn’t tell me where my daddy was from, but I think their mommies and daddies came from the Water Tribes before they came here.”

“Do you remember which Tribe?”

Ahyoka shook her head and turned back to the statue. “Can you tell me more about _him_?” She pointed to Sokka atop the half-frozen waterfall.

Korra rose and smiled. “Sure.” She offered the girl her hand.

The child glanced up at her, her sapphire eyes both twinkling and hesitant. She reached out after a moment, paused once more, and grabbed onto Korra’s fingers.

“Let’s get a closer look at him.” The pair approached the statue. The hum of vehicles and pitter-patter of bustling people were distant. They stood in front of the sculpture and listened to the very slow trickle of the water down its front.

Ahyoka squinted and stood on her toes. “It’s hard to see him because I’m short.”

“Here,” Korra bent down and lifted the child onto her shoulders so that one leg was resting on each side of her neck. “Better?”

She held onto the edges of the Southerner’s hood and nodded. “I feel so tall up here.” She scanned the area at her new vantage point, a soft smile on her face.

The older woman chuckled and gripped Ahyoka’s shins to keep her in place.

“What is Sokka holding?” She gestured to the object in the figure’s hand.

“He’s holding a boomerang.”

“Was that his weapon?”

Korra bobbed her head in confirmation. “He used it quite a bit from the stories Master Katara told me. He also had a sword made from a _meteorite_.”

“Who’s Katara?”

“She’s only the greatest Water Bender of all time!”

“Really?”

“Mmmhmmm.” The older woman’s excitement drained when she felt the girl stiffen. The two remained silent as the minutes passed by.

“How come Katara doesn’t have a statue?”

“You know, I’m not really sure. She certainly deserves one, though. She’s done _so much_ to help out the world and the Southern Water Tribe. And me, too. She –  she saved my life.”

“What happened?”

It was Korra’s turn to tense. “I… I ran away from home once. There was a big storm and I got sick. She helped me get better.”

Ahyoka squirmed on the Southerner’s back and repositioned her hands so that they were on top of Korra’s hood, firm against her skull. “How did she help?”

“She healed me.”

“With Water Bending?”

She nodded.

The girl was quiet for a moment. She swallowed and hugged Korra’s head. “My mommy was a Water Bender. She used to heal my cuts and scrapes when I got hurt playing.”

“Was your daddy a Water Bender, too?”

She frowned and slumped into the older woman. “I think so, from what my mommy told me. I never knew my daddy, though. I never got to meet him. My mommy never told me what happened to him.”

Korra bit her tongue to hold back the sadness she felt.

“Did Sokka and Katara know _their_ daddy?”

“They did. But they lost their mommy to Fire Benders when they were very young.”

“Did they kill her?”

The Southerner sighed in remorse. “They did. The Fire Nation invaded the Southern Water Tribe during the Hundred Year War.”

Ahyoka sunk into sorrow. “Why would they do that?”

“They wanted to get rid of any Water Benders that were there. They heard there was one female Water Bender left and came to capture her. It was Katara. Her mother sacrificed herself so that Katara could live.”

Warm tears dripped onto Korra’s hands. “Hey,” she pulled the child from her neck and held her on her hip, “are you okay?”

The girl rubbed her eyes but did not answer.

“What happened?”

“A bunch of bad guys…” She gasped and curled into Korra’s shoulder. “They got my mommy.” Ahyoka sobbed and buried her face into the Southerner’s blue parka. “She tried to fight them and protect me, but they shocked her with their gloves. The man – the man with the electric stick, he – he – he was the one, the one that ki – killed –”

The older woman tightened her arms around the child. She held her close, though her face was perplexed.

_Shocking gloves and electric sticks? I’ve never heard of something like that before._

“Do you know who these people were? What they were called?”

She shook her head, still deep in Korra’s coat.

“Do you have any other family that you can stay with? Neighbors? Friends?”

Ahyoka repeated her previous motion. She was shivering again as she cried.

Korra surveyed the area. Her eyes fell on the entrance of the building behind Sokka’s statue. “Come on; let’s get you somewhere warm.” She carried the child up the stairs to the entrance of the structure. There was no label on the outside, but she stepped inside anyway. She held the weeping girl against her core. “Hello? Is anyone here?” Her voice echoed off the empty walls. Her footsteps were loud as she approached the front desk. There was a banner behind the counter that read “Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center”.

_That’s why there’s a Sokka statue outside._

“Hello?” She called out once more. She was met with nothing but silence. The Southerner brought Ahyoka to the floor. She stood the girl on her feet and released her, but remained at eye level. Korra wiped the tears that ran down the child’s cheeks. “How long ago did this happen?”

“A few days ago.” She clung back onto Korra and cried. “I want to go home, but I can’t go home. I _can’t_ go home!”

The older woman embraced the child. “Why?”

“Because they burned my house down! They burned it down and I ran away so they wouldn’t get me because my mommy told me to run but they burned it, they _burned_ it and I have nowhere to go!”

Tears fell down Korra’s face, as much as she wanted to hold them back. She kept Ahyoka close and refused to let her go. “It’s going to be okay,” she whispered as she rocked the child in her arms.

_I’ll make sure of it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> *cries in a corner*
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 5: Fear


	5. Fear

“Hello? Is someone there?” A woman’s voice bounced into their ears. The shuffling of boots grew louder until their owner reached the front of the counter. “My Spirits, what happened?” She knelt next to the two and put a hand on Korra’s shoulder.

The Southerner met the woman’s grey-blue eyes. Her brown hair was pulled into a small, tight bun. Her wardrobe contained many layers of darker blue, just as the pair’s did. The expression radiating from Korra was enough for her to understand.

“Follow me. We have some more private areas in the back.”

Korra lifted the child and carried her. She rubbed Ahyoka’s back as the girl continued to sob into her shoulder. She followed the woman into a small room and sat on the ground. There was a short bench against one wall that they ignored and a sink attached to the opposite. A window interrupted the two, with the entrance parallel to the pane. The guide shut the door behind them and crouched.

“What happened? Is she alright?” The woman reached out towards the child.

Ahyoka saw the hand coming closer to her and flinched. She curled into Korra for protection.

“It’s okay; she’s not going to hurt you.” When the girl didn’t move, the Southerner massaged her back to calm her. The pelt was still tight around her torso, but it didn’t stop her shaking.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I think we just need some time alone.”

The woman nodded and rose. “I’ll come back to check on you in a little while. Please, let me know if you need anything.”

Korra bobbed her head in gratitude and kept an eye on the door until the woman’s steps were out of ear shot.

“Is – is she gone?”

She nodded and loosened her grip on the child. Ahyoka pulled away and sat on Korra’s leg as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Are you afraid of her?”

The girl hung her head and frowned. “I don’t mean to be.”

“Are you afraid of _me_?”

She locked her watery sapphires onto the oceans beside her and shook her head.

“Why?”

“I… I don’t know. I was hiding nearby and I saw you looking at the statue and no one else was around and I wanted to look at it too but I was too scared to leave my hiding spot before but…” Ahyoka sighed and lowered her gaze. “You looked friendly. I didn’t feel scared of you for some reason like I did with everyone else. I don’t know why. And you looked kinda like me, too.” She tugged at Korra’s parka and pulled her hood down to free her hair. “You were the first person I found that looked like me and you – you look a lot like my mommy.”

Another ache invaded the Southerner’s heart. “Am I the first person you’ve talked to since they attacked your mommy?”

Ahyoka nodded. “I wanted to try and find someone to help me, but I was scared. The people – the people who hurt my mommy were wearing masks with glowing green eyes. I don’t know who they could be. And all of the people I’ve seen in the City – they’re all bigger than me and even the police people are kinda scary and everyone just seemed so…” She struggled to find the right word. “Creepy?” It wasn’t quite what she wanted, but Korra understood nonetheless.

“It’s okay to be afraid. Fear is a natural emotion.” She could hear Asami’s comforting voice echo as she spoke the words, even if she didn’t always believe them herself. She bit down her sadness and held the girl’s shoulders. “When was the last time you ate? Or got to take a bath?”

“Since everything happened…” The child sniffled and brushed some dirt from her cheek.

Korra rose to her feet and reached down to Ahyoka. “How about we go see if they’ve got a tub here? And then we can look for some food.”

“O – okay.” She stretched her arms upwards and allowed the Southerner to lift her.

She put the girl on her hip just as the woman returned with a pelt in her hands.

“I grabbed this because she looked cold.” She handed Korra the fur.

“Thank-you.” She adjusted her hold on the child and took the offering. “You wouldn’t happen to have a bath here, do you?”

The woman glanced back and forth between Korra and Ahyoka before responding. “We do,” she spoke with a smile, “follow me.” She led the pair through a small corridor and up several flights of stairs. They turned down a hallway to the very last door on the right. She unlocked the handle and entered. “There’s a bathroom in the corner of this room.”

Korra bobbed her head and motioned towards the washroom. A hand on her shoulder halted her.

“Can I speak to you for a moment?”

The Southerner looked at the child in her arms. “Will you okay by yourself for a few minutes?”

Ahyoka rubbed her eye and nodded.

Korra set the girl on the floor and straightened. “How about you get yourself ready for your bath? I’ll be there in a minute.”

She smiled and scurried away. “Okay!”

Korra watched her leave the room with a similar grin. Her expression faded when she turned to the older woman beside her.

“What happened?”

She sighed and leaned against the bed post, tossing the pelt onto the mattress. “Her mother was killed a few days ago and her house was burned down. She’s been on the streets ever since.”

The woman held her hands up to her chest in disbelief. “The poor child. How did you come across her?”

“She found _me_ , actually. I was looking at the statue of Chief Sokka when she approached me.” Korra adjusted the strap of the bag that she forgot she had been carrying the whole time, just now noticing its discomfort on her shoulder. “It was cold and she was shivering, so I brought her here since it was so close.”

“Does she have any other family or friends? What about her father?”

She shook her head. “She never met her father. She didn’t mention any family friends either, or if anyone even _knew_ what happened to her – that she lived.”

The woman lowered her eyes.

“Are there any sort of orphanages or adoption centers in the City?”

“There’s only one that I know of, but it closed a while ago. It was the last one left in the City. They couldn’t get the funding to keep it open. The building itself was in bad shape and most of the infrastructure was destroyed in that nasty ice storm that hit Republic City a few weeks ago. They had been working on repairs to the complex, but after that… it was unfixable.”

Korra’s ears started ringing. She shook her head to clear it away. “Where did all of the children go?”

Sorrow filled the woman’s eyes. “They –”

“Korra?” Ahyoka interrupted. She stood in the doorway, her braid in her hands, wearing just a loose tank top and underwear briefs.

The Southerner turned to the child and pushed herself off of the bed post.

“I can’t get my hair untangled. Can you help me?”

“Of course.” She set her bag down and threw her parka aside as she stooped beside the girl. “Turn around for me, would you?”

Ahyoka complied.

“Spirits…” The woman behind them whispered when she saw her back. There were multiple sores of various colors and depths and sizes on her skin.

_How did I not notice them before??_

“Ahyoka, was this from when you were trying to escape?”

She nodded and dropped her chin. “They would’ve got me if I stayed. My mommy told me to run right before she… before they…” Several tears fell from her eyes.

“Did they hurt you before you were able to get away?”

She stiffened and didn’t respond, keeping her back to the Southerner.

Korra swallowed her sadness and fought the red rage in the corners of her eyes; she wanted to find every single person responsible for this and make them _pay_ for what they did to Ahyoka. “We’ll – we’ll get those cleaned up for you, okay?”

The girl was quiet, but she acknowledged the offer with another shift of her head.

Korra glanced over her shoulder to the woman in the corner.

She read the Southerner’s expression, bobbed, and left the room to gather medical supplies.

“Come on; let’s get you into that bath. Then I can free your hair.” She rose and offered her hand to the child.

Ahyoka took it with less hesitation than before and walked with Korra to the tub.

(-)

The woman returned with several bandages, a bottle of saline antiseptic, and a folded pile of fresh clothes. Ahyoka was still in the water, her hair loose. Korra was combing through it when she entered. “I’ve brought a few bandages for her wounds. These should fit her as well.” She set the items next to the pair on the counter.

“Thank-you.” Korra responded with sincerity while the child looked away in shyness.

“I’ll be in down the hall if you need anything. Third door on your left.”

The Southerner smiled once more in affirmation and returned to the task at hand when the woman left. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m – I’m okay.” She brought her knees to her chest.

“You have beautiful hair, Ahyoka.”

“Really?”

Korra grinned. “Mhmm. I’ve got all the tangles out now if you want to wash it.”

“Okay.” The girl took the bottle from the woman’s hands and shook the soap out.

She examined the supplies while Ahyoka finished cleaning herself, rummaging through the pile for some rags.

“I’m done,” she proclaimed as she stepped out of the tub. She reached up for the towel on the shelf, but realized she was too short.

Korra chuckled. “Here, I’ll grab it for you.” She retrieved the fabric and unfolded it.

“Thanks, Korra!” The child dried herself off and put the fresh underwear on. “It feels so good to be clean again.”

“I understand the feeling.” She thought to her dirty, melancholy days after the attacks before squatting in front of Ahyoka, pushing the memories away with a quick flick of her head. The dressings and antiseptic were in her hands as she gained her footing. “Can you turn around for me? I want to clean these wounds again and cover them so they don’t get infected.”

She nodded and spun around.

“This might sting a little. Are you ready?”

The girl clenched her fists. “Mhmm.”

Korra applied the antiseptic as fast as she could to reduce the child’s pain; she couldn’t ignore the small sounds of discomfort in her ears.

“There we go. This will help them heal.”

“Where did you learn how to do this?”

She hesitated. “I have some – personal experience – with this kind of stuff.”

Ahyoka’s stomach growled when Korra finished. She clutched her abdomen and frowned. “Do you think they have any food here, Korra?”

“We can certainly ask.” She replied as she helped the girl into her new shirt. “How does that feel?”

“Better. Much better.” Ahyoka faced the Southerner and hugged her. “Thank-you, Korra.”

A soft smile planted itself on her scarred face. “You’re welcome.”

Another grumble interrupted them.

“Let’s go ask if there’s food here.” She rose and motioned for Ahyoka to join her.

The child paused for a moment before following Korra out of the room.

(-)

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. I’ll be right here next to you.”

“O – okay.” She stood in front of the entrance with her fingers locked behind her back.

“Go on. It’s okay.” Korra shot the child a confident smile.

Ahyoka took a deep breath and brought her hand up to the door. She stopped for a second, letting her little fist linger in the air. Then she knocked.

The older woman who helped them before answered. “Why, hello there.” She knelt down at a very slow pace to avoid startling the girl. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you – um, do you – have any food?”

Her expression softened. “When was the last time you ate?”

Ahyoka looked away and drew a circle on the floor with her foot. “A few days ago.”

“We’re going to have to fix that then, aren’t we?”

She tilted her head up to meet the woman’s eyes. “Really?”

The woman smiled and nodded at the child. She stepped around the pair and walked down the hallway. Ahyoka beamed back and pulled on the Southerner’s hand. All Korra could do was grin and follow.

(-)

“We don’t have too much here since we haven’t been out to the market lately.” She handed each of them a mug full of steaming tea as she spoke.

“It’s okay. I’m just happy I get to eat again.” Ahyoka brought the cup to her face and inhaled its sweet aroma.

“I don’t believe I caught your name.” Korra admitted with more embarrassment than usual, considering this was the _second_ _time_ in one day that she had forgotten to ask for someone’s name at the beginning of their interactions.

“I’m Yomka, of the Southern Water Tribe. I work here at the Center and help run the events. And you’re Korra and Ahyoka?”

The pair nodded in unison.

“What Tribes are you from?”

“I’m – I’m from the City. I was born here. My mommy said she was from the City, too, but my grandmas and grandpas were from the Tribes. I just don’t know which ones.”

“That’s very interesting, Ahyoka. What about you, Korra?”

“Oh, me?” She set her mug down. “I’m from the Southern Water Tribe, too. Born and raised.”

“I thought you looked familiar. You’re Tonraq’s child, right?”

Korra bobbed and sipped her tea rather quickly, ignoring the burn on her lips and tongue. “So, what is this place,” she asked, looking to switch the subject from her parents as soon as possible.

“This is the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center – though we do allow some Northerners to come here, too, if they’d like. It’s a place in Republic City where we can host activities related to the Southern Water Tribe culture so that we don’t lose touch with our roots. It helps people feel a bit more at home and connected to the ways of the Tribe.” She walked around to the kitchen to work on the meal. “We like to keep track of our history as well. That way, people who aren’t native to the culture can come learn about it and–”

The Southerner was listening with intent until Ahyoka tugged at her armband. She placed her cup on the table and glanced at the child.

“Do you know how to braid,” she whispered her question, looking to _not_ get caught interrupting their hostess.

Korra smiled. “I do. My mother taught me when I was young. Would you like me to teach you,” she hushed back, somewhat listening to Yomka in the background.

She nodded with excitement in her expression.

“Here, I’ll do yours first. Then I’ll show you how to braid and you can practice on my wolf tails.”

“Why do you call them wolf tails,” the girl asked as Korra started plaiting her hair.

She shrugged. “I’m not a hundred percent sure, to be honest. The people who have these are Warriors of the Water Tribe and they’ve always called them ‘wolf tails’. And they just remind me of wolves, especially the one in the back.”

“I’ve never seen a wolf before. Not a _live_ one, anyways. Are they cool? Have you ever seen one before?”

“I think I have. But it was a long time ago.” A mild pain pulsed in her head, but she ignored it. She completed the braid and closed it off with the child’s blue hair band that she removed earlier in the day before untangling the girl’s locks. “Ready for me to show you?”

Ahyoka bobbed and ran her fingers along her contained hair in awe.

By the time Yomka returned, both of Korra’s front tails were in loose plaits. The woman shook her head and smiled as she placed two bowls of soup in front of the pair. “That explains why it got so quiet. Here, eat up.”

“Thanks!” They replied, a grin on each of their faces.

Their hostess hesitated before speaking. “So, do you have any place to stay tonight, Korra?”

She swallowed and lowered her head. “Actually, I don’t. I – didn’t think about that before I ra–” She threw an embarrassed hand behind her head to shut herself up. “I didn’t even realize it was dark already.”

“Night comes early here during the winter time. Though it’s not quite winter yet, the days are still getting shorter. You’re both welcome to stay the night at the Cultural Center, if you’d like. We have a few guest bedrooms upstairs that we use when diplomats and important Water Tribe figureheads visit the City.”

“That would be great, Yomka. Thank-you, so much.”

“Of course. I’ll show you to your rooms once we’re done.”

Korra bowed once more in appreciation. She glanced at Ahyoka – who was too focused on finally having food to even recognize the conversation that just took place – and smiled.

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you things get mildly better. ^_^
> 
> And thank-you to everyone who takes the time to read my story and comment on it. I love you all so much and I appreciate your support. You are the best!
> 
> Chapter 6: Something Familiar
> 
> This is actually one of my favorite chapters (Chapter Six), even if it is a bit sad.


	6. Something familiar

Korra stared at the wall of her room, watching the shadows elongate and reform as late-night drivers passed through the City. Her sheets were pulled up to her nose. Her body was begging for sleep, but her mind was far from slumber. The bed was soft enough – and it certainly surpassed her dorm mattress – but something was just  _missing_ . It was an identifiable sentiment, one that she had felt every night for the last few weeks when she attempted to drift into dreamland in her desolate double. It seemed worse this time, though. Perhaps it was the sense of unfamiliarity that she felt in such a new place.

_Or maybe it’s just the lack of something familiar._

She sat up and ran her hands through her loose hair. Her eyes floated around the room, from her half-unpacked bag to her clothes that sat on the chair nearby, to the arm and hair bands that rested on the night stand beside her. The Southerner pulled her knees to her chest and nuzzled her chin between them. Her arms tightened around her shins, almost as if she was trying to hold herself together.

_Maybe I am…_

_Come on, Korra. You can do this. You’re from the Water Tribe; you should be good at adjusting to change. Just – just get it together and –_

“Korra?”

She lifted her head and squinted at the source of the whisper. The door was cracked and a soft light protruded from it. At its base was the shadow of a small child.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Korra straightened herself and dropped her legs into an agura position. She patted the spot next to her, inviting her guest to sit.

The girl crawled onto the bed and mimicked the older woman’s position. Despite her efforts to hide it, it was easy to see she had been crying.

She leaned forward with concern and placed her hands on the child’s shoulders. “Ahyoka, what’s wrong?”

“I – I can’t sleep. I keep having bad dreams.” She lowered her eyes.

“Are they about your mommy?”

Ahyoka nodded and held her elbows. “Why can’t _you_ sleep?”

“What do you mean?”

“You were awake when I came in. You weren’t sleeping, either.”

Korra sighed. “I…” She eyed the child. “How about we take a walk?”

Her sapphires connected with the oceans before her. “Okay.” She slid off the mattress and watched Korra do the same.

The duo shielded their eyes at the same time when they entered the lighted hallway. After their pupils adjusted, they turned down the corridor and traversed the stairs to the first floor.

“Where should we go?”

“I’d say outside, but that’s probably not a good idea at night. At least, not in Republic City.” Korra looked around and found several doors surrounding them. She shrugged and led the child to one of the entrances. “Let’s try here.” She twisted the nob and pushed the door open.

Ahyoka hid behind the Southerner’s leg until she could find a light switch. When Korra flicked it on, her eyes widened. “What _is_ all of this stuff?”

Korra entered the room and scanned the pictures on the walls. There were several texts both on bookcases and under glass displays. She approached an older looking image of many people sitting in a circle. Their hands were together and colorful swirls were painted above them. She examined each piece of art, absentminded, until she reached photographs of a boisterous looking festival. “It’s the Glacier Spirits Festival.” She muttered, almost under her breath.

“What’s that?”

The older woman blinked and shook her head to snap herself out of her trance. She forgot she wasn’t alone. She looked down at the child beside her and smiled. “It’s a tradition from the Southern Water Tribe. Here,” she reached down for the girl and waited for her to raise her arms before lifting her up, “I’ll show you the pictures.” Korra rested the girl on her hip and took her to the first image: an ancient ink drawing in worn, black pigments. “This is one of the first ones they ever had. They go in chronological order.” She carried Ahyoka through the line of paintings and eventually, photographs.

“These photos are so pretty. What is _that_ thing?” She pointed to a Ferris Wheel in one of the last images.

“It’s a ride. It’s essentially a giant wheel that you can sit on, and it takes you up to the very top, and from there, you can see almost all of the Southern Water Tribe.”

There was a childish glisten in Ahyoka’s eyes that made Korra smile. “Do they have these in Republic City, too?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t know what customs they have here in the City. But the Glacier Spirits Festival is unique to the Southern Water Tribe, even though people from many Nations come to it nowadays. It only happens there, but it happens every year, starting seven days before the Winter Solstice. It should be happening in about a week, if I’ve got my dates right.”

“Are you going to go?”

Korra paused and averted her gaze. “I – I’m not sure.”

Ahyoka squirmed in the woman’s arms to get a better view of the images next to her. She glanced between the older paintings and the photographs. “How come there’s no wheel in the old ones?”

“The festival wasn’t always focused on the carnival,” the Southerner explained as she brought the child to some of the texts laid under the glass displays. “In fact, the carnival thing is mostly new. The purpose of the Glacier Spirits Festival was to meditate and communicate with the Spirits and to strengthen the relationship between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes.”

“How did they talk to Spirits?”

Korra pointed to a document. “During the Winter Solstice. It’s a point in time when the Spirit World and the Physical World are really close together. Through meditation and ritual, they were able to speak with the Spirits. Sometimes, the Spirits would even come to the Physical World and show themselves to us, sometimes in their original forms, and other times, as lights in the sky.”

“Do they still do this?”

She sighed and shifted her hold on the child. “It’s becoming less and less frequent. The carnival is really fun, though.”

Ahyoka’s face perplexed as she looked at the texts. She glanced over her shoulder to reevaluate the images, now seeing the swirls as Spirits. “Have you ever seen or heard a Spirit, Korra?”

“No, I don’t think I ever – ”

The Southerner froze in her place. The blood drained from her face as a pain pulsed in her skull. Another ringing grew loud in her ears, and her mind was too blank to shake it.

_No, you’re crazy. It’s not. It’s just a figment of your imagination and you know it._

_Or is it?_

“Korra? Are you okay?”

_It has to be. It’s not real. It’s not. There was never a voice. There was never a voice!_

A small hand on her left cheek brought her back to reality. She blinked and tightened her hold on Ahyoka. “Let’s – let’s go to a different room.” Korra hurried through the exit and slammed the door behind her; she didn’t even bother to turn the light off. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t explain why.

“What happened to your cheek?” The girl’s fingers traced over the scar on Korra’s face.

“That – that’s just a scar.” She murmured as she scurried across the empty corridor, avoiding the child’s eyes.

“I know _that_ , but what _happened_? Did someone hurt you?”

The older woman nodded and climbed the stairs one painful step at a time. She fought for breath. It felt like an increasing weight was falling on her and constricting her entire body. She stopped at Ahyoka’s room and pushed the door open with her shoulder. “I think it’s time you got some sleep.”

The child frowned as she was placed on the bed. “I don’t know if I can.”

Korra tucked the sheets around the girl without looking into her sapphires. She turned to the exit in the same manner but stopped when the words left the little girl’s mouth:

“Please don’t leave, Korra.”

She was immobilized at the doorway. The phrase burned her right to the core. She could hear the tone of so many people in Ahyoka’s voice. She thought of Asami, of her parents… Single tears fell down her face. She wiped her cheeks and turned to the child, who looked just as sad and frightened as she felt.

“Just stay for a little while. Just until I can fall asleep. _Please?_ ”

“Okay.” Korra’s voice cracked as she replied. She shut the door behind her and sat in the rocking chair next to the window.

“Can I sit with you, Korra?”

She nodded.

Ahyoka crawled from the covers and into Korra’s lap. “Your hair is so different when it’s not wolf tails.” She ran her fingers through the older woman’s loose brown hair. “Can I try braiding it again?”

She nodded.

The girl smiled as she separated several strands.

Korra watched the child as she plaited her hair, tongue somewhat sticking out in concentration. She examined her eyes, her face, her _exhaustion_ … all of the brokenness she was trying to mask by making braids came through.

_She’s… She’s just like me._

It took all of her willpower not to break down and weep at that moment.

(-)

Korra stared out the window towards the bright lights of Republic City.

_Why are so many people still up at this hour? Could they not sleep either? Or do they never sleep in this City?_

Ahyoka squirmed in her arms; she had worked herself to sleep after creating and disbanding several dozen braids, each increasing in tightness and evenness. The girl curled herself back into Korra’s chest, though her hands were still in tight balls.

“Relax,” she whispered as she rubbed the child’s back as gentle as she could. “You’re safe here.”

The Southerner glanced at the sky. The stars were hard to see with all of the glowing below.

_It’s nothing like the nights at the Southern Water Tribe._

She reminisced the hundreds and hundreds of little dots she could see when she snuck out onto the glacier near her home. The snowy mountain marked the combination of the Paniga and Igniga Rivers into the Aakaga, the former of which carried water from the northwestern shores of Harbor City through the village and the icy mountain valleys to join with the latter, which continued the cycle southeast until the water entered the sea once more. It was a paradox, from what she had read in her texts at the university: rivers typically drained from high elevation into the ocean. The conglomeration of the cold, the downward-slope through the village, and other forces – those of spiritual descent that she heard stories of as a child – forced the water to enter the community from the Kamma with little contamination and flow south through the Southern Water Tribe. She could still feel the cold breeze on her skin, nipping her nose from atop the glacier. She missed those moments, where the only sounds were the water rushing below her and the wind singing songs above her, those times when everything was just… _simpler_.

Korra sighed and surveyed the City once more, still searching for familiarity. Foreign buildings stared back at her. She closed her eyes and tried to follow her own fatigue into the rest it demanded. Her lids separated upon her failure.

“You still can’t sleep, can you?”

The older woman focused her attention on the groggy voice against her torso. Ahyoka straightened herself and yawned as she rubbed her face.

“You should go back to sleep.”

The girl shook her head. “Why can’t you?”

Korra looked out the window again. She remained silent.

“Do you have bad dreams, too?”

She nodded.

“Do you have them often?”

She repeated her motion.

“But there’s something else, isn’t there?”

The Southerner turned her head and locked onto Ahyoka. “What do you mean?”

“There’s something else. If it was just bad dreams, you would be able to fall asleep, but you’d wake up in the night from them, like I do. There’s something that stops you from falling asleep altogether.”

Korra shifted away and gazed at the starless sky. Clouds started to roll in from the far distance, barely visible to the naked eye.

_She’s right._

_But what is it?_

_You know what it is._

She dropped her chin and withheld her tears. “I miss her,” she whispered, her words cut short by the lump in her throat.

“Who?”

“Her name is Asami.” She spoke without looking at the child. “She was my best friend in the City.”

“What happened?”

“I – I – ” Her vision grew blurry.

Ahyoka wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck before she could finish, knowing the raw feeling of separation all too well. The Southerner embraced the child and refused to let her tears fall.

(-)

Korra awoke as the sun started to rise. She groaned and tried to move her sore back. It was then that she realized Ahyoka was asleep on her chest. She gripped onto the child and rose, careful not to disturb her slumber. She walked the girl over to the bed and placed her next to the upturned sheets. With gentle motions, she covered her and snuck out of the room.

The smell of food lured her down the hallway away from her own borrowed mattress. She stretched and unbraided her hair as she travelled down the staircase.

“Good morning, Korra.” Yomka greeted the younger woman when she entered the kitchen. “Did you sleep well?”

“Not really.” She admitted, rubbing her eye. “Can I talk to you?”

She set her pot down and turned to Korra. “Of course.” She sat at a small table and motioned for the Southerner to join her. “What’s on your mind?”

“A lot of things, to be honest. But there’s only one I want to think about right now and that’s Ahyoka.”

Yomka straightened and folded her hands against the table top.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen to her. She has nowhere to go. She has – she has no one.” Korra bit down her feelings, realizing just how similar their situations were.

_This isn’t about you. You can take care of yourself._

“You said you have guest bedrooms that you use when diplomats and other Southerners come up. How often are they used?”

“Korra –”

“ _How often are they used?_ ” She repeated. She felt a fire grow inside of her. “She has nowhere to go. There are no orphanages in the City. She doesn’t know who her family is in the Tribes, if she even has any.”

“Korra –”

“If she goes on the streets, she’s going to _die_. Winter is coming. She won’t be able to survive. _She’s just a little girl_.” The flames welled up further.

“Korra –”

“She watched her mother _die_ in front of her. It’s – it’s giving her nightmares.” She fought for breath. The blaze was blinding. “She can’t sleep. She can’t be alone. She… she _can’t._ ”

Yomka walked around the table and placed her hands on Korra’s bare shoulders. “Sit.” She guided the younger woman back into the chair and embraced her.

_When did I stand up?_

She put her arms around the older woman and struggled to inhale. “ _Please_ let her stay.”

“Korra –”

“Please…”

“I – I’ll do everything I can for her.”

(-)

A small knock on the door stole her attention.

“Korra? Can I come in?”

“It’s open.”

Ahyoka snuck through the door and shut it behind her.

“How’d you sleep,” Korra asked as she tied her hair up into her rear wolf tail, her back to the child.

“Better than all the other nights. My dreams weren’t as bad.” She crawled up onto Korra’s bed and sat next to her bag. “Did you sleep at all?”

The Southerner nodded and slipped on her identical blue armbands. “Do you like it here?” She walked over to the child and joined her on the mattress.

She nodded.

“And do you like Yomka?”

Ahyoka hesitated. “Not as much as I like you.”

A pang hit Korra’s heart. She buried it. “Do you trust her? Do you think she’s nice?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“How would you like to live here with her instead of on the streets?”

Tears welled up into the child’s eyes. “Do you – do you mean it, Korra?”

The older woman nodded and smiled. “I mean it. I talked to Yomka and she’s –”

Ahyoka flung her arms around Korra’s neck and cried. “I – I have a place to stay? I don’t have to be cold anymore? I don’t have to starve? I don’t – I don’t have to be alone?”

Korra held her closer and shook her head. “No, you don’t.”

The child ended the embrace and looked up into the oceans above her. “What about you? Are you staying too, so you don’t have to be cold or hungry or alone?”

She set her jaw to stop her tears, but she couldn’t control the emotion in her expression. “I can’t. I have to leave.”

“But – but why?”

Korra dropped her gaze, though she kept her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “I need to find my way.”

“Find your way _where_? Are you going to go look for Asami?”

Her nerves chilled and her heart wrenched. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“I hope you find her. You seem to be really sad without her.” Ahyoka paused and shifted her position so that she was sitting in Korra’s lap instead of standing. “ _I’m_ going to be sad without you.”

The Southerner locked onto her eyes, just as a few drops spilled over from her sapphires.

“I’m going to miss you, Korra.” She hugged the older woman once more and refused to depart.

Korra reciprocated and stared at her bag, which was almost packed. The final piece of her wardrobe was still on the bed, as well as her pajamas. “Here; I want to give you something.” She reached over and grabbed the Water Tribe armband that she wore on her right bicep.

Ahyoka pulled away and examined the fabric. “What is it,” she asked as she traced the triangular pattern with her fingertips.

“A piece of Southern Water Tribe culture. It’s one of the patterns that are used in the Southern Water Tribe to mark ourselves as Southerners. This one – in particular – is for people who have proven themselves amongst our elders through ice dodging, combat, or other things like that. It's supposed to remind us of our home and what we fight for, since many of our traditional houses were ice tents, like these.” She pointed to the white triangles with the blue circles in them. “This is the band of a Warrior. And _you_ , Ahyoka,” she bent down until their eyes met, “ _you_ are a Warrior.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

The child beamed and slid the band onto her right arm. “It’s too big for me.”

“That’s okay,” Korra grinned as she ruffled the little girl’s hair, “you’ll grow into it.”

“Thank-you, Korra.” She embraced the older woman once more. “Are you – are you leaving now?”

She nodded and stood, though she took Ahyoka with her. She balanced the child on her hip. “You take good care of yourself, okay?”

“I will, don’t worry. I’m a Warrior, just like you.”

Though a sharp sting entered her chest, Korra couldn’t help but smile.

(-)

“Here, Korra. I know it’s not much, but I figured it would help for your journey.” Yomka handed the younger woman a few pieces of fruit and a flask full of water.

“Thank-you, Yomka. I really appreciate it.” She bowed and put the items in her bag. She met the light eyes in front of her and hesitated for a moment. “You – wouldn’t happen to know where the Sato Estate is, do you?”

She frowned. “Unfortunately, I don’t. It’s somewhere on the eastern edge of the City, but I’m not sure where. They don’t exactly have public tours around the area.”

Korra sighed and adjusted the strap of her bag.

“I can tell you where Future Industries is, though. You might be able to get to Hiroshi through there.”

The Southerner perked up to the offer, though backed off a bit after remembering the _last_ time she had a conversation with Asami’s father in the back seat of his Satomobile. After some contemplation, she asked. “How do you get there?”

“If you head southwest of here, you should reach the Downtown District and, south from there, a bridge that will take you across Yue Bay. You’ll be able to see Future Industries from the bridge. I’d direct you to the one by Cabbage Corp. but it’s sectioned off for repairs right now.”

Korra nodded in appreciation.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

She shook her head. “You’ve done _more_ than enough for me.”

The older woman bobbed in return.

“And thank-you for taking care of Ahyoka. This – this means so much to her… and to _me_ …”

There was a sincerity and pain in Korra’s voice that couldn’t be ignored. Yomka hugged the Southerner one last time. “I’ll do everything I can for her.”

“Thank-you.” She turned to leave but stopped at the door when she heard footsteps echo through the room.

“Korra, wait!” Ahyoka ran up to the woman and jumped. Korra spun around just in time to catch the child in her arms. “I wanted to say goodbye one more time.” She hugged her and buried her nose in the nook of her neck. “Will I ever see you again? Will you come to visit me?”

She set the girl down and looked into those bright sapphire eyes. “Of course I will.” Korra choked, fighting her tears for the umpteenth time in the past two days.

Ahyoka grinned and rubbed her cheeks. “Be careful, Korra.”

“I will.” She waved to the pair as she pushed the door to the Cultural Center open. The crisp cold current chilled her skin. She followed the steps down to the main road and eyed the statue of Sokka one last time before making her way southwest towards the heart of Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is. Like I said, I thought this chapter was sad, though I didn't think it was heartbreaking. Maybe you felt more feels than I did or maybe my feels have been so extreme that I've just maxed out and can no longer recognize feels. 
> 
> Either way, there's chapter six. Still one of my favorites. 
> 
> Chapter 7: The trail


	7. The trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of my lovely, wonderful readers! Just wanted to send you some super awesome amazing love to you for being super awesome amazing. 
> 
> *gets embarrassed*
> 
> Well, I never said ALL of my writing was spot on in the grammar category, hehe. 
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter for History! Yes, this one is a bit short. Sorry for that! But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Feel free to leave your feedback, kudos, and whatever else you may (like some water because it is so hot here). 
> 
> Without further ado...

“Hey! Watch it!”

“Get out of the way!”

Two separate voices yelled – accompanied by blaring horns – as a polar bear dog bolted across the street.

“Naga! Naga, wait!” Asami called to the animal. Tonraq and Senna followed her, though they were much further behind than before; running wasn’t exactly their forte. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The engineer hollered at the frustrated drivers as she sprinted through the road, past their stopped vehicles.

Naga continued to speed along the outskirts of the campus until she reached a small, half frozen lake. She halted at the shore and sniffed the ground. She sat and panted at the spot.

Asami caught up to the polar bear dog and almost collapsed from lack of oxygen. “Naga – you can’t… just… run – out… like that…” She huffed as she rested her hands on her knees from exhaustion, despite the fact that it made breathing much more difficult. The Water Tribe couple reached the raven and was reduced to a similar state.

“Naga, you need to be careful!”

“You could have gotten hurt.”

She lowered her head to the reprimand from Korra’s parents. Her tail stopped wagging in excitement.

The heiress walked up to the animal and scratched her ear. “I know you’re trying to help us find Korra and that you miss her, but think of how sad she would be if something happened to you. We want to find her, too. But let’s just move a little slower, okay?”

Naga bobbed her head and licked Asami’s glove.

The older pair glanced at each other and straightened, now that they could breathe again.

“So this must be a spot where Korra has been, right, Naga?”

She barked in response to Tonraq’s question.

“Do you still have the trail?”

The polar bear dog smelled the ground and the air multiple times. A wind blew and forced her to repeat her actions.

“She must have been here a while ago, if it’s this hard for her to get the scent.” The Water Tribe Warrior surveyed the area, looking for clues.

Asami walked over to the lake and observed the shoreline. There were no footprints in the sand, nor was there any sort of item stranded on the coast that might relate to Korra. She stared at her hazy reflection in the still water. Her cheeks were red from exertion and the cold. She could see a hint of exhaustion in her eyes – supported by the faint rings underneath – from her rough nights of sleep in the Sato Estate.

_Or lack of sleep, to be exact._

Another sound escaped the animal behind her, pulling her from her thoughts. The engineer turned to find the polar bear dog preparing to take off east.

“Naga!” She called with the utmost severity in her voice.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

The heiress approached her and petted her head. “We’re going to take this slow, _remember_?”

Naga let out a whine but complied regardless.

“Lead the way.”

The pair walked side-by-side down the shore of the lake. The Southerners exchanged another look before following.

(-)

After a few hours of walking, the group approached a small eatery not too far from campus. Asami ran her fingers along the small box next to the entrance with an absent mind.

_Why does this place look familiar?_

“Alright, so Korra came to get something to eat. Makes sense.” Tonraq put his hands on his waist and scanned their surroundings. “Naga, can you pick up where she might have gone?”

Naga clenched her teeth and started sniffing the ground.

_When did I come here?_

“Maybe we should ask the people working there, Tonraq. They might know where Korra could be headed.”

“I think I’ve been here before…” Asami muttered as she opened the door, oblivious to the conversation around her.

Senna glanced at her husband before following the engineer inside.

Tonraq was about to enter when he heard Naga behind him.

“Stay here, Naga.”

The polar bear dog whined and slumped to the ground. She rested her chin against the concrete and ignored the fact that she was blocking the entire sidewalk.

He turned around and slipped into the restaurant with a shake of his head and a smile.

(-)

“Hello? Is anyone here?”

“Is that Asami Sato I hear?” The elder called from the kitchen as the trio entered the dining area.

“You – you recognize my voice?”

She appeared in the doorway and grinned. “A pretty voice for a pretty soul, my child.”

The memories clicked in Asami’s head.

_That’s right; the storm!_

“What brings you here today with such lovely guests?”

The couple gave a sheepish smile, which faded when Asami replied.

“We’re looking for someone. My friend… the one that I was telling you about during the storm.”

“You mean Korra?”

“How do you know her name?”

Yezi smiled. “Because she came here not too long ago.”

“ _How_ long ago?” Tonraq asked as he took a step forward.

“Just about a week ago. She seemed very troubled.”

The three of them exchanged a worried look.

“Was she hurt at all?”

Senna placed a hand on her husband’s forearm to steady him.

“She didn’t appear to be in any physical pain – unless you count hunger.” The elder reentered the kitchen and began pouring tea. “Although, she was probably at about the same level of hunger as you three are.”

On cue, each of their stomachs made some sort of noise. It had been hours since Asami ate, and even longer for the Water Tribe couple.

“I have plenty of tea and food to go around if you would like to stay awhile and discuss what’s going on with Korra.” Yezi returned with a tray full of tea and set it down at a table beside them.

They glanced at each other while more gurgles escaped their abdomens.

“Well, we _were_ supposed to have lunch earlier. We won’t be of much use if we don’t have any food in us.” Senna bargained as she slid into the booth.

Yezi smiled and left to the kitchen to prepare a meal for them.

“She’s right.” Tonraq admitted as he sat beside his wife, though it was with reluctance. “We might as well take a break and eat while we get more information on Korra.”

Asami hesitated still; she didn’t want to lose the trail or her opportunity to find Korra.

_But she might know something or have some idea where she was heading._

_Then the scent might be stronger in that area._

Her stomach growled in anger, demanding to be heard.

_Okay, okay. A quick break._

She sat opposite of the Water Tribe couple. The trio remained silent for several minutes, each taking an awkward peek at the other. Asami was accustomed to conversing with different business partners, associates, and the like at her father’s galas for Future Industries. Those types, she could handle. She just talked them up, made them feel big, spoke about things they liked and enjoyed, and forced herself to be an overall delight to improve the relations between her father’s company and those in attendance. There was something _different_ about Tonraq and Senna, though. They weren’t here for business. They weren’t there to try to negotiate cut and dry deals over appetizers and huangjiu wine imported from the Earth Kingdom. They were here to find their daughter, their daughter who was _missing_. And overall, there wasn’t much she knew about them, and even less she could read from them. She decided to try and play the angles she _did_ know.

“So, um, Korra has told me a lot about you two. You’re both Water Benders, from what I’ve heard. Do you – like Water Bending?”

She groaned inside.

_Smooth, Sato, smooth._

The pair raised a single eyebrow in unison. “… Water Bending is – _useful_.” Tonraq replied, confusion in his voice.

Asami smacked herself in her mind.

“It _is_ fun to be able to Water Bend, though. It’s a very graceful element.” Senna interjected, each of them mentally thanking her for doing so.

Asami decided to try a different route. “So, you’re the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, right?”

“ _Unofficial_ Chief.” Tonraq crossed his arms and pouted, though the motions were subtle.

_He’s just like Korra, but a bit less dramatic._

She let out an internal chuckle before continuing the conversation. “Why is it unofficial?”

“Well, the Council of Elders appointed him as the Unofficial Chief because of his Warrior skills and his connections to the Northern Water Tribe, but our relationship with the North is a bit… rocky. The South isn’t quite an independent entity, though our Tribes are very different when it comes to society and political structure.”

“Do you have an _Official_ Chief, then?”

Tonraq huffed and looked away. Senna gripped his arm and continued. “The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe is _technically_ our official chief, but the separation of the Tribes has become so great that the Northern Chief is really just a figurehead. We usually assign someone for the South who _actually_ plays the role of a chief – they just don’t hold that title officially. Sokka and his father – Hakoda – have been the past Chiefs for the Southern Water Tribe.”

“I do what I can for my people.” The Water Tribe Warrior grumbled in a defensive tone.

A thick tension filled the air as silence fell between them. Asami decided it was better not to push the matter further with more questions – at least, not if Tonraq was around.

“I hope you like roasted duck. I’ve had it cooking all day now, and it’s just finished.” Yezi interrupted them, though each showed a visible amount of relief in their expressions. She set a tray between them with several servings of roasted duck, rice, and vegetable rolls. “Please, eat.”

The aromas floated to their noses and they couldn’t resist. They all grabbed a rather large portion but they were nowhere near the eating mood.

“You’re all worried about Korra.” Yezi stated the obvious from her observations. “But you won’t be able to find her if you don’t eat.”

They glanced between each other, chopsticks in hand.

“What did she say to you,” Asami asked, trying to remove some of the pressure from the couple across from her. Now that the question was in the air again, the Southerners felt comfortable eating and listening.

“She didn’t say much, to be honest. She _did_ guess the name of my grandmother’s cat correctly, though.”

All three of her guests paused and raised a confused eyebrow.

“Her name was Miyuki.” Yezi clasped her hands together in joy. “She’s strong. You can see it in her face.”

They eyed each other, wondering if the elder was referring to the cat or Korra.

“Anyways, she mentioned a few things to me that might be of interest. She told me that she used to be a student at the University, and that she wasn’t really sure where she was going.” She picked up a piece of roasted duck and ate it. “She was trying to get to the City, so I told her to go east until she hit a bridge to cross over Yue Bay.”

“That’s exactly what we needed to hear,” Tonraq exclaimed. “How far away is this bridge?”

“About an hour’s walk. I’m sure your polar bear dog will have no trouble finding it.”

The trio shared a perplexed look.

“By the way,” Yezi continued as she rose from the bench, “I’ve put a few roasted duck trimmings aside for her, so she can eat, too. I’ll give them to you when you’re finished.” She cleared two of the empty dishes from the tray and left the dining area to rinse them.

The air between Asami, Tonraq, and Senna held a mixture of emotions as they finished their meal in silence.

(-)

“Thank-you for your help and your generosity.” The engineer retrieved several yuans from her pocket and handed them to the elder. “I know this is more than what the food costs, but please take it. Your information was more than we could ask for.”

Yezi accepted the money and gave the heiress an appreciative nod. “Come back anytime you want, Asami.”

She bowed to the woman and exited the eatery. Naga was licking her chops after consuming several roasted duck trimmings and eagerness was radiating out of the Water Tribe couple.

“Come on, Naga. We’re heading east.”

The polar bear dog barked and walked beside Asami, giving the raven an occasional nudge.

_Just like Korra._

Her heart wrenched to the thought as they continued their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still chuckle every time I get to the part with Yezi and Miyuki. I can just picture them all stopping with food in their chopsticks, the duck almost in Tonraq's mouth, and looking at each other in pure confusion when they can't figure out if Yezi was talking about Korra or Miyuki. 
> 
> Ahhhhhhhh....
> 
> Well, enough about that. What's the next chapter title going to be?
> 
> *cue dramatic music*
> 
> Okay, the chapter is not THAT dramatic. Not like how the one a few chapters away is. 
> 
> *clears throat*
> 
> Chapter 8: The armband
> 
> *cues slightly less dramatic music at a very soft volume*


	8. The armband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting yesterday; I fell asleep and just never woke up until this morning. 
> 
> Whoops!
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Thank-you again for all of your love, support, comments, and kudos. I really appreciate each and every one of you. *heart*

The group traveled east for about an hour and reached a rather large road with a bend heading south.

“The City is this way.” Asami pointed down the turn, where many Satomobiles and Cabbage Cars were travelling from.

Naga sniffed the ground, searching for Korra’s scent.

“Are you sure, Asami?”

She nodded and trailed the multi-lane street. The couple followed.

“Come on, Naga.” Tonraq waved the polar bear dog over, beckoning her to join them.

The animal remained still. She lifted her nose from the concrete and barked.

The trio halted and turned to her.

“Did you find something?” Asami approached the polar bear dog – a wave of hope washing over her – only to find emptiness at her four feet. “You smell her, don’t you?”

Naga whined and pawed at the cement.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her.” The Water Tribe Warrior called to the pair. “We need to head into the City.” He motioned as he rotated and continued onwards down the sidewalk. Senna joined him after glancing at Asami and Naga with sympathetic eyes.

“Come on, Naga.” The engineer scratched the animal’s ear and shadowed the Southerners.

The polar bear dog mewled again and walked beside the raven. She gave her an occasional nudge until they reached the bridge. Once they were at the connection, she halted.

“Are you okay, Naga?” Asami turned to the animal when she noticed her stop. Korra’s parents marched ahead, deep in their own thoughts and observations.

Naga backed away from the structure and whimpered.

“Are you afraid of heights?”

She huffed in refusal.

Asami glanced at the bridge over her shoulder. “You don’t want to go on the bridge?”

The polar bear dog bobbed her head.

“Why?”

Naga lowered her head and pointed her ears back.

_I wish I could understand._

She took a step forward and outstretched her arm. “I’m not sure why you don’t want to cross the bridge. I wish I knew.” She rubbed the animal’s head. “But Korra went across it. If we want to find her, we need to cross it, too.”

She made another sound of disapproval.

“Don’t worry, Naga. I’ll be with you the whole time, okay?”

Naga considered the offer and, after a long pause, accepted. She stayed close to Asami’s side, never departing from her hand.

The pair took a few steps onto the bridge when the heiress realized part of the problem: the walkway was much too narrow for the polar bear dog to fit. They stopped at the base of the structure. Asami held her chin with one hand.

“I have an idea.”

(-)

Tonraq looked out over the bridge as the foundation of Republic City grew clear in his sight. “Where do you think she could have gone, Senna?”

She turned her head and stared at him. His eyes remained on the scenery across the Bay.

“Do you think she’s heading home? Or do you think she – she doesn’t want to go back?”

“What do you mean, Tonraq?”

He paused and leaned his forearms against the railing, facing the heart of the City. “Don’t you think she would have waited for us if she knew she had nowhere to go, if she _knew_ that she wouldn’t be able to stay on campus anymore? What if she isn’t just running away from the college, but she’s running away from _us_ , too?”

Senna put a hand on his shoulder. “Why would she do that?”

“Because it wouldn’t be the first time…”

“You still blame yourself for that, don’t you?”

He gazed at the buildings marking the other side of Yue Bay, struggling to speak his thoughts.

“I – I pushed her so hard, Senna. Too hard. When she was a kid… And she ran away. She ran away from us, from _everyone_. She felt like she didn’t belong in her own Tribe, in her own  family, her own _blood_. And _now_ look. She’s gone again, and this time, it’s going to be a lot harder to find her. She could be anywhere. She could be hurt. She could be dead –”

“Tonraq, don’t even _think_ that.”

“How can I not?” He turned to her with worried eyes, just to spin right back to the railing and plop onto it. “We don’t know what could have happened to her, but I know what _can_ happen. I’ve heard the reports from the Council –”

“Korra is going to be _fine_ ,” Senna spoke in a reassuring tone, placing the palm that had slid from his shoulder back onto his outer robes. “We _all_ are.”

“ _Are we?_ If Korra _is_ running away and doesn’t want us to find her…”

She opened her mouth to reply when she heard stomping and panting behind her. The pair rotated just as Naga sped past them in the driving lane closest to the walkway. Their jaws dropped when they noticed Asami was sitting in the saddle on her back, hands firm on the reigns, body bent forward.

“Come on!” The engineer called to the Southerners as they traversed the bridge.

“Did she – ”

“Is she – ”

They stood – dumbstruck in their tracks – as they watched the pair reach the other side of Yue Bay. After a minute of confusion, they sprinted along the path to meet up with the duo. By the time they arrived, Asami was beside the animal, scratching her white, fluffy ear.

“I – I don’t understand.” Tonraq spoke in between breaths. His expression was full of disbelief. “How were you able to ride her?”

“It was Naga’s idea. She didn’t want to run the lane alone.” The heiress used both hands to rub the scruff of Naga’s neck. “I told her she would have to run across the bridge before any vehicles got in the way, but she was afraid of going on her own.”

The polar bear dog lowered her head, though she didn’t pull away from Asami’s reach.

“Why were you scared?” Senna stood beside her and stroked her fur.

Naga barked and let out a short howl before backing away from the trio.

“She wasn’t afraid. It has to do with Korra and the bridge.” He took a step forward. “Did something happen there, Naga?”

She affirmed his statement with a muffled sound.

Tonraq folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “It’s odd, though.” He separated his lids and walked over to the animal. “You _never_ let anyone ride you unless they’re Korra. Not even me or Senna. You must _really_ miss her and want to get to her, don’t you?”

Naga released a loud whine and shrunk into the ground.

“It’ll be okay, Naga.” Tonraq placed his palm on her head. “We’ll find her. Keep looking for her trail, alright?”

She bellowed and started sniffing the cement. She lifted her nose into the air and lowered it multiple times. After walking in a circle, the polar bear dog approached a bench and caught Korra’s scent. She yapped and returned to Asami’s side.

“She went south?” The Water Tribe Warrior questioned.

Naga confirmed this by nudging the engineer, who was too lost in her thoughts about what could have happened to Korra on the bridge to acknowledge her. A lick with her rough tongue snapped Asami from her ruminations.

“Alright, Naga, alright. Let’s go.”

(-)

They travelled down the road from the bridge for several blocks before stopping again. Naga made an abrupt turn down a less-travelled street, signaling for the others to follow. They approached a blue and gray complex with a tall sculpture in front of it.

“Is that Sokka?” Senna squinted at the figure on top of the waterfall.

“It is.” Tonraq stopped short of the statue and surveyed the area.

Naga pushed her way between them and walked up to the stairs of the building. She barked several times at the entrance.

“Korra must have spent some time here.” The unofficial Chief moved toward the polar bear dog and patted her head. “Good work, Naga,” he praised her as he travelled up the steps. He knocked on the large glass door several times.

A brunette dressed in layers of blue robes answered. “Hello there – ” She paused when she examined the man before her. “Tonraq?”

“Yomka,” Senna asked as she joined her husband’s side. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” She exclaimed as she embraced the pair. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise. Can we come in?”

“Of course; please do.”

“What about Naga?” Asami called from the bottom of the stairs, the polar bear dog rubbing against her side once more.

“She can come, too. The doors are big enough, that’s for sure.” Yomka waved the group over.

Naga almost bolted up the stairs and around the people in the lobby. She stood in the empty room, nose in the air, sniffing.

“What is this place, Yomka,” Tonraq inquired as they stood near the main desk, eyes scanning the lounge.

“This is the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. I work here now and help run some of the events here.”

“They certainly picked a good person for it.” Senna added with a smile.

Asami observed the high walls of the atrium, uninvested in their conversation. She noticed Naga charge around a corner and followed her.

“Naga?” The engineer entered another room to find the animal growling at a very small child. The girl had fallen to the ground and had her back against the wall from the ambush. “Naga! Leave her alone!” Asami grabbed the harness and pulled on the polar bear dog. Naga kept her ground and snapped at the raven, baring her teeth at the pale woman.

The Southerner trio appeared upon hearing the Non-Bender’s voice.

“Naga: back up, _now!_ ” Tonraq wedged himself between the heiress and the animal. He pushed on her massive shoulder and slipped in front of the child.

“Ahyoka, are you alright?” Yomka squeezed around the group and rushed over to the girl.

Asami examined the strangers as the Water Tribe Warrior tried to contain Naga.

_Wait a minute…_

The child rushed into the older woman’s arms. “I’m okay. She didn’t hurt me; she just scared me.”

_Is that…_

“I’m sorry about this. Naga doesn’t usually act like this to strangers. She’s been acting odd ever since –”

“Where did you get that?” Asami interrupted. She pointed to the Water Tribe armband on the little girl’s right bicep. It was much too large for someone her size.

_It has to be._

Ahyoka shied away. “I got it from my friend.”

“ _Who?_ ” The engineer took a step forward, her stature more menacing than she realized.

The child curled into Yomka’s shoulder.

“Asami.” Senna grabbed her arm. The raven ripped away and didn’t relent. Neither did Naga.

“Who did you get that from?”

“Wait; _Asami?_ Asami _Sato_?” Yomka spoke up after noticing the half gears on the heiress’ jacket, a common icon among the products of Future Industries.

“Yes, I’m –”

“ _You’re_ Asami?!” Ahyoka beamed and squirmed from the older woman’s grasp. She walked up to the porcelain woman with hope in her eyes. “Does that mean Korra found you? Is she with you, too?”  She stood on her toes and searched past the group for Korra.

“What – what are you –” A large knot blocked the raven’s airway.

“Korra was here a few days ago. She’s the one who gave me the armband.” She slid the fabric off of her sleeve and held it up to the engineer. “She gave it to me because she said I was a warrior. It’s from the Southern Water Tribe.”

The entire room fell silent. Even Naga was still and calm. Asami took the accessory from the little girl’s hands and gripped it in her fingers.

_Korra…_

Tears welled up into her peridots. She blinked them away and crouched in front of the child. She could not muster words.

“Perhaps we should go into the other room and talk about this.” Yomka suggested.

No one moved for several seconds.

“Come on, Tonraq.” Senna pulled on his forearm and led him back into the lobby with reluctance.

“You should come with us,” the guide advised, though her words fell on deaf ears. After a moment of staring, Yomka followed Korra’s parents, leaving Asami, Ahyoka, and Naga in the corridor.

“You’re really pretty.” Ahyoka spoke once the Southerners left. Her demeanor was shy but good-willed. “Korra never told me you were so pretty.”

Asami still struggled to speak. She held onto Korra’s armband and stared at it like it was the most important thing she had ever seen in her life. Her mind emptied and her ears started to ring.

Naga lowered her head and sniffed the fabric. The scent was strong. She inhaled it once more before giving Asami’s gloved hand a small nip to bring her back to reality.

“Here,” she spoke with a hollow voice, “she gave this to you to keep.” The heiress handed Ahyoka the armband.

She took the item and held it to her chest. “Are you two looking for her? Is she still lost?”

Asami nodded, her heart heavy.

“You miss her a lot, don’t you?”

She repeated her motion.

“I miss her, too. And she misses you, Asami.”

“How do you know?”

“She told me the night that she couldn’t sleep. She said you were her best friend in the City and that she missed you. That’s why she couldn’t sleep. She said she was going to go find you, but if you’re here…” She tightened her grip on the armband. “She didn’t find you, did she?”

Asami shook her head. It was growing more difficult to control her emotions.

_Get it together. You’re not losing it. Not again._

“I hope she’s okay, Asami. She seemed really sad without you.”

She locked onto the sapphires in front of her through a watery lens. “Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. 
> 
> The things! The many things!
> 
> Chapter 9: A warrior


	9. A warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I planned on having this chapter posted yesterday and I was editing it before I went to my aunt's burial, but I started adding more and more stuff to the chapter and I didn't get home yesterday until two in the morning (since my brother wanted to hang out and he needed the comfort since it was his god mother that had passed). So after finally adding some more stuff and editing, this chapter is done! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, sorry for the feels last chapter. I didn't realize it was a feels-hitter until people starting telling me so. So I apologize. Comfort food and cute animals for everyone!!! *pulls a lever and drops crates out of the sky*

“So  _that’s_ why you two are here; you’re trying to find Korra.”

Tonraq nodded. The trio sat on the benches in the right side of the lobby with concern spread across their faces. “We were coming up to visit her for her between-semesters break, but when we got to her dorm, she was gone… We’ve been using Naga to track her scent from there and she led us here.”

Yomka bobbed her head. “Korra _was_ here, but it was a while ago – about a week, to be exact. She found Ahyoka and brought her to the Cultural Center. Well, Ahyoka found _her_ ,” she corrected herself, remembering Korra’s words. “They stayed here for the night. Then, Korra left while Ahyoka stayed with me.”

“Do you know where Korra was heading?”

“She asked me about the Sato Estate, Tonraq. I didn’t know where it was – specifically – so I pointed her in the direction of Future Industries. It’s south of here.”

Senna leaned forward in worry. “And you haven’t heard anything from her since, have you?”

“I’m sorry, but I haven’t. I’m assuming if you’re here with Asami Sato, then Korra didn’t make it to the Estate.”

“No.” He crossed his arms, tilted his chin towards his shoulder, and closed his eyes.

She gripped her husband’s forearm. “We’ll find her.”

“I know we will. But I’m starting to _not_ worry about whether we’ll find her. I think, by all means, we will. What I’m starting to worry about is whether we will find her –” He choked down his emotions and continued. “ – whether we will find her _alive_.”

“Tonraq, I told you not to think that way. Korra is –”

“Korra’s strong, but she might not be _stable_ , Senna. We can’t keep pretending. And there are horrible people out there who would hurt her _just_ for being from the Water Tribes or for wearing Water Tribe clothing and mistaking her for a Bender. Look what happened to her at the University, in a place that’s _supposed_ to be safe to all that are welcomed. It’s a reality that we might not like, but we can’t ignore it when it comes to Republic City. It’s worse there. Korra is in _danger_.”

“Korra’s in danger?” A small voice forced them to turn. Ahyoka stood before them, Water Tribe armband in her hands against her chest, with Asami and Naga beside her. Her eyes watered as the pair moved closer to the group on the benches. She was frozen in her spot. “Are –are they going to hurt her just because she’s… she… like they did to my – they – they _can’t_. They _can’t_ hurt her. They _can’t_!” She turned from the Southerners and ran up the stairs, tears running down her cheeks.

“Ahyoka!” Yomka rose to chase her, but Asami was already following the out-of-sight child.

(-)

The engineer reached the third floor and listened. She could hear gentle sobbing from down the hallway. She traced the sounds and tapped on the door between them. “Ahyoka? Can I come in?”

There was a long pause between the question and the response. “It’s open,” she muttered, her weak voice muffled.

Asami entered to find Ahyoka crying into her pillow. She sat beside her on the bed but couldn’t think of the words to say. To be honest, she felt much of the same pain and desire to wail as the girl next to her. But she had to be stronger than that – for herself, for the girl next to her, for _Korra…_ She took a deep breath to calm herself.

“They can’t get her, Asami. They _can’t_. It made me sad enough that she left, but I – I don’t want her to _die_ , too. They can’t. Not again…”

Her eyes narrowed. “What do you mean by ‘ _not again_ ’?”

She sniffled and clutched onto the armband, finding comfort in the Southern Water Tribe fabric. “That’s what they did to… to my mommy. I saw them. I watched it happen. She tried to fight them off, tried to protect me, but they – they – they –”

Ahyoka didn’t need to explain for Asami to understand. She put a gloved hand to her jacketed chest and closed her eyes to force away both the tears and the images of her _own_ mother’s dying body under her fingertips. “Who?” There was an intense fire in her voice. “ _Who_ did this to your mommy?”

The girl took a moment to find the strength to move. She sat up from the change in the raven’s tone, though she didn’t meet the peridots across from her. This was _still_ too fresh for her to handle. “I don’t know who they were,” she stared at the band in her fingers, struggling to keep composure, “but they wore masks and had electric gloves and glowing green eyes. One of them had an electric stick.” She revealed between heaves; she couldn’t keep this up much longer. “ _He_ was the one that – that –”

Asami leaned over to the girl and locked onto her eyes. “Listen to me.” She held onto the child’s shoulders, commanding her sobbing attention. “Everything is going to be okay, but you have to be strong. It’s going to be hard and it’s going to hurt for a _long_ time and there will be passing days and empty nights where it will feel like this pain might _never_ end, but… it’ll be bearable someday. It’ll get easier. The tears won’t come as often when you think of her and the bad dreams won’t be as frequent as they are now. But you _also_ need to be careful – whenever you go outside and whenever someone comes into this building. Watch after yourself, and keep yourself safe no matter what. Do you understand?”

Ahyoka nodded, confusion on her face. She cradled the armband in her hands as Asami pulled her into a quick embrace.

When they separated, she targeted the avoiding sapphires with a mixture of emotions in her peridots. She struggled with this girl, fought to keep herself together as she looked upon someone who reminded her so much of herself, when she was left to heal her own wounds after her mother was yanked from her young grip. Her eyes followed Ahyoka’s gaze and fixated on the patterned fabric, the _familiar_ fabric.

Thoughts of Korra filled her head, pushing away the violent memories of her mother’s death and replacing them with the horrid images of a battered brunette in her arms.

“Wear that with pride.” She choked out, recalling Ahyoka’s words about the purpose of the band and mixing them with her own thoughts on the Southerner she missed so much. “Korra wasn’t wrong when she gave this to you – _trust_ _me_ , I know. It takes a lot to go through what you did and still are, to have to endure losing a parent – _especially_ when you see them taken from you…” She clasped her gloved palms over the girl’s hands, fighting away her own internal torment. “People may not always understand – whether or not it’s happened to them. But Korra does. She understands. She’s been through so much. And I do, too. I – I _know_ what it’s like –” she set her jaw, pushing away the last of her almost-overwhelming emotions. “You’re a _warrior_ , Ahyoka. You are strong and you are a warrior. _Never_ forget that.”

The girl finally looked up into the peridots staring at her and matched the intensity of the flames burning in those greens. “I won’t, Asami. I won’t.”

“Good.” Asami rose from the bed and made her way to the exit.

“Where are you going?”

She turned to the child and gazed into her sapphire eyes. “To find Korra.” She spoke with a stern authority to mask her own fear. She’s seen the Water Tribe girl at her worse, watched her get pummeled by men she did and didn’t know, witnessed her at the brink of the darkness inside of her… if Korra was in danger like Tonraq says, then they had to find her, she _had_ to. As much as she wanted to stay and nurse this child to a better mental state, she just… couldn’t. She had to get to Korra before the others did. With a final glance at Ahyoka, she tore herself from the room and headed towards the lobby to complete her mission.

(-)

The Southerners all turned to her when she entered.

“Asami…”

“How’s Ahyoka?”

“Asami?”

She walked by all of them without acknowledging a single one.

“Naga,” she commanded as she passed the polar bear dog. Her voice was laced with multiple emotions, all of which went unchallenged.

The animal followed her without question. She pushed through the doors and descended down the steps.

“Find her.”

Naga started sniffing the ground and air, searching for Korra’s scent.

Asami surveyed the area as the animal circled around. Her shaking hands were balled into tight fists. She fought between her memories and the reality around her.

“Asami,” Senna whispered as she placed her palm on the engineer’s shoulder.

“We need to find Korra.” She tried to pull away but was held in place. It took everything in her to stop herself from ripping that hand off of her body.

“And we _will_.” The Water Tribe woman stepped in front of the raven so that their pupils met. She gathered all that she needed from Asami’s expression. “Korra’s going to be okay. And so is Ahyoka. They’re both very strong, just like _you_ are.”

Despite her efforts, the tears she had been fighting since they found the little girl and the armband breached her control and slipped into the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her gloved hands and turned from the woman facing her when she felt a tug on her pant leg. She lowered her sight to find Ahyoka at her feet.

“I want to help. I want to help find Korra.”

The engineer squatted to the girl’s height. “You can’t come with us, Ahyoka. It’s too dangerous. You could get hurt.”

She frowned and dropped her gaze onto the fabric in her fingers. “But, I want to help. I don’t want _Korra_ to get hurt, either.” She stared at the cloth in her grip for a silent moment longer, brain churning. “Here,” she lifted the armband, “let Naga use this and keep it with you. Korra had this a few days ago, maybe her smell is still strong on it. It might be easier to find her that way.” She handed it to Asami.

Her heart hiccupped. She ignored it. The heiress called Naga over and held the item up to her. It took just a few minutes after for the polar bear dog to pick up on her trail. She crouched back down to Ahyoka’s eye level and offered the armband back. “This is yours. You’re supposed to keep it and wear it with pride, _remember_ ,” she murmured, unable to get over the lump in her throat.

Ahyoka slid the fabric from the Non-Bender’s palms and held it to her chest. She looked deep into the pain peridots facing her. An instant later, she wrapped her arms around the raven’s neck. “Thank-you, Asami. For everything. I’ll never let this go and I’ll wear it every day. I won’t give up, Asami, because I’m a warrior, and so are you and Korra. M – make sure no one hurts her. And tell her I miss her. I miss her a _whole lot_. And to come visit me. Both of you.” Her voice was soft so that only Asami could hear her.

“I will,” she responded in a similar tone.

“Come on, Asami: we should get going.”

She nodded and departed from the embrace, her heart aching.

“Be careful,” Ahyoka called to them as they turned away from the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center and made their way towards the Downtown District of Republic City.

Yomka approached the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Be safe.” The child whispered to herself as she hugged the armband to her chest.

(-)

They travelled in a very nonlinear path southwest towards the heart of the City. Although Asami knew how to get there as well as the insides of a Satomobile, she wanted to try and stay as close to Korra’s trail as possible. This, though, was proving to be more and more difficult as they entered areas with heavy foot traffic, multiple eateries, and even more vehicles passing to and fro, all of which altered the air around them. After several hours of walking, they reached Republic City Park and were forced to trek along the border after Naga took a particular interest in a random bush and almost ripped it from the ground. While they _did_ stay on the outskirts, Asami couldn’t help but hear and eye the group of Equalist protesters near the edge, some of the gatherers holding signs and chanting phrases that all called for rights for Non-Benders in the City. When she noticed the mixed looks from Tonraq and Senna, she averted her gaze to the path ahead. It wasn’t long until they passed City Hall, where the United Republic Council was in a secret session behind closed doors. By the time they reached Central Downtown, they all but lost Korra’s scent.

“Here, Naga: try sniffing the shirt again.” Tonraq pulled Korra’s shirt from under his coat and held it up to the polar bear dog.

Naga buried her nose into it, inhaled, and sniffed the ground and air around her.

“Any luck?”

The animal ignored him as she continued surveying the area.

Tonraq crossed his arms and sighed. “This isn’t good. If we can’t keep Korra’s trail, how are we supposed to find her?”

“We could always try contacting the police. Maybe they’ve seen her around.” Senna suggested, her hand on her husband’s forearm.

“That’s something that should have been done a _long_ time ago.” He grumbled under his breath as he turned to face the engineer, his wife following suit.

“Is the police station far from here?” She spoke for the Water Tribe Warrior, knowing full well his current temperament.

She shook her head, hiding the frustration she felt from his comment. “It’s maybe a half an hour’s walk away, but it would take us in the complete opposite direction of where we were heading – based on Korra’s path.”

“Considering we are hitting a dead end here, it’s worth a shot.” Tonraq took a step towards the engineer. “Which way do we go?”

“Follow me.” She beckoned the pair and called to Naga. “Come on, Naga. We’re heading to the police station.”

The polar bear dog whined and continued smelling the ground. After another hopeless attempt, she joined the raven’s side, though she never stopped analyzing the air.

Asami led them northwest along smaller side roads. Her mind was distant with thought, as were Korra’s parents.

_Where could she have gone?_

_Do you think she went to Future Industries?_

_Ahyoka did say she was looking for me. Or at least Korra said she was going to look for me. If she didn’t know where the Estate was, then Future Industries would be the next best place._

_But does she even know where to go?_

_She was heading in the right direction. What if she never made it there? Or what if she did? What if she’s there now?_

_Or what if she did but dad never told me._

_Would we hear from anyone?_

_Why would he keep it a secret?_

_Because he doesn’t trust her? Because he wants to protect me?_

None of them noticed Naga slipping away from the group, nose against the cement. It wasn’t until Asami glanced up at the street name that she snapped from her contemplations.

_Wait – 10 th Street. Why does this seem so significant?_

She rubbed her temple as she racked her brain.

_10 th Street, 10th Street… What’s on 10th Street?_

It was then that she realized Naga wasn’t beside her.

“Naga?” She spun around, searching for the large animal.

This action pulled the Southerners from their contemplation.“Naga,” they asked in unison, rotating to scan the area.

Asami stood on the top of her toes and looked over the roofs of the vehicles passing down the street. She saw a tail wagging in the distance. “There she is!” She took off, opposite the direction of the police station. “Naga, did you find something,” the engineer called as she approached the polar bear dog.

The animal barked and pawed at the base of the stairs belonging to a small housing complex.

“What did you find,” Tonraq questioned once the couple caught up to them. He observed Naga’s behavior. “Korra must have been here. But _why_?”

Asami examined the nameplates near the entrance.

_Lee, Wang, Urkoma –_

“Urkoma…” The heiress mouthed.

_Of course! The address. The address on the sheet Korra got from her. That’s why this street seemed familiar._

She didn’t hesitate to hit the buzzer next to Urkoma’s name.

“Who’s Urkoma,” the Water Tribe Warrior inquired upon noticing which button Asami was pressing.

“Urkoma was Korra’s Healer at a hospital nearby after…” She shook the memories of the second attack away. “Anyways, she gave Korra her address in case she ever wanted to write or visit.”

“So it’s possible that Korra could have stayed with her?”

Asami nodded and rang the bell again. There was no answer. She searched for nearby landmarks to get her bearings. “The hospital isn’t too far from here.” She flew down the steps two at a time. “You two stay here, in case she shows up,” she shouted to the confused Southerners. “Naga: you come with me.” She waved her hand as she passed the polar bear dog.

Naga bellowed and followed the sprinting engineer without hesitation.

Tonraq and Senna looked on with somewhat-dropped jaws until they were out of sight.

The Water Tribe Warrior turned to the door, hit the button once more, sighed after the only answer was silence, and sat on the steps. “You might as well sit, Senna. I think we’re going to be here for a while.”

Senna exhaled and plopped beside her husband. She curled into him as he wrapped an arm around her. “Maybe… maybe you’re right, Tonraq. What if we _can’t_ find her?”

He shook his head. “That’s not an option, not if I can do anything about it. I will do everything in my power to find her. She’s my daughter, my _blood_. I won’t stop until she’s in my arms again, or at least in my sight, just so that I can know that she’s okay, so that I can tell her how much I – that I…” He dropped his head and pulled his wife closer.

“She’ll be okay, Tonraq. We both know she’s as stubborn as you. She’s a warrior; she won’t go down without a fight.”

“I’m not worried about her fighting. I _know_ she can. I’m worried about her _surviving_ that fight. You heard what Asami said: she almost got killed, _twice_. Who _knows_ what could happen to her with the people in this City?”

“Only the Spirits know.” Senna stared past the buildings to the low sun in the sky.

Tonraq shifted in his place. “ _I_ know what could happen to her.”

“I know, Tonraq. You’ve made that very clear.” She slipped her right hand into his and squeezed. “But she’ll be okay.”

He stared out to the horizon, unconvinced of this notion.

_Please be okay, Korra. Please._

(----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue dramatic music*
> 
> Ah, chapter nine. The many, many things. 
> 
> As a side note, I really enjoyed writing and reading through the next few chapters. Just sayin. 
> 
> Chapter 10: Suspicious


	10. Suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm in a pretty good mood today because I finished editing all of the chapters for Part I of History last night! Wooooooooh! To celebrate, I'm posting another chapter!! This one is a bit short (or at least, it felt that way), but oh snap!
> 
> Haha.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Asami and Naga ran side-by-side down the sidewalk. Various pedestrians hollered at them as they dodged their path. The heiress didn’t care. She whipped around a corner and sprinted down two more blocks. The polar bear dog was close behind.

_Even if she has some more clues, even if we can get closer to where Korra might have been or might be heading to pick up a trail… what if she knows where Korra went? What if Korra is there and she just didn’t hear the buzzer? Maybe she was sleeping or knocked out or hurt, but she could be there._

They passed through most of the Downtown District and travelled south. The hospital was a few streets away.

“Naga, you need to wait outside. You can’t come into the hospital.” The Non-Bender hollered as they advanced on the infirmary.

She barked and dashed to the side of the entrance.

Asami pushed her way through the doors and halted. She scanned the area as she caught her breath. She met the eye of several people in the waiting room but ignored the stares.

“Can I help you, Asami?” The receptionist beckoned her from the front desk.

She approached the counter. “You remember me?”

“Yes, I do. You don’t see a Sato every day, ya know. At least in _person_ and not as a flyer in a magazine. Plus, after the number of times you’ve made appointments for Korra – well, I guess I’ve just gotten used to your name on our files as her local caretaker. Anyways, what can I do to help you?”

“I’m looking for Urkoma. Is she in?”

“She actually just left about ten minutes ago since her shift was up. Is everything alright?”

Asami clenched her hands, though they were out of sight of the hospital worker. “Has she mentioned anything about Korra lately? Or has Korra been in at all?”

“No, she hasn’t.”

She sighed and pushed away from the front desk. “Alright… thank-you…” She turned from the receptionist with disappointment in her stature and didn’t pay any mind to the rest of the woman’s words.

Naga perked up from the ground when the raven exited.

“No luck, Naga. She left the hospital already and they haven’t seen Korra or heard anything about her.” She walked up to the now-sad polar bear dog and scratched her ear. “Let’s go back to her apartment. Maybe she’s returned since then by a different route.”

The animal whined and sulked beside her as they walked.

_If she hasn’t even mentioned Korra, then she probably hasn’t seen her._

_You don’t know that. She could be keeping it a secret, especially if Korra’s in danger. She wouldn’t want to risk her safety for some office chatter._

Asami thought to the threat burning a hole in her pocket and the note in her sleeve that stung her wrist.

_Yeah, maybe you’re right._

“Asami? Is that you?”

The Non-Bender glanced up to see a Water Tribe woman with two braids calling to her across the street next to a market booth. “Urkoma!” She almost sprinted up to the woman, oblivious to any vehicles that might have been zipping by.

“Asami, what’s –”

“Have you seen Korra lately? Please tell me you have.”

Naga stood next to the Healer with a wagging tail.

Urkoma glanced between the two of them, a paper bag of groceries in her hands. “I haven’t seen Korra since her last session. Asami, what’s going on?”

The duo deflated. Naga sunk into the ground and the engineer held her elbows. “Korra’s – Korra’s disappeared. She ran away and we’ve been tracking her throughout the City. The last spot we traced her to was the steps of your apartment.”

“Korra was at my apartment?”

She nodded. “Her parents are there right now waiting to speak to you, in case you were heading back before I found you. They came up to visit her with Naga.”

“Ah, yes. I _do_ remember Korra telling me about that during one of our sessions. She didn’t seem all that thrilled about seeing her parents... Is that why she left?”

Asami sighed and withdrew. “I’m not completely sure, to be honest.” She lied. She knew the accumulation of reasons for why Korra would leave – the college, Kuru, her parents…

_Me?_

_Why would she leave because of you?_

She thought to the letter the Southerner left for her.

_I…_

_Asami, Urkoma’s waiting for you. Deal with this later._

She took a breath and stared into the woman’s eyes. “When I searched her dorm, I found a dismissal letter from the college.”

“They kicked her out? Why?”

The raven crossed her arms. “Student code of conduct violations. It’s ridiculous, it’s _fucking_ ridiculous. If anything, it should be _Sentai and Kuru_ who –”

“Asami, Asami, relax. _What_ violations?”

She exhaled and lowered her chin.

“What did Korra get herself into?”

“I’ll explain on the way to your place, if that’s alright with you. I need to meet back up with Korra’s parents.”

Urkoma nodded. “Let’s go.”

(-)

The sun was setting by the time the trio reached Urkoma’s apartment. Tonraq and Senna were curled into each other on the base of the steps. They rose when the group approached them.

“You must be Urkoma.” He offered his hand. “I’m Tonraq, Korra’s father.”

“Urkoma, of the Northern Water Tribe,” she replied with a sting in her voice as she accepted his shake, knowing _full well_ who he was.

“And this is my wife, Senna.”

The Southerner gave her a small bow.

“Have you heard anything from Korra? Have you seen her?” The Water Tribe Warrior inquired, his tone weary though his posture was alert.

She shook her head. “I didn’t even know she was missing. Asami filled in the details on the way here. If she was at my stoop, she either didn’t ring the bell or did and I wasn’t there. In that case, I’d figure she’d wait outside the hospital for me if she really needed me.” Urkoma glanced at the horizon, contemplating. She forced herself to offer the Southerners refuge, despite her displeasure for wanting to do so; she already didn’t favor the former heir to the Northern Chief, and her knowledge of their treatment of Korra only worsened her judgment of the pair. She let out a sigh. “Come on, you should come inside. It’s going to get dark soon, and it’s not all that safe to be out in Republic City at night these days. You can stay at my place if you’d like.” She unlocked the door and held it open for them.

“Thank-you, Urkoma. We appreciate your hospitality.”

Senna stopped her husband from entering. “But what about Naga? She can’t fit up that tiny hallway.”

“I’ll take care of Naga.” Asami intervened from the bottom of the stairs. “There are plenty of places I know of where she and I can stay for the night. We’ll meet up with you two in the morning to start fresh.”

Tonraq hesitated. “Are you sure about that, Asami?”

She nodded and put a hand on the polar bear dog at her side. “How about it, Naga?”

The animal glimpsed back and forth between the Water Tribe Natives and Asami. After a moment, she rubbed against the engineer.

He walked down the steps and put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you going to be alright?”

She bobbed again. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not crazy about this idea, but if you and Naga both agree… just, be safe.”

“Don’t worry; I can handle myself.”

He looked into her blazing peridots for a second more before departing. Tonraq turned to the group and followed them up the stairs to Urkoma’s apartment.

Asami kept her eyes on them until they were out of sight. She faced the polar bear dog with ferocity. “Let’s go.”

(-)

They travelled the darkening streets of Republic City without fear. The noises of children playing and adults bustling about disappeared with each shift of the sun past the horizon. She led the polar bear dog northeast from Urkoma’s apartment. The sky was black by the time they reached the central bridge connecting the Northern Districts of the United Republic to its Central and Downtown areas.

Asami ran her gloved hand through Naga’s fur. “I know you don’t like the bridge, Naga, but –”

The animal barked in disagreement.

She furrowed her brow in contemplation. “So, you’re okay with _this_ bridge, but not with the other one?”

Naga nodded.

“Why? Did something bad happen to Korra on that bridge?”

She huffed and whined at the same time.

“How do you know? Can you smell it?”

She shook her head.

_How else could she have known? If she would have seen something happen to Korra, she would have bolted to her._

_Unless she couldn’t._

_Why couldn’t she? If she’s in the vicinity…_

_But what if she wasn’t in the area? _

_I don’t understand._

Naga nudged her and forced her head under Asami’s palm. The engineer gave her a sympathetic caress.

_When was the last time you saw Korra?_

_When I left the parking garage._

_What do you mean, no? That was the last time I saw her –_

_What?_

_Physically. That was the last time you saw Korra physically. But when was the last time you saw her when you weren’t around her or daydreaming about her._

A blush hit her cheeks.

_I – I wasn’t – I never –_

_Asami, I’m in your mind all the time. I am you. Do you really think you can fool me?_

She scoffed aloud and continued petting the polar bear dog.

_Alright, fine; I’ve daydreamed about her a few times since we’ve been apart. Just a few times…_

_Riiight. So, when was the last time you saw her that wasn’t physical or an intentional thought of yours._

_I…_

A light bulb lit in her head.

“Your _dreams_ , Naga. You saw it happen in your dreams, didn’t you?”

She whimpered and pushed her head into Asami’s torso.

“Was she attacked?”

Naga huffed.

“Okay, so it wasn’t an attack. What else could have happened?” She looked out to the bridge with her chin in her free hand. Her eyes wandered the length of the structure, the sparse vehicles in its lanes, the gap between its peak and the water…

_Oh, Korra…_

“Was it… was it –” She couldn’t even choke out the thought.

The polar bear dog bumped her harder.

“We need to find her before she –” she shook her head “ – but there’s something I need to do first,” Asami maneuvered around the animal and approached the bridge, “and I need your help.”

Naga tilted her head. When the raven didn’t stop, she puffed and caught up to her side.

(-)

The central bridge was much larger than the eastern one they crossed earlier that day. With a bit of squeezing, Naga was able to fit on the pedestrian path if she walked behind Asami. They navigated the structure and continued their journey northeast. After another hour of walking, they approached the outskirts of the University of the United Republic of Nations.

“Alright, Naga. We are going to get you as close to Korra’s dorm as possible. Follow me.” Asami led the animal around the backside of a very small pond on the edge of campus. They crept up to a large wall between the college and the road used to keep cars and students from entering without passing through the guard booth for identification. “Do you think you can jump it?” Her voice was a hushed whisper.

Naga lifted her head and examined the height. She let out a soft sound of agreement.

“Alright, good.” The engineer stepped closer to the polar bear dog and gripped one of the cords of her saddle. “Because we need to get over this together. I can’t be seen at the main gate, otherwise they’ll know I came through this late at night and get suspicious.” She used her free hand to cradle the animal’s jaw. “Is it okay if I hop on, just for a minute?”

After a moment of hesitation, Naga nodded.

Asami shot her a smile and ruffled her fur before mounting the polar bear dog. “Alright, let’s do this.” She guided her back several feet, keeping them close to the ground and in the shadows. “Nice and quiet. One, two, three.” She leaned forward when Naga bolted towards the wall. She flattened her torso against the animal as they cleared the barrier and landed with a quiet thud. “Good job, Naga,” she praised while she jumped off. “Come on; this way.”

The pair beguiled the street lights by playing to the darkness cast from the blind spots of the buildings around them. After several dips and ducks, they reached the outside of Korra’s dorm. Every moved played out just as Asami had calculated.

“Here,” she pulled the somewhat crumpled letter from Kuru out of her pocket. “See if you can pick up on this scent.”

Naga rotated her head to the side and locked onto Asami’s eyes.

“He’s the one who hurt Korra, the one who led the attacks on her. I want to _find_ him.”

She didn’t budge. Rather, she glanced back and forth from the sheet to its holder.

“He wrote another threat on here. He’s searching for Korra right now, according to this. I’m afraid he might find her and hurt her. And if he did, we’ll be able to know where Korra went. And if he didn’t… – I want to put an end to these threats, to her getting hurt, _once and for all_.”

(----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops needle on a record player to cue dramatic music*
> 
> This is why I should get more sleep at night. 
> 
> Chapter 11:
> 
> Options


	11. Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Just wanted to take a second to say 'hi' and thank all of my wonderful readers for being amazing. Honestly, you all rock and I am so grateful for you! 
> 
> Okay, bye!

Naga continued to hesitate. After a moment of judgment, she sniffed the sheet in Asami’s hands. She dropped her nose to the ground and lifted it into the air, trying to catch Kuru’s trail. She made a few quiet circles, whined, and lowered her head.

“It’s been too long and the scent on the paper is too faint, isn’t it?”

The polar bear dog huffed.

Asami sighed and folded the letter back up.

_Now what am I going to do? What if he found her? What if he hurt her?_

She leaned against the wall of the dorm and rested her head against the brick.

_Korra’s strong. Even if he did find her, she’d kick his ass._

_As long as he’s alone._

The engineer thought of the second attack. The images of them beating Korra to a bruised, broken state would not leave her sight. She closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to force the memories that would sometimes haunt her in her sleep out of her mind.

_Come on, Asami: think. There’s got to be something you can do. _

_Maybe you can get a bounty on him._

The engineer shook her head to that idea.

_That’s too risky. If they got caught and it was traced to me, then I could get jail time. Future Industries would probably sink from it, too._

_Who said they would rat you out?_

_Even if they wouldn’t, I wouldn’t trust them to keep their word._

_Then what are you going to do?_

She separated her lids and held her chin in contemplation.

_If I can’t find Kuru, maybe I can find Sentai._

“Come on, Naga. I’ve got another idea.”

(-)

They snuck their way around the college, playing to the shadows once more. Asami stuck to the routes ingrained in her memory. Lucky for her, the foot traffic had lessened since most of the campus population had gone home for their semester break – wherever that may be. The pair moved to the heart of the university towards the familiar structure making up the right side of their quad.

“There’s an alley around the corner from here to the right, between these two buildings,” she whispered as they crept around the entrance, “and if I remember right, I should be able to slip in on that side.”

They squeezed into the small space, covered in darkness.

“I need a boost, Naga.” She climbed onto her saddle and up to the second floor window. She examined the frame and lifted, only to find it locked on the inside. “Damn. Of course they’d lock the windows _now_.” She scaled over to another pane and met the same fate. “Maybe I can just go in through the main entrance. Stay here,” Asami commanded as she slid down Naga’s side. “If anyone sees you or gives you trouble, holler and run. I’ll cover for you. Got it?”

The polar bear dog nodded.

“Good.” Asami smiled while she scratched her white, fluffy ear. “I’ll be right back.” The raven took the corner and approached the front doors. She pulled on the handle. “Locked again.” She inspected the many latches, finding no way to get it open without excessive force.

_Now what?_

She scanned the area and tried to recall her explorations of the campus throughout her first semester. She remembered bursting through a side door during her rush to get to the campus hospital when Korra…

_The back lot._ She used the thought to clear her mind and focused on the task at hand.

Asami sprinted in silence around the side of the building. There was a small, single door in the brick wall facing the rear parking lot. She surveyed the space – ensuring there were no vehicles or people – and ran to the second entrance. Another tug, another locked door. She crouched to the handle.

_I can pick this one._

She pulled two hairpins from a spot near her blue clip on the left side of her head and dug into the lock. After several long minutes, she matched the lock pins, turned her base piece, and squeezed the holder. The door creaked open with a jerk. The heiress slid inside and sealed the exit completely.

_Alright, I’m in. Now, I’ve got to find his office._

She looked around to get her bearings.

_He should be around here somewhere._

Asami took the hallways slow, moving with soundless steps and alert ears.

_Sentai, Sentai, Sentai._

She maneuvered another corridor. The sights were getting familiar. She passed the Dean’s office.

_I’m close._

After a bit of blind navigation in the dark, she found what she was looking for: a gold nameplate for a golden bastard. Her smile was sly. She knelt down to the lock and inspected it.

She took her hairpins – using one as the tension and the other as the pick – and fidgeted in the hole, listening and feeling for the pins inside. Once all of them were set, she twisted and unlocked the handle. Staying low to the ground, she ducked into the room and closed the door behind her.

There was a small amount of light coming in through the blinds of the window. She slunk along the floor, careful not to touch or move anything out of place.

_What can I use to track his scent?_

Paper, of course, wouldn’t do, considering her last failed attempt with Kuru’s threat. She searched for some bit of fabric, but found none. Asami snuck around his desk and used her hairpins to pull open any unlocked drawers instead of her gloved hands: she wanted to avoid leaving any trails of her presence – scent included. The drawers were stacked with blue pens, pads, class notes – all of the typical college professor materials.

_There has to be something here._

She dug through the rest of the desk to find the same types of items– chalk, erasers, red ink, loose leaf paper…

The engineer growled in frustration, though the sound was almost inaudible. She surveyed what she could see of the room in the darkness and slid over to a small filing cabinet. She wrapped her pins inside the handle and tugged.

_Locked, huh? What are you hiding?_

Her motivations shifted. She flipped the pins around and inserted them into the latch. Of the three objects she broke into this night, this was the most difficult.

_What have you got in here that’s so important?_

She fidgeted with the lock, unfamiliar with the tumbler-bar system it employed.

_Come on, almost there._

With another motion, she rotated the pins to the right and heard a click. The drawer slid open with ease.

_Alright, what have we got here?_

Asami fingered through the manila folders in the cabinet. Curiosity struck her. She removed a file labeled “Exams”. She opened it and inspected the tests inside: they were the past semester’s final exams.

_Wow, Korra did do pretty well on this exam. _She thought as she passed the Southerner’s test. _But how in the hell did Kuru do better?_ She lifted the papers into the light and inspected them.

_Wait a minute. Something isn’t right here._

She glanced back and forth between Korra and Kuru’s tests.

_His is in blue ink. That’s kinda strange._

_Really, Asami? You break into a building, a professor’s office, and his personal filing cabinet, just to notice a difference in ink color?_

_That’s – that’s not what I originally came for._

She lowered the packets onto her thighs, her thoughts taking away from her cautiousness. It was then that she noticed the skew between the exams.

_His is printed differently. It’s not as center as Korra’s is._

Sure, it was only off by mere tenths of an inch, but it was enough for her engineering eye to pick up on. She flipped through the other tests and compared them.

_There are a few like this. I wonder if these were the guys sitting next to Korra._

Asami cursed herself for never trying to learn their names, though she _did_ make a mental note of the ones on the slanted exams before her.

_No matter – I can figure them out and match them up later._

She contrasted the grading between Kuru’s and Korra’s exams as well.

_The point systems are different. They got this problem wrong in almost the same way, but Kuru still got more points. So I was right; he is giving them more points so they can pass and play. It all makes sense._

The raven returned the tests to their original order, careful to keep them the same in case Sentai noticed the difference. She looked at Kuru’s exam one last time.

_Why is this blue ink thing bothering me so much?_

She thought back to their final exam, when Kuru was sitting directly in her line of sight to Korra. She had glanced at the Water Tribe girl once before the test started, only to be cut off by the goons surrounding her. Asami remembered meeting his eyes, his _damned_ brown eyes and that black hair and all that bulkiness that she should have just _known_ he was the one –

_Focus. Focus._

She recalled staring into his pupils with absolute fire, and he looked away – not quite in fear, but in mild-amusement, as if he knew he couldn’t be touched.

_How fucking wrong he was to be amused._

The memory continued to play in her mind. He dropped his eyes and bent over his desk to focus on his exam, just as he wrote his name down in –

_Black ink._

Asami’s thoughts blanked for a moment before coming together. She crossed over to Sentai’s desk and opened the drawer with the pens inside. She took one out, pulled off her left glove, and wrote on her skin.

_They’re the same fucking shade. That bastard let him retake the exam, and he didn’t even think to make sure he used the same exam or ink?_

The engineer scoffed.

_That’s just shoddy workmanship. If you’re going to run a scandal, you need to be better than this._

_Well, I doubt he was expecting you to break into his office._

_You keep bringing that up._

_Yes, I do!_

_Well, if it weren’t for me breaking into his office, I wouldn’t be able to confirm this and see just how cruddy his cover up is. Lucky me, I get to use this as evidence!_

A victorious smile came and went at the same speed.

_How could you possibly use this as evidence? You broke into his office, remember?_

She sighed.

Asami returned the exam to the folder and slid it back into the drawer.

_Is there anything else here that might help?_

She sifted through the materials and found nothing of use. No addresses, no records… just key banks and old exams and things of that nature.

_Now you’re being smart. Keep all the good stuff at home._

The Non-Bender closed and relocked the cabinet.

_Now, I’ve just got to get there._

She spun around and examined the room for any sort of cloth or fabric or _something_. Her efforts were futile. His room was full of wooden furniture and papers and pens and nothing more.

Asami crawled from the floor into a half-upright position. She dropped her eyes when it hit her.

_Really? You can’t be fucking serious._

_I am._

_It’s a long shot. You know that, right?_

_A long shot is better than no shot._

_You’re ridiculous_ , she thought to herself as she wedged into the far corner of his desk in the nook between the side of the table and the wall.

(-)

Asami locked the door behind her and maneuvered through the hallways in silent motions. She dropped to the floor and snuck under the window facing the back lot. With a slight shift, she peered out the corner of the glass.

_Coast is clear._

She dived through the exit and pushed on the latch until it clicked closed. Within another second, she was against the brick in the shadows, unseen by anyone who might be walking along the nearby sidewalks.

“Naga,” she whispered upon her return to the alley.

The polar bear dog perked up from her resting position and lifted her ears.

“I know this is a long shot,” she explained as she approached the animal, “but it’s worth a try.” Asami removed a very small piece of carpet from her pocket. “See if you can get a trail.”

Naga gave the woman an incredulous look before sniffing the rug in her gloved hand.

“Anything?”

She inhaled the air and buried her nose in the ground.

“Maybe I should get you closer to the lot. That’s where he would have been last.” The engineer waved her on, leading her past the main entrance and into the rear of the building. “Now try.” She held out the mat once more.

Naga took another whiff and circled the lot, face near the cement. She returned to Asami with a lowered head and a huff.

“Nothing, huh?” She sighed as she tossed the carpet into a dumpster nearby. “Well, it was worth a try.”

_You could always hire people to find where he lives. It would be easy. You’ve got the money._

_No. Nothing that involves other people or hiring or money of any kind. I don’t want to drag anyone else into this._

_Why not? Think about it; one phone call and you would know exactly where he was. Anyone could track him, for a price. You could probably even ask the police. It’s that simple._

_I said no. No one can know about me doing this. I’m not looking to get caught, ratted out, or anything like that. The more people who know, the higher the risk is – even with the police. _

_Didn’t you learn last time that not contacting the police led to a shitty situation? This situation, to be exact. Tonraq has pointed it out enough._

_Tonraq can kiss my ass._ She shook her head for a moment, feeling a bit of guilt for her last mental statement. _Okay, maybe that was a little harsh. He’s just worried about Korra._

_Aren’t you worried, too?_

_Of course I am!_

_Then why aren’t you doing anything you can to find her?_

_I am. _

_No, you’re not. You could be doing so much more. You’re fucking rich, Asami. _

_I already told you, I’m not using my father’s wealth for something like this; I’m not getting him or Future Industries involved. It’s not fair or right and I refuse to do it. And it would be horrible for the company and family name. If the wrong people found out…_

_Then it looks like you’re out of options, here._

_Not necessarily._

She rounded the corner back to the main entrance, Naga on her heels.

_Sure, I may not be able to find them and end it personally. But I can certainly_ _end it from the inside._

_What do you mean?_

_I know his secret. I know the scandal. I’m going to expose him and get Sentai, Kuru, and all those other bastards dismissed from the college, for everything they did to Korra and everything they did to me. No one hurts Asami Sato and gets away with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: Just a game


	12. Just a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I really wanted to get this chapter out to you today (and by today, I mean yesterday because I missed the mark by fifteenish minutes), so here it is! I apologize for how late in the evening/night this post is; I had family things I was doing earlier today after work. 
> 
> Thank-you all for sticking with me and being so wonderful. All of you shall earn ten brownie points and a cute animal of your choosing. 
> 
> In the meantime, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Dr. Suri walked his usual route to his office: from the rear parking lot around the outskirts of the quad to grab a cup of tea from the Dining Center and back through the quad to the front of the building where his office resided. He’d done it a thousand times since his appointment as the Dean and the routine was as mundane as could be. Soon, he would be at his desk, filling out some last minute paperwork before the holiday and holding a few afternoon meetings. This, of course, was not unlike his  _usual_ agenda – with the exception of having a few days off in the near future. There would be the occasional variation in his normal, day-to-day schedule, though. The first that came to mind was the incident this past semester, when he had been giving his daughter a tour of the campus, with its crisp air and changing trees. She had fallen just as the leaves did, and if it weren’t for Korra, she’d be just as dead.

So, it didn’t surprise him when he rounded the corner to find Asami Sato at the entrance of his building, waiting to speak to him about the very woman who saved his daughter’s life.

What _did_ take him off guard was the large white beast that was asleep beside her. He halted upon the sight of the animal, taken aback by her size. Technically, Asami was not allowed on campus without an escort – as were the terms of her dismissal letter – but he highly doubted that _this_ counted as an escort.

He grumbled at the thought of the notice; he wanted nothing more than to rip the papers up in front of the judicial board and throw the pieces in their faces. Neither of them deserved what they had received, but there was nothing he could do to combat it. Without evidence, there was no case, and without a case, there was no justice to be served.

Dr. Suri approached with caution. While the beast was sleeping, Asami was wide awake – and judging by her face, she had been that way for quite some time. He recalled the last time she was in his office and swore he could _still_ feel the wind from the engineer throwing her bookbag at the wall. He took a final look at her from a distance. She had a small piece of paper open in her hands and wore a rather pained expression as she read it over and over again.

“Asami.” It wasn’t a question or a greeting or anything of the sort.

“Dr. Suri.” She folded the sheet and slid it into her pocket. Afterwards, she rose to her feet and brushed the dirt from her pants.

Naga woke upon the movement and yawned before rising to join the raven’s side.

The Dean took a step back.

“It’s okay; Naga is friendly. She won’t hurt you.”

_For the most part._

Asami threw a lazy hand back to scratch the animal’s ears, using the action to convince the Dean of her statement.

“You know she’s not allowed on campus, right? As a matter of fact, you know that _you’re_ not allowed on campus, right?”

Naga huffed, knowing clear well the college’s distaste for her.

Asami – on the other hand – tilted her head much like the polar bear dog would and raised her eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Your dismissal letter told you that you need an escort if you’re to come onto this campus.”

“Dismissal letter? What are you talking about? I know Korra got one but –”

_“Before you go, Asami, this came in the mail for you.”_

The memory of her father handing her a parcel flashed into her mind. Her mental eyes examined the script on the envelope between her fingers.

_‘To Asami Sato, on Behalf of the University of the United Republic of Nations’_

_Oh shit._

“Did you not receive the letter?”

She shook her head to clear it. “No, no. I got it. I just… never opened it…” She blinked to wipe her guilt and decided it was probably for the best that she hadn’t read the letter. She let out an internal sigh of relief when she remembered that the document was stashed away in her Satomobile, out of her father’s reach; she couldn’t imagine what might happen if he found out about her dismissal and everything that _actually_ happened last semester. “Anyway,” she paused, taking a breath to refocus, “I came here to speak with you about something important.”

“Asami, I –”

“I don’t _care_ if I’m not supposed to be here. I need to talk to you.”

The Dean crossed his arms, tea still in hand. “How did you get on campus, Asami? The guards know about your dismissal, so they wouldn’t have let you in without an escort.”

Asami set her jaw.

“And how did _she_ get in?” He pointed to Naga, who growled at the action. He stepped to the side in fear. “Asami, what is going _on_?”

“I told you; I need to talk to you. Like you said, they wouldn’t have let me onto campus if I went through the gates, so I jumped over them instead.”

“ _Asami…_ ” Dr. Suri groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “You just keep digging yourself deeper, don’t you?”

“I’m already dismissed, apparently, so what else could they possibly do to me?”

“ _Arrest you_ , Asami. They could arrest you for _trespassing_.”

“Well, I guess we shouldn’t tell them how I got here then, _should_ we?”

“Is this just a game to you?”

“No, it’s not.” Her voice was stern. “I’m here because of this,” she pulled Kuru’s note from her pocket and unfolded it. “This was in Korra’s dorm when we went to pick her up yesterday, along with her dismissal letter.” She handed the paper over to the Dean. “Korra, unfortunately, was _not_.”

He took the sheet and read it over several times. He lowered the threat to reveal an expression full of worry. “Is Korra missing?”

Asami nodded. “She was last seen about a week ago in the City. I’m concerned for her safety and well-being.”

“So why are you bringing this to me instead of the police?”

“Because that’s the evidence you need to convict Sentai. I don’t want to risk losing it again before you got the chance to see it. Besides, if it’s coming to the police from me… well, who’s going to believe someone who’s just been kicked out of the same college she just snuck into and has been way too involved in this affair from a single side? But if _you_ submit it instead, claiming _Korra_ gave it to you or _you_ were the one to find it…”

His eyes widened. He read the note once more. “You’re right. This is practically a confession. It’s even got Sentai’s name in it. This might actually work.”

“Apparently, Kuru didn’t learn much this past semester when it came to common sense.” She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her other foot. “There’s more, though.”

Dr. Suri caught the engineer’s pupils. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve put the pieces together. It all makes sense now – the reason why Korra got the threats and was attacked in the first place. Sentai was grading with bias. He was giving the Redemption players enough points so that they could pass and maintain their GPA standards and _still_ play for the college. When you threatened to suspend him if he got caught, then he must have stopped letting the players slip through the cracks. This, in turn –”

“Led to the assaults.”

“Exactly. And I doubt Sentai wasn’t manipulating them in some way. He’s always seemed to dislike Korra and the ordeal between you three seemed to make things worse. The way he spoke about everything that happened to Korra in class… it was almost like he was _happy_ that it happened.”

He frowned. “But what motivation could he possibly have for doing this?”

“I’m not entirely sure.” Asami held her chin in thought.

_Redemption, Redemption… Why is it so important?_

_“A large portion of the revenue that comes into the university is from ticket sales.”_

Something snapped inside her mind.

“How does the college pay salaries here?” She took a step forward in her ambition.

“I believe they pull from a general budget that funds the college.”

“Does the revenue from the ticket sales for the Redemption games go into those accounts?”

The Dean froze in realization.

“That makes so much sense. Ah, why didn’t I see this before?” She threw her head back in frustration. “It all fits. The professors helped them pass so they could play. The students played and earned lots of money for the college. The professors would then get paid from it –”

“ _And_ they get bonuses for their pass rate.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

Dr. Suri lifted his hands in defense. “I don’t run the finances here. I think it’s ridiculous, too.”

“So the more they make and the more they pass, the better their pay.”

_That still doesn’t explain why Sentai would want to hurt Korra, though._

“But is there any way you can _prove_ that he let them slip through the cracks.”

She couldn’t contain her sly smile. “Aren’t the professors required to save their final exams for at least a semester?”

He nodded.

_I have you now, Sentai. I told you I would get you. When you slip up, I would catch it, and I would destroy you._

“Then you can compare them and see if the grading rubric is the same, _especially_ since you’ve taught the class before. Who would know better than you?”

He grinned and sipped his tea to the compliment, unaware that the heiress was playing him like a pipa. “Well, you’re right about that.” He glanced at the threat in his hand. “I can use the exam to compare the handwriting with this letter as well, to make sure it _is_ Kuru’s.”

“Exactly.”

_How could I be so blind? How could everyone be so blind? This explains so much. It explains everything. Well, almost everything._

“How is the campus hospital funded?”

Dr. Suri raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Is the campus hospital funded through the general budget as well?”

He crossed his arms in review. “You know what? I think it is. But I’d have to double check to be sure.”

“And how much does the college rely on the Redemption cash flow?”

“From what I understand, tuition helps pay for the programs, materials, supplies, and _some_ of the salaries. The rest comes from the ticket sales for Redemption matches in order to keep tuition costs lower for students.”

Everything fell together in Asami’s head. Each piece connected and enlightened her. The doctors and nurses, the other students and professors, fucking _Kuru_ …

Still, something nagged at her.

_Why did Sentai dislike Korra so much? He’s been giving her glares and bad vibes since day one,  way before any of this exam drama happened. There has to be a reason._

“Asami, you do realize the weight of what will occur when we turn in this evidence, don’t you?” The Dean pulled her from her thoughts. They locked eyes. “There will be a full scale investigation. People will lose their jobs, students will be dismissed indefinitely –”

“I understand completely.” She folded her arms. There was fire in her peridots. “Don’t you think Korra deserves justice for what happened to her? That _I_ deserve justice for what happened to _me_? Korra wasn’t the only one assaulted, you know. Her treatment was much worse, of course – but they attacked _me_ , too. Now I’m the only one left to defend _both_ of us.”

“I understand that, Asami. But you’ve both been dismissed from the college already. For the sake of the students and the institution, don’t you think it would be better to just let this issue rest?”

She stepped back in disbelief and betrayal. Her hands dropped to her sides. “You _cannot_ be serious, right now?” Everything that she had been trying to filter through and handle burst out of her. Her inhibition was gone in her exhaustion, and all of the concern she had for the involvement of others washed away. She snapped. “You would _really_ let Sentai and Kuru and the rest get away with what they did to us? Korra _almost died_ , _twice_. She got dismissed from college for defending herself, for accidentally running into another student when she was having an anxiety attack _caused by their assault of her_. They _stabbed her_. And you just want to let this all go? Well, I’ll tell you something,” she took a step forward, ferocity beaming throughout her entire being, “if you think for one _second_ that I’m going to just ‘let this issue rest’, then you’re wrong. I will call the police, the lawyers, and anyone else that I need on my side, and I’ll let my father know just how much the people at this college have harmed me, and I can _guarantee_ that the institution will be closed before you even finish your work day. Maybe I should have done that from the beginning, but I was hoping for a peaceful resolution that _didn’t_ involve my father. Maybe I was right to wait to get evidence, or maybe I was _dead wrong_. I know one thing for certain, though; I can’t change anything I did in the past – or _didn’t do_ – and I’m _not_ going to just stand by and let this injustice occur, _not anymore_. It’s not right, it’s not _fair_. And what do you think will happen if you just _let_ _everything go_? They’re just going to get away with more and more shit. More people will get hurt. Who’s going to stop Kuru and his friends from getting drunk and nearly killing _another_ person, _just because they know they can away with it?_ If you’re so worried about the students and the institution, then you should be focused on removing corrupt people like Sentai and Kuru from this place and bringing in people who actually _care_ about education instead of how much money is in their damn pockets.”

Asami stared into Dr. Suri’s eyes in a blind rage, mere inches between their faces. Naga was at her side with a look of equal menace.

The Dean lowered his hands and averted his gaze. “You’re – you’re right, Asami. You’re absolutely right. Sentai and Kuru and whoever else hurt you and Korra need to go.” He examined the sheet between his fingers. “Thank-you, Asami, for bringing this to me. After reading it over again and listening to your words… this isn’t right. And if Korra is hurt somewhere out there, if she _died_ because of this.” His voice cracked. “This is ridiculous. Redemption, it’s just a _game_. I just – I can’t believe the college has become so corrupt. It was never like this when I was teaching.” He leaned against the wall to gain his breath.

“Maybe you should sit down.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine.” He waved his hand and finished his tea. “I don’t doubt that the board had nothing to do with this, either.” He straightened with a new fire and strength about him. “I’m going to make the call – several calls – to the police, the board… whoever I need to contact. This is going to end, one way or another.”

Tears welled into her eyes, though she couldn’t explain why. An overwhelming feeling washed over her. “Thank-you. Thank-you, Dr. Suri.”

He nodded to her and discarded his paper cup in the trash nearby. “Without you, Asami, we would have no means of bringing justice for Korra.”

Naga whined from behind the engineer. She turned to the animal and cradled her jaw. “Don’t worry, Naga. We’ll find her.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Asami faced the Dean once more. “See to it that they are dismissed and they get the punishment they deserve.”

“I’ll do everything in my power.” He took a step forward and grabbed Asami’s shoulders, the note still in hand. “And you do everything you can to find Korra. Make sure she’s safe and that this,” he waved the threat in front of them, “that _this_ doesn’t come to fruition.”

With determined eyes and a fire that couldn’t be squashed, Asami nodded and accepted her responsibility; she would find Korra, and by the Spirits, _nothing_ was going to stop her.

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides from Asami's might*
> 
> Chapter 13: Breathless


	13. Breathless

The pair navigated their way off the campus through the back roads to avoid any run-ins with pedestrians or college police alike. Once near the barrier, Asami hopped onto Naga’s back and the duo vaulted over the gate. She slid off and led the polar bear dog south. They walked side-by-side down the roads leading away from the university.

“I’m glad no one saw us.”

She barked in response.

“Thanks for coming with me, Naga.” The engineer spoke through a yawn; she hadn’t slept a peep last night.

The animal rubbed against her.

“We should head back to Urkoma’s,” she explained as she scratched Naga’s head, “so we can get back to finding Korra. Every day that passes is another day for her trail to disappear.”

She mewled and lowered her ears.

“We’ll find her, Naga – one way or another.” There was a burning in Asami’s voice that demanded no response. Naga pulled off of the raven’s energy and held her head high as they continued their journey.

They reached the central bridge and traversed it in silence. Vehicles sped by them towards the heart of Republic City as they crossed, jammed on the small pedestrian walkway. They listened to the sounds of the City awakening: children scurried along to school, Satomobiles and Cabbage Cars spewed exhaust, and a faint smell of breakfast meals leaked from several homes. It took them a few hours from their departure from the college at sunrise to reach the Downtown District.

_I hope Korra’s parents aren’t too worried. I know I told them we would be back by morning, but –_

They were just a few blocks away from Urkoma’s when Naga froze. Asami turned to the polar bear dog, whose nose was pointed upwards.

“Naga, what’s –”

Before she could finish her question, the animal sped off.

“Naga, wait!!”

_Dammit,_ she cursed under her breath as she chased her.

“Naga, _come back_!”

The heiress followed her through the heart of Downtown due west, towards the outskirts of the City’s central hub. She ran for what felt like hours, though it had only been a single one. Naga kept her head up for the entirety of her sprint, sniffing the air, _tracking_. They made a sharp turn into an alleyway where Naga stopped dead in her path, causing Asami to slam into the back of the now-crouching animal and fall flat on her spine.

“Dammit, Naga…” She groaned through her heaves as she sat up, rubbing her strained shoulder. She struggled for breath. “You can’t – just –” The ability to form words was lost when she saw the scene. She crawled onto her knees and pushed herself to her feet. Her legs staggered under her weight and she clutched onto the wall of the building to keep herself steady. After a few steps, she squatted in front of the fabric on the ground. She picked up the shirt – which had been half-buried in the mud – and examined it.

_Korra…_

The dirty item was tight in her gloved fingers. It was the same size as the Water Tribe tops that were a normal component of Korra’s attire, with the same shade of blue – though the color was muddled by the muck.

_It’s hers, it has to be. _

“Naga: smell this.” Asami stretched the cloth out to the polar bear dog, who took a long whiff and barked. “This is why you came here, isn’t it? You could smell her on our way to Urkoma’s, before all the people could mess up the air.”

She whined and lowered herself to the concrete. She pawed at the cement beside her in sadness.

“We have to go get Korra’s parents. This could be the next clue that we need.” Asami slid around the animal, shirt still in hand, and surveyed the area to get her bearings. “Alright, we aren’t too far from the police station. Come on; let’s go to Urkoma’s.”

Naga growled and almost pounced at the ground.

“What’s wrong?” She stepped to the polar bear dog’s side and rubbed her white, fluffy head.

She continued to snarl, even baring her teeth.

“Naga?” Asami pulled her hand away but kept her footing. She inspected the alleyway with closer scrutiny. She found nothing out of the ordinary until she looked at the spot Naga had been rumbling at. The concrete was somewhat upturned – if only by a few inches – instead of being flat or cracked as were many of the streets in Republic City. What made her heart drop was the almost-circular formation of the disturbed cement and the mud formed in the area from the exposed earth.

_She… she…_

“We have to get to Korra’s parents. They need to know about this.” She bolted from the alley, not expecting the polar bear dog to follow.

_Someone did this – there’s no way something like that is natural. Something – something happened._

Though her lungs burned and her legs shook, she kept running.

_But what?_

About an hour passed when she reached the spot where Naga had run off. She heard the animal panting behind her, as well as many pedestrians yelping when they sped by. She didn’t care.

_What happened?_

Asami tightened her hold on the crusty shirt in her hand. She took a sharp turn to the right and sprinted down the street to Urkoma’s apartment.

_I hope you’re okay, Korra._

She climbed the steps two at a time and slammed on the buzzer, tears in the corners of her eyes. Her body was in an urgent need of oxygen. The knot in her throat limited her airway.

_Please be okay._

“Asami, there you are! We were wondering –”

The heiress collapsed into Urkoma’s arms, fighting for breath, for _control_.

She lowered her to the floor and held her upright. “Breathe, Asami, breathe. In your nose and out of your mouth. Can you do that for me? In your nose and out of your mouth, nice and deep.”

Asami shut her lids and gripped the woman’s shoulders, Korra’s clothing firm in her fingers. She was breathless and found herself struggling with the simple instructions. With more effort than she ever thought she would need for such a task, she inhaled through her nose – as much as she could muster – and held it there. Her muscles burned and she hoped that she would never have to run like that again. It reminded her of the last time she sprinted to such a degree, when her and Korra were escaping from –

“Korra,” she exhaled, her voice rough. “Korra.” She held the muddy fabric up to the Healer.

“Asami, you need to breathe.” Urkoma urged, ignoring the shirt for now.

The engineer nodded and filled her lungs.

_Get it together._

_Easier said than done._

She respired and took another breath. Her mind was stable, as was her heart, but her body was still in pain.

“Asami, are you alright?” Senna dropped to the floor beside her and put a hand on her back. “Tonraq, get her some water!” She turned to her husband, who was frozen at the top of the apartment hallway steps. He stared at the fabric in the raven’s fingers as if his world was collapsing before his very eyes. “Tonraq?”

“That’s – that’s Korra’s shirt.”

She paused and faced the gasping engineer. Her eyes widened.

Urkoma kept a steady hold on the Non-Bender. “She really needs water, _now_.”

“Right, right.” The couple snapped from their shock. Tonraq ran for Urkoma’s apartment as Senna rubbed Asami’s back.

The heiress closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall behind her. Her breathing steadied until she had gained most of the control in her body back.

“Here,” he bolted down the steps with a flask filled to the brim, “drink”.

She grasped the container with her free hand and chugged. Though it was cold, it still stung her sore throat. “Korra,” she spoke between breaths after the bottle was drained dry, “Naga and I, we found this,” she held up the muddy shirt until Tonraq took it from her fingers, “in an alley, not too far from here,” she coughed and spit up a small amount of clear mucus from her sprinting. “It’s about two hours, walking. One if we run, but I don’t think I can.” She rubbed her eyes with the back of her gloved hands and continued Urkoma’s breathing exercise.

Concern was plastered on each of their faces.

“We need to go.” Tonraq rose, shirt tight in his grip.

“I’ll go grab our things.” Senna disappeared up the stairs into Urkoma’s apartment.

“Are you alright, Asami,” the Healer asked while the Water Tribe Warrior stepped around them to the outside stoop where Naga stood, panting as well.

She nodded and pushed herself to her feet. “I’m okay. Just not – used to sprinting so much.” She half-chuckled, half-coughed. “I’m fine.”

The Northerner held her shoulders. “Be careful, please.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I can handle myself.” With a final breath, she regained control over _everything_ ; her body, her mind, her heart, and her _plan_. She turned to Tonraq and met his eyes. “We need to get back to that alley. Naga should be able to trace Korra from there.”

He bobbed his head and rubbed the animal’s scruff. “Lead the way, Naga,” he ordered just as Senna reached the door. “Sorry to leave so abruptly.”

“It’s alright. Find Korra. Make sure she’s okay. I’ll stay here in case she shows up and I’ll keep an eye out for her. If I get any news, I’ll try to contact you somehow.” Urkoma spoke with ferocity in her voice, watching the group depart from the entrance to her apartment complex. “And don’t forget what I told you, Tonraq.” She called to him as they travelled down the sidewalk, her tone morphing from fiery to dark.

Senna and Asami shared the same look.

“What did she tell you?”

He remained quiet as he shadowed the polar bear dog, his eyes and focus dead set on the path ahead.

(-)

After two hours of silence, they arrived at the alleyway where Asami and Naga had traced Korra. Tonraq approached the area at a slow pace, observing with his wolf-like instincts. The muddy shirt never left his hand throughout the entire journey there. He squatted next to the upturned earth and ran his fingers around the edge of the circle it was shaped into.

“It’s from an earth prison.”

“An earth prison?”

He nodded and rose from his position. “At least, what’s _left_ of it,” he turned to Asami in response to her question. “Whatever happened here, Korra was involved.” He examined the shirt in his hand. “The earth is fresh by at most a week. So is her scent then – well, fresher than the Cultural Center.” Tonraq approached Naga and held the fabric up to her. “Find her, Naga.”

Senna’s chest grew heavy with concern. She took a deep breath. “What do you think could have happened?”

“I don’t know.” He choked the words out and inspected the alley once more. “Whatever it was, though, there wasn’t much of a fight.”

“How can you tell?”

He crossed his arms and faced the engineer. “I just _can_.” He looked to the sky overhead. Dark clouds were heading towards the City. “We need to get moving. If we don’t hurry, whatever those clouds drop will make it _that_ much harder to find Korra’s trail.”

Naga barked as if on cue and wagged her tail.

“She went west after this?”

The polar bear dog nodded and rubbed against the raven.

“Lead the way, Naga – _without_ running.” Asami added before the animal could sprint away again.

Naga huffed. She brought the group further from the Downtown District. Her nose shifted from the ground to the air and back. The buildings grew sparse, as did the people. The scent in the atmosphere morphed from food and vehicles and industry to ships and wood and saltwater. After several more hours of walking, they approached the shoreline of Yue Bay. The polar bear dog brought them to the edge of the land and continued into the water until all four of her paws were wet.

“She – she came here, Naga?”

She bayed at Senna and whined. She turned from the Bay and dropped into the sand, defeated.

“The trail ends here, doesn’t it?” Tonraq’s voice held the same amount of sadness that Naga’s body expressed.

“Where could she have gone, Tonraq?” She broke down into her husband’s arms.

“I – I don’t know. But we’ll find her. We’ll find her, Senna. Somehow, we’ll find her. How far is the police station from here, Asami? Maybe we can file a missing person report with the Chief of Police or maybe they’ve seen her.” He called to the engineer. He was met with silence.

“Asami?” Senna repeated, only to get the same response.

Asami was at a loss for words. She stared out over the sea at the faint islands in the distance with an absent mind. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her ears started ringing. Disbelief, shock, confusion, worry – too many emotions to count rendered her body useless. Thoughts of her conversation with Naga on the bridge penetrated her sight.

_She can’t. She, she wouldn’t._

She dropped to her knees. All she could do was watch the waves crash to and fro without any regard to her – watch, helpless, as everything seemed to fall apart.

(-----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak attack post! I'm in a good mood tonight and I wanted to take a break from my work, so I decided to update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and, um, sorry for the feels. 
> 
> *hands you all of the comfort food*
> 
> Chapter 14: The heart


	14. The heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wanted to treat you all today to another chapter before I leave to go swimming at my brother's house. Enjoy!

To say that she was lost was an understatement on so many levels; inside, outside,  _everywhere_ . Korra glanced around the tall buildings – which were only getting taller – as she travelled in what she  _thought_ was southwest. The blocks and odd roads in the City didn’t make it easy for her to travel in a straight line path. After an hour of blind navigation, she finally reached a place that looked somewhat familiar to her: Republic City Park.

She sighed in relief and traversed to the edge of the public estate. It wasn’t long before she was stopping in her tracks again. A crowd of voices floated over to her, all chanting similar things pertaining to the equal rights for Non-Benders. The Southerner ducked under a bush when she heard the familiar sounds of one man in particular. She poked her eyes out from the top of the shrub to examine the situation, looking to avoid another confrontation. It wasn’t fear that was stopping her, no; she wasn’t afraid of this man in the slightest, _or_ his group of upset protestors. If anything, she just wasn’t in the mood to get hollered at over things that weren’t even in her control.

But there he was again, with his long sideburns and his over-the-top speeches, standing atop a small podium sporting a banner reading “Equalists”. A small swarm of people were surrounding him, some of which were holding similar signs.

“Isn’t it a little early in the day to be doing this kind of stuff?”

“You said it, missy.”

Korra jumped and spun to the voice beside her. Another man crawled out of the shrubbery just a few bushes down from her. He had spiky grey hair, a full face beard with a broken mustache of the same shade, and was missing one of his front teeth.

“Their noise so early in the day is cutting into my sleeping time, though I don’t normally sleep in this late. Today’s my day off!”

She raised her eyebrow in confusion. “Your day off from _what_?”

“From travelling around this here City, of course! The vagabond life is never stagnant, though I _have_ taken a liking to this here bush. It’s been my home for quite some time now.”

“You… _live_ in that bush?”

He nodded, excitement exuding from his pores. “Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. It doesn’t look like much, but it keeps the wind and the cold away. Besides, there’s nothing like the nomadic vagabond culture. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds, though many of them aren’t as… _enthusiastic_ about it. Unlike what many people think, not all of us are ‘living it up’ in the City.”

She thought of her first perceptions of Republic City as she arrived with her parents and Naga on the boat from the Southern Water Tribe, and how that was _exactly_ what she believed. After living here, though, and seeing everything that’s happened… her mind flashed to Ahyoka. She gritted her teeth. “You don’t have to tell me twice. _Trust_ me.”

“It’s all about what you make of it, though.” He scooched closer to the Water Tribe girl and offered her his hand. “Gommu’s the name.”

“Korra,” she replied, shaking his dirty palm. “How many of you are out there? I’ve been to this park before but I haven’t seen people like you.”

“If you wanna see the vagabonds, you gotta come at the right times. We can’t just pop out in the middle of the day, or else the guards will find us.”

“The guards?”

Gommu bobbed his head. “Yup, the park guards. They patrol around here, making sure people are following the rules and things like that. We _technically_ aren’t supposed to stay here, but some of the guards are a bit more sympathetic than the others. As long as we aren’t bugging anyone or here during the busy hours, some of them let us stay the night.”

“Where do you go when you can’t stay here?”

“All sorts of places! Around town, in the sewers –”

Korra’s face cringed for a moment.

“Hey, you’d be surprised how good a hiding place a sewer is – once you get past the smell. No wind, no wanderers or guards or gangs, and you can get through the City without anyone knowing. But this is just between you and me, now.” He nudged her with his elbow. “Can’t be giving away all my secrets.”

“Then why are you telling _me_?”

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “Ya know, I’m not entirely sure. You just seem like a good kid, like someone I could trust –” His stomach grumbled and interrupted his response. “You wouldn’t happen to have any food, would you?”

“Oh! Um, yeah,” she dug into her bag and retrieved a small red fruit, “I don’t have much, but you can have this.”

“Wow! I haven’t seen an apple in quite some time!” He grabbed the food from her hand and took a rather large bite. “Thanks, Korra! You’re a good kid, just like I thought!” Gommu bit into the fruit again. “So what brings you out here to the City? Doesn’t seem like you’re from around here and judging by that bag, it doesn’t look like you’re lookin’ to stay.”

“I… could ask the same thing of you – minus the bag part.” She replied as she shifted her sight to the crowd across the way.

“And I could tell you the same story I’ve been telling everyone else about how I got to the City. It wouldn’t change my question for you, though.”

“I suppose you’re right.” The Southerner squinted at the protesters. “What’s their deal? It seems like they’re here every time I come to the park.” She questioned, trying to avoid the previous subject.

“Why don’t you ask them yourselves?”

She frowned. “The last time I was here, that guy kept saying my people were oppressing the citizens in the City. I thought he was talking about the people of my village in the Southern Water Tribe, but instead he was talking about Water Benders. He thought _I_ was a Bender.”

“You aren’t? You seem to carry yourself like the Benders I’ve seen in my time.”

Korra tore her eyes from the rally and focused on Gommu. “You’ve seen Water Benders before?”

“Of course I have!” He grinned at the woman beside him. “You see a _lot_ of things as a vagabond.”

She scrunched her face in contemplation. “Maybe you can help me, then. I’m looking for Future Industries. You know where that is?”

“It’s across the Bay, it is! About a few hours walk away from here, through the Downtown District.”

“That’s the part where I’m lost. How do I get Downtown?”

“You’ve got a lot to learn, newcomer.”

“I’m not that –”

“Here’s some advice for you: if you ever want to get to the center of any place, whether it’s Ba Sing Se or the Fire Nation or even Republic City, all ya gotta do is look for the tall, expensive buildings. The closer you are to them, the closer you are to the heart.” He poked her chest, just under her left clavicle.

“That’s actually – really useful. Thanks!” She smiled and stood from her spot. “Here,” she dug in her bag and tossed him another apple, “it’s all yours, for helping me.”

“Thanks, Korra!”

She gave him a bow and went on her way. Gommu hopped back into his bush, leaving her to glance at the protesters for a final time.

_I should probably avoid the Park, just to be safe._

The Water Tribe girl travelled on the outskirts of Republic City Park, keeping a block or two away from its edge. Its design allowed for her to move in a more southwestern pattern in her effort to keep true to Yomka and Gommu’s directions. The massive buildings of the Downtown District were growing clearer in her eyes. Their bases, though, were cut off by the large square structure in front of her. Atop the wide building was a small, green half-sphere with a window at its peak. She circled around it to find an open courtyard and a tiny, makeshift amphitheater area in front of its large doors.

_What is this place?_

She observed from a distance as several people approached the glass entrance. There were two men dressed in blue robes of contrasting shades. The man with the lighter blue wardrobe and dark brown hair was a few paces ahead of the much older looking man, who donned dark blue, fur-lined clothes and had his grey hair pulled back behind him. Two people shadowed the pair: an older man with a green coat and a tight, light grey bun of hair, and a woman wearing an outfit of layered red and black clothing. Three of them wore small gold pins that glinted in the sunlight.

Korra contemplated what type of scenario would call for a group of people like this. It was clear to her – at least from her assumptions – that the men in blue were Water Tribe, while the man in green and the woman in red could be from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation.

_But why are they here? And what’s with the pins?_

She flipped back and forth in her head, trying to make sense of the cluster.

_Why would there be Water Tribe people here, of all places?_

_“We don’t really see a lot of people native to the poles in the City, unless they’re on the United Republic Council. The entire Council is made up of Benders – one from every Nation and one to represent each of the Water Tribes.”_

She recalled Asami’s word after their last trip together to the park.

_Ah, of course; the Council!_

_Wait, isn’t Master Tenzin the representative for the Air Nation? He would have to be, if it’s all Benders. I wonder if he’s coming. Man, it would be so cool to meet an Air Bender!_

The Southerner examined the area, looking for anything that might be the Master himself.

_I don’t even know what he looks like, I don’t think._

_Come on, Korra; you’ve read about Aang. Just look for someone with a giant blue arrow on his head._

_I –_

There was nothing she could really use to argue that point. If Tenzin _was_ here, he _would_ have a big blue arrow on his forehead, and he would be the _only_ one to have it. After another glance, she sighed.

_He’s probably already inside or something._

She gripped the strap of her bag and adjusted it.

_I should get going._

Korra turned towards the towering buildings in the distance and made her way further into the heart of Republic City.

(-)

It wasn’t long until Korra was, inevitably, lost again.

_How does anyone know how to get around here,_ she grumbled in her head as she plopped herself on a bench. Though she had made it to the center of the Downtown District, she had no way of knowing where to go next. People passed her – absorbed in their own affairs – as Satomobiles and Cabbage Cars sped down the roads. The scent of street markets floated to her nose and made her stomach growl. She fished out the small amount of money from her bag and poked at the copper pieces.

_This probably won’t buy me a damn thing. Besides, I should save this in case I need it. I think I have some fruit left from Yomka._

The Southerner dug around the clothing, pelt, and small tools in her carrier and exchanged the currency for another apple.

_This will do for now._

Just as she brought it to her mouth, her eyes lifted and got stuck on a sign that read “10th Street”. She dropped her hand into her lap and stared at the words.

_10 th Street? Where have I seen that before?_

Korra sat in contemplation, the water vapor from her breath puffing in front of her.

_Water…_

She plunged into her pocket and pulled a folded piece of paper out. The Southerner opened it and examined the address.

_This is the street Urkoma lives on._

She stood up in excitement, apple abandoned into her bag.

_I thought you were going to Future Industries._

_I am. But maybe she can give me better directions now that I’m here and, you know, completely lost._

_Yeah, that’s true._

Korra glanced left and right, inspecting the buildings nearby.

_I don’t think I’m too far away…_

She walked down the block until she could find a number posted on one of the storefronts. When she double-checked the script, she realized she was several hundred numbers away.

“Well, it’s worth a shot.” The Water Tribe girl mumbled to herself as she returned the sheet to her pocket and continued towards the opposite end of the long road.

The sun was making its descent towards the skyline by the time Korra completed her journey from the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center to the small complex where Urkoma lived. She walked up the steps and examined the names next to a column of buttons. After a small amount of hesitation, she pressed the buzzer. A noise came out of the box beside her, indicating that the ring went through. When there was no response, she hit the trigger again.

She sighed and lowered her shoulders.

_She’s probably out at the hospital._

Korra turned from the door and scanned the area.

_Good luck finding that._

_I could just wait here until she gets back._

With a pause and a shrug, she plopped onto the top stair and brought her knees to her chest. She pulled her hood up and buried her hands into the opposing sleeves of her parka. The sun almost touched the horizon when a deep, piercing voice penetrated her ears.

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: Protection


	15. Protection

Korra was on her feet in an instant. She ran towards the direction of the noise, not knowing what was waiting for her or even  _why_ she was doing it; she lost control of her body in her plight. All she knew was that whatever was making that sound was in trouble, and she was  _compelled_ to help, despite her internal hesitation. Nothing was going to stop her, not even  _herself_ .

Several other voices grew loud in her ears as she rounded a corner. After maneuvering another block, she halted. There was a group of people – three to be exact – surrounding another man, who wore a simple grey outfit common to people living in Republic City and had short, somewhat scraggly black hair. His amber eyes were full of fear. They backed him up against the wall of a shop, just beside a small cart.

“You _dare_ to defy us, Kazoku?” A man dressed in a blue suit with a brimmed hat to match and a long, gold chain around his neck stepped forward. He had dark brown hair and the skin of someone from the Water Tribes. “We told you to give us the money, so pay up!”

“I don’t _have_ any money to give you, Viper.”

“Then we’ll just have to take your wares,” another male, wearing layers of red and black with irises similar to Kazoku’s, grinned as he conjured fire at the base of his palm. He lifted his hand up to his chest. “ _Or_ we could always take your life.”

“Leave him alone!” Korra growled, fists clenched.

_Um, Korra, what are you doing?_ A cautious voice, one of her _own_ mental voices, spoke to her.

The triad turned to her in unison. “Don’t get yourself involved in things that aren’t your concern, little girl.” The third man, covered in a rather small green shirt and pants used to expose his bulging muscles, called out to the Southerner.

She stepped forward. “His safety _is_ my concern.”

_You don’t even know him._

_I don’t need to._

The trio laughed. “What are you going to do, huh? Hit us with your bag?” The Fire Bender spoke up as he nudged the man in green. “Can you _believe_ this little shit, Shrew?”

“Not in the slightest, Ping. Maybe we should teach her a lesson.” He crossed his arms to flex his biceps as he replied.

Korra gritted her teeth. Heat began to radiate from her core.

_Korra…_ The voice kept calling to her, but she ignored it.

“Get lost, kid – if you know what’s good for you.” Viper spoke up before returning to Kazoku. The other two followed. “Now, where were we?” He cracked his knuckles and smirked.

She wedged herself between the Benders and the other man. Fire grew inside of her from her molten center. “I’m _not_ a kid, and I’m _not_ going _anywhere_.”

_Maybe you should shut up right about now…_

“You new around here or something?” Shrew advanced a few feet.

“Do you know who we are, little girl?” Viper moved towards her until he was inches from her face.

Korra stared him down, her irises burning. The blaze spread through her. “I know you need to leave this man alone.”

_You do realize there’re three of them, right?_

“Or else _what_?” His words came out slow, unlike her response.

“Or else I’m going to have to stop you. Now _leave_.”

_Korra, what the hell are you saying? _

“We’re the Triple Threats and we don’t take orders from some little bitch.” Ping moved closer, flames converted from a billow to a dagger when he closed his fingers into a fist. He mimicked this with his opposing hand.

“You’re just a gang of Benders who harass and hurt people for money, from what I can see.”

_Just like –_

She thought of Asami’s story about her mother’s death. About _them._ Red crept into her sight.

_Korra, now, think about what you’re –_

“You’re no better than the Agni Kais.”

All hope for internal reasoning was gone; she smudged that voice out and replaced it with fire, with a blaze that expanded through her veins and boiled under her skin as she spoke.

Viper shoved her against the building, forcing Kazoku to jump out of the way. He pushed his forearm into her throat. “How _dare_ you compare us to _them._ ”

“Get _off_ of me,” she snarled. Her head started to swirl from lack of oxygen. Small white sparks flicked into her vision. The flames became turbulent. “ _Now_.”

Viper refused to move. Instead, he chuckled and increased the pressure. He slouched down until he was mere centimeters from her eyes. “Or else _what_?”

Korra set her jaw and clenched her fists. She was consumed by fire and she not only pulled from it, but she _embraced_ it. She got her footing and sent a kick right into his groin. He fell to his knees and she gasped for fresh air just before landing a roundhouse into his skull. His hat flew off as he hit the cement. His body lay in an unconscious heap. She pivoted to face the other two Benders, positioned in a fighting stance between the pair and Kazoku.

“That’s it; you’re _dead_.” Ping advanced on her and shot a huge stream of fire out of his fists.

The flames rushed over to her at incredible speed. She panicked for a moment, the size of the blaze too large to dodge.

The flames inside of her burned white and shut her mind off. Korra put the back of her hands together and lifted them so they were level with her face, almost as if she were diving through the blast. She stood her ground, acting on pure instinct and adrenaline, as the fire raged towards her. Once it was close, she pushed her arms out and took a leaping step forward. To everyone’s surprise, the flames parted and flowed around her, leaving her unscathed. Korra was too lost in the moment to notice or even _think_ , let alone ponder the plausibility of what occurred. She had no control over her limbs – over _anything_ – for that matter. It was like she was in a trance, watching herself maneuver around these goons.

When the flash ceased, she motioned to advance on the Fire Bender. Unlucky for her, he was already doing the same. He shot his arm out from the opposite shoulder, fire dagger glowing from the bottom of his hidden palm, leading his thrust. Korra leaned backwards to avoid the hit. She stepped back when another blowtorch from the other hand came her way. His slashing motion continued until she was almost at the wall again. A pillar of earth shot up from her left and she rolled to the right, simultaneously dodging a flaming kick from the Fire Bender. She was on her feet within a second, each of the two Triple Threats in front of her. One was to her ten and the other to her two. Kazoku was cowering behind her, unable to do a single thing to help. Fear had shocked his legs, preventing him from fleeing on the spot.

Shrew attacked, sending two boulders her way, guided by his uppercuts. She slipped each of them, taking a step forward as she dodged. Ping encroached on her approach with a fiery axe kick. She rotated to the right, her spin allowing her to face the side of the Fire Bender. She used this to her advantage and grabbed his left arm – which was reaching out with another flame dagger. Korra kept her momentum and completed her turn, forcing the gang member with her by controlling his elbow and shoulder. She tossed him into the unsuspecting Earth Bender. The Triple Threats collided and crashed onto the cement.

“Come on!” Korra seized Kazoku’s wrist and pulled him behind her as she sprinted away.

“But my wares!” He reached out for his cart as he ran.

“It’s either your wares or your _life_ , now _move_!” The Water Tribe girl ordered, rounding a corner just as another fire blast was sent her way.

_Fuck, they recovered quickly. We gotta get out of here!_

The pair hurried down the sidewalk, weaving around pedestrians and buildings to confuse their aggressors. After about twenty painful minutes of running, they lost them. Korra brought the man to a clear area. She slammed her back against what looked like another shop and released him. She bent over, hands on her knees, and panted. Kazoku did the same.

He stood upright once he caught his breath. “Are you _crazy_? The Triple Threats could have _killed_ you. What were you thinking?!”

“I _wasn’t_!” Korra barked, still fighting for air. “And you’re lucky I wasn’t, otherwise _you’d_ be the one who’s dead right now.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but realized the Southerner was right.

“Why did they want money from you, anyways?”

“They charge all of us Non-Benders money for ‘protection’.”

Korra straightened, though her breathing was still a bit rapid. “Protection?”

“That’s what they call it, but it’s not what you think. Essentially, they make us pay them in order to avoid hostility –”

“They make you pay just so they don’t _hurt you_?”

He crossed his arms and leaned against the building. “Yeah. It’s ridiculous. Most of us can’t afford it, but if we want to stay in business, we have to pay that fee before we can even _feed_ ourselves. If we don’t, they’ll destroy our shops or even _us_.”

“But why? Why would they do this?”

“They’re thugs. What do you expect?”

“Don’t the police stop them?”

He grunted. “They do what they can, but they can’t do it all. Their numbers are spreading thin as it is.”

“Why?”

Kazoku shrugged. “There’s a lot of crime in the City. They can’t be everywhere at once, and us Non-Benders don’t always seem to be a priority.”

“Why are the gangs targeting Non-Benders?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We can’t fight back as well as Benders can. With the police scattered, we’re easy targets. And even though we tell the Council about it, they don’t care. It’s always the same answer: ‘file a police report and we will see to it that these crimes are dealt with’. But they never are!” He threw his hands up in frustration. “They just keep getting _worse_. If we don’t do something soon, there won’t be any Non-Benders _left_.”

Korra paused for a moment, some realization coming over her. Her expression saddened. “I had no idea things were so bad in the City. No wonder there’s a group appealing for Non-Bender rights.”

“The Equalists? Yeah, they’re doing what they can to rally people to their cause. They hold public protests at the park every day to gather interest and to get our voices heard. We just want to see some justice around here, and they want to have a Non-Bender on the Council to represent _our_ interests. Sure, the Council rules over the City, but none of them have the City in mind or are there _for_ the City. They’re just there to represent their _own_ Nations, not _us_. The closest we have is Tenzin, who lives on Air Temple Island off the coast of the City. But he’s too passive as it is. He wants peace, sure, but he also has his _own_ culture and family to protect.”

She put her hands on her hips. “What do you mean?”

“Tenzin wants peace; he wants us all to get along and doesn’t want to see the gangs in Republic City anymore. But his proposals aren’t aggressive enough: the gang members don’t _want_ to negotiate or join rehabilitation programs. They act on greed and use their Bending to get what they want. And what they want is _money_ , not treaties.”

Korra shifted her weight to her other leg and crossed her arms. “So you think another member on the Council will help?”

“It will at least be a start. No matter how much we lobby and complain, nothing will get done until there’s someone to represent _us_.” Kazoku scanned the area and examined the position of the sun. “It’s going to be dark any minute now. I should get out of here, or else they’ll find me again. The City isn’t safe for Non-Benders, _especially_ at night. You should get going, too.” He brushed the dirt from his coat and offered his hand. “Thank-you – I suppose – for saving me. I’m sure they got my supplies and it will be a big hit to my finances, but it’s better than not being able to go home to my wife and son. So thank-you, uh –” he paused.

“Korra,” she replied as she shook his hand, “and you’re –”

“There they are! Get them!”

The pair turned to see Ping and Shrew in the intersection of the road.

_How the hell did they –_ The Southerner rolled from a fireball before she could finish her thought. She gathered her footing in time to avoid a chunk of earth sent her way. “Kazo –” Another spin to avoid a blaze revealed to her that the man was long gone from the area. She faced the Triple Threats with flames in her eyes.

_Great; he bailed. Not that he was much use anyways._

She dodged another boulder and slid past a fire stream.

_Now what am I going to do?_

_I told you not to get involved._

_You never said don’t get involved. Not specifically, anyways._

_Korra, now is not the time to argue wording and semantics!!_

Another rock and blast of fire interrupted her arguing thoughts. The fire missed her by inches, though the earth did collide with her right upper arm. Its sharp edge sliced through her parka. The blow knocked her off balance for a moment. She took a few steps back to gather herself and regain her footing. She could feel a small amount of blood trickle down her skin from the injury.

“We don’t appreciate you getting in the way of our –” The Fire Bender was cut short when a Satomobile sped around the trio, honking at them to get out of the street. The pair of gang members turned towards the vehicle in surprise, eyes off of their victim for just a moment.

It was a moment too long.

Korra used this to her advantage and bolted before they could notice. She played to the shadows and cut as many turns as she could to confuse the trail. It was completely dark by the time she stopped sprinting. She climbed over another wall and plopped down into an alley. She leaned against a building and sunk to the ground to catch her breath.

“That was _too_ close,” she whispered to herself in between pants. She rotated her arm to see the extent of her injury, knowing full well that it would scar. The Water Tribe girl bunched the fabric around the laceration and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

_I should find somewhere to bunker down for the night._

She thought of Gommu and the bushes in Republic City Park.

_As if I could get there again. I don’t even know where I am._

She examined the area, seeing very little other than black. There was a small amount of light beaming from the street. She crawled out from between the buildings and was on her feet by the time she reached the sidewalk. With a quick scan, it wasn’t hard to for her to determine that she was lost. _Again._

Korra kicked a stone at her feet.

_I’m never going to get the hang of this City, am I?_

She sighed to the notion, realizing it was true. She glanced between the barren road, which was once full of people and vehicles, and the even emptier passageway.

_I guess I could stay here for the night._

_You don’t really have much of a choice, do you?_

_Doesn’t look like it._

_If you had stayed at Urkoma’s, this all could have been avoided._

_And Kazoku might have died. I will never turn my back on people who need me._

A cold gust pounded her at that moment, forcing her to pull her hood up – _despite_ the fire that burned inside. She receded into the darkness and retrieved the fur from her bag with her free hand. She tossed the sack down and huddled into the corner of the alley. With her pelt wrapped around her and her carrier as a pillow, she shut her lids and tried to enter a shivering sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This space has been intentionally left blank for dramatic effect.


	16. The attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear loves,
> 
> I would like to place a notice here that there is violence in this chapter. I forgot to mention it in the previous ones, so just in case, here is a warning beforehand. 
> 
> Sincerely Yours,  
> AutyRose

A large bang woke her from her slumber. She sat up and pulled her fur to her chin. The area was familiar to her, though it was much too dark.

“Korra! Korra, are you alright?”

A flash of brightness blinded her. She shielded her eyes until her pupils adjusted. The shadow before her morphed into one resembling her mother.

“Mom?” There was a mixture of weariness and sleepiness in her voice.

“Yes, sweetie, it’s me.” She stepped closer and offered her hand. “Come on, come with me.”

“Why?” She rubbed her lids with each of her fists.

Another crash sounded and forced the pair to jump.

“Just come with me.” Senna swept her from her pelt and carried her against her chest.

Korra curled into her mother, unable to understand what was happening. She could hear shouting as Senna tightened her hold. She shut her eyes and fisted the woman’s shirt in fear.

“Don’t worry, Korra; everything will be alright.”

A door slammed shut behind them. A flick of the Water Bender’s hand pushed several lids off of the vases around them. Senna squatted on the floor as far from the windows as possible, keeping Korra close to her at all times and preparing to fight if she must.

When Korra opened her eyes again, the blackened training room came to sight instead of the familiar shadows of her bedroom. Everything felt hazy and surreal, as if this was all just a dream – a vision she had in the past.

“Mama?” She massaged her face again, exhaustion consuming her.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, sweetie, it’s okay. Sleep.”

Korra tried to communicate but found her vocabulary to be limited. Her eyes grew heavy as the battle sounds softened and her mother rocked her back and forth. The world began to fade away as Korra fell victim to Senna’s calming fingers on her back. Just before darkness consumed her, she saw a man enter the room, a small flame floating from his palm. His hair was long and white, and the left side of his face was red around the eye. Another man followed: a bald man with a long brown beard and an arrow on his forehead. Their damaged robes were faint in the light.

Her father emerged behind the pair and ran to his wife. He knelt beside her and put a hand on Korra’s back.

“Daddy?” Her voice was but a murmur.

He pulled the two closer into an embrace, ignoring the wounds he’d suffered and the blood dripping from his gouges. “It’s over,” he whispered, more to Senna than his daughter.

“Have they been captured?”

The Water Tribe Warrior nodded, refusing to release his family from his grasp.

Korra tried to stay awake, tried to remember more of what occurred, but she slipped further and further into slumber. Her eyes flitted open in her last moments of consciousness. An elderly woman was now with the two men by the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks. The bald man hugged her and held her in her grief. The Fire Bender put his hand on the woman’s shoulder, mentioning something along the lines of “how brave he was, how he was a brother to us all, and that he will be missed”. Korra lowered her sight to her hand, which was still gripping onto her mother’s clothes. Her fist was tiny and shaking. It was the last thing she saw before she fell into a deep sleep.

(-)

She awoke with a groan. The air was much colder than she remembered. Her back ached from lying on the freezing ground. Her limbs wouldn’t stop quivering. She sat up and rubbed her temple. The alleyway was darker than before, if that was possible. Despite the nighttime blackness, she could still see storm clouds rolling in.

“It was just a dream. It was just a dream…” she whispered to herself, only half-believing her words.

Korra adjusted her position and leaned against the building. She watched her breath freeze as she exhaled, struggling for a grip on reality. Exhaustion riddled her; her muscles throbbed from her physical exertion earlier in the day. She slid her hands up and down her arms, using the friction for warmth. She ran across her wound – which had clotted in her sleep – and winced.

_Forgot about that._

She tried to inspect the injury but it was too dark to see it. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped the pelt around her body. The Southerner stared into the shadows, lost in the thought of her dream.

_At least, I think it was a dream._

_Well, you just dreamt it, right?_

_…Yes, but that’s not what I meant. I feel like – I feel like it happened before –_

Her ruminations were cut short by a large pillar of earth that forced her from her fur. The ground shot out from underneath her and sent her flying into the air. She smacked against the opposing building and crashed onto the cement.

_What the fuck just –_

Korra struggled to her feet when another blast of rock slammed into her abdomen. She collided with the wall she climbed over a few hours ago and flopped back onto the concrete. She crawled up to her hands and knees and lifted her eyes to see three figures standing before her – three _familiar_ figures.

The ground shifted around her in a circle. Her body rose out of her control. She was surrounded by earth and restrained, with just her head and shoulders free from its hold. Her arms were tight against her torso while her legs were crammed together.

She fought against the prison – determined to break out – to no avail. The rock wouldn’t budge no matter how hard she tried to move it.

“Well, well, look what we have here.” Viper walked up to Korra, a toothpick in the corner of his mouth. There was a bandage on the side of his head, though most of it was covered by his hat. “Not so high and mighty _now_ , are you?”

Ping and Shrew chuckled at the entrance of the alleyway. They followed the Water Bender and stayed at his flanks.

A spark went off in her core. It didn’t take long for flames to grow from it.

“Let _go_ of me!” Her words came out as a growl.

Viper backhanded her with his right hand, which was adorned with several gold rings. She was useless to avoid the attack. A small cut formed above her right eye from the hit. “It seems like you still haven’t learned your manners.” He bent over until he was level with Korra. “We are the Triple Threat Triad, and _we_ run this turf. Not the Red Monsoons, not the Terras, and _certainly_ not the Agni Kais,” he latched onto her mandible with excessive strength using a single hand and forced their eyes to meet, “you got that?”

She gritted her teeth. Fire poured from her irises. She nodded.

“Good.” He released her, took a step back, and punched her left cheek. Her head whipped to the side. Her took hold of her rear tail and yanked it backwards, compelling her to look at him. “Don’t get involved in our affairs anymore, you got it?”

Her head swirled into focus. She nodded, knowing she was in no position to argue – despite how much she wanted to.

“Good.” Viper let go of her hair and rotated to the other two Triple Threats. “See what she’s got in the bag.”

They grinned in unison and took her carrier from the upturned cement. The storm clouds grew darker. The area grew muddy from the fresh earth at their feet. Shrew lifted the luggage, pried it open, and shook out its contents. Viper circled the pile, examining the items, as Ping watched Korra with menacing eyes.

“Take the money, the food, the weapons, and the fur. We don’t need the clothes or the bag.” The Water Bender smiled and turned to Korra. “Thanks for the collateral. We’ll make good use of this.”

The blaze filled her. Irritation boiled over.

_Think about what you –_

“Fuck you.”

_Korra, what are you doing?!_

His eyes widened in anger. He flew to the Southerner and wrapped a hand around her throat. “What did you say to me?”

_Korra, now –_

“I said ‘ _Fuck_. _You_.’”

Viper set his jaw. He tightened his hold. “Go ahead, say it again, I _dare_ you.”

_Get your dirty fucking hand off of me._

“Come on, Viper. She isn’t worth your time. We already got her stuff.” Shrew insisted, twisting one of the hunting knives to inspect it. “Besides, a storm’s coming in, and we still got a lot of shit to do.”

“What, are you afraid of a little water?” He called out over his shoulder, palm still against Korra’s skin.

A roar of thunder rolled across the alley. The vibrations shook the ground. The Earth Bender scanned the area. The other two Triple Threats remained unmoved.

“Now, say it again. Go ahead.”

_Korra, don’t. Just shut up; shut up and you’ll live to see another day._

He removed his hand before she could respond and struck her face several more times. Blood dripped from her nose. “That’s what I thought.” Viper put his back to her and motioned to leave the passageway. He halted, grinned, and spun around. “Put her in suspension, Shrew. That’ll teach her to mess with the Triple Threats.”

The Earth Bender shifted his arms downward, moving each diagonally away from his torso. His foot hit the ground once his hands reached his waist. The rock dropped from her upon the descent of his upper body, only to be recaptured again when his leg smacked the cement. He lifted his hands with the earth and guided it around Korra’s wrists and ankles. There was a small circle of jagged rocks around her from the last prison she was in. When Shrew was finished, she was hanging with her wrists spread apart above her head and her legs separated. Her limbs were stretched too far. Searing pain shot through her muscles.

“Have fun.” Viper laughed as he waved for the goons to follow him. They exited the alley without looking back at the Southerner.

Korra growled in frustration. She struggled against her restraints, fighting to break free.

_Come on, Korra. You’re strong. You can get out of this._

She continued to contend the rocks constraining her.

_Come on! Move!_

For every inch she bucked, another part of her body tightened and spasmed. After long minutes of ineffective efforts, she gave up.

_There’s no way I’m going to get out of this prison on my own, am I?_

_Doesn’t look like it._

She hung her head in defeat and let her limbs go limp. The strain lessened a bit until it grew into a dull ache. Another crack of thunder pounded her ears, forcing her to jump and yelp from the resulting discomfort.

_Fuck! What am I going to do?_

Her thoughts were more of an exasperated plea than an actual question. She surveyed the alley with exhausted eyes. Her face was hot with the onset of swelling, as was her abdomen. She watched the blood drip onto the ground from her nose. A small amount trickled around her eye socket. Her puffs of breath froze upon contact with the cold atmosphere. It wasn’t long until the clouds consumed the sky.

_Come on, Korra. There has to be something you can do. Think!!_

She tried to wriggle her way out of the prison again, only to be met with the same pain.

“Fuck!” She growled and threw her head back in frustration.

_If I ever find them again, I’m gonna –_

_What, Korra? What is it that you’re going to do? Huh? You have no weapons, your fighting skills aren’t up to par, and they’re all Benders. They could have easily killed you tonight. Be grateful that they only robbed you._

_Be grateful? Be grateful? Since when is it okay for anyone to assault and rob me?_

_It’s better than losing your life!_

_Is it?_

This quick response startled her. Her thoughts silenced. A dark, empty feeling filled her. The sky lit from a flash of lightning. The ground boomed with thunder. Small droplets fell from the clouds and bounced off her exposed skin. She dropped her head, consumed by her sorrow.

_I’ve really gotten myself into some shit, haven’t I?_

_I don’t know what you were thinking. Seriously. You couldn’t even take a few drunk Non-Benders, and you’re going to challenge professional criminal Benders? What’s wrong with you?_

_I – I wasn’t thinking._

_No shit. That type of behavior will get you killed._

_It hasn’t yet._

_Give it time._

_I’ve made it eighteen years, what’s to say I can’t make it eighteen more?_

_You only want to live to thirty-six?_

_Well, no, but –_

_To be honest, I’m surprised you’ve made it this far._

_Look, if I hadn’t acted, then Kazoku would have gotten hurt._

_And look where he is now. He ran away when you were attacked._

_Because he doesn’t know how to fight._

_How do you know that?_

_I… I just figured…_

_What, because he’s a Non-Bender? A citizen? Because he was being attacked? What is it?_

_I don’t know, okay? I… I don’t know why I did what I did. All I knew was that I had to do something to help. I couldn’t just run away and ignore it. I’ll never just ignore someone who needs me._

_And look where it got you._

She blinked away the now-pouring rain from her eyes and stared at her confined wrists.

_This all started with the Dean’s daughter. Everything that’s been happening to you, all because you were late to that one chemistry exam._

_I will never regret saving her life – or anyone’s life, for that matter – so if that’s what you’re looking for, you can fuck off. Sentai would have fucked me over on that exam whether I showed up on time or not._

_And how do you know that?_

_Because he fucking hates me for some reason! I –_

A large roll of thunder interrupted her thoughts. A gust channeled its way through the alley and chilled her to the bone. It was a matter of minutes until her wardrobe was soaked. Mud pooled up in the passageway from the fresh earth and soaked into her strewn clothes.

_I just need to focus on getting out of here._

_And how do you plan on doing that?_

Korra’s limbs started shaking from the cold. The flames inside of her were dying down. The storm worsened with each passing moment.

_I… I don’t know. I – don’t know…_

She lowered her head – vanquished – and closed her eyes, trying to force away both her emotions and her arguing thoughts. All she could do was listen to the freezing rain impact the City. Structures, Satomobiles, sidewalks; nothing was safe from its grasp, not even _her_. Her body temperature dropped with each hour that ticked by. She reached out for the internal fire with her last ounce of energy, desperate for warmth, for strength, for _something_.

She was met with nothing, nothing at all but her weakening body and mind in this awful storm.

_It’s just like before._

_Just like it always seems to be…_

She receded further into herself. Korra hung there, her entirety in numbing agony, until exhaustion consumed her and darkness drowned her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grumbles under my breath* Stupid Triple Threats, stupid gangs, stupid - *burrows under a blanket for 5.6578 years*
> 
> Chapter 17: Devoid


	17. Devoid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wham!!! Here's another update for History: Part I! I've been in the mood to update a lot this week, and you'll find out why on Friday!
> 
> Also, I just want to take a quick second to thank everyone who has been reading my story thus far, dropping some kudos, and even taking the time to write a comment in. I really appreciate it and I greatly enjoy sharing my story with you, even if it can be rough at times. If I could give you all cute animals from the Avatar Universe, I would, but since I can't, I shall give you little asterisk hearts instead. 
> 
> *heart*  
> *heart*  
> *heart*

“Bolin, where are you going so early?” Mako called to his brother, who was trying – _and failing_ – to walk down the hallway without a sound.

The young Earth Bender halted. The fire ferret on his shoulder squeaked and straightened as well.

“What are you up to,” he asked with questioning eyes in the doorway leading to the attic, where the brothers lived. The inquiry came out after a small yawn.

“Toza wanted me to run some errands for him.”

“But why so early?”

“I don’t know. He said something about ‘getting to the market before the vultures do’. Do vultures even _go_ to the market? I can’t imagine the owners would sell them much.”

Mako palmed his face. “He doesn’t mean _actual_ vultures, Bolin. He’s just talking about people who get the food he wants before he can get to it.”

“Ohhhh. That makes a lot more sense.”

The Fire Bender crossed his arms and leaned against the frame. “What’s on his list that’s so important? And why is he sending _you_?”

Bolin cocked a smile and folded his arms, a piece of paper in his hand. “What, are you _jealous,_ bro?”

“Bolin, _why_ would I be jealous? You have to go into the cold before the crack of dawn while _I_ get to go back to sleep in my warm bed.”

“I – well… when you put it that way…” he deflated and sighed.

Mako took a step forward and pulled the sheet from his brother’s fingers. “Let’s see what’s on here.” He unfolded the note and scanned it. “Huh. It all seems like his normal groceries. I don’t see why he couldn’t get the stuff himself.”

“I think that, maybe,” he leaned forward and put his left hand perpendicular against the right side of his lips as he whispered, as if to hide the fact, “he’s just getting too old to go out in the cold.”

“You know I can _hear_ you two, right?” The Pro-Bending gym owner shouted from his private room, which the brothers were standing right outside of.

“Sorry, Toza!”

“Just go to the Downtown District Markets and get the food, Bolin,” the elder groaned as he flipped over on his mattress.

“Right! Of course! I won’t let you down, Toza!”

“Go!”

“Okay, okay,” Bolin lifted his hands to his chest in defense, the palms outward. “Jeeze.”

“Just go, Bolin. Don’t make things worse.” Mako returned the shopping list.

“Alright, alright, I’m leaving. I’ll see you later, bro.” He turned away from the Fire Bender and walked down the hallway. He pulled his coat off the hook and dropped it. With a sigh, he picked it up and squeezed into it. Pabu maneuvered around his movements so that he wasn’t crushed in the process. He resumed his position on the Bender’s shoulder.

Mako watched his brother from a distance until he was out of sight. He closed his eyes and shook his head, though there was a small smile on his lips.

_Oh, Bolin._

(-)

He walked down the sidewalk of the western Downtown District with much less pep in his step than normal; he wasn’t accustomed to being out this early in the morning. The sky was still a tad bit dark, though the clouds from the night before had left the City not too long ago. A light breeze remained, prompting Bolin to pull his coat collar closer to his exposed neck.

“Man, that was a nasty storm,” he spoke aloud as he clambered along. “Wasn’t it, Pabu?”

The fire ferret chirped in affirmation and shivered.

“Thanks for coming with me, buddy. I would have been _so_ bored and lonely without you.”

Pabu yipped and hopped onto Bolin’s head.

“Easy there, Pabu, or else I’m gonna start going bald.”

The animal continued to squirm on and around the Bender’s shoulders. He stood as tall as he could, his ears alert and his nose sniffing the air.

“Do you hear something?”

He listened for a moment but couldn’t decipher anything in particular.

“What’s wrong, buddy?”

Bolin reached up for his pet just as Pabu jumped from his back. The fire ferret flew through his hands and bolted.

“Pabu?! Pabu, come back!” He called after the animal before sprinting behind him. “It’s because I said I’d be bored without you, isn’t it?” He shouted, his breath light. “Why do you have to be _that_ guy, Pabu? Seriously?!”

Pabu continued to slink along the sidewalk, unresponsive to his owner.

“Ah, come _on_!” Bolin groaned. “Come back!”

It didn’t take long for the Earth Bender to catch up. They had travelled just one block when Pabu stopped in an alleyway.

“Ha, now I’ve got you –” Bolin rounded the corner and froze in his tracks. “Woah.” He took a few steps towards the woman before him, mouth agape.

Her head was hung low, her front two wolf tails in her face. Her limbs were restrained by solid earth. She was shivering and coughing. The Water Tribe girl lifted her eyes when she heard him approach. There were dark rings under her sockets. Her left cheek was swollen, along with other parts of her face. Dried remnants of blood crusted near her nose and right eye. Her ocean irises screamed of exhaustion and pain.

“Are you alright?”

“Not – not really.” Korra replied with a weak voice. “Can you – can you get help?”

“Of course! Hang tight!” Bolin winced at his word choice, realizing that might not have been the _right_ thing to say to someone suspended in an earth prison. “Well, I mean, I guess you don’t really have any other option than to hang tight because – the earth – I’ll go get help…” He motioned to leave when he stopped.

_Wait, I can help her._

“What am I thinking?” He spun around and locked onto her eyes. “ _I_ can get you out of there.”

The Southerner flinched as another cold breeze hit her. “You’re an Earth Bender?”

Bolin smiled and nodded. He moved closer to the woman and took a good look at her prison.

_This looks familiar…_

“You didn’t happen to have a run in with the Triple Threats, did you?”

Korra sighed. “Yeah, I did.” She moved against her confinement with the little strength she had left. “Can you get me out of here, please?”

He completed his examination and bobbed his head. Bolin lifted his hands up and focused on the earth around her wrists and ankles. With a quick motion, he removed the rock and sent most of it back into the ground. A small circle of upturned, muddy cement remained.

The brunette fell into the muck with a heavy groan. Everything hurt.

“Oh man, are you alright?” Bolin crouched beside her. “I guess I should have lowered you down a bit easier…”

She pushed herself to her hands and knees. “Yeah, yeah, I’m – ” Her reply was interrupted by a rather vicious cough.

“How long have you been out here? Were you here when the storm started?”

Korra nodded, too fatigued to come up with a verbal cue.

“You’re shivering pretty bad. Come on; we need to get you somewhere warm.” He grabbed her arms to help her up, but she pulled away.

Without a sound, she crawled over to her broken bag and pile of muddy clothes. She shoved the soiled fabric into her carrier and flung the strap over her shoulder. Most of its contents fell back onto the ground due to the torn-up opening. She sighed and reached for the items once more.

“Here, let me help you.” Bolin picked up a few articles and handed them to the brunette.

“Thanks.” Her voice was rough. She kept her eyes low as she assembled her bag.

“What happened here? How did you get involved with the Triple Threats?”

“They were threatening to hurt this guy,” Korra spoke as she tried to seal her sack, “and I stopped them. They didn’t like that too much.” Another cough erupted from her chest.

“You aren’t from around here, are you?”

“Is it _that_ fucking obvious?” She growled in frustration, her fingers too cold to fidget with her bag.

Bolin recoiled a bit, not expecting the response. “Do – do people ask you that a lot?”

She exhaled. “Yeah, they do.” The Water Tribe girl gave up on fixing the tie for now and tried to stand. She lurched forward, her legs too sore to move on their own.

“Woah, woah, take it easy there.” He caught her in his arms and supported her weight with ease. “You should rest for a few minutes.” He lowered her to the more solid portion of the pavement. “You look like you got hurt pretty bad.”

“This is nothing,” she muttered, recalling the injuries she endured after Kuru’s attacks. She winced at the thought.

“Still, you should take it easy for a few minutes. You’ve been stuck all night.”

_That’s true._

Korra surrendered and leaned against the building behind her. The back of her head touched the brick. She closed her eyes and took a breath in an attempt to gather herself.

“So…” Bolin scratched the back of his head, trying to relieve the tension in the air. “How did you end up in the City?”

“It’s a long story.”

He looked at the sky, which was a pale shade of blue, indicating the rising sun to come. “Well, the day is just starting, so you’ve got plenty of time to – ” He stopped and reevaluated his words, his pupils examining the woman in front of him. “On second thought, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” The Earth Bender rose from his position and offered her a hand. “I’m heading to the market right now, if you’d like to come. I’m sure if you’ve been here all night, then you’re hungry.”

She couldn’t deny the truth in his statement. Her palms found her aching abdomen.

_Food sounds wonderful right now._

She opened her mouth to respond when the realization hit her. She separated her lids and dropped her sight to the ground. “I don’t have any money. The Triple Threats took it all – not that I had much anyways.”

Bolin frowned; he wanted to help this woman out as much as he could, though he couldn’t explain the compelling urge in its entirety. He retrieved the list from his pocket and looked it over. “I’m supposed to be getting groceries for my landlord with the yuans he gave me, but _maybe_ I can say one of the items was out of stock or that there wasn’t enough money to get everything from the list. Here,” he fished a small pen from his pocket, “I’ll just cross off pickled chicken-duck feet. They always smelled funny anyways – would stink up the _whole place_ whenever Toza ate them.” He chuckled for a moment but trailed his laughter when there was no response from the Southerner. “Do you want to come to the markets with me? They aren’t too far from here.”

Korra shook her head. “I don’t think I can. I’m just so… tired…”

He frowned. “Well, maybe I can bring you some food! You stay here and get some rest. I’ll go get the groceries and something for you to eat, okay?”

She met his greens. A dull ache spread in her heart at how much they reminded her of Asami’s peridots, though the shades were a bit different. She buried it and forced a smile. “That would be great,” she choked it out through another cough.

Bolin beamed. “Alright! I’ll be right back, no worries!” He spun on his heel and took off with Pabu on his tail.

Korra eyed the running animal before the pair was out of sight. The small red creature seemed familiar to her, but her mind was much too hazy to figure it out. She sighed once they were gone and closed her eyes in her exhaustion, trying to force away the pain and fatigue pulsing in her veins.

(-)

“Are you sure she’ll like this, Pabu? I mean, they’re simple noodles, but I don’t know what her tastes are.” Bolin held the small contained up to his nose and inhaled. “They smell pretty good, though.” He turned to the fire ferret on his shoulder. “What do you think?”

Pabu took a sniff of the container and peeped.

“Alright, good.” He switched the bag of groceries and the steaming food between his hands. “I hope Toza doesn’t get too mad that I didn’t buy his chicken-duck feet.”

The animal let out a small, reassuring sound.

“You’re right, Pabu. This is for the greater good! And – ” Bolin rounded the corner to the alley and halted. The space was empty, devoid of any life at all. The only thing that remained was the faint remnants of the earth prison and a large puddle of mud.

Pabu lowered his head and tail in sadness.

“She’s – she’s gone, Pabu.” He eyed the imprints in the mud and followed them to the concrete. He spun around and surveyed the area, looking for any clue or continuation of the trail. There was no trace of the Water Tribe girl around for him to track, muddled and removed from the increasing foot traffic along the sidewalk. “I wonder where she went, or if she’ll be okay. Do you think someone might have seen her, Pabu?”

He made a sad noise, their emotions shared.

“Yeah, you’re right. Even if they _did_ see her, they’re probably long gone, too.” Bolin dropped his shoulders and sighed, his food items loose in his hands. “Well, I guess we should just go home then.”

The fire ferret whined and nudged his owner.

“Yeah, I tried. Thanks, buddy.”  Bolin sulked from the passageway and stared at the noodles in his hands. “Guess I bought these for nothing, huh?”

Pabu switched shoulders and smelled the container once more.

“We can eat them later. Let’s just… go home.”

(-)

Bolin brooded his way through the gym building. He tossed the bag of groceries on the counter and made his way to the training area, where he could hear his brother Fire Bending at some targets.

“Hey, Bolin!” He called as he spun around and kicked a flame towards a circular disk.

“Hey.” He plopped onto the bench and gazed at the white box in his hands. He popped it open to look at the food inside.

“What’s wrong, bro?” Mako stopped practicing and walked over to his Pro-Bending teammate. “Did grocery shopping not go well?”

“No, not really.” Bolin poked the noodles around with his chopsticks but couldn’t bring himself to pick any up. “I can’t eat these. They aren’t for me.”

He raised his eyebrow before sitting next to his brother. “What do you mean?”

“I met someone on my way to the markets. A girl.”

“Oh, Bolin, it isn’t one of _these_ stories again, is it?”

“No, it’s _not_. This was… _different_.”

A confused expression plastered Mako’s face. “How so?”

Bolin met his brother’s amber irises. “She was hurt, Mako. I was chasing after Pabu, we rounded a corner into an alley way, and there she was. She was in one of the Triple Threats’ earth prisons.”

“How’d she get there?”

“She was protecting some guy from them, from what she told me. They didn’t like that all that much. It looked like Shrew’s work.”

“A suspender?”

He nodded. “I’m just glad that Pabu found her. I don’t think she would have lasted much longer like that.”

“Was she there in the storm?”

“Yeah.” He shook the container around and set it beside him. Pabu crawled down his arm and pulled a single noodle out to munch on.

Mako frowned and crossed his arms. “You used Toza’s grocery money to get those, didn’t you?”

“She was hurt and cold and sick and hungry! I couldn’t do _nothing_.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m guessing, if the noodles are still here, she left before you came back from the markets.”

Bolin sighed. “Yeah, she did. I have no idea where she went.” He paused and lowered his eyes. “I hope she’s okay.”

The Fire Bender rose from his spot and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “How about we hit some targets around? It’ll take your mind off things.”

“Yeah, okay.” He sighed and stood up. “Go ahead, Pabu. You can eat them.”

He squeaked and pulled several noodles from the container.

The Bending brothers crossed the gym. Bolin shed his outer layers and stomped on the ground. A stack of Pro-Bending discs popped out from the floor. He stood in the opposite side of the space, took a breath, and aimed some of the earth circles at the Fire Ferrets Captain. Mako slipped them with ease. This process continued for quite some time, with each attack from the Earth Bender worsening in accuracy.

“Bolin, you’re a better shot than this.” He rose from his defensive stance and eyed his faux opponent. “This whole ordeal is really messing with you, isn’t it?”

He cast his sight to the ground and nodded. “I don’t know _why_. I don’t even know her, but something about her is just… _special_. I’ve never seen a girl like her before, and there was just something _about_ her.”

“You worry too much, Bolin. I’m sure she’ll be fine. If she survived the storm, she could probably survive anything.” Mako approached his brother and patted his back. “Let’s keep practicing. We’ve got some tough opponents next week and we need to win if we want to keep the rent.” He returned to the other side of the room and entered an offensive position. “Afterwards, we’ll go to Narook’s for some comfort food. Alright?”

Bolin gave him a half-hearted smile and shifted his footing. “Alright, let’s do this.”

The pair continued to practice and spar, each blow bringing their minds further and further from the Water Tribe girl in the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While their appearance was short, I really enjoyed writing the Bending Brothers. Can't wait to do more with them in the future!
> 
> Until then:
> 
> Chapter 18: Out of reach


	18. Out of reach

Korra sat in the cold mud, shivering. Her clothes weren’t quite dry and her parka had lost most of its hydrophobicity through the torrential storm the night before. Her brain moved back and forth between too many things, jumping from why she was here, where she was going, what she was even fucking doing and back again. Multiple feelings washed over her; confusion, fear, loneliness, helplessness. All these were countered with an undeniable determination, though its focus and intent was as clear to her as the muck around her was transparent. She shook her head and tucked her knees up to her chest, trying to sift through these conflicting sentiments. Korra cracked her lids open – unable to achieve mental balance – and stared at the lightening sky. The turmoil faded until her gaze grew absentminded. It was what she did and didn’t want to happen, all originating from different corners of her brain. Her stomach growled, but it didn’t even call her attention, let alone have any effect on her. The City was awakening in front of her eyes, more so now than in the days past when she first left on her journey. A light buzz filled her ears, radiating from both the inner and outer commotion, though the noises only echoed through her draining core.

Her cognition trailed off, due to her exhaustion. Within minutes, everything was black inside. There was nothing and no one in her sight and her thoughts.

_Yet…_

Something compelled her. She couldn’t explain what is was or _why_ it was or what was even happening. Despite her efforts, there was just something _there_. It felt like a dream; fuzzy and disjointed and just out of reach. It forced through her enervation and fatigue, controlled her body without her command. It was like she was a puppet, observing someone moving her with invisible strings and tethers. She was restrained, she was not herself, yet she was entirely who she was in a physical sense. Though her eyes were open, her vision was limited.

Her legs pushed against the soggy ground. She rose and fell into the mud again, limbs still weak from lack of sleep and the tension she had endured the night before. She didn’t _want_ to keep trying. She wanted to rest and eat and find some sort of fire to sleep by to gather her strength. But this force – _whatever_ it was that was controlling her – refused. It shut her mind and desires down, forcing her to drift along in a subconscious state.

Korra crawled onto her hands and knees. She stammered to her feet and swayed. After a moment, she steadied. She took empty steps out of the alley, leaving the muck and dragging the soles of her worn boots against the concrete. The dirt was loosened and gone by the time she treaded onto the sidewalk. If there were passersby, she was unaware of them. She turned to what seemed to be a random direction and walked, bag slung over her shoulder.

She maneuvered block after block in a trance. She was both within and without of herself. Every image that floated into her view was lost at the same pace, swept away like an unanchored boat from a high tide shoreline. She continued onward, unable to stop even if she tried.

Korra moved westward, away from the Downtown District. The sun was high in the sky by the time she reached the docks. Her feet didn’t waver. She stumbled into the sand – unaccustomed to the difference in consistency from the hard cement – and trundled until she was at the edge of the coast. Waves from Yue Bay kissed her shoes time and time again. The cold water soaked into the small tears in her animal-skin footwear. It didn’t faze her.

Her blue eyes were steady on the island in the distance. A faint figure was at the center point, atop what seemed to be a very small building. An even vaguer, but taller, piece of land was in the background, separated by a part of the sea itself. Both of them seemed familiar to her, but she couldn’t bring her mind together to even _think_ about what it could be; her synapses just wouldn’t connect. She stared out at the mass for what seemed like hours.

Without control, she stepped into the water. She moved deeper and deeper, her mud-covered body ignoring the effect of the somewhat-chilling fluid. Once her shoulders were consumed by the salty liquid, her instincts took over. She swam towards the island, lacking even an ounce of thought. Her stupor thickened until everything grew black.

(-)

It was dark. The clouds were a deep shade of grey. A storm raged on. She was flying through the downpour at a speed she hadn’t imagined was possible. Her hands were tight against a rope. A sharp bolt of lightning lit the sky. She shielded her eyes with one of her arms. It was then that she noticed the beast underneath her.

A deep roar escaped the animal. She gritted her teeth and pulled on the reigns. A large wave rose in front of her. She watched as she directed the creature.

_No, no, that’s the wrong way. What are you doing? The wave will consume us if you go up instead of back! You can’t outfly one that large!_

It was then that she realized her actions were not her own. Korra tried to look around, but her body was controlled by another. A scream emerged from her chest and filled her ears, but it was not _her_ voice. It sounded like the tone of a child.

A gust of wind took them. The pair was heading face first into the tumultuous ocean. She got a brief glimpse before they crashed into the murky deep.

Pale skin.

White fur.

Blue hands?

She couldn’t hold onto the strap; the force of the collision was too much. It slipped from her grip. Her sight darkened as she sunk. She could barely make out the shape of the beast she rode earlier, though it was much further away than before. The cold shocked her body.

_Swim, swim dammit! Move! Get up! Go!_

No matter what she tried to do, thought to do, _commanded_ to do, it wouldn’t work. Her descent continued. Her muscles were out of her rule. The last bit of air escaped her mouth. Her lungs burned and ached for more oxygen. She closed her eyes, moving as slow as her plunge, knowing full well there was nothing she could do to save herself. Her body wouldn’t shift; the water was too wild, and everything was too cold. She shut down and drowned in the blackness.

_No…_

A flash of light filled her eyes and blinded her. Breath she didn’t know she had left her. An insurmountable amount of power flowed through her being, touching each of her nerves. Her legs crossed and her fists pounded together. The area around her chilled at a rapid rate. Before she knew it, everything stopped, as if she was frozen in time, unable to move or breathe or even open her eyes.

(-)

Korra jumped up in a furor. She panted and glimpsed around, sweat rolling from her forehead. Her hands were firm against the ground to balance her upright torso.

_What… what the fuck? What just happened?_ She scanned the area, eyes frantic. _That… what was that? _She leaned forward and rubbed her temple. The setting sun bounced off of the water and into her line of sight. _It was just a dream, just… a dream…_ She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she separated her lids, she inspected the room she was in once more.

“Where am I?” She pushed herself to her feet and staggered into the wall beside her for support. She slunk to the window nearby and leaned against the pane.

The shores of Republic City were before her, though they were a considerable distance away. The mountains in the background overpowered the grey buildings, their snowcapped tops a mixture of the orange and purple sky. It was a side of the City she had never seen before.

“It’s beautiful,” she muttered, forgetting all of the tragedies its concrete borders held – just for a moment.

_But how did I get here?_

She examined her surroundings, looking for any sort of clue to help her.

_Think, Korra, think. What’s the last thing you remember?_

She closed her eyes and pried her brain. The images came up in short bursts, most of which were jumbled and indistinct. There was only one set of pictures that was somewhat crisp in her vision.

_But what does it mean? What does that dream mean? Is this all just a dream? Am I still in the City somewhere, waiting for that Earth Bender to come back?_

The memory jolted her and a pang of guilt surfaced.

_I hope he’s not looking for me._

_Why?_

_Because he won’t find me. Hell, I don’t even know where I am._

_Maybe you should figure that out._

She nodded and grabbed the strap of her bag, which managed to withstand her mysterious journey to wherever she was. She wiggled her toes and fingers for feeling, just now realizing how cold she was. Cold and _wet_.

_Wet? Did I swim here? I don’t even remember getting to the shore. How did I…_

Her body moved to the trail of her question. She roamed the empty halls of the large complex; there wasn’t a single soul in sight.

“Hello? Is anyone here? Hello…” Korra called. She received her echo as a response.

The Water Tribe girl wandered further and deeper into the building. She found a staircase and climbed it, though the steps sent an ache through her body. She skipped multiple floors and travelled to the very top of the structure, as if she had done this before. A small latch and a door stood in the way of her and whatever it was that was outside.

_What is out there?_

She pushed on the long handle, which was as wide as the door itself. The bar wouldn’t budge. She gave it another shove to no avail.

_Huh. Why would this be locked? Maybe I can find another way…_

Korra turned to descend the steps when that compelling force called to her, urged her, demanded her to go through. She spun back around, a mixture of confusion and determination pumping through her. She fiddled with the latch: pushed it, pulled it, kicked it, tackled it…

_Nothing,_ she thought as she rubbed her now-sore shoulder.

_There has to be a way._

_There is._

A voice radiated within her. A surge of emotions flashed through her, all too powerful and quick for her to decipher with certainty. There was fear, for sure, and perhaps a sense of something else? Many somethings? It didn’t matter. Her body was moving without her command. She closed her eyes and placed both of her palms on the bar. With a small flick of her wrists, the latch shifted and the door unlocked with ease.

_That was easy. And weird…_

She shrugged her shoulders and pushed on the heavy wood. It flopped to the side of its hinge with a thud. The setting sun beamed at her. She protected her eyes with her forearm until her pupils adjusted. When they went into focus, she dropped her jaw at the sight before her.

_What the hell…_

Korra traversed the remaining steps and walked across the weathered stone roof. Her neck was craned to see all that was above. It was the largest statue she had ever seen in her life. The figure was standing with one leg forward on what appeared to be a lotus flower, robes sculpted to flow in the non-existent gust. The further she got from the structure, the more she was able to view. There was a staff in the figure’s hand, bearing the three swirls of the –

_Air Nation?!_

Korra squinted her eyes, now standing at the very edge of the roof to get a good angle. She traced the clothing of the sculpture, moving up and down from its base to its peak. An arrow was carved into the forehead of the statue.

_Master Aang?_

Her dream flew into her sight. The storm. The beast. The tattoos. The crash.

Everything swirled. Her head felt light. She dropped to her knees and let out a scream. It felt like she was suffocating. A sharp pain shot into her mind. Her limbs shook. Confusion and disorientation set in, her memories somewhat-lost in the panic.

_What am I doing here? Why – why – what does this – why am I – what does – it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s all just a dream, it has to be a dream, it’s just a dream, but why does it feel so real, why am I here, how did I get here, why – why – I don’t – I –_

Her eyes shut. She overloaded. Korra fell to the ground, all control of her body lost. She took a final breath before slipping into a violent, shaking unconsciousness.

(----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was rough. But I love the next chapter. Which is also rough. 
> 
> I tried to make the description of what was happening clear without being too blunt. If it's a bit confusing, let me know and I can clarify things. 
> 
> In the meantime:
> 
> Chapter 19: I was there


	19. I was there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I'm so excited! Okay, okay. *breathes* This is one of my favorite chapters in Part I of History (it's up there with the Ahyoka chapters and some chapters you haven't seen yet). 
> 
> But anyway, the reason why I've been posting every day this week (other than the fact that I LOVE you) is because today is my birthday!!! That's right, your's truly was born on this day several years ago at 6:30 in the morning! So, I wanted to celebrate by posting everyday! 
> 
> ^_^
> 
> So, now that the badger mole is out of the ground on this one, my present to you is this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

She awoke in a daze. The sky was dark, though the white lights around her were  _much_ too bright. Her muscles were sore with an extreme sense of fatigue that she hadn’t felt in quite some time. Her head pounded to match the beat of her heart, each thump stabbing her.

_Spirits, what – what happened?_

Her memory was hazy. She pushed herself up to her knees and passed a hand through her half-loose hair, rubbing her aching skull. Her blue eyes lifted to the statue before her.

_Master Aang?_

Confusion struck her. Korra attempted to move, but found her limbs to be too weak. She massaged her legs before trying to stand up. Blood rushed to her head with incredible power and she staggered into the barrier behind her, almost falling over the edge. She looked over her shoulder and panicked at the near miss.

_Fuck!_

She gripped the wall to steady herself; the last thing she wanted was to kiss the ground below. Her stomach growled in anger, having been neglected for too long.

“There’s nothing I can do about that right now. Does it _look_ like there’s any food here? I doubt any vendors are just lining up to sell at this _prime traffic location!_ ” She threw her free hand up in frustration and argued to no one but herself. A breeze passed over her and forced her to shiver. She put her hood on and rubbed her arms with her palms to warm up. She passed over her wound and flinched.

_Dammit. I keep forgetting about that._

Korra slid the torn fabric around and examined the cut.

_Good, it’s not infected. I think…_

She bent forward to get a closer look.

_Well, I’m not dead yet, so I’m sure I’ll be fine._

She swallowed in denial and took another look at everything around her. Avatar Aang stood tall – unmoving and strong. Republic City was in the distance, glowing a light yellow against the night sky and reflecting from the dark waters of Yue Bay. Her frozen breath floated in front of her in puffs.

_I should head inside._

Though her mind had made the decision, her body stayed put, a mixture of exhaustion and something else that she couldn’t quite decipher preventing her movement. She stared up at the statue in contemplation.

_I still don’t know why I’m here or how I got here. Everything just feels like… like a dream. I can’t tell what’s real and what’s not anymore._

Her head grew woozy for a minute as she tried to recall everything that happened. She struggled to even remember how she got onto the roof of this building, let alone her travels from the City to the Island. The memories grew more distant and clouded by the minute. Each attempt worsened the throbbing in her mind. A violent cough erupted from her chest, forcing her into a squat.

_I need to get out of this cold._

The irony hit her; a Southern Water Tribe girl and she couldn’t take the cold up north. She shook her head to the sentiment, glanced at the figure of Aang one last time, and made her way to the exit. Her steps were groggy and fatigue riddled her. She slipped out of the open cold only to be surrounded by a room that was just as chilling. It offered little protection from the wind.

_Of course a building used to host a giant statue of Master Aang would allow air to move freely through it._

She groaned and descended the staircase all the way to the first floor. It looked the same as every other corridor she had passed through.

“Well, here’s a better place than any.” Korra moved to the center of the atrium and plopped down. She yawned and huddled into herself for warmth.

_Spirits, wouldn’t it be nice if you could actually Fire Bend right now?_

The thought startled her. In all honesty, she was trying to _forget_ the fact that she Bent anything at all, let alone _fire_. Asami’s frightened eyes came to the forefront of her mind. It made her heart ache.

_No one can find out. I – I can never Fire Bend again._

_If you don’t, you’re going to freeze._

She furrowed her brow. _I survived the storm, didn’t I? I was in an earth prison, exposed to the elements, and I lived. What makes you think I can’t make it tonight when I’ve got some protection from the weather?_

_Because it will be colder tonight than any other night you’ve been out. Can’t you feel it?_

A gust of wind channeled through the building just as the thought crossed her mind. She shivered and curled further into herself. It was then that she realized her clothes were still wet. Another cough forced itself from her chest.

_I – I can’t Fire Bend. I’ve tried before. I can’t. It was a fluke. It had to have been. Me? A Fire Bender? Not possible._

_You were trying when you were weak and not dependent on it. It could be different now._

_I’m not going to Fire Bend. I refuse._

_Fine, then freeze._

Korra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine, fine, I’ll fucking try.” She pushed herself to her feet with a scowl. She inhaled and punched the air. Nothing happened. She repeated the process, again and again and again. Flames sparked inside of her. Before she knew it, she was shadow boxing nothing in particular, sending out jabs and kicks, all laced with growls that increased in frustration. She moved back and forth through the room, attacking the fake enemies that she materialized for a target. The blaze intensified. Her moves grew reckless with her anger. Her sight flicked red with each unsuccessful attempt.

“Why – can’t – I – fucking – Fire Bend?!” She snarled, circling around a pillar. Each blow drained her. Her heart pounded in her head, worsening the already painful ache.

_Why isn’t this working? I did it before. I was just as angry as I am now. Why won’t you Bend?_

Several more routines left her panting and determined. Sweat dripped from her body. She set her jaw, fire in her eyes. Memories of her failed efforts at Water Bending forced their way into her focus. The emotions from those training sessions mirrored all that she felt now. Each Water Bending kata performed, and the water remained still. Each movement, executed to _perfection_ , and the water remained still. It stared at her. _Mocked_ her. It always had, always did, always _will_.

Korra grew aggressive in her attacks. Everything boiled inside, all spawning from those internal flames.

_I tried. I tried so fucking hard and nothing worked. Stupid. Fucking. Pot!_

She struggled for breath. Her limbs staggered. She knew she wasn’t enough. She wasn’t a Water Bender. She was a college dropout – or _kicked-out_. And now, after all this, she was a _Fire Bender_ , some product of her mother’s infidelity. She couldn’t deny it anymore. She couldn’t go back. She could _never_ go back.

_No wonder it didn’t work. No wonder I could never Water Bend. It makes sense – it all makes perfect fucking sense. Hell, I can’t even Bend the element that I’ve actually fucking Bent before._

The memories intensified and manifested and extrapolated into future conflicts about her Bending and her parents. The disappointment. The arguments. The rejection. The _abandonment_. It all emulated what she experienced as a child.

_Do you think I don’t know? Do you think I wasn’t there when you two were ‘discussing’ things about me?_

She moved closer to the pillar. Her lower body was no longer on the offense. Her blows were strained from exhaustion.

_Did you think I couldn’t hear you, huh? That you were being so quiet and secretive in your arguments? That I didn’t know what you were saying because you thought I was asleep, when in reality, I was lying awake every fucking night, wondering what was wrong with me, that I couldn’t make you happy no matter what I did, wondering why I couldn’t Water Bend? Do you think I didn’t know? Because I know, I fucking know._

Korra’s sight was devoured by roaring red rage. She shifted her body to the side and sent one excruciating punch towards the stone support from her back arm.

“I was there. I was fucking _there_!!” Her right fist flicked bright orange with fire for just a split second before slamming into the beam. Pain shot up her arm and shook her bones. She screamed and collapsed onto the ground, cradling her injured hand. A small dent in the rock – with a faint scorch in the center – marked her presence. Tears streamed down her face from the agony. “I was there.” She sobbed, resting her back against the very pillar she tried to harm. “I was there…”

(-)

Her cheeks and eyes were dry from crying. She held her hand close, noting its discoloration. Korra stared onward out the window closest to her, which faced west of Republic City. The area was dark, and the Mo Ce Sea stretched on past her sight. The night was at its coldest point. The moon was overhead, on her way to being full. Her light beamed into the corridor and touched the Water Tribe girl’s skin. She closed her eyes and inhaled, hoping to feel the peace that she’s experienced before in the moonlight. Her bright orange fist came into her sight, as brief as the moment was. She jarred her lids apart and choked on her own air. Exhaustion coursed through her, though it wasn’t just limited to the physical from her haphazard attempt to Fire Bend. Despite everything, she had done it; she saw it with her own eyes. It was short and unsubstantial, but it was _there_. But the energy she had to put into it, the emotional and mental torture to get her riled up enough _just_ to have that small flick.

_It’s not worth it. I – I can’t do all of that for just a little amount of fire. There has to be another way._

Korra’s gaze weakened with each passing minute. The warmth she generated from her struggle faded away and was replaced by the surrounding cold.

_Do I even want there to be another way?_

Her eyes grew heavy. Sleep beckoned her. A final thought, one that she couldn’t even _begin_ to explain the origin of, crossed her mind as her lids touched – a bold, terrifying answer to her own question:

_I think I do._

(-)

She awoke in the middle of the night, though “awake” was not quite the right word for it. She wasn’t asleep, either – for the most part. She rose from her scrunched position and grabbed her bag, which she had tossed aside prior to attempting Fire Bending. Korra had no thoughts, no emotions; nothing. Her movements were subconscious as if she were sleepwalking, though her eyes were open. Some of the images transferred into her memory via her dreamlike state, while most left her once they came. It was similar to the state she experienced on her way to Aang Memorial Island from the shores of Republic City, but she was much more distant in this instance. She didn’t recognize herself moving in this condition at all.

Her vision was blurry and scarce. Everything was murky and foggy inside. There was no acknowledgment. Her body simply _moved_. She was lost in her dark dreams. Korra approached the first floor window that she had been looking through before she drifted into slumber. She crawled onto the ledge and hopped over the side. Her empty steps trudged to the edge of the platform on which the main building was constructed. She slid off the ridge – despite the fact that the wall was three times her height, if not more. Somehow, she managed to land and roll upon contact with the ground, sustaining only a minor twist of her ankle. She didn’t notice the injury at all. Rather, she continued onward, unable to do anything else.

Korra’s legs took her to the overhang of the island, which was just a bit higher up from the water than the last structure she dropped from was – in comparison to the ground. She stared at the horizon to the west of the City, watching the waves with empty eyes, doing the best she could to see the water move back and forth from fuzzy to indiscernible and back again. Her head swirled. Her body followed. She cast her sight to the base of the land, where the water crashed into the jagged rocks below, where the tide whispered her name in dark droves.

It all culminated within her. With a final glance between the sea and the bottom of the cliff, she leapt.

The wind whipped her as she fell. She plummeted at incredible speed, though her bag did provide some drag. The shore rushed up to her. There was no emotion on her face. At the last moment, she slapped her palms together above her head, acting on blind, subconscious instinct alone. She slammed into the water and everything went black.

(----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My feels hurt, but not as much as they used to when I read this chapter (probably because I know what's to come). Ahhh, my child. *sits in the corner*
> 
> Well, I hope you all have a wonderful day! Here is the preview for the next chapter. 
> 
> Chapter 20: Missing


	20. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Just wanted to say a quick thank-you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday yesterday! I really appreciate it. I had a pretty chill day (just worked, ate pizza, etc.). But I am posting today because something very cool happened today.
> 
> Today, I finished the final edits on ALL of the chapters in History (Parts I and II). It is officially done, and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that it is EPIC. Especially Part II. Like the last eleven chapters of that part... my SPIRITS.
> 
> So, due to my good mood and excitement that I'll be getting to write new material for the next installment tomorrow, I have decided to post another chapter today! Enjoy!

“Asami.” A deep voice and a firm hand on her shoulder brought her back into reality. Tonraq was squatting beside her, intensity in his entire being. It spread into her and filled the growing void in her chest. “We are going to find her. I’ll go to every end of the earth until I do.”

She didn’t respond. Her eyes were hazy as they looked out over the Mo Ce Sea.

_Korra, please tell me you didn’t – please tell me you’re alive._

Senna and Naga looked onto the pair from a few feet behind, sorrowful concern in their expressions.

_I shouldn’t have left you, Korra. I should have been there for you and stayed. I should have stopped this sooner. Called the police. Got my father involved. Something… anything. And now… now…_

“We can’t give up, Asami.”

_Give up?_

“The trail might end here, but Korra’s out there somewhere and –”

“Who said I was _giving up_?” She turned to him, fire returning to her peridots. She was losing control. “Do you think I was just going to _give up_ on Korra, just because the trail ended up here, when she’s out there, in Spirits _know_ what condition, when she needs me now more than ever?” Her face morphed into a scowl. Too many memories flashed into her head, many of which sparked from her _own_ trepidations and experiences. “What kind of – of friend do you think I am, to just _abandon_ someone?”

Tonraq threw his hands up in defense. “I’m not accusing you of anything, Asami.”

“Good.” She rose and brushed the sand from her shins. Emotions welled up inside of her. A hundred thoughts crossed her mind, reasons that fueled her disheartening suspicions. They pointed to so many factors; Sentai, Kuru, Korra’s parents.. _._

The stories Korra told her took over; their treatment of her as a child when she couldn’t Water Bend, when she ran away from them, how she’s running from them _now_ …

“I’m not going to stop until I find her. You’re not the only one who’s willing to go to the ends of the earth, and I can guarantee I care a _hell_ of a lot more than you do.”

Rage spread into Tonraq’s face. He stood and stepped closer to her. “What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?”

They held each other’s glares.

“Hey, hey, knock it off.” Senna put herself between the pair and tried to push them apart. “The more time we waste arguing, the less time we have to find Korra.”

“I don’t know who you think you are, but you’re talking to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, _Sato._ ”

“ _Unofficial_ Chief,” she murmured with venom under her breath.

“What did you just say to me?” He moved around his wife, his nose inches from Asami’s. “I _love_ my daughter with all of my heart. She is my child, my _blood._ I would do anything for her. I would throw myself into the sea to find her if I needed to. So don’t you _dare_ question my devotion to her, you –”

Naga was beside the engineer once she saw Tonraq’s arm rise to point a finger into the raven’s face. She growled at the Water Tribe Warrior, baring her teeth, as she forced herself in front of Asami.

“Everyone just _calm down._ None of this is productive. We need to _find Korra, remember_?” Senna slipped between the polar bear dog and her husband. She gripped his shoulders and stared him down.

The Chief looked between the three of them, his eyes falling on his wife’s at the end. He ripped away from her and walked past Asami, glowering at her the entire time.

She spun around as he left the shoreline, hands on her hips. “That’s _not_ the way to the police station.”

He halted in his tracks, his fingers balling into fists at his sides.

“Asami, for Spirits’ sake, _stop_.” Senna spoke with an authoritative tone. She locked onto her greens, holding the same concentration of ire with her blues. “This is _not_ the time, nor the place. We need to find Korra, and this bickering isn’t going to get us _anywhere_.” She turned away from the engineer and approached her husband.

Asami watched on as the Southerner wrapped an arm around Tonraq’s torso. They conversed in hushed murmurs. She rubbed his back as she talked to him. With a deep inhale and a sigh, he hung his head.

Naga nudged the Non-Bender with her snout, jarring her from her frustrated gaze. It was then that she realized her hands were shaking at her waist, in much of the same fashion as Tonraq’s had before his wife calmed him down. The only difference was that Asami didn’t have a Water Tribe woman to ease her.

_Relax, Asami. This isn’t you. You’re calm, cool, and collected under pressure, not hot-headed like them. Knock it off. It was your rude comment and overreaction that got you here in the first place. Get it together, now. You know you’re better than this. You’re smarter. Now get a hold of your emotions and stop letting them and your exhaustion get the best of you. You all want to find Korra, remember? It’s not just you that misses her._

She tore her eyes away from the pair and looked at the polar bear dog beside her, the closest being she could get to the Southerner she desired. There was a mixture of sadness and hope in the animal’s black eyes that melted Asami’s heart. Her expression softened and the tension in her shoulders lessened. She put a palm on each side of Naga’s head and ruffled her fur.

“We’ll find her, Naga,” she reassured the polar bear dog, who proceeded to lick her cheek with a rough tongue. Asami turned from her and faced the Benders once more. With a silent exhale, she approached the duo, pulling Naga along with her by the side of her harness. “The station is this way,” she kept her voice light, looking to avoid another confrontation. She didn’t let go of her anger, though; she just kept it hidden underneath her mask until she could sort through it. She was accustomed to putting on false appearances, to building people up and tearing others down by conversation alone. This was _her_ game, and she wasn’t prepared to lose.

They turned to her with gentle statures that mimicked hers in strength. There was an observable fire in Tonraq’s irises that he couldn’t hide from the heiress; her eye for detail was one of her fortes, after all. Senna held her husband’s arm and nodded.

“We should go. We’re burning daylight.” The Water Tribe Warrior left his wife’s grip and put his back to the Non-Bender, facing the direction Asami had pointed out. He walked in silence, still simmering inside. The women observed him for a moment before following him, their emotions muddled with worry.

(-)

They traversed the streets of Republic City in complete silence. The roads grew crowded with vehicles and the sidewalks were just as cluttered with passersby. The frustration at the shore boiled and evolved into annoyance towards the citizens of the City. The hum and exhaust were giving them all headaches, and the gravity of the situation grew heavier on their chests. The suffocation felt real. They approached the police station with set jaws and tired eyes. Naga seemed to be the only one unaffected by their travel; she stood tall and panting, hope radiating from her being.

“You have to wait outside, Naga.” Tonraq turned to the animal and reached a hand up to scratch her ear, but the polar bear dog took a step away from him. His eyebrows scrunched and he sighed. “Come on; let’s go inside.” He approached the steps of the rather large – if not monumental – police headquarters. Its design was very geometric, resembling many of the buildings common to the Earth Kingdom. There had to be over a dozen floors in the facility, judging by the many windows that lined its front. In the center of the building, on a pedestal above the main entrance, stood a metal statue of none other than Toph Beifong, the former Chief of Police and founder of the Metal Bending Academy. He stared at the structure before climbing the stairs. Senna shadowed him, just a few feet behind.

Asami faced the polar bear dog. “Will you be alright by yourself out here?” She slid her fingers into the fur behind her jawed and caressed it.

Naga nodded and rubbed against the engineer.

“We won’t be too long. Hopefully. If anything happens, just howl really loud and I’ll come out, okay?”

She licked the raven’s cheek in affirmation.

“Okay, okay,” Asami wiped away the saliva with the back of her gloved hand, “we’ll be back.” She walked up to the steps, halted, and looked at Naga once more. “Behave.” Her voice was stubborn as she pointed a finger at the animal. Naga huffed in defiance but plopped onto the ground in defeat.

_She’s just like Korra._

Her heart dropped. She shook the thought away and entered the police station.

(-)

“Is the Chief of Police here? I want to speak with her.”

“Chief Beifong is really busy right now, but –”

“This is _important_.” Tonraq leaned forward, palms flat against the front desk; he was having _none_ of this.

“I’ll – I’ll go see if she’s available –” The attendant – a young, scrawny man with mangled dark hair – scurried from his chair to the back rooms, sweat on his brow.

Asami crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, skeptical to his use of intimidation. She found herself recalling her _own_ tactics when dealing with Sentai and Suri and reevaluated her judgment.

_He just wants Korra to be safe._

_So did you._

She sighed and dismissed her scrutiny.

_You’re right._

Her eyes wandered around the lobby of the police headquarters. Various people sat in benches, which lined the center walkway up to the front desk. A large slab of earth with the Republic City police emblem was in the center of the lounge floor, its details delicate and exact.

“Here they are, ma’am –”

“I told you to stop calling me that.” The woman spoke with an angry, piercing tone that reeked of authority. Her black and grey metal armor reflected the yellow lights of the room. Her hair was a lighter shade of grey than her outfit. Her arms were folded over her chest.

“Sorry about that, Chief Beifong.” He bowed to the Metal Bender and fled.

She exhaled and turned to the trio with ferocity in her light green eyes. “Can I help you?” She approached the desk with an irritated presence that forced Tonraq upright.

“I’d like to file a missing person report.”

Lin raised an eyebrow. “Who’s missing?”

“My daughter.”

She retrieved a pad and pen from the table. “Can you be a bit more specific?”

“She’s from the Water Tribe – the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Any _distinguishing_ features?” It came out in a growl as she tapped the writing implement against the paper.

“She’s about this tall,” he gestured her height with his hand, “and she wears her hair in three wolf tails.”

Lin took her eyes off of the pad and locked onto Tonraq’s. “Wolf tails?”

“Pulled back into ties. One is behind her head and two are in the front.”

She sighed and shifted her weight to her other foot. “Well, that doesn’t really help me if she took her hair _out_ of her ties, now does it?” She crossed her arms back over her chest. “Do you have any characteristics that are _unique_ to her? You know, something that isn’t easily changed in two seconds other than the traditional ‘Water Tribe’ look, which is what I’m assuming you’re referencing by saying she’s Southern Water Tribe.”

“She has a scar.” Asami stepped forward to the Water Tribe Chief’s side. “She has a thin scar on her left cheek.” She traced a horizontal line across her face to demonstrate the location.

Worry filled both pairs of the Southerners’ eyes. They glanced at each other before returning their attention to the Earth Bender.

Lin jotted the description down. “Anything else,” she questioned without looking up from her paper. “When did you see her last?”

“We haven’t seen her since she left for college.”

She paused, her face perplexed. She lowered her pen and pad and put her hands on her hips. She met Tonraq’s pupils. “How _old_ is your missing daughter?”

“Eighteen.”

“When was the last time you heard from her?”

“She wrote us a letter a few weeks before we came up to visit her. When we got to her dorm, half of her things were gone and a dismissal letter was in her trash. We’ve been trying to find her ever since.”

Lin snorted and tossed the paper and pen onto the table. “It doesn’t sound like she’s missing to me.”

“What do you mean?” Tonraq took a step forward, his anger bubbling to the surface. “We can’t _find_ her. She could be _hurt._ We tracked her to the shore and –”

“Did you ever think that maybe she doesn’t _want_ to be found?” The Police Chief matched the Southerner’s advance. “If she _wanted_ you to find her, don’t you think she would have waited for you before she took off, _especially_ if she knew you were coming here all the way from the Southern Water Tribe?”

Although Asami couldn’t see his face, she could tell Tonraq crumbled inside. It had been another verbal affirmation of his fears and guilt about the situation. All of the intensity in his demeanor faded away. His shoulders dropped into a slouch.

“Face it; she’s not missing. She _ran away_. And I can’t find a person who doesn’t want to be found. Even if I did, I can’t legally disclose her location since she’s an adult.” Lin folded her arms over her chest and turned to leave when the engineer stepped forward.

“Please, if you could just let your officers know to keep an eye out for her –”

“I’m running short on officers as it is.” She snarled and spun around to the trio. “I’ve been losing them left and right trying to deal with all of the shit going on in this City. You see the people in those benches?” She pointed a stern finger to one side of the lobby, where each seating area was crammed with people. “I can guarantee you that they’ve come here to file some sort of complaint, most likely related to one of the Triads. Between the deaths, the gangs, and the Strikers, I don’t have the resources to look for your ‘missing-but-not-actually-missing’ friend. She ran away, kid. If you want to find her, you’re going to have to do it yourself.”

Asami clenched her fists. “How much of a distraction could it be to just _tell_ them to keep an eye out for Korra? I’m not asking for a search party. I’m just asking for them to keep their eyes open, just in case –”

“Excuse me, miss, did you say you were looking for someone named _Korra_?” A man with scraggly black hair and a grey outfit common to the citizens of Republic City approached them. “I couldn’t help but overhearing your – ‘debacle’.”

The group rotated to face the man. “Have you seen her?”

He crossed his arms, pure ire in his eyes. “Yeah, I did. She ‘saved’ me from some Triple Threats about a week ago.” He put air quotes over the word ‘saved’ as he spoke to them.

“What do you mean ‘saved’?” Asami mimicked his motion, frustration in her voice.

“Viper and his guys were trying to get money from me. She stepped in and fought them off, at least a little bit. Then she forced me to abandon my shop and sprint away from them when she couldn’t handle them all herself.”

“It _sounds_ like she saved your _life_.” Tonraq took a step towards the man, matching the heiress’ anger. “You should be _grateful_ that she stopped by.”

“ _Grateful?_ They ended up _killing my family_ because of her little stunt.”

Horror spread across their faces. “What – what do you mean?”

“They didn’t very much appreciate her ‘defending’ me. And they didn’t appreciate me not paying their ‘protection fee’ either.” The man broke down, unable to hold his raging posture. “They killed my family and burned my house down. Did it when I wasn’t even home. I came back from the markets with groceries, and everything was in smoke. The only thing that was left was my mailbox with all the other names except mine etched away. Just a metal box labeled Kazoku, that’s all I have left of my family and my home. They – they _killed_ them.”

“ _Who_ killed your family?” Lin advanced towards him, hands on her hip. She kept her authoritative tone but her expression was much softer than before.

“Who do you _think_?” He turned to the Chief of Police with pain in his eyes. “Those damned Triple Threats. We’ve been complaining about them for _months_ , but you’ve done _nothing_ to stop them.”

“My force has been spread to the limits –”

“And my family _died_ because of it.” Kazoku’s position was aggressive. He stared the Metal Bender down.

“You better watch who you’re talking to.” Lin moved closer to him. “Do you know how many officers I’ve lost this past month alone trying to take care of the Triads and the Strikers that you’ve been _complaining_ about? How many houses I’ve had to go to to tell their spouses and families that they died by the hand of a Fire Bender or a Striker while on – or sometimes even _off_ – duty? We’re being targeted just as much as you are.”

“Well you didn’t lose your _family_ to them, did you?”

“I lost my family a long time ago,” the Metal Bender growled, inches away from the man, “so don’t you _dare_ try to fucking work me over on that front.” She walked away from him, knowing full well that she was losing her patience and _herself_ from all of the stress she’d been enduring since her officers started dying a few weeks ago. She took a deep breath to calm herself and clear her head. “I’m very sorry for your loss.” She turned to the man, the anger gone from her face. “I will try to do what I can to find the people who did this to you and your family.”

“And what good would _that_ do? The station has been saying that for _weeks_ when the gangs started harassing us and it’s _too late_. Nothing is going to bring them back.”

Lin sighed and approached the man. “The best I can offer you is justice by capturing the bastards who –”

“Chief Beifong, we just got a report of another Striker attack!” An operator ran up to the Earth Bender as he called. The scrawny man who had worked at the front desk when the trio arrived followed behind him, though he was still a few feet away from the group.

She faced the pair with urgency. “Where?”

“Over by the bridge near Cabbage Corp. again.”

“Dammit. I thought we cleared that area after the damage they originally caused.” She reached over to the desk and picked up a radio, turning a small nob on it to channel four. “Lee, are you and your units still on the eastern end of the City?”

Static was the only response she received.

“Lee, come in!”

“Dammit!” She slammed the device onto the counter, almost breaking it. “I need to go. They could be in danger.”

“Let us help.” Asami spoke up, ferocity in her eyes.

“Asami, shouldn’t we be focusing on finding Korra –”

She turned to the Southerners with a glare before facing the grey-haired woman once again.

“I appreciate it, kid, but you’ll only slow me down.”

“These two are Water Benders, one of which is the Chief and a Warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. And I can handle my own in a fight. If you’re down officers, then you need all the help you can get.”

Lin stopped and locked onto the Non-Bender. “How good are you at driving a Satomobile?”

A sly grin crawled onto the raven’s face. “The best driver you’ll ever meet in your life.”

“Good.” She tossed the keys to the engineer. “Then you’re driving. Get us there as fast as you can; Spirits know I can’t drive for shit these days.”

The group burst out of the police station, leaving Kazoku and the rest of the citizens with the frazzled desk attendant and the operator. The former rushed away from the lobby, mumbling about sending a message while the irate people waiting for him grumbled in frustration.

“Naga, we’re heading to the other side of the City!” Asami called as they reached the Satomobile. She leapt and slid across the hood of the vehicle. “Follow me.”

She barked and jumped up, ready for action.

Asami dove into the driver’s seat and brought the Satomobile to life with a twist of the key in the ignition. It purred under her hands. She took no time to appreciate its smooth running, nor did she wait for the passengers to even buckle up. With a pound of her foot and a shift of several gears upwards, they were on their way to Cabbage Corp., a sprinting polar bear dog on their tail.

(----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh snaaaaaap. It's about to go down!!!!!!
> 
> Chapter 21: Hurt or dead


	21. Hurt or Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!!!! I meant to post this chapter earlier in the night, but guess who played the "let's see if she'll actually wake up from her alarms or not" game when they took their nap and had their ASS handed to them? That's right, me!!!
> 
> But, never fear, for I am in a spectacular mood! Why? Because I've started writing the third installment of the Elements series! And all I can say is that the first two chapters (one of which I think is going to be a prelude but I'm not sure) are preeettyyy awesome, if I do say so myself!
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!!!

Asami navigated the busy streets of Republic City like the professional driver that she was as her passengers fidgeted with their seat belts. Her split second timing allowed for quick advances through the Downtown District, all while managing to make the vehicle dance under her fingers. Her passengers – on the other hand – didn’t agree as much as she did when it came to her skill, judging by their death grips on any and all parts of the interior that they could get a firm handle on.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you could drive, kid, but _Spirits_ , you’re going to get us _killed_!” Lin gritted her teeth, uneasy in the other front seat.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Asami called over the pound of the motor as she shifted and took a corner at breakneck speed with a grace that couldn’t be rivaled.

“So who _are_ these people,” Tonraq questioned just as a yell of panic penetrated the windows. He spun around in the back to see Naga on their tail and a Cabbage Car stopped much further behind them, its driver shaking an angry fist out the window. “Are they the ones I’ve been hearing reports about from the Council?”

Lin growled in frustration and flicked the switch in the center of the dashboard. Police lights and a siren alarmed. She gave Asami a condescending glare.

Asami continued onward, ignoring the ‘you forgot something pretty obvious’ look that the Chief of Police was shooting her. She shifted again and slipped through the intersection without a hitch.

“Most likely.” Lin replied to Tonraq’s question. “They call themselves Strikers. They’ve been on the rise for a few weeks now in the City.”

The Satomobile rounded another curve, prompting all of the passengers to hold their breaths as they were forced to the side of the interior from the centrifugal force. When their bodies returned to their seats upon completion of the turn, they all let out an audible sigh.

“Do you know anything about them? Why they rose up or what their goals are?” Tonraq shouted ahead, discomfort apparent in his voice.

She shook her head. “We have very little intel on them. All we know is that they’ve been targeting Benders around the City, and they’ve been successful in capturing and killing them.”

“But why would they do something like that?” There was a mixture of sadness and complete uneasiness in Senna’s tone from both the subject matter and the horrifying first-experience in the Satomobile.

Asami gripped the steering wheel, thinking of _many_ reasons why Benders would be targeted with violence. The reports of the Bending Triads she had read in the Republic City News and heard on the radio were shadowed by the more prominent image of her mother and that horrid night when she was taken away. She shook it off and dashed along the road, eager to focus on something – _anything_ – that wasn’t about her mother dying under her fingertips.

“I don’t know,” Lin continued, the trio in the cab oblivious to the turmoil inside their driver, “we believe they might be responding to the violence of the Triads – since they’re all Benders and the Strikers appear to be Non-Benders. It would make sense. They wear masks when they strike, though, so it’s hard to ID them without taking them into custody. We’ve captured a few of them, but they haven’t budged when it comes to interrogation. We were able to track a few names, but there are still prisoners that we have no information on whatsoever. Even their prints don’t match to any in our database, though some of them went so far as to sand or burn theirs off with some sort of chemical. Once they grow in, we are going to try again.”

“But that doesn’t explain why they would attack the police –”

“What makes you think they’re Non-Benders?” Asami interrupted Tonraq’s reply, the question escaping through a set jaw.

“Based on the ones we’ve taken into custody so far. And the way they attack. They don’t Bend when they fight. They use electric gloves and staffs to incapacitate – and sometimes _kill_ – people.”

_Electric gloves and staffs? Where have I heard that before?_

The question pierced her mind until her memories clicked into place.

_“I don’t know who they were, but they wore masks and had electric gloves and glowing green eyes. One of them had an electric stick.”_

Asami’s heart dropped – so much so that she almost lost control of the Satomobile raging at top speed under her hands. She swerved and missed a halted vehicle by mere inches. The screams of the others in the automobile worsened the gravity of their near-death.

_Get it together, Sato._

_They – they were the ones who killed –_

_Get it toge – look out!_

Her mind hollered as she approached a road blockage. She forced the Satomobile into a sharp turn and slammed on the brakes to avoid the construction workers. They stopped just a few feet from the frightened and scattering employees.

Tonraq shouted from the back, fear in his eyes.

“What the _hell_!?” Lin was just as vicious.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Senna held her stomach, unaccustomed to the volatile driving under the hands of the engineer.

Asami set her jaw and ignored them. She stomped on the gas and detoured around the construction.

_Maybe we’re close to the bridge if they’re working here._

She sped through the few blocks standing between them and Cabbage Corp. She scanned the area as she rounded another corner, realizing that there wasn’t a soul in sight. Hollers and screams of pain from a block away called to her.

_The bridge!_

She got them as close to the stable section of the bridge’s base as she could and brought the Satomobile to another screeching, spinning halt.

_Asami: calm down. Focus._

She burst from the driver’s side before her passengers could even unbuckle themselves and sprinted towards the group of aggressors near the end of the broken bridge. There were twenty of them, all in dark grey and red outfits. Black masks covered their entire head and neck, part of which was hidden under maroon fabric around the base. The eyes of their head gear glowed green, though the luster of the green was quite dull to combat the sunlight. Several of them wore rather large metal gloves on one hand, with a circular emerald piece on the back. Others had no weapons at all, but were still holding their own against the two Metal Benders they attacked. A single man wielded an electrified baton. His wardrobe was unlike his comrades: his clothing consisted of multiple layers of grey instead of the red. His mask still covered most of his head and held faint green eyes, but the mouth of the Striker was visible.

Asami watched as he closed in on one of the distracted officers, still too far away to assist. He brought the rod up to the man’s throat and shocked him, a small amount of blood dripping down his neck. The smell of burning flesh was carried on the wind and the ringing of excruciating screeches surrounded her. The man fell to his knees, unable to control his limbs under the electrifying pulse; the current was too strong and the shock twisted the energy inside of him. The metal cables he used to Bend with dropped at his sides. His lifeless body slumped into the pavement, producing an all-too-familiar sound for the engineer.

She stopped in her tracks, frozen from head to toe.

“Get back!” Lin called from behind her as she shot metal cables into the sides of the bridge. She latched onto two opposing pillars and Bent herself upward so that she was sailing over the Strikers. She landed on the opposite side of the group and lured some of the assailants away from the remaining Metal Bender.

Tonraq sprinted past her left side, determination in his eyes. He spun his torso counter-clockwise, his arms outstretched in front of him towards the edge of the bridge. When he completed his rotation, a large wave of water – pulled from the Bay – followed around his right side. He directed the stream towards five of the Strikers, three of which dodged the blast. Two of them were propelled off of the bridge and plummeted into the waves below.

The aggressors who missed Tonraq’s attack advanced on him with incredible speed. Two of them charged and sent a pulse to their gloves, generating sparks which wrapped around the entirety of their palm. Tonraq shifted his stance backwards and moved his arms in a somewhat-circular and upwards motion. He crossed his wrists in front of him and two giant waves from each side of the bridge followed. Most of the Strikers were washed away as the water rushed across the abandoned street.

Senna came up from Asami’s right, using some of the water her husband Bent to propel herself forward. She balanced on the fluid under her, riding the current she directed towards the fallen Metal Bender. She crouched down beside him and dragged him to safety while Tonraq and Lin continued fighting off the Strikers from a distance.

Asami scanned the area in complete awe of everything that was happening. She had never experienced combat like this. She was used to precise strikes and counters in close range, not huge sweeps that could take out _dozens_ when there was liquid water around and the wave was either _strong_ enough to knock them over or _large_ enough to be unable to dodge. This was the first time she had ever seen Water Bending – and even Metal Bending – to such a degree. She grew flustered in the commotion, if just for a moment. Then her eyes locked onto the man with the baton, the man she just witnessed potentially _murder_ the officer in Senna’s care. He stared her down atop a large pile of earth before fleeing.

_“One of them had an electric stick.”_

She acted on impulse alone and sprinted towards the man. He ducked and slipped away from the other Benders, who were too distracted with the remaining Strikers. He threw his hand in the air, his first two fingers pointed, as he ran. Several of his comrades saw the signal and leapt over the sides of the bridge to escape. Asami ignored this and pursued the baton-wielding man, red rage crawling into the corners of her sight. He approached the center of the bridge – which was once again damaged and separated from the other side for the second time in the past few weeks. She was on his heels, eager to make him pay for what he did. He didn’t slow down as he reached the edge; if anything, he sped up. He clipped his baton onto his back just before diving off of the bridge, arms extended outwards as he fell.

_Stop!_

She kept going.

_Asami, what are you doing?!?_

A splash echoed in her ears.

_STOP!_

Asami halted dead in her tracks, her toes hanging over the side of the ledge. She dug her heels to stop her momentum. Several pieces of cement fell from under her feet and clashed with the water below. She observed the drop as she fought for balance and gasped, distraught over the fact that she almost jumped after the man. Her limbs failed and she fell backwards, scurrying away from the broken bridge. Another chunk of it – the same bit that she had just stopped herself on before retreating – cracked and plummeted into the Bay. Her heart raced.

_I could have died. That could have been it._

She peered over the edge from her position. The baton-wielding man was nowhere to be found, along with several other Strikers who had either used their plunge into the Bay during Tonraq’s attack as a means of escape or had just jumped from the bridge on their own. She spun around on her hands and knees to see Tonraq freeze three of the remaining Strikers in place, surrounding their entire bodies with ice except for their extremities and head. Lin had captured two more of the masked assailants, one of which was in an earth prison and the other was wrapped in a loose metal cable, writhing against the cement. She held the shoulder of the standing police officer – inspecting him – while Senna was crouched over the injured Metal Bender, scanning his body with glowing hands. Asami’s sight was cut off by white when Naga ran up to her. She pushed Asami onto her back and licked her face, happy to see her unharmed.

“Naga: let me up.” Asami forced her snout away and sat upright, wiping the saliva from her cheeks with the back of her gloved hands. She twisted her torso and surveyed the calm waters of the Bay below her, searching for those glowing green eyes with a fierce determination whose origins she couldn’t decipher; she didn’t know _why_ she was so obsessed with this man, all she knew was that she wanted justice for what he did.

“Let him go.” Lin was beside her with the other officer at her heels. She offered her a hand.

Asami accepted it and allowed the Metal Bender to pull her to her feet. “Thanks,” she muttered, eyes still on the base of the bridge, which was kissed again and again by the waves. Naga moved to her side and nudged her. “I’m fine, Naga,” she replied in monotone, sending an emotionless arm behind her to scratch the animal’s ear.

“Asami.” Lin called to her with a stern voice.

“He’s dead, isn’t he?”

“I doubt that. He’s eluded us before –”

“Not _him_.” Asami turned to her and locked onto her eyes. “The officer.”

Lin rotated and left the engineer. She approached Senna and the fallen Metal Bender. Senna met her with sorrowful blue irises. Lin lowered her head and shut her lids. “I’m sorry, Lee,” she whispered to herself. She knelt down and closed the man’s frozen lids with gentle fingers.

Tonraq, Asami, Naga, and the living police officer joined the two women, sadness in their expressions.

“He was one of my best officers.” Lin spoke under her breath as she rose. She turned to the group and hardened her stature. “Thank-you, for your help.” She scanned the area and locked onto each of the apprehended Strikers. “We need to get them to the station for interrogation. We _will_ get to the bottom of this.” She faced her remaining Metal Bender as she spoke. Her tone and eyes held a ferocity that could not be matched.

“I’m – I’m sorry, Lin.” Senna addressed the Police Chief, who walked through the others and stared out over the Bay. The sky was darkening with the onset of the falling sun and the movement of the grey clouds across the horizon. They were different from the ones they had seen earlier that day – even going so far as to come from a completely opposite direction towards the eastern end of the City – but their color and severity were the same.

“Get them in the Satomobiles, would you Zhang,” she asked just before she was out of earshot.

“Of course, Chief.” The officer scurried off and Bent separate metal cables around the rest of the Strikers, with the help of Tonraq releasing them from their ice prisons.

Senna led Naga away from the scene back to the base of the bridge, where the mainland of the City touched the damaged structure. Asami gazed at the Chief of Police before joining her side.

“I’m sorry that I can’t take you back to wherever it is you need to go, but my vehicles will be full with these _criminals_.” Lin crossed her arms behind her back and continued gazing out over the Bay. A gusty wind ruffled their hair. Asami peered in the same direction that the Chief was.

“It’s okay. We’ll find our way. We don’t even know where we’re going yet, to be honest. We’ve already lost Korra’s trail. Now…” She sighed. “We’re running out of leads. She could be anywhere and we have no idea where that is or what condition she’s in with everything that’s going on.”

Lin nodded. “This City is going to hell, _fast_. I’ve been doing everything I can to stop the Triads and the Strikers, but it seems like each week that passes is another officer that I’ve lost. It’s a dangerous place out there.” She turned to Asami and met her green eyes. “I’ll have my force keep a look out for your friend. If anyone sees her, we’ll convince her to come to the station and contact you so that you know she’s safe.”

A gracious smile covered Asami’s face. “Thank-you.”

“Let’s just hope that my officers don’t find her hurt or dead.” Lin walked away from Asami after her statement, her thoughts focused more on the Metal Bender she’d lost than the effect of her words on the raven that she left behind.

Asami looked on with anxiety coursing through her. She stared at the water below and took a deep breath, recalling her conversation with Naga on the bridge. The memory was replaced with everything she’d been hearing about the Strikers and the Triads and Kuru’s letter _,_ about how much danger Korra was in right now, from them and from _herself_.

_Please be okay, Korra. Please._

(---)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blinks several times*
> 
> *sits in the corner*
> 
> *stares out the window as rain hits the pane and a cooling cup of tea is between my palms*
> 
> Chapter 22: Reasons


	22. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! We are just going to bust right into this chapter for reasons. 
> 
> (no pun intended)

“Father, you missed dinner this evening. Is everything alright?”

The older man sat across the tea table from his daughter with a groan. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. The flickering fire – massive in its occupation of almost the _entire_ back wall – forced shadows to dance on the skin of the elder’s right cheek. The lack of light made the scar around his left eye seem darker than usual. “The meeting with the White Lotus was much longer than I expected it to be.”

“Things didn’t go well, did they?”

He shook his head. “Of all the Water Benders they’ve tested and tried, none of them have appeared to be the Avatar. Some of them are getting a bit more… _hostile_ about the situation; they’re getting frantic and hopeless.”

“Are they looking in the right places?”

He met her eyes, which were but a shade lighter than his golden orange irises. “What do you mean?”

“Where have they _searched_ for the Avatar so far? I’m assuming they’ve hit both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes?”

Zuko nodded and hummed. “They’ve also searched Republic City and even the Foggy Swamp Tribe. There have been plenty of skillful Benders around the age of what we are looking for, but none of them were able to pick out or recognize the Avatar’s relics, _nor_ were they able to Bend anything but water. They couldn’t even _sense_ the other elements.”

Izumi sat back in her chair and folded her hands together. Her elbows rested on her legs. The flames reflected in the lenses of her glasses. “Do you think there _is_ an Avatar out there?”

His face scrunched up. “Of course there is. There _has_ to be. Aang wouldn’t just… the cycle wouldn’t just _end_.”

She leaned forward towards her father. “There has been discord amongst some of the people within and without the Fire Nation saying that the Avatar never went through the regeneration cycle. They think the lightning Azula struck Aang with in Ba Sing Se while he was in the Avatar state ended the ability for the Avatar to reincarnate, despite Katara bringing him back to life.” The Fire Lord placed her shoulders against the back of her chair and crossed her legs. “They are just rumors – from my knowledge – but the buzz is heightening. People are starting to blame the Fire Nation for this. The actions of the Royal Family – more specifically, Ozai and Azula – are culminating and overpowering the things we’ve worked towards to help rebuild the Fire Nation, its reputation, and the _world_ , for that matter. The pain of the Hundred Year War is resurfacing, and it’s only gaining speed from the White Lotus being unable to find the Avatar. The world is falling out of balance, regardless of our efforts. People are losing hope again.”

Zuko frowned and intertwined his fingers across his chin. “With the reports I’ve been hearing from Republic City and the rising poverty rates and power struggles in the Earth Kingdom, _as well as_ the vicious storms in the Southern Water Tribe, it’s no _wonder_ people are upset with what’s occurring.” He looked into the fire to his right, contemplating. “These aren’t all problems that the Avatar can solve, of course, but I still think the Avatar is out there somewhere. They _need_ to be.”

Izumi raised an eyebrow. “May I ask what your reasoning is?”

He folded his arms over his chest, closed his eyes, and sighed. “I’m not entirely sure I know what it is. Maybe I still have hope, or maybe I’m just in denial, or maybe I’m just getting too old to recognize the difference. But there’s _something_ there. Besides,” he separated his lids and placed his palms on the arms of the chair in which he sat, “Katara doesn’t believe that theory about Aang. If anyone knows about the Avatar and Aang, specifically, it’s _her_.”

“Interesting.” She crossed her arms. “And what is _her_ theory about all of this? She’s been working with the White Lotus in the South, right?”

Zuko nodded. “Extensively, since a short time after Aang’s death. She’s been keeping an eye on all of the recognized Water Benders from the Southern Water Tribe – up until recently, that is.” He bent forward to rest his elbows on his thighs, concern in his posture, and stared at the fire. “The last letter I’ve received from them was actually from her daughter, Kya. She told me Katara isn’t doing well. I’ve been looking to visit soon, to see how she’s holding up and to...” He took a breath to calm himself and averted his gaze to the floor. It was hard enough saying goodbye to her from a normal trip, but _forever?_ He didn’t even want to _think_ about it. “I’m concerned about her. She usually has everything together, more than _any_ of us ever have.”

“Does Kya know why she’s feeling this way? Is she sick?”

He shook his head. “Katara hasn’t been communicating too much about what’s going on. I’m not sure if she’s sick or not. Kya told me that she hasn’t been sleeping well, and that she spends most of her days at Tonraq’s home instead of her own or the White Lotus Compound with the others.”

“Why would she be _there_?”

He locked onto his daughter’s eyes. “To be with their polar bear dog – _Korra’s_ polar bear dog.”

“Korra?” Her voice held a bit of superiority.

He bobbed his head in affirmation. “The _Chief’s_ daughter,” he emphasized, ensuring that his daughter did not forget the Southerner’s status.

_Even if he is just an unofficial Chief, it doesn’t mean he’s any less of a leader to them._

“She went away to Republic City to attend the university there recently, from what Kya wrote. It wasn’t too long after that when Katara started acting… _strange_. That’s why Kya returned to the Southern Water Tribe in the first place – other than the time she spent there after Aang’s departure.”

“Why would she care so much about Korra? Do you think the two are related? Or do they just have a close relationship?”

Zuko looked into the flames once more, knowing _exactly_ what his old friend thought of the Chief’s daughter. “They – aren’t related by _blood_ , no, but they _do_ have a close relationship. Katara has held her close to her heart, ever since she was born. And Korra would visit her often as a child and even when she was a teen, from what her old letters have told me. And Korra reminds her of when she was a young Water Bender travelling the world with Team Avatar –”

He paused for a moment, his heart holding a mixture of emotions.

“Korra is… _special_ to Katara, for _many_ reasons.”

Izumi raised a suspicious eyebrow, concerned that her father wasn’t telling her the _entire_ truth. “ _What_ other reasons?”

“ _Many_ other reasons.” He left it at that, desiring _not_ to break his promise to the Master Water Bender.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to put the pieces together. “Korra’s the one you protected during the attack on the Southern Water Tribe over a decade ago, when you and Tenzin went to visit Katara and Sokka.”

He sat back into his chair and stared at his daughter. “We – were there more for the apprehension of those criminals and to prevent Tonraq from dying once the strike from those terrorists started; he was the next in line to become the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe after Sok –” He stopped to swallow his emotions. “Our intel afterwards told us that they targeted the Southern Water Tribe due to its vulnerability in order to take out their first world leader. They weren’t expecting Tenzin and I to be there when they attacked, though, and we were able to capture them. But _still_ …” He crossed his arms once more. “There _was_ something about Korra, even at such a young age… Tenzin felt it, too. There was just a – a _compulsion_ to keep her safe; it was something that we absolutely _needed_ to do, above all else. It was probably just because she was so young. Who _wouldn’t_ want to protect a child?” Zuko shifted his sight to the entrance of the room, where more shadows danced from the burning flames.

_Besides, it wasn’t until after the attack that Katara told me about Korra being –_

His eyes widened for just a second, his previous statement clicking into place in his subconscious. He shook it off with an internal scoff, still not buying into the belief that Korra – a _Non-Bender_ , at that – could _possibly_ – He felt Izumi’s presence more now than before, her eyes burning into his fire-warmed skin.

“Plus,” he continued, trying to cover his folly, “she seemed to make Katara happy, due to how close they were – she was happier than we had ever seen her since Aang’s death, so we wanted to keep Korra safe. Her happiness was important to me, and to Sokka, as well. To _all_ of us…”

Izumi frowned and dropped her eyes before gathering her composure, trying not to think about the conclusion of that horrid night. “So where do we go from here?”

He sighed. “I’m not sure there’s much else we _can_ do other than to continue searching. The White Lotus is scattered around the world as it is. Perhaps we can get a few ships out to aid in the search. The Southern Water Tribe could certainly use some more supplies to help them rebuild in the meantime. I heard from Iroh that some boats went out to them not too long ago under Mizu’s command, but the more we can get to them, the better.” He rose from his chair and brushed the front of his robes. “It would be a good time to visit as well, to see how Katara is doing. I’ll accompany the ships with Druk so that Iroh can stay here with the rest of the United Forces.” Zuko turned to leave, but halted. “Where _is_ Iroh, by the way? I haven’t seen him in quite some time.”

“He’s at the border right now with a few of the ships from the First Battalion, testing out the new weaponry designed by our Fire Nation engineers for their and the United Republic’s battleships. They came back from Republic City to run the trial in Fire Nation waters, since they have better control of the trade boat routes out here than near the City.”

He bowed his head in acknowledgement. “That’s smart. We wouldn’t want anyone getting hurt from the run. And I’m glad he’s nearby. Can you have the crew contact me when he’s finished? I would like to have a word with him about arranging the ships.”

“Of course.” She stood and met her father at the doorway. The Fire Lord put a hand on his shoulder. “If you believe the Avatar is still out there, then I’ll help you however I can. But let’s not forget about the rest of the world. If there _is_ no Avatar, we need to help prepare the people for a world without him. And from the looks of it, they’re going to need all of the help they can get. Let’s just hope it doesn’t lead to another war. The Fire Nation is in no shape or form prepared to finance such an act.”

Zuko nodded. “That’s the last thing I want the Fire Nation to be involved in; another war. No, we will do everything possible to help those in need and – if need be – fill the role of the Avatar and bring balance to the world. It’s not an easy task, and I don’t even know if it’s a _possibility_ … replacing the Avatar.” He shook his head. “But I’ll continue to focus on _finding_ them first.”

“If anyone can find the Avatar, it’s _you_ , father, with all of your ‘Avatar tracking’ experience.”

He chuckled. “Very funny, Izumi.”

She smiled and hugged him.

“I’m going to get some rest. The White Lotus has been tiring me out these past few days.” He spoke once they departed from their embrace. “Please let me know when Iroh has completed his testing.”

Izumi bowed slightly, her right fist at the base of her left palm, which was vertical in front of her chest. “I shall.” She watched the former Fire Lord replicate the motion and sulk from the room with a heavy heart. She turned towards the wall of fire and stared at it as it lost some of its strength from her father’s absence. With a deep inhale of determination, she exited with the intent of contacting her son.

(-)

“We are ready for another round, General Iroh.”

“Excellent. Have the men stationed at the torpedo launches and wait for my command. The canons on the deck are manned as well?”

The Navy-man, wearing a grey uniform belonging to those of the United Forces, nodded. “Yes, sir, the Fire Bending shooter cannons and the manual-load cannons are prepared for attack.”

“Good.” The young Fire Bender stared out over the darkened Mo Ce Sea, hands behind his back. “Let us see how well we can manage our distance.” He pulled a small radio off a hook on the outside of the cabin and clicked it on. “Alright: starboard deck units, you see those buoys out there? I want you to shoot the space _between_ them. None of the buoys are to be damaged, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” Several voices responded to his command.

“Excellent. Start out at a hundred yards, same spots, and fire further until you’re in line with the buoys, equal distance apart. Fire and manual cannons: ready?”

A group of sailors rotated their cannons. Some of them prepared a fistful of fire and placed it near the backend entrance of the barrel. The others loaded small missiles into place.

“Aim.”

The crew altered the angles of their weaponry.

“Fire!” Iroh shot his arm forward upon the command.

Several cannons fired at once. Heavy metal balls were intermingled with smaller, tightly-bound spheres on fire from the Fire Bending-driven launch. They soared into the sky, lighting up that which the almost-full moon could not, before plummeting into the water a hundred yards away.

The General grinned. “On point. Reload!”  He listened to the bustle as the ammunition for the single-shot manual cannons was refilled. The projectile for the Fire Bending weaponry was already set. “In the meantime, flame cannons, continue firing!”

With a minute shift in position, a multitude of flaming pellets left the battleship. They were followed by the missiles after Iroh’s hefty “Fire”.

The routine continued until they were aiming in line of the buoys. The Fire Bender repeated his command. The fireballs and metal projectiles shot out at once. He pulled out a small handheld scope to observe the collision points of the launch between the markers. Very few of them hit the _desired_ target of nothing.

_Well, we’re going to have to get more floaters after this._

“Reload and fire again. Try to focus on your aim _before_ your power! You’ve already hit a lot of buoys when you need to aim _between_ them!” He hollered while looking through the magnifying tube. It wasn’t until the shots were in the air that he noticed something odd in the water. He took a closer look.

_What the hell?!_

“Hold the rest of your fire,” he shouted as he watched what appeared to be a woman swimming towards them. The attacks missed her by mere inches, though the waves they created shoved her to and fro from her straight-line path. The person had tan skin and loose, brown hair. She was holding a blue bag in front of her, using it as a means to keep her afloat and kicking.

“What’s wrong, sir?”

“There’s a person out there.” He spun around and handed the man his scope. “Get the motorboat ready. I’m going out. And have the crew reload. If I give the signal: fire.”

The sailor nodded, knowing full well what the General was referring to: should he see the Bender’s left arm shoot up with two short fire blasts, they were to attack to get the future Fire Lord out of danger. “You heard the man,” he called out over the comm, “reload and get your aim ready.”

“Aye!”

Iroh nodded to his second in command before leaving the deck to access one of the many smaller boats. He set off once it touched the water and headed towards the still-swimming girl. He got about twenty-five yards away from the woman and cut the engine. He observed the person – who seemed to be in a complete trance – with a perplexed face.

_Why is she –_

He couldn’t even finish the thought in his confusion. He picked up the megaphone beside him and flicked it on. “You are currently in Fire Nation territory. You are approaching our perimeter fleet. Stop and disclose your intentions for being here, or else you will be imprisoned as a trespasser of the Fire Nation and sent for trial under the ruling of the Fire Nation Royal Justice System.”

The woman continued swimming, oblivious to the words being said to her.

His eyebrows scrunched together. “ _Hey, you!_ In the water! Did you _hear_ me?”

There was no reply.

“ _Stop swimming_!!”

The volume and sharp authority in his voice was enough to snap her out of whatever stupor she was in.

_What – what the hell? Where, where am I?_

She rubbed a pruned hand over her exhausted face. Her whole body was shaking from the somewhat-cold water, the even colder air, and the utter fatigue coursing through her veins.

“This is your _last warning_. What are you doing in Fire Nation waters? You’re already past our border. Either answer or leave. Otherwise, I’m going to take you into custody.”

“I – my name is Korra.” Her voice came out husky and dry. She swallowed and took a deep breath when she saw the man’s hand light up with a small amount of fire, though the menacing flame was contained in his palm. “My name is Korra, of the Southern Water Tribe.” She called to the man as loud as she could muster.

_Korra?_

“What are you doing in Fire Nation waters?”

Her desires were unknown to her, as well as her reasons. The answer escaped her lips without thought or intention or even _recognition_ of what it was that she was saying, as if she really _was_ still in the daze that brought her to this very spot:

“I’m here to see Fire Lord Zuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue dramatic music*
> 
> Chapter 23: Just a dream


	23. Just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of my wonderful readers! This chapter is actually coming a day late to you; I was supposed to update last night but I had trouble waking up from my nap. Well, now I know /why/: I am, unfortunately, sick with a cold. I've got some medicine in me so I could bring you the next chapter (and respond to all of your lovely comments!!). Now, I am going to go sleep. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Iroh stood in his boat in complete shock. A dozen questions crossed his mind, leading to the pure confusion that left him motionless. The flame in his hand had died down and the megaphone was loose in his grip at his hip. The only sounds that filled their ears were the gentle ocean currents and the light breeze swirling around them. The waves bobbed the pair up and down in their frozen positions. He took a closer look at the woman, who was now just a few yards away from him. She was shivering and exhausted, judging by the deep circles under her eyes. Her lids were heavy and her pupils were almost listless. After another moment of contemplation, the General kicked the engine on. He brought the boat a bit closer to her and offered her a hand.

Korra smiled and slid her bag strap off of her neck. She tossed him the almost-empty carrier first. She gripped onto the side of the boat to steady herself while he set the luggage down.

“Here – let me help you.” He slipped his hands under her arms and pulled on her torso to heave her into the boat. She plopped next to the bench, somewhat curled inward from her fatigue. The vessel rocked when she landed. He put a hand on her skin to gauge her temperature. “We need to get you inside to warm up,” he called over the motor. “Hang onto something.” He pushed a small lever on the engine and the boat lurched forward at breakneck speed towards the large ship that was armed and waiting for its General to return.

Korra held the small seat from the bottom of the boat for dear life, though she had very little energy to do so. She shielded her face from the water splashing up along the sides of the vessel. The wind whipped her hair behind her and sent chills throughout her soaked body. She felt herself slip into another daze and tried to fight it. Korra stared at the bright moon above them, admiring her beauty. She closed her eyes and let the light soak into her skin, desiring for nothing more than the calming effect the rays had brought her in the past. The last few days had been a blur to her, in the most literal sense of the term; she couldn’t remember a damn thing. She tried to focus on a memory – _any_ memory – from her journey there. Each attempt brought an ache into her mind. She saw waves. Her hands out in front of her, firm against her bag. A light blue sky. The orange of a sunset. The light of the moon. A repetition of such until she hit continuous darkness. She pushed further back. She was on the edge, staring down at the bottom of a cliff, when –

She clutched her temple as a sharp pain shot through the center of her head. She let out a shrill groan from the sting. When she opened her eyes, she saw the boat raging forward toward a _much_ bigger ship.

_Why can’t I remember?_

“Are you alright?” Iroh hollered from his position in the stern.

Korra gave him a weak nod, lost in her thoughts. Another jolt shocked her brain and she gritted her teeth to hush her scream.

The General eyed her with concern. He had never encountered someone just _swimming_ towards the Fire Nation before.

_How had she survived the journey? Where did she even come from?_

He examined her clothing.

_She’s Water Tribe, alright. But did she swim all the way from there?_

He narrowed his lids to inspect some of the finer details. Though they were illuminated with just moonlight, he could still see a rather large cut across her right arm. Her right hand was bruised around the knuckles. There were holes in her boots and small rips in her clothes. Her hair was matted in some places with residual mud from _wherever_ it was that she came from. There was a bit of dirt on other parts of her parka, where the sea water had not washed it clean. She was still shivering and her hold on the bench was loose.

_What the hell happened?_

Iroh brought his attention to the ship they were approaching. He shot three separate fire blasts in the air when they were about fifty yards away. The crew opened the hatch and dropped the lines to bring the small vessel back in. He cut the engine and used Fire Bending to propel them a few feet closer to the chains. He gave the cables a tug after securing the hooks to the rings on each side of the boat. The Navy-men pulled them up into safety. Once the vessel was still and locked into place, he turned to the woman beside him, who was struggling to stand on her own.

“Easy, there.” He knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Let me help you.” He swung her arm around his back and gripped her torso. A quick push of his legs brought them both to their feet. Korra stumbled for a moment, blood rushing to her head. The room swirled around her in her half-stupor. Iroh adjusted his position. “I’ve got you; don’t worry,” he assured as he helped her step out of the boat. He reached behind him and grabbed her bag.

“Sir?” The second in command approached him. “What happened?”

He locked onto the man’s eyes. “I’m not sure, but she needs a room to stay in. I’m taking her up to the quarters next to mine so I can keep an eye on her.” Iroh guided the Southerner around the man but halted. “Set our ship’s course for the Fire Nation Capitol and alert the Royal Palace that we have a guest coming to see them.”

(-)

“Come on; we’re almost there.” Iroh urged her onward up the last flight of stairs. Korra’s legs burned with each step. It was a struggle to keep her vision straight, let alone keep her eyes _open_. Her head swooped and bobbed back and forth as they moved. The General grew more concerned as they reached the quarters and she collapsed onto her knees. He crouched to keep her from cracking her skull on the wall. “Easy!” He forced her onto her feet as he spun the large handle and opened the heavy metal door in front of them. He helped her to the bed and sat her down against the side of the cubby. “I know this isn’t a big space, but it’ll have to do until we reach the Capitol.” He motioned to rise but leaned forward when the Water Tribe girl almost fell off of the mattress. He caught her shoulders and directed her back to an upright position. “What happened to you? How did you get here?”

Korra put a hand against her temple and pushed her cheek to the wall. The metal felt both cool and warm against her skin. She tried to formulate memories and words to answer the man’s question. “I – I think I – I swam here.”

Iroh gave her an obvious look. “I _figured_ you swam, since I found you _swimming in the water_. Did your ship crash?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Ship? What – what ship? I – I don’t remember a – a ship.”

_Okay, so she didn’t sail here._

“Where did you come from?”

Korra ached to remember. Every attempt brought about disjointed images intermingled with darkness and sharp pains. She clutched her head with both palms when a powerful jolt shocked her mind. “I – I can’t – I don’t –”

His expression was full of sympathy. He gripped her shoulders. “Rest. You’ll feel better after some sleep. _Then_ we can talk.” He guided her upper body to the pillow beside her.

“O – okay.” She exhaled, already falling asleep. The man was right; she needed rest, and she needed it _now_.

_Even if – even if it’s just a – a few minutes._

She closed her eyes, willing the darkness to whisk her away.

He wrapped a blanket around her and shot a stream of flames into the nearby fireplace. The mantel sparked to life and warmed the room. He placed her bag on the floor near the foot of the bed. Iroh knelt beside her and put a hand on her back. “We’ll be at the Capitol by sunrise in just a few hours. I’ll come to get you when we arrive.”

Korra nodded, his voice but a floating sound in her consciousness. She couldn’t stop shivering under the covers as she tried to remember _something_.

_Maybe this – maybe this is all a dream…_

The gentle bang of the metal door shutting was enough to make her jump. She cracked her lids open and stared at the fire with heavy eyes. It swirled in front of her.

_How did I get here?_

She forced herself to think. Images flashed in front of her. Waves. Kicking. Frozen breaths and frozen limbs. Day and night. Night and day. Back and forth. She held her skull and curled into herself, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

_Why does it hurt so much? Why – why can’t I remember?_

Korra shut her eyes. She wanted it all to go away. She desired nothing more than to push her thoughts and confusion and all of this pain into a black hole and never see it again.

_It’s just a dream. This is all just some sort of cruel dream. It is. It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream._

She repeated the phrase in her head until the darkness called to her. She accepted its invitation. With a single quiet sob, she fell into a deep sleep.

(-)

She awoke with a groan. Her head was pounding. With a hand on her temple, she sat up, surprised to see the fire still raging across from her. She gripped onto the blanket in her lap and shut her lids. She rubbed her head and set her jaw to handle the pain.

“Korra? Are you alright?” The voice was a symphony in her ears, a sound she never thought she would get to hear again. Soft palms held her bare, tan shoulders, the strong but delicate fingers just as she had remembered. There was an absolute warmth inside of her, filling in that void Korra had felt since she left. Her heart thumped in both excitement and hesitation.

_She’s here. She’s actually here._

_But what would she think of me? Would she still care about me? Would she still want to be my friend? Even after I left her? Even after I – I ran away?_

The memory of her standing outside of her dorm room, looking over her shoulder at the dingy little building before heading for the campus limits, cluttered her sight. She was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to her if she stayed, afraid of potentially getting killed by Kuru and his goons, afraid of what her parents would think of her when they learned she was a college dropout. Nothing, though, none of these fears – even _combined_ – could surmount the fear she felt when she thought about the pain in Asami’s eyes, the hurt in those peridots that she had come to adore so much. It was the last thing she ever wanted to do: to hurt the raven in such a way… and she did it _anyway_. This feeling grew more severe with each night that passed after her decision. She convinced herself – in those times of solitude before she ran away – that leaving would take the physical target off of the engineer’s back, that taking her out of the drama would keep her alive and make her happier, as much as it pained her to do so, to just _leave_ , though she didn’t have much of a choice with the dismissal letter. She cried – _Spirits_ , did she cry. Yet there was still a part of her that just wanted to see her again, _ached_ to see her, to touch her, to hear her voice and take in her sweet, delicate scent. That part of her kept taking her towards Future Industries and the Estate, _striving_ to be with her again, to just confess everything she had been holding inside and cry in her arms and protect her with every single _ounce_ of her being – even if she was the worse fighter of the two, even if Asami could ‘handle herself’, even _if_ she couldn’t actually succeed in winning the battle against Kuru. The feeling, the _necessity_ , was still there, to defend her until her dying breath. The two sides were at war with one another as she travelled through the City, and now –

Here she was. Right in front of her. She could open her eyes and see her, could hug her and explain why she did what she did and that she was sorry for everything that had been happening to them. She could already feel her – she _had_ to be there. And if she was there, then she cared. She wouldn’t be looking for her, she wouldn’t be on this ship if she felt otherwise.

_Or she wants an explanation. She wants to know why you hurt her so much, wants to make sure you know that you hurt her, and that she’s never going to put up with your bullshit and you leaving ever again._

Korra’s heart dropped. She had run away from Asami before for similar reasons, and she would _never_ forget the look in her eyes when she Fire Bended, despite what the heiress had said about _not_ hating her for somehow being a Fire Bender.

_But what if you’re right? What if she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore? This could be the last straw. It could be too much for her. She could see all of the shit that’s happened since we met and just be – be sick of it._

Her body throbbed. Her lungs burned with the need for air. She tried to inhale and found she couldn’t do so. Her hands flew up to her throat as she gasped at nothing.

“Korra? Korra, are you alright? Korra?!”

Two hands were on her shoulders, holding her upright. She struggled to respire. White sparks flicked into her darkened sight. She couldn’t open her eyes, couldn’t move a muscle.

“Korra? Korra!”

A rapid shake of her torso jarred her from the blackness. Her lids snapped apart, her pupils stinging from the sudden brightness before her. She gasped and closed her eyes, thankful to have finally found breath again. Sweat dripped down her entire body. She slammed her back against the wall as she took in the pleasant air she missed so much.

“Korra? Are you alright?”

“Asami?” She croaked out, still shaken by her experience.

“Asami? Who’s Asami?”

Korra separated her lids to the sound of the male voice in front of her. Her pupils fell upon the golden irises of General Iroh. “Wha – what?” She held the side of her head and scanned the area. The fire was almost dead. She was in a small, metal room. The blanket was on the floor at her feet. Her parka was still a bit wet, but the shivering had stopped. Realization smacked her in the face.

_She was never here. It was all… it was all just a dream._

Korra sulked into a slouched position. If she wanted any of the dreamlike states she had endured the past few days to come true, it was _that_ one – minus the weird suffocation. She yearned to see the raven again. The ache radiated from her chest and spread into every cell of her body. She sighed and averted her gaze. “Sorry about that. I had a ba – a dream, that’s all.” She corrected her statement, deciding that it wasn’t a _bad_ dream; it was the closest she had been to Asami in quite some time. She tried to reach out for that warm feeling to fill the void in her heart while the dream was still crisp in her memory. Peace eluded her.

“It’s okay. I wanted to let you know that we’ve arrived at the Fire Nation Capitol. My grandfather – Zuko – is waiting for you.”

She nodded in affirmation. “I just need a minute, please.”

“Of course.” Iroh bowed to her and exited.

Korra stared at her hands, which were folded in her lap. There was a buzz in her mind that leaked into her chest.

_If that was a dream and I’m here…_

She shook her head.

_Feeling Asami next to me, that… that was a dream. But this? This isn’t a dream, me coming here. It’s – it’s real. _

She inhaled and looked around the room. “I’m actually in the Fire Nation, aren’t I?”

_But why?_

Korra glanced down at her hands once more. She noticed the bruising on her knuckles, but could only recall pieces of what had happened: images of her punching and kicking the air, frustration overwhelming her, the small spark before the horrid crack against the pillar –

“Ah!” She whimpered as a strong pain penetrated her skull. She rubbed her temple to will the throb away.

_Why does it hurt to remember?_

She was met with silence. With a sigh, she forced herself onto her shaky, sore legs, using the wall for support. Never had she felt so much fatigue before, not even after fleeing after the second atta – She clutched her chest and shoved the image of Asami’s terrified eyes away.

_I’m sorry, Asami. I’m sorry._

She blinked her tears from her lids, grabbed her bag, and compelled her aching limbs to take her out of this ship and into the Fire Nation Capitol.

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapters like these that make me believe that it should be illegal for me to write stories. 
> 
> Chapter 24: Harbor City
> 
> (well, that doesn't sound too bad, right).
> 
> BONUS:
> 
> Chapter 25: Plummet
> 
> (Did I HAVE to go there? Yes. Yes I did. I blame the Alka-Seltzer.)


	24. Harbor City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I hope all is going well for you! I know it's been a few days since I've updated and I apologize for that; I've been fighting off a cold and haven't had the mental capacity to read through the latest chapter. But! I am feeling just well enough to post this latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it! There's not as much action in this one as there is just back ground information and foreshadowing to future events, but there is a cute moment in there that I really like. 
> 
> Well, I'll leave you to your reading while I pass out on the couch and get some sleep. ^_^

The sun was bright. She shielded her eyes as she entered the deck of the impressive ship; it was much more modernized and militarized than the boats used in the Southern Water Tribe.

_I suppose they need it since they can’t Water Bend._

Korra clutched her bag to her chest until they hit solid ground. A light breeze ruffled her fixed wolf tails. She gaped at the long path through the Royal Plaza and Harbor City to the dormant volcano that housed the Royal Palace, in the heart of Caldera City. She looked behind her to the water at her back, between the Royal Plaza and the Harbor Gates. The gates themselves, though a bit distant, were massive in size. Several large, Empire-Class warships were docked on the outside. The pillars on each side of the entrance were manned with Fire Benders and Non-Benders alike. She rotated back to the road ahead of her, where Iroh and several members of his crew were waiting for her to follow them.

“Come on, Korra. It’s a long ways away to the Palace.” The General urged her with a wave of his hand.

Determination set into her. She threw her bag over her shoulder – ignoring the small amount of water that dripped out of it to avoid embarrassment – and trudged forward. Her steps were shaky from her exhaustion, but she moved onward, nonetheless. She walked through the Plaza along the red-lined path, eyeing the passersby just as much as they were eyeing her. She figured she stood out with her blue Water Tribe garb and dark Water Tribe skin. She wondered if any of them had ever _seen_ someone from the Southern Water Tribe, let alone in their _Capitol._ Many of them wore multiple layers of red and black robes, laced with golden trim to mark their economic status. There were a few vendors along the way, selling an assortment of food and other items that made her stomach growl and her pupils grow with curiosity. The group approached what seemed to be over a hundred steps, all leading up to a tall, thin building that served as a balcony and prime location for Fire Nation ceremonies. Korra groaned inside as she stared at the many, _many_ stairs.

“Korra? Will you be able to manage this?”

She nodded with false confidence; while her demeanor told her that ‘some stupid stairs weren’t gonna stop me’, her body screamed otherwise. “Let’s do this.”

By the time they traversed the first of the three staircases, Korra was completely winded. She leaned forward, palms on her knees, fighting for breath.

“We can take a break, Korra –”

“No,” she waved her hand upwards from her crouched position, “let’s keep going.” She straightened, took a step, hunched over again, and repeated the process until she reached the bottom of the second flight of stairs. She filled her lungs and glared at the top of the landing. With a mixture of eager and stubborn forces, she coerced herself up the next set. She was on her hands and knees when she hit the base of the third case.

“Korra, relax. We can take a break. We have a long journey ahead of us, and if you’re going to get exhausted by just some stairs –”

“I’m fine,” she growled, uncomfortable in her vulnerability.

_Come on, body. Move!_

She rose to her feet at that instant. Her head swirled for a moment until the blood pressure in her body evened out again. She clutched onto the strap of her bag, driven to hide her weakness and continue their journey; she didn’t like feeling exposed, and the worse it got, the more tenacious she was in keeping it a secret, like a sick bird fluffing up its feathers to hide its pain. “Let’s go.” Korra led the way up the final staircase.

She was crawling by the time she hit the top step. She would have slipped down the stairs altogether if she hadn’t caught herself three quarters of the way through. Once at the landing, she rolled onto her back, panting and sweating from her endeavors. _Never_ would she expect herself to be so drained from just a few staircases. It wasn’t so much that she was unfit – in a physical sense – to accomplish this task _without_ almost passing out. Rather, the exhaustion in her body from her tiring journey to the Fire Nation had taken more of a toll than she first believed, limiting her abilities to a large degree.

_How long had I been swimming in that sea?_

Korra could recall, though just barely, her last night in Republic City itself, when she was in an earth prison brought about by the Triple Threat Triad. After that, the blurs started setting in. She held her head to the attempt at remembering what happened.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a break?” Iroh knelt over her as he spoke. His body was upside down in Korra’s eyes.

“Maybe… just… a minute…” She replied between breaths, still straining for air.

The General chuckled to himself – though his laughter was more from amusement than superiority – and walked over to his crew, leaving Korra to feel inadequate in her enervation.

_Come on, Korra. You can do this._

She thought of the long path up to the dormant volcano and gulped.

_Don’t give up. You’ve got this. Just take one step at a time._

She sighed and pushed herself upright after several long minutes of resting. The Southerner stared at the red path below her as it stretched out to the sea.

_I’ve made it this far._

She spun around and glanced at the road ahead. The smells of fresh food wafted over her nose. Her stomach growled in anger.

_When was the last time I even ate?_

It had been at least a day, she was sure, but it felt more like several. It _had_ to be, if she swam all the way from Republic City. She almost dug into her bag for an apple from Yomka when she realized she had only soggy, muddy clothing in her carrier.

_Right. The Triple Threats._

She groaned in frustration and rose. Her tongue was parched and her belly ached. Her previous determination faltered just a bit as she eyed the town ahead of her, standing between her and Caldera City.

“Are you ready to head through Harbor City,” Iroh asked as he approached the Water Tribe girl.

Korra nodded. “As ready as possible.”

“Good. Let’s continue.” He waved her on and slowed his pace so that they were at the same speed. “Have you ever been to the Fire Nation before?”

She shook her head. “Not that I can remember.”

He smiled and looked onward. “The Capitol is the heart of the Fire Nation. Only a certain amount of people get to see this area, and even fewer make it to Harbor City, if they don’t already work and live here.” They approached the city line and entered. The path was lined with stout, dirty, black, red, and light brown houses. The road reeked of the smells of ore and heated metal. Hammering, digging, and other industrial noises could be heard in the distance. “Even _fewer_ people than that get to go to Caldera City and the Royal Palace itself.”

“Is Harbor City where we are right now?”

Iroh bobbed his head in affirmation.

“It’s a bit less – _fancy_ – than I would have thought for a place so near the Royal Palace.”

The General repeated his previous motion. “It’s true. This isn’t a glamorous area. There are a lot of criminals and lowlifes that live here. But at the same time, Harbor City is what makes our Nation possible. The people who work here supply the metal we need for our tanks, ships, weapons, armor, buildings – you name it. While some of our older structures are still stone, many of the new ones and the current trade shops are metal based. Out of this ore comes the beauty and strength that _is_ the Fire Nation.” He gestured to his surroundings as he spoke, showing a true appreciation for the sacrifice of the people in the city.

Korra glanced around at the buildings. She could see some of the workers in their yards and houses, some of which were content, others who were ill, all of whom were covered in the grime and soot common to the refining industry. This reminded her of her village back in the Southern Water Tribe, although the structures were all ice and stone based instead of metal. Though they were a community not _quite_ driven by currency (despite the fact that they _used_ to have their own coinage and now accept the yuan as their current means of monetary exchange), they still experienced their fair share of sickness, starvation, and misery, regardless of her father’s efforts to assist them as the “Unofficial Chief” of the Tribe. She did what she could as well, for not only her family and Master Katara, but for the village as a whole. Her settlement wasn’t as ‘sophisticated’ as many of the people were expecting it to be with the modernization of the docks and the growing population in the South. Many homes had moved inward towards the more harsh areas of the landmass to make room for the development of their _own_ Harbor City. They hoped to trade with all of the nations to bring in a variety of supplies – which they did to a degree, though the exchanges between the Southern Water Tribe and the rest of the world seemed to have declined after the death of the Avatar. The buildings in the area within Harbor City served as shops and abodes for their owners, with other structures in between for the continuation of Southern Water Tribe cultural practices and Water Bending training.

The Southern Water Tribe White Lotus compound stood in the center of the inhabited area, between the outskirts of the City and the edge of the rest of the small villages. It was the home to many different types of Benders, from Fire to Water to Earth, and served as a central point for protection and more advanced Water Bending development from none other than Master Katara herself. Korra lived away from this “action”, though. She lived away from the Harbor where the main commerce occurred, away from the compound where Benders gathered to better themselves, away from the fields east of there where the Glacier Spirits Festival took place every year (which, in and of itself, _did_ attract travelers to the area, though the numbers, too, dropped after Aang’s departure). She was even separated from many of the other areas of cultural significance and gathering that had withstood the modern development with the help of Master Katara’s efforts. This isolation, though, didn’t mean that she never got to experience these places. Rather, she would travel to and through the village with her parents or on her own to help in whatever way she could. Still – there were times where she wished she could feel less secluded and more connected to the life of the Tribe, to the _people_ of the Tribe, to someone her own age who she could call a friend without them running around the world as an amazing Water Bender while she was left behind, forgotten, stuck in one place for the rest of her days.

No, Korra’s home was much closer to the fringes of civilization and wilderness, with Master Katara and several other hunters nearby in somewhat desolate-looking houses (with the exception of Master Katara’s). Their job was not to travel the world for fame, glory, and fun. Instead, they were the backbone of the Tribe. They would traverse both inland and out via foot and the rivers dividing their Tribe to bring back food to feed the masses, pelts to keep them warm, and bones to weaponize and arm them with. It was a cooperative effort that didn’t call for monetary exchange; it was a giant family, in a sense. Just as the gathered resources were shared with the people, the gains from the sale of goods to other nations were also dispersed in different ways to the members of the community. As long as you were _accepted_ , you were supported as best as the Tribe could manage.

That didn’t mean that there weren’t rough times. That didn’t mean that there weren’t times when her father and his crew would go out for days only to return with enough food for just one family. That didn’t mean that there weren’t times when she’d go hungry – along with the other people in her village – even though her dad was the “Unofficial Chief”. There was no preferential treatment. If anything, her parents insisted on feeding the village before themselves in these times to keep morale and stamina, while _they_ subsisted on small scraps of dried meat, when it was _actually_ available. She didn’t go hungry _every_ night – thank the Spirits. And she _did_ have quite a little belly when she was a child, but that didn’t mean she went without feeling those foodless nights, without remembering the ache and tightening just before her stomach would growl, the light pain in her head until the grumbling ceased and her body moved towards dissolving that cute little belly of hers… According to the economic standards of the world, her family was poor, regardless of her father’s status. Most of the people in the village were. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, the Southern Water Tribe was still on the cusp between thriving and just barely surviving. Master Katara had done her best to bring more relief to the area, but there was only so much she could do; even the great Water Bending Master had her limits. And with these storms that kept hitting –

Another sharp pain radiated from her mind, though this one shot down to her heart. She clutched her chest to the sting.

“Are you alright, Korra?” Iroh stopped the group in the middle of the path through the Harbor City.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just… this place reminds me of –” She looked around at the people, at the buildings, at the _air_. “Isn’t there anything you can do for these people? To make their lives a bit easier to live?”

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“You can’t possibly look at this place and not see it. The poverty? The conditions? Why do you think criminals and lowlifes are so populous here? People steal when they feel they need to in order to support themselves,” she thought back to the Triple Threats and scowled, “or when they’re just plain assholes who take advantage of people who can’t fight back.” She crossed her arms to the memory of their aggressions.

“Don’t worry, Korra. We do what we can to help support them.” The General turned from her and continued the journey to the base of the volcano.

She caught up to him and walked at his side. “But _how_? How do you help them?”

“We provide them with food, medicine, and whatever else they may need at a reduced cost.”

“ _Reduced cost?_ ”

He nodded.

“Why not just give it to them in exchange for the metal?”

“Because the farmers and fishers need money just as much as the Navy needs metal. We can’t give everything away for free, but we try to make the costs low through funding and exchange from the Royal Palace itself. A few times a year, we have other Fire Nation citizens come in to assist in cleaning the area. Otherwise, price reduction and industrialization stimulus is the best we can do at the moment.” He eyed her with squinted lids. “Since when did you become such an economist?”

She furrowed her brows. “I’m not. I’m probably the _last_ person who could tell you about business and economic affairs and stuff like that. I just –” She surveyed the area and caught the mixed stares of the people around her. Many of them held curiosity, wondering who this outsider was. Others expressed hatred to some degree, that of which she couldn’t explain. Some still were just confused or even uninterested in the Water Tribe girl. “I understand what they’re going through. I know what it’s like to be hungry.” There was more of a sting in her words than she intended.

“I can _assure_ you that we take care of them – and _all_ of our people – to the best of our abilities.” He halted as he replied, looking straight at Korra. She stopped in her tracks and stared back at him. The frustration in his golden eyes was apparent. “We do what we can for _everyone_ , Korra. We really do. Some areas are just harder to help than others.” He faced the road ahead and waved her on. “Come on; we’re losing daylight and we still have a ways to go.”

She watched him move for a moment before taking another glance at the buildings around her. There was a fire inside of her that made her forget about her exhaustion. She adjusted the strap of her bag and continued onward, following the United Forces members through Harbor City. She lagged behind the others, lost in thoughts of her _own_ village and the sights around her. A small tug on her pantleg forced her to pause. She spun around and found a short child at her feet. The boy – who had to be about ten years old – had disheveled black hair and pale skin, all of which was covered in a very fine layer of dirt. His eyes were a pale orange but a bit redder than that of the Prince she traveled with. The kid wore a tattered black outfit, lined with several holes in the torso and pants. His shoes were in a similar state. He had a slight shiver as he looked up at the Water Tribe girl.

“Excuse me, miss? Do you have any food?”

She frowned and shook her head. “I don’t. I’m sorry.”

The boy stuck out his lip and dropped his gaze. “Okay…”

Korra knelt down to his eye level before he left. “Where’s your family?”

He pointed to his left. “They live a few houses away. My mom and dad are sick. My mom sent me out while my dad was sleeping to see if I could find some food for us.”

Her heart wrenched. She noticed Iroh and his group stop in her absence, but she ignored them. “How long have they been sick for?”

“A few days. We just ran out of food today, and we don’t have a lot of money because my dad hasn’t been able to work. He got sick first and we ran out of medicine before he got better, so he got worse instead. He’s been coughing a lot and he said his lungs hurt. My mom thinks it’s from the mine he worked in, but she got sick, too, but she sneezes more than she coughs, so I think it might be something different.” A small breeze swept through them. The boy held his elbows as he shook.

“Here, take this.” She dug into her bag and searched for the cleanest, driest shirts she had in her possession. She handed him the clothing with a gentle grin on her face. “I know it’s not your size, but you can wrap yourself in it to keep warm.”

A bright smile spread onto the child’s face. “Thank-you so much!” He covered himself in the fabric, already feeling the difference with the additional protection against the wind.

“I wish I could give you more, little one.” Korra ruffled his hair before standing up. She turned to the General. “Iroh, do you have some food or money you could spare for this kid to feed his family?”

“Wait, you’re the Royal Prince, aren’t you?” The boy stepped up to the Fire Bender with wide eyes. “I’ve heard a lot about you from my mom.” He backed away for a moment, sadness in his pupils after remembering _everything_ that his parents told him about the Royal Family. “My dad said I’m not supposed to take money from the Royal Family. He said it’s dishonorable to beg, let alone beg to the _Prince_.”

Iroh raised an eyebrow and examined the child. “Here,” he fetched a gold piece from his pocket and handed it to him.

The boy refused the currency. “I can’t. He told me not to. If someone found out, I could get into trouble.”

“What about this?” Korra opened her palm to the General. “If you give _me_ the money, it’ll be mine,” she took the piece from his grasp, “and if I give _you_ the money,” she turned to the child, “then it will be from _me_ , not the Royal Family.” She crouched to his eye level and placed the currency into the little boy’s palm. She closed his fingers over it before releasing his hands.

The boy opened his hand and stared at the piece in awe.

“It’s yours.” Korra held the child’s shoulders. “Go get some food and medicine for you and your family.”

He smiled, tears in his eyes, and gave her a hug. “I’m going to tell everyone about you, blue lady!” He departed and bowed to her, his right fist at the base of his vertical left palm – as was the traditional bow in the Fire Nation. “I’m Engetsu, by the way.”

She replicated the motion. “Korra.”

“Korra,” the boy repeated in an almost dreamy tone. “Thank-you. Thank-you so much, Korra. This will be enough to get medicine for my daddy _and_ food for a few nights!”

She smiled and ran a hand through the boy’s hair before rising. “You’re welcome. Make good use of that.” She glanced around her, a faint prickling up her skin. She caught several pairs of eyes shifting from her direction. She returned her attention to the child. “You should get going. And be safe,” she added the last sentence, a bit uneasy for reasons she couldn’t explain.

Engetsu nodded and scurried off, blue shirt and gold piece tight in his hands.

Korra watched on with a smirk and warmth in her heart, the heat slowly replacing her nervous feelings.

Iroh put his palm on her shoulder. “We should get going, too.”

She bobbed in agreement and walked by his side. “Thank-you, by the way, for helping and playing along. I – I don’t like seeing kids suffer.”

The General smiled. “You have a good heart, Korra.” They continued onward through Harbor City. “I wonder what his father says about us that would make Engetsu refuse my money.”

Korra eyed the man next to her. He was staring straight ahead, lost in thought. She decided to drop the subject, given her limited knowledge on Fire Nation culture and customs. Instead, she mimicked his pose and focus, glancing at their upcoming destination: the large dormant volcano and the City of Caldera.

(-----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh goodness. The things. The many things. Korra's arc is coming along slowly but surely. 
> 
> Chapter 25: Plummet


	25. Plummet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Can this be? TWO posts in one day? 
> 
> Yes. Yes it is. 
> 
> For multiple reasons. 1) I'm trying to make up for some lost time. 2) I'm trying to speed through these parts with Korra just a /tad/ bit so it doesn't seem as, well, depressing. I know a few people have been disliking the speed and the sadness of seeing Korra in such a state, so I figured I would try and move the process along just a /little/ quicker than originally planned (considering my original plan is actually behind schedule from me being sick). But after a shower and some contemplation in said shower, I'm picking up the speed a little bit. 3) I love these chapters, but I love the ones coming up even more and I really just want to share them with you!
> 
> These next two chapters are similar to the past ones, but things start to pick up afterwards (into one of my favorite chapters; Worthy). Sooooo, enjoy this extra post! Or, at least, try to. Hahah.

The group exited the limits of Harbor City and halted at the base of the dormant volcano that held Caldera City and the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Korra gulped as she eyed the jagged, meandering path that led up the side of the natural scape. The edges were rough and steep, though not as great in slope as the rest of the mountain.

“Ready, Korra?” Iroh stepped up to her side as he asked, his hands folded behind his back.

She traced the path once more, the strap of her bag loose in her fingers. The fatigue was returning, drowning out the fire she felt from her travels through Harbor City. The volcano seemed to grow in height with each blink of her lids. “Don’t you have, like, animals or Satomobiles or something we can take up there instead of walking?” She turned to the General, a hidden pleading in her eyes; her body was just too weak from lack of food, water, and rest. She didn’t consider the broken sleep she got the night before to really count, since it didn’t do much to restore her aches and enervation. While the walk through Harbor City wasn’t _too_ bad and relatively flat, scaling this volcano just seemed like an impossible task.

He shook his head. “We don’t have Satomobiles in the Fire Nation, Korra.” He narrowed his eyes and held his chin in thought. “I believe most of the komodo rhinos are out delivering supplies to Shinzong Island for the farmers there while the others are on the other side of Caldera City, heading into the mountains for some scouting.” He turned to her and met her eyes. “I suppose to get to Caldera City, we’ll have to walk.” The Prince moved a few feet forward and gazed at his homeland, though the Palace itself wasn’t quite in his sight yet. “We could always take another break, if you’d like.”

It was Korra’s turn to shake. “No, I don’t need another break.” It was a lie and she knew it, though her _preferred_ break would be a buffet and a twenty-four hour nap. But she wouldn’t let this truth out, wouldn’t expose herself further. She approached the Fire Bender and walked past him. “Let’s keep moving. We’re losing daylight.” Her voice held a level of determination that she didn’t believe was possible in her state.

The United Forces members stared at her parka-covered back as she continued onward, blue bag swung over her shoulder. Her steps were shaky and her path was not exactly straight. Iroh raised an eyebrow and grinned at her stubbornness – which reminded him of his _own_ self at her age, almost two decades ago. “Come on,” he waved his crew on, “we’ve got a ways to go.”

They nodded and followed their General without a sound. It didn’t take long for them to catch up to the winding Southerner. They approached the road leading up to Caldera City and began the long climb. Korra struggled around the first bend, the smallest of the twelve that were to come. She gritted her teeth and fought for breath.

_Come on, body. You can do this. Just take your time. Nice… and… slow…_

“Korra!” Iroh lunged for her and caught her in his arms before she fell to her knees. The crew turned to the pair, frozen in their tracks. “Are you alright?”

She held her swirling head with a single palm. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Another lie. She tried to push herself to her feet, only to fall once more.

“Rest. Take a break.” He lowered her to the ground and scanned the surrounding area. The sun was high in the sky, marking the midpoint of the day. A chilling wind wrapped around them, forcing a short shiver from all involved. He eyed the Southerner beside him, who was mumbling “come on, keep going” to herself over and over, as if she had lost control of the ability to keep her thoughts in her head. “Let’s help her up the volcano.” He motioned for a member of his group to come over. They wrapped one of Korra’s arms around each of their backs and hoisted her to her feet.

_What – what’s going on?_

Korra’s blurry eyes focused on the ground shifting below her. Her legs moved without her command as they approached the second bend. She lifted her head to find Iroh on her left side and another man on her right, carrying her upper body along the road.

She pulled away from the men, rejecting this idea, and nearly stumbled down the side of the path. Korra got her footing – as weak as it was – and held the strap of her bag tight between her fingers.

“Korra?” Iroh reached for her, shock and annoyance mixed in his eyes.

“I can do this on my own.” Her voice was in a deep growl, much to everyone’s surprise – including her own. She slipped her way through the loose rocks and back onto the main trail. “If I’m going to see the Fire Lord, I’m going to make the journey. I’m going to. I’m going to do this on my own. I can do this.” She walked, almost in a gaze, around the second turn. Her steps were slow and groggy. Her stubbornness – on the other hand – was blazing, despite her absent mind. “I can do this. I can do this. Come on, body; keep moving. Come on, come on.”

Korra was on her hands and knees by the time she hit the third bend.

“Korra, for Spirits’ sake, let us _help_ you.”

She shook her head. Her vision swirled. Her fingertips were firm against the ground below, keeping her torso upright. She looked up at the road ahead, towering over her and splitting into two images on occasion. Another gust of wind blew through her. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, but she pulled away.

“Korra –”

“I can _do_ this!” An eager fire burst through her. She pushed herself to her feet, swayed, and continued trudging through the gales, bag strap tight in her grip. An overwhelming need to prove herself took control.

Iroh and the other members of the United Forces’ First Battalion glanced at each other, concern plastered on their faces. They caught up to the Southerner and formed a perimeter around her on the General’s silent command. There weren’t many of them that went with her on the journey to Caldera City; all but five of the over two-hundred deployed in the unit – not including the Prince – stayed at the perimeter around the Fire Nation to continue testing their weaponry. Regardless of their numbers, they were able to keep the brunette secure. The group kept a careful eye on her as they walked, ensuring they were close enough to catch her if she fell again.

Korra’s confidence faded by the time she reached the halfway point. She refused to falter and collapse, though she _did_ agree to take a break. Even though the submission came with reluctance, Iroh was relieved that the woman followed suit; he did _not_ like the looks of her health and mental status, at the moment. She sat at the edge of the road, feet dangling over the side, as she gazed at all she had conquered so far. She glanced over her shoulder at the slope to come and groaned inside.

“Don’t let it intimidate you.” Iroh approached her and plopped beside her, looking to bring some comfort to the foreigner. “You’ve come a long way so far, especially given your condition.”

“My _condition_?” Her tone was defensive, despite the fact that she was well aware of what the General was referring to.

He nodded with a soft face. “You’re tired, Korra. There’s no surprise in that, no way to hide it. Hell, you swam all the way from Republic City. You had to have been going for a few days straight, so it’s no wonder you’re so exhausted. I doubt the few hours of sleep you were able to get last night did much for you.”

She sighed, knowing the truth in his statement. She looked out over the portion of the Fire Nation she could see. Harbor City looked a lot smaller from this height. The Royal Plaza was but a tiny figure in the distance before the water outstretched to the Harbor Gates and out into the Mo Ce Sea.

_To think, I swam across that. But how?_

Pain surfaced in the center of her mind when she tried to remember. She rubbed her temples, fighting to rid herself of the sting.

“Are you alright?”

She bobbed her head, though her eyes were still shut as she focused on her discomfort. After a few minutes of adjustment, she opened her lids and stared at the water beyond.

“It seems like you’ve been having a lot of headaches since I brought you in from the water.”

“Yeah.” Korra dropped her sight from the scenery to her hands. She observed the bruising around her knuckles. A flash of imagery crossed her vision. She was panting, sweating, punching and kicking the air in boiled-over fury. She heard her own voice echo against the empty stone walls.

_“I was there.”_

_“I was there.”_

The smack of her lit fist against the pillar forced its way through her bones. She trembled and held her hand against her chest.

“Easy, easy.” Iroh gripped her shoulders to prevent her from tipping over the edge. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to fall.”

Another memory rammed itself into her vision. This moment was much more groggy and unclear than the first. She was standing and staring down at the water crashing into the rocks below. With an empty mind and a body out of her control, she plummeted for the bottom of the cliff.

“It wasn’t a fall,” she whispered, realization breaking through her painful recollection, “I jumped.”

“Jumped? What do you mean: jumped?”

His words fell on deaf ears as Korra held her head in her hands, trying to use the pressure to calm the quake in her mind. She whimpered and panted. She pushed the memories away, coerced herself to shut everything off for the moment being.

“Korra?” Iroh rubbed her back to soothe her.

“I’m fine.” She pushed herself onto her feet, a tired determination and a tad bit of fear setting in. She didn’t want to think about all that she had done – not right _now_ , at least. “Let’s keep moving.” She led the way, looking for anything that could distract her from her past. She left the sitting General to ponder after her.

_Jumped? Where could she have jumped from? What does she mean? Is she – _

“Sir?” One of his crew approached the Prince as the others watched after Korra.

Iroh nodded and rose, shaking himself from his ruminations. He eyed the Water Tribe girl, who was staggering to the next bend, before leaving his spot. He caught up to Korra and stayed close to her side, absorbed in the mystery that was this woman. A hundred questions crossed his mind, and he wanted to ask each one, but he thought better of it.

“How did you know I swam from Republic City and not somewhere else?”

Her inquiry pulled him from his contemplations. “My grandfather told me after I radioed him earlier from the docks. He said you were there attending the university.”

She raised an eyebrow and met his golden irises. “Master Zuko?”

He nodded. “Have you ever met him before?”

Korra rubbed her eyes. “I – I don’t think I have. I’m not entirely sure, to be honest.” She massaged her temples, pain rebirthing in her skull upon her attempts to remember. “These past few days have been a blur. It’s hard for me to remember _anything_...” She set her jaw to another shock that forced her to sway.

“Easy.” Iroh steadied her as they crossed another bend.

“What else did he tell you about me?”

Iroh hesitated. “He told me you were from the Southern Water Tribe, the daughter of Chief Tonraq.”

She gave him a single bob of her head as the ache dissipated. It was replaced by a new fire upon the thought of her parents. Her pace increased as she drew from it. “Anything else?”

He shook his head. “Maybe you could tell me more.”

She eyed him with a hidden suspicion. His question and gesture was innocent enough, but her internal guard forced her to be weary of most people.

_Most adults, anyways._

Her insides agreed with the thought. It had been adults and people her own age that had fucked her over in the past. She took another glance at him, this time locking pupils. “What do you want to know, specifically?”

His face perplexed as he held his chin in thought. “Well, what brings you to the Fire Nation?”

“I already told you.” She looked away to the scenery around her. She took in the vast expanse of forested land stretching out into the grand mountains in the distance. There was a small amount of snow spattered across the high areas, and several patches of brown where the trees had lost their leaves. “I’m here to see Master Zuko.”

“Yes, you _did_ tell me. But your phrasing,” he narrowed his eyes in contemplation, “you referred to him as the Fire Lord.”

“And?”

“Well, my grandfather hasn’t been the Fire Lord for _years_ ,” he replied as they rounded the next curve. “My mother is the current Fire Lord. Zuko abdicated the throne about four years ago to help in the search for the Avatar and to be an ambassador of peace.”

Korra raised her eyebrow. “Four years ago? But Master Aang has been gone for eighteen. Why wouldn’t he abdicate sooner if he was going to look for the Avatar?”

“That’s something that you’ll have to ask him yourself.” Iroh motioned as they approached the final two bends of the road to Caldera City.

_Woah. We’re here already?_

She took a mental check of her body, unable to believe that she had made it a majority of the way without collapsing again.

_Nope, still tired. So… tired…_

She staggered a bit, the exhaustion coming back once she thought of it again; her determined fire had kept her mind off of the horrible fatigue she endured.

A shock blasted through her, from the base of her spine straight into her mind, through her abdomen, her stomach, to her heart and her throat, and into the entirety of her skull. Images of her Fire Bending, of the white flames within her, flashed in bursts, drowning out the reality around her.

“Korra!” Iroh reached for her and grabbed onto her wrist just before she fell out of his grasp down the top of the road.

A few stones broke from the ground and bounced below her dangling feet. She watched them fall and collide several times with the mountain below before they disappeared from her sight. Her own plummet down to the jagged-edged water a few days before filled her mind. Fear pumped through her. Adrenaline fueled her limbs. She dug her toes into the side of the volcano and pushed herself onto the path with the help of the General pulling her. She clung to the ground for just a moment – grateful for its security – before scurrying up to the entrance of the volcano rim, desiring to get as _far_ away from the final bends as possible. She braced herself against the stone cliff beside her after her sprint, heart and lungs racing. She stared at the small entrance before her, with its short red steeples and worn, earthen structure. It stood atop a short amount of stairs, which she groaned at on the inside.

“The Capitol is just through these gates.” Iroh joined her side with a minor pant, hiding his concern for her through the tone of his statement. “Are you ready?”

Determination set in. Her thrashing insides settled upon the thought of more solid, less terrifying ground. A crooked grin fell on her face, her exhaustion yet again ignored. “Let’s do this.”

(-----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! She made it! She's there. No more deathly travels lol. 
> 
> Chapter 26: What I am


	26. What I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAM! Super secret sneak attack! The triple threat trifecta! Hahaha. Yes, here is the THIRD update for today (mainly so I can get back on schedule lol). I've even got an excel spreadsheet listing all of this out, people, this is NOT A DRILL. 
> 
> Lol, anyway, there's /another/ reason why I posted a triple update today. This reasoning has to do with my participation in the LoK Big Bang this year and just my overall new burst of energy that I found now that my symptoms are starting to get less debilitating as they were before (plus, this is my last week of work and I go back to school next weekend and I can just WRITE LIKE A ummm... PERSON WHO WANTS TO WRITE). 
> 
> Anyway.... if you'd like to see what all the fuss is about, check out my tumblr! (hushedconfessions). There may or may not be a sneak peek of a chapter from the third installment there (which may or may not be able to be found at [this](http://hushedconfessions.tumblr.com/post/126875781633/the-arts) link)...
> 
> Soooo, yeah. The reason you clicked on "Next Chapter". Well, here it is!

They scampered through the doors, eager to see Caldera City. A small, flame lit tunnel led to another set of doors. Korra shielded her eyes upon their opening as the sun shined through to her dark-accustomed pupils. Once the dilation settled, she dropped her arm and gaped at the sight before her. Dozens of small – but fancy – buildings and several water bodies surrounded the twelve-sided walkway, which enveloped the Royal Palace. A large road made of the same light-brown brick as its walled perimeter connected the Palace to this edge of the volcano. The Palace stood in the center of the City, tall in its red and gold-trimmed glory. Its two sides jutted out as a path separated them, all converging at the central tower, the reddest and highest piece of the entire building. The top of this portion of the Palace consisted of a golden metal flame trim, as if the building itself was crowned.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Iroh stood beside her, pride in his tone.

Korra nodded in complete awe.

_I can’t believe I’m here. I can’t believe I’m all the way in the Fire Nation, in the heart of the Fire Nation._

“Come, Korra. I’m sure my grandfather has been eager to see you. I’m surprised I haven’t seen him on Druk looking for us.” The Prince chuckled. He waved her on as he took the first steps onto the road leading to the Palace.

_Druk? What the hell is a Druk?_

She caught up to the General, the strap of her bag tight in her fingers. She approached the Palace in silence, taking in its stature and beauty. If she hadn’t received odd looks in Harbor City, she _certainly_ got them now. Several people, dressed in the finest robes the Fire Nation had to offer, would either scurry by with eyes glued to the foreigner, or stop in their tracks in much of the same state. She ignored them, trying not to think of the way she must look to the nobility: clothes worn and tattered, a bloody, clotted wound on her right arm, hair a muddy, disheveled mess – despite her tying her wolf tails up earlier in the morning, steps just as tired as her bloodshot eyes. For a brief moment, she felt like the snow savage Kuru always referred to her as. She shook her head to the thought and trudged on. She wasn’t a savage. She wasn’t below anyone else in the world. She was at least _part_ Southern Water Tribe and _dammit_ she was proud to be.

“Here we are.” Iroh halted the group at the base of three small staircases.

_Why does the Fire Nation have so many stairs!?_

Korra groaned, even though each set only held three steps each. She squinted at the torch-lined path leading to the entrance of the Royal Palace. An older man stood at the door, his long white hair – just past his shoulder – looking stark against the dark red and grey robes that he wore. It blew in the wind while his pointy, chest length beard of the same color remained still. His hands were behind his back. There was a smile on his face that Korra couldn’t see until she got closer. It was upon notice of his grin that she noticed something _else_.

Her mind flew back into her dream, when her mother held her close as a battle raged on outside of their home in the Southern Water Tribe. She saw – through fuzzy eyes – the man with white hair enter the training room, a small flame from his palm illuminating his –

She held her temple and stumbled, a sharp pain stabbing through it. Iroh and several of the men around her caught her to keep her from crashing into the ground.

The smile from Zuko’s face faded.

He rushed over to the Water Tribe girl with worry in his eyes. “Are you alright, Korra?”

_“He was brave, Katara. He was a brother to us all. He’ll – he’ll be missed.”_

She shook her head and dropped to her knees.

“Get her inside.”

The group nodded and threw her arms over their shoulders. The former Fire Lord watched in almost horror as the crew assisted Korra to her feet. She staggered, mind swirling, as they led her into the Royal Palace. They passed the current Fire Lord as they entered, her son ignoring her eyes as he focused on the woman in his grip. She approached her father, a similar look of concern on her face.

“Is she alright?”

Zuko was at a loss for words. Something sparked inside of him. It filled him with a flurry of emotions, forcing him into his frozen position. “I need to speak with her,” he replied as he took a step past his daughter, still in a somewhat trance.

Izumi caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are _you_ alright?”

He remained silent as they approached the doors to the Palace.

_There’s something about her. I feel it._

They entered the lobby to find it full of only United Forces members.

Zuko found his grandson and spoke with urgency. “Where’s Korra?”

Iroh pointed to the hall at his left. “She’s in the restroom. She said she felt like she was going to throw up. I asked if she wanted anyone to come with her, but she refused.”

The elder shot his daughter a troubled look.

“I’ll go check on her.”

Her father nodded in appreciation as she sped off. “Was she in this kind of state when you found her?”

The General bobbed his head. “She’s gotten worse since we touched down on shore. She didn’t sleep much on our way here. I heard her thrashing in the room next to mine. When I went to check on her, she was having a nightmare of some sort. Her hands were up at her throat, and she mentioned a woman’s name when I woke her up. Someone named Asami.” He leaned against a pillar with eyebrows scrunched in thought. “When she came – when I found her swimming in the water – she was in kind of a trance.”

“A trance?”

He repeated his previous motion. “It was like she didn’t even know that she was swimming across the entire Mo Ce Sea at all. Almost like she was dreaming or sleep-swimming or _something_. She was pretty confused when she snapped out of it.”

Shock at the description his grandson gave him spread across his face. “Have her come up to the balcony when she’s done. We have _much_ to discuss.” He rushed to the staircase nearby, worry in his posture.

Iroh watched after him until he disappeared around the corner, a similar expression on his face.

(-)

“Korra?” Izumi called to the Southerner as she entered the restroom. She examined the stalls, lit low by the torches on the walls. When she found each of them to be empty, she scanned the washing area. “Korra?” She approached the brunette, who was curled in the corner, side against the stone. Her bag was beside her, still slung over her torso. She held her head in her hands with her elbows on her thighs. The Fire Lord crouched beside her and placed a palm on her parka-covered shoulder.

Korra responded to the contact. Though her insides were startled, her outsides moved in a slow, calm fashion. Well, _tired_ fashion, to be more accurate. She felt as though she were slipping into the same dream-state that she suffered on her travel to the Fire Nation. Her bloodshot blue eyes met the light ambers of the woman across from her.

“Are you alright, Korra?”

She eyed the woman once more. Her gold rimmed glasses were a shade darker than the trim of her black and red robes. The flames flicked across her face, creating shadows that thickened and thinned in response. A small golden flame protruded from a restrained portion of her greyish hair towards the back of her head. Korra stared at the piece, entranced for just a moment. Her lids felt heavy. Bewilderment filled her mind.

“You’re – _you’re_ the Fire Lord?”

Izumi nodded. “Were you expecting someone else?”

Korra looked away from the woman and stared at the dark wall ahead of her. She gripped the strap of her bag and pushed herself up onto her feet, using the stone behind her for support. Izumi kept her hands in the vicinity, prepared to catch the Southerner should she fall.

“I’m okay.” She put a hand to her temple and took a swayed step.

“Are you sick?”

She stumbled to the sink and grasped the cool stone rim. Her eyes met that of her reflection. The torches forced shadows to dance across her cheeks, one of which illuminated the scar on the left side. The half-circles under her sockets were deep. She stared at herself, incapable of singling out her rampant thoughts. They flipped back and forth between dreams and nightmares, realities and suspicions, dream-like states and state-like dreams, all swirling into one bout of confusion as to why she was even _there._

Izumi examined the woman in front of her. She was dirty and tired from her journey through the sea. There was a red, horizontal cut on her right bicep that was jagged and deep, sure to leave a scar. The brunette’s legs were shaking as she held herself up. Her hair was matted and muddy in some spots. Her eyes… they looked the worst of all: bloodshot and strained, with heavy rings underneath, holding more emotions than the Fire Lord could even decipher.

Korra touched the glass with the trembling fingers of her bruised hand, just a few seconds after Izumi’s question. The sight of her knuckles brought about the memory of her Fire Bending, of her striking that pillar, of Asami’s fearful eyes, of her parents’ rejection, of her _failure_. Everything exploded and flooded inside of her.

“I don’t know what I am.”

The Fire Lord’s face held a mixture of confusion and sympathy. She reached out towards the Southerner.

_‘Korra.’_

Korra jolted away before Izumi could touch her. She spun around much too fast and almost fell over from her brash rotation. She lifted her fists up to chest level – out on the offensive – and scanned the facility with her exhausted eyes. Her footing was firm for a moment until the fear took over. She lost her strength and propped herself on the sink behind her with her elbows. Her pupils never stopped examining the room.

“Korra?”

“That voice.”

“What voice?”

“There was never a voice before. There _is_ no _voice!_ ” Her legs shook as she tried to scramble up.

Izumi took a firm hold under her shoulders and hoisted her upright. She held her against the wall and took a deep look into her. She grabbed each side of her face, her own eyes flicking back and forth between the confused blues to observe them. Korra’s chest rose and fell at an increasing rate. Her pupils kept moving, kept _searching._ “Korra, can you hear me?”

There was no response.

“Korra?!”

“Mother? I heard Korra scream and –” Iroh ran around the corner and froze at the sight. “What – what’s going on?”

“Turn the tap on and get some water.”

He nodded and rushed to the sink.

“Korra, can you _hear_ me?”

Her son returned with his hands cupped together.

“Splash her.”

He threw the water into Korra’s face just as she was taking a panicked breath. She inhaled some of the liquid and leaned forward into Izumi’s arms. She shut her lids and coughed to clear her pipes. The Fire Lord lowered her to her knees but kept a tight grip on her torso. Iroh looked on from a standing position, the water running behind him.

“Korra?” Her voice was much gentler this time. “Korra, can you hear me?”

She nodded, still fighting for a proper intake.

“Can you speak?”

After a moment, she responded. “Yes.”

“What happened?”

“The – the storm – the voice. I saw – it called – I –”

“What voice did you –”

Korra heaved and curled into herself, her hands rubbing her temples. “I thought it was gone. Why does it keep coming back? I – I thought –” Everything hurt. Everything was tired. Worst of all, everything was _confusing_. It throbbed to think. It pained her to remember. She was sick of it all, sick of these projections into her mind, sick of trying to thumb through the shards, sick of being _awake_ at the moment.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Relax. You’re not in any danger here. You’re safe.” Izumi rubbed the woman’s back, her instincts as a mother breaking through any sort of tough or superior shell that she carried as the Fire Lord. This didn’t stop her from forming her own reservations for the Southerner beside her. Not only did she believe Korra was incredibly strong, but there was a part of her that thought she was incredibly weak. She was vulnerable, shaking under her fingertips, a quivering child who would be consumed by the world – she was sure of it. She was a bag of broken pieces strung together with a will to survive, a person – a _person_ who needed to be protected. Who needed help. She was weak and pathetic in this part of her mind, but yet… she couldn’t turn away. She _had_ to help. It was a compelling force that overwhelmed her, much like –

_So that’s what father was talking about – this feeling._

She took another look at the Water Tribe girl in her arms, suspicious of the Korra’s ability to make her feel in such a way.

“Korra?”

She calmed down, forgetting that she wasn’t alone. Her walls went up. She pulled herself together and pushed away to hide her vulnerability. With a determined internal growl, she rose, using the wall beside her for balance. There was an authority that oozed out of her from Spirits know where. She drew from it, eager to hide her frustration.

Izumi straightened and examined the woman once more.

“Grandfather is waiting for her in the balcony, mother. He wanted me to tell you when Korra was – better.” Iroh spoke up, forcing her amber eyes away from the brunette.

She nodded and rotated the handle of the sink to shut the water off. “Come, Korra.” The Fire Lord waved her forward.

Korra looked straight ahead. She gripped the strap of her bag and followed, ignoring the pain in her steps and the mental lapses that just occurred. She pushed it out of her head altogether, repeating the phrase in her mind until it went away.

_There was no voice. There was no voice. There was no ** voice.**_

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels. The voice. Korra's slipping sanity. The Fire Royalty. I can't take it!
> 
> Ahhhh, but the next chapterrrrr....
> 
> Chapter 27: Teach me


	27. Teach me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhh.

“He’s right through these doors,” Izumi called over her shoulder, though she halted before she reached the top. The Royal pair spun around to see the panting Southerner at the base of the landing.

“I’m – I’m fine, just… give me – a minute… stairs…” She gripped onto the railing, almost hunched over as she caught her breath and pointed to the steps with her free hand.

_Why are there so many fucking stairs in the Fire Nation?!?! Spirits!_

“Iroh, keep an eye on her. I want to speak with your grandfather before Korra sees him,” she whispered into her son’s ear before sliding through the hallway entrance.

The General walked down the steps and joined Korra’s side. “You should stand up more if you want to breathe better.” He grabbed her shoulders and straightened her.

She leaned against the wall and continued panting. “Thank-you.” Korra rubbed her eyes with her palms. “Why are there so many stairs in the Fire Nation,” she muttered in her exhaustion.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Her reply was quick when she realized she had spoken aloud.

“Korra?”

She rotated to the next landing of the staircase where Izumi stood.

“My father will see you now.” The Fire Lord held the door open for the brunette.

Korra nodded and climbed the final steps. She was met with a dark hallway lit by alternating torches.

“The balcony is at the very end of the hall, up the staircase and through the ceiling door.” Iroh added upon seeing the confusion on her face.

She shot him a short smile. “Thanks. And thanks for saving me. I owe you one.”

The Prince bowed to her in the Fire Nation style. “It’s all in a day’s work.”

Korra repeated the motion to both him and the current Fire Lord before stepping through the entrance. The door shut behind her and echoed against the stone walls. She walked the corridor at a slow pace, absorbing the scenery around her. It felt familiar, though she couldn’t explain how or why. She halted at the end of the hallway and stared at the intricate designs on the balcony stairwell doors.

_Well, here goes nothing._

She pushed the handle. Nothing happened.

_Pull , Korra. Pull._

She _pulled_ the bars this time. The doors opened with ease.

_There ya go._

She shook her head to the sarcasm and climbed the steps inside. With another push, the ceiling door lifted. She crawled up the hole and closed the door behind her. Zuko was standing at the edge of the balcony with his back to the entrance, staring out of one of the four giant windows of the room. Each wall was, in essence, a pane. They were sealed off with temporary glass, though, due to the drop in temperature at such an elevation and time of year.

_I guess being on top of a dormant volcano doesn’t stop winter from coming._

_Nothing stops winter from coming._

Korra gave herself an annoyed expression. She adjusted the bag on her back and continued to look around. The tile on the floor was grey with a muddled-black trim. The pillars supporting the upper levels were red, black, and gold, matching the traditional Royal wardrobe. There was a small red table in the center holding a simple stone teapot and matching cups. Steam floated out of the spout. Two chairs were on each side, their backs tall and their color matching the furniture it circled. Her eyes fell back to the legendary man in front of her.

“Fire Lord –” she paused and altered her words, “Master Zuko?”

The great Fire Bender turned from his position with a calculating look.

_I don’t think either of those was right._

She panicked and bowed to him, mimicking the Fire Nation pose she had learned from Iroh and Izumi.

Zuko repeated her motion and rose. Korra was still bent halfway with closed eyes. He smiled and chuckled. “Stand up, Korra. You don’t have to bow like that anymore.”

Korra straightened and blushed. She threw an embarrassed hand behind her head. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s quite alright. Come, sit.” He approached one of the large chairs and plopped into it. Korra followed with a bit of hesitation. She slid her bag off of her shoulder and set it beside the seat before sitting. Zuko motioned towards the table. “Please, have some tea.”

She shot him a grateful grin; it had been much too long since she’s had the opportunity to drink anything, let alone eat or _truly_ rest. The exhaustion crept into the edges of her body upon thought of it. This, in turn, led to her shaking hands as she tried to pour herself a cup of the warm beverage. She ignored it and brought the mug up to her nose. The jasmine aroma swam around her. Her heart dropped at the thought of jasmine tea, of the last time she made it for Asami. She closed her eyes and inhaled to calm herself, taking in another billow of the beautiful scent. She took a shy sip. The liquid saturated her tongue and she hummed in satisfaction. Her entire cup was consumed in a matter of three gulps. The heat and the taste – hell, the hydration _alone_ – perked her up, as if this beverage were some sort of healing elixir.

“This is delicious!” Korra set the cup on the table and smiled. She eyed the steaming pot in the center.

“You can have more, if you’d like.” Zuko smiled as he brought his own mug to his lips.

“Thanks!” She almost fell out of her chair pouring herself another cup. It wasn’t from exhaustion, though. Rather, it was from pure excitement. She sipped on this round a bit slower than the first, allowing herself time to enjoy it. “What’s the secret?”

The former Fire Lord almost choked on his beverage. “What? What do you mean?”

“In the tea. I’ve never had tea this delicious before. What’s the secret?” She stared at her cup with both suspicion and curiosity. “Is it honey? Or extra jasmine? Oh, I bet its sweet leaf, isn’t it?”

Zuko chuckled in relief and set his mug down. “It’s simpler than that.”

Korra raised her eyebrow and held her cup up to the light. “Sugar? Longer steeping?”

He laughed again. “No, Korra. It’s simply love.”

She met him with skepticism. “Love?”

He folded his hands together and nodded.

“Huh. That makes sense, I _guess_.” She didn’t _actually_ believe him, so she tilted her empty mug upside down and shook it, expecting some sort of secret compartment with the real ingredient to pop open.

_She acts just like Aang did when I first made him Uncle’s recipe._

He froze at the thought. His eyes widened as he watched Korra pour herself a third cup.

She met his shocked gaze and halted, pot and mug still in hand. “Is – is it okay if I have a third? Or is that too much?”

Zuko blinked for a moment. “Oh – Of course. Go right ahead.”

Korra smiled and continued filling her cup. “I really appreciate this. It’s been _days_ since I’ve been able to eat or drink something that wasn’t sea water. Or, at least, I _think_ it was days…” She brought the mug to her lips and sipped.

“Do you know how long it took you to swim all the way from Republic City?”

It was Korra’s turn to almost choke. She lowered the cup. “I wanted to ask you about that. How did you know I was in Republic City at the university?”

He sat back in his chair and crossed one of his legs across his lap. “Don’t tell me that Katara never told you stories of our friendship as a child.”

A mixture of emotions passed over the Southerner’s face at the mention of her name. “She did, of _course_ she did!”

Zuko raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. “What’s wrong?”

Korra withdrew a bit, knowing full well how worried Master Katara was over her. Then it hit her. “She’s the one who told you, wasn’t she? That I was in Republic City?”

He nodded. “We write letters to each other now and again to keep in touch. It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to see her, though. _Too_ long.” He sat back into his chair and stared out of the window to his right, the beautiful sky doing little to take his mind off the sadness. “I miss her.”

She dropped her eyes and gazed at her tea. “Me, too.”

“It was my understanding that you were supposed to return to the Southern Water Tribe, from the last letter I received from her. Yet here you are in the Fire Nation. _Why_ is that?”

A sigh escaped her. “It’s – a long story.”

“Korra, you do realize that you _swam_ all the way to the Fire Nation and crossed our borders, _just_ to see me, specifically? Don’t you think I’m a bit entitled to know about your _intentions_ of being here?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know _why_ I’m here.”

“What do you mean?”

She fiddled with the cup in her hands. “My parents were going to come visit me because they couldn’t afford to bring me home for the break from all of the storms in the Southern Water Tribe. The weather destroyed a lot of our ships, so they hitched a ride with Mi – with a Fire Navy-man. Before they came to Republic City, I – I got dismissed from college. I didn’t want to disappoint them _again_ , and I had to leave the campus because of – _reasons_ – so I – I ran away.” She receded further into herself and kept her eyes off of the former Fire Lord.

It took a moment for Zuko to gather his thoughts. “So you ran away to the Fire Nation?”

“No.” Korra lifted her sight and met his amber irises. “I was travelling through the City. I had a run in with some gang of Benders and they imprisoned me with Earth Bending,” she crossed her arms at the memory and looked to her right. “They stole all of my stuff, except my clothes and my bag. After that…” Her position morphed into her holding her elbows, her body turned just a bit away from the Bender before her. “That’s when it starts to get hard to remember.”

“How so?”

“It’s all…” She dropped her eyes and rested her elbows on her knees. “Fuzzy. I don’t actually remember everything that I did. It was like – it was like it was all a dream and –” She let out a small whimper and buried her head in her palms as a painful spark shot through her mind.

Zuko was on his feet in a flash. He rushed over to her and held her torso so that she wouldn’t collapse. “This happens every time you try to remember what happened?”

Korra nodded, tears creeping under her lids from the severity of the sting. “Sometimes, I can see images, just briefly. This – this guy set me free, an Earth Bender, then I walked, I walked… _somewhere_. Then I –” She grunted and massaged her head as another flash tore through her. She tried to focus, to piece everything together. “I swam. I swam to an island. There was a statue and –” She doubled over in pain as the memory crossed her sight. The storm. The lightning. The beast. Her blue hands. The flash of light.

He caught her before she keeled over into the table. “Do you know what the statue was?”

She shook her head. The pain was too much. Her arms shook. “I – I –” She looked up and met his eyes with her bloodshot, watery ones. “Why does it hurt so much?”

Zuko held her shoulders. An ache swelled into his heart at the sight of her. “I’m not sure, Korra. But you said this was almost like a _dream?_ ”

She bobbed her head. “Like I was sleep walking, but with my eyes open. I remember a few things, a few images are really clear. Other ones, they just –” she held her temple as another dull throb passed through her, “they come and go.”

“Is there anything else you can remember?”

She thought to her moments of fury, those crisp pictures of her futile kicks and punches into the air until the final blow into that pillar resulted in what she was aiming for –

_Fire Bending._

Another memory – a gentler one – crossed her mind. She was leaning against that same pillar, weary from exhaustion. She held her bruised hand to her chest. The moonlight bounced off of her skin. She closed her eyes only to see the Fire Bending once more. They snapped open in her mind.

_“It’s not worth it. I – I can’t do all of that for just a little amount of fire. There has to be another way.”_

Her energy escaped her as her thoughts continued.

_“Do I even want there to be another way?”_

A shock of realization hit her as her own answer escaped the inner mechanisms of her mind: “ _I think I do.”_

“Korra? Korra!” Zuko snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She blinked several times, a strong electric buzz radiating throughout her head. It was both painful and pleasant as the pieces fell together. It terrified and excited her. Her subconscious brought her here, despite how much she wanted to forget that she was capable of such a feat… but she _had_ to go with it; she was here, in front of one of the greatest Masters in the world, and there was no turning back. The words escaped her before she could even think of what to say:

“I want you to teach me about Fire Bending.”

(-----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhh.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 28: Worthy
> 
> (Pssssst. This is one of my favorite ones!!)


	28. Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday, but I fell asleep and just couldn't wake up from the alarms that I set every hour. So, here's an early post!! This is one of my favorite chapters in this first part of History, falling behind only to chapters such as "Something familiar", "I was there", "A decision", and perhaps "The connection". (The last two, of course, you haven't seen yet because I haven't posted them! But they are some of my favorites). 
> 
> Anyway, enough of me rambling! Let's do this!

Zuko blinked in disbelief. “You want to learn about Fire Bending?”

Korra nodded, the emotions swirling inside of her growing to overwhelming heights.

“You came all the way to the Fire Nation, _just_ to learn about Fire Bending?”

She repeated her motion. “Who better to learn from than a master?”

He raised his eyebrow in a mixture of contemplation and confusion. “But _why_ do you want to learn about Fire Bending?”

Korra panicked, though she hid it well.

_What excuse could I come up with for learning about Fire Bending?_

_Hell, for what actual reason am I learning about Fire Bending?_

_I thought you didn’t want to be a Fire Bender._

_I don’t._

_Part of you does._

_I –_ She sighed inside. _I guess so._

_Well, don’t just sit there. He’s staring at you. Say something._

_What do I even say?_

_Maybe the truth?_

_No, not the truth. He can’t know I’m a Fire Bender. No one can._

_How about a little bit of truth?_

_A little bit of truth?_

_Yes. A little bit of truth._

_I, um… what would I –_

_JUST SAY SOMETHING._

“I – I’ve noticed a lot of people seem to Fire Bend in anger,” she started and sighed inside, knowing there was no turning back now. “They get really angry and that’s how they Bend, almost like they _rely_ on their hate and rage to Bend. But I feel like there is a different way. I feel like – like Fire Bending is supposed to be _different._ Like it’s supposed to be something – I don’t know? Beautiful? Like Water Bending. Water Bending is absolutely gorgeous while at the same time powerful. It can bring life yet it has the power to defeat your enemies, if need be. Even though Fire Bending is its opposite, shouldn’t it still be kinda like that?” She thought of Asami, of the fear in her eyes when she Fire Bended, of the Agni Kais that killed her mother. A knot formed in her throat. “Shouldn’t it be more than just destruction and killing all the time?”

_I don’t want to be like them. I – I don’t… do I even want to Fire Bend? What am I even doing here?_

She caught Zuko’s incredulous face.

_Think, Korra, think._

_I’ve said too much, haven’t I?_

_Something inside of you brought this out, and you know damn well what it was. Either bring the rest out or think of something else._

“Besides…” She stalled for a moment. “If I’m ever going to be a good – Pro-Bending manager… don’t you think I should learn about _all_ the elements?”

Zuko raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Pro-Bending manager?”

Korra nodded with a smile of false confidence. “That’s what I went to college for.”

_And Asami says I’m bad at lying. I’m playing him like a kilaun!_

“A _Pro-Bending_ manager?” He repeated, cynicism clear in his voice. “Korra, there are plenty of Fire Benders in Republic City that you could have learned from in regards to Pro-Bending. Pro-Bending is _unique_ to Republic City; no other Nation has it. Why come all the way here?”

Her sly smirk faded.

_Okay, maybe I’m not all that good at this lying thing._

_You have time to recover!_

“Because you’re a Master?” She shrugged and held her hands up, a nervous grin on her face.

“There are plenty of _those_ in Republic City, too.”

She panicked. “But you’re, like, the _ultimate_ Fire Bending Master.” She threw her hands over her head to exaggerate the excitement in her tone, swishing her arms like the flames the man would Bend.

Zuko crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow once more.

_Alright, alright; I’m bad at this._

“Look, I’m not sure _why_ I decided to swim all the way here to speak to you about Fire Bending. I’ve never _actually_ met you.” The image of the Fire Bender in her dream came to the forefront of her mind. She winced and held the side of her head with a single palm from the pain that crept into her mind. “At least, I don’t _think_ I have. Maybe my subconscious just remembered the stories that Master Katara used to tell me. All I know is that it brought me here, to you, Fire Lo – Master Zuko, to learn about Fire Bending.” She gritted her teeth and put pressure on her scalp with a second hand.

Zuko stared at the Water Tribe girl before him, considering her. He ran over her story – and her _phrasing_ , for that matter – in his head.

_Why does she keep calling me the Fire Lord? She was a teen when I passed it to Izumi, but still: she would either be too young and ill-informed to know that and would assume Izumi had always been the Fire Lord, or too old and knows better than to call me the Fire Lord at all._

_Unless –_

_Do you really think she –_

_Well, look at her request. She wants to learn about Fire Bending, for one. Her parents are both Water Benders. Now why would she want to learn about Fire Bending?_

_She already knows a lot about Water Bending. But even then – she’s not a Bender._

_Or is she?_

His eyes widened. He stared at the hunched over Southerner, who was now trying to massage the throbbing away.

_Think about her phrasing. She wants to learn about Fire Bending because she doesn’t want it to be from rage and anger. Sound familiar?_

His rise was abrupt. He walked over to the tea he had started earlier in their conversation. He felt the woman’s eyes on him as he finished what was left in his cup. “Come with me, Korra.”

She blinked several times in confusion as she watched him walk towards the balcony’s exit. She shook her head, grabbed her bag, and rushed over to him on unsteady legs.

Zuko held the door open for her and led her to a separate staircase on the opposing side of the corridor.

“Where are we going?” She hid her internal groan as she asked, disappointed at the fact that there were _more_ stairs to ascend.

“You’ll see.” He grinned as they climbed several more sets of steps. “Or perhaps you won’t,” he spoke as he approached the final entrance at the top of the entire Royal Palace. He pulled the clasps of a small wooden box open as Korra caught up to him, panting from the exertion. Zuko made a mental note of this as he pulled a black piece of fabric from the chest. He held the soft silk between his fingers and examined it for a moment, lost in thought. “Here, Korra,” he turned to her just as she reached the top of the steps, “put this on.” He handed her the cloth.

“What is it?”

Another smirk spread across his lips. “A blindfold.”

She raised her eyebrow and held the fabric up between her index and thumb, inspecting it. “Um, _why?_ ”

“I’ll tell you soon. Just put it on, and I’ll lead you to where you need to go.”

Korra hesitated, shrugged after a moment, and tied the silk across her eyes. She was already here and whatever unorthodox means he was going to use to teach her, she would just have to go with it.

_That is, if he is teaching me._

_He never did say what we were going to do, did he?_

She gulped as he led her through the door by her shoulders. Swirling wind hit the exposed portion of her face. It was much colder at the top of the Royal Palace than at the base. She shivered for just a second until she was brought to a stop by the Fire Bending Master.

“Korra, I want you to do some kata with me.”

“Some kata? Like, Fire Bending kata? Because I only know Water Bending kata and I –” She halted when he gripped her shoulders again.

“I think you know a lot more than you _think_ you do. This is what I want you to do, Korra. I want you to close your eyes.”

“But I’m already wearing a blindfold, so I already can’t see.”

Zuko gave her an obvious look that she – in fact – could not see, as she already mentioned. “Just close your eyes.”

She sighed. “Okay.”

“And give me your bag.”

Korra handed him her carrier. She heard it plop several feet away when Zuko tossed it aside.

“Now, I want you to clear your mind of all thoughts.”

“You make it sound easy.” It came out of her mouth before she realized she even had the thought. She blushed from it, but Zuko didn’t seem to mind; if anything, he _agreed_ with the notion.

“It’s not. Trust me, I know. But just close your eyes and breathe. _Deeply_. In and out at your own pace.”

She scoffed inside, but closed her eyes this time and respired. She could feel the tension escape her. The exhaustion dissipated. Or it took over. She couldn’t really tell the difference at this point in her delirium.

“What do you know about the origins of Fire Bending?”

“Very little, to be honest.”

“Have you heard any stories about the dragons? About the Sun Warriors who guard their secrets?”

“People learned Fire Bending from the dragons.”

He nodded. “And what of the Sun Warriors?”

“I – I don’t think I know anything about them. I’m assuming they have to do with the dragons, if they’re ‘guarding their secrets’.”

“Have you heard about the Dancing Dragon?”

“Is that the kata you want me to do, or is it a story about an actual dancing dragon and the Sun Warriors?”

Zuko smiled. “Good. I want you to feel the breath inside of you, _feel_ the energy.” He assumed the first position of the Dancing Dragon. “Are you ready?”

“Not really. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be doing.”

He lowered his foot and his arms as quiet as possible. “It’s okay.” He put his hands on her shoulders and held her in place. “This isn’t about thinking. It’s about _feeling_. That’s all I want you to do. Just _feel._ Let your instincts guide you and your _body_ tell _you_ what to do, instead of the other way around.”

She stood motionless, still unsure, as he let go of her and resumed his spot in the circle etched into the roof of the Royal Palace. She took another breath and let herself delve into the quiet portion of her mind, where there was nothing but void space: no thoughts or ponderings, just emotion and instinct. With another breath, her subconscious searched for some connection, some missing piece of information locked away inside of her. Had her thoughts been with her, she would be panicking at this point. But she bid them away with each breath that she took. She felt out of herself, as if she was being kicked out of her body and replaced with another. At the same time, each inhale brought her further into this swallowing blackness deep inside of her being. And what bothered her the most was that she didn’t fight it. In fact, she _trusted_ it, _trusted_ the darkness surrounding her, _embraced_ this instinct. It felt natural to her. It felt _right_ , like she was always meant to be there. Another breath, another sinking inch, further and further outside of and within herself. A familiar vibration pulsed through her, a hum, an almost electric buzz.

Without notice, her body acted. A white light filled the very limited amount that she could see inside herself. Her limbs moved without her control, though she could feel every inch of it, recognized each small movement. She lifted her left leg and bent her knee until the raised foot was at the same level as her other knee. Her arms rose and bent at the elbow. Her hands spread out past shoulder length until there was a ninety degree angle at her joint. Her palms turned upright and flopped back to make another right angle. She turned her back to the Fire Bending Master, waiting in silence for the next command.

Zuko stood in jaw-dropping astonishment.

_There’s – there’s no way – there’s no way she could know – unless …_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, knowing _full well_ what this implied. He took a breath and assumed an opposite stance.

“Let us begin.”

They shifted at the same moment, moving around the edge of the circle. Korra extended her left leg outwards and stretched it to the max, until her right knee was bent and pointed away from her body. Her arms straightened to be parallel to her legs, with her right palm vertical while the left was pointed in the same diagonal as her arm. Zuko performed the same kata, but with opposite feet and hands. The next move was simultaneous as well. Korra slid her right foot forward, her position similar to the previous, though her legs were more in line with the ground instead of at an angle. Her left leg was at a _slight_ angle behind her, as opposed to straight along her side. Again, Zuko met her movement with opposing, but precise, motions. He glanced over at the Water Tribe girl, who performed this kata to a perfect tee, just as if –

Disbelief riddled him. He watched with a dropped jaw as they moved in time with the next step. Korra positioned her body so that her legs made a perfect box with the ground, though her body flipped fronts. Her arms were straight out from her sides, parallel to her legs. He eyed her face, which held an almost empty intensity, as if she were both inside and outside of herself.

_How?_

He continued to observe her as they flowed into the next step. Korra slid her right foot forward, so that her right knee was bent forward while her left leg was straight behind her. Her left arm shot down to her side at a diagonal, while the right moved almost parallel to it, the only difference being a slight bend of her forearm to create a ninety at her elbow. Zuko watched her as she replicated the kata under a blindfold. They danced along the circle, her movements not even off by an inch. She slid her left foot in front and around her body until it was straight and at an almost forty-five degree angle with the ground. She bent her right leg forward, but not enough to make a right angle. Her left fist shot out, making a straight-line punch from her shoulder, while the right was at her stomach, elbow pointed and forearm parallel with the roof.

_This wasn’t even the side that he did when we –_

They slipped into the next pose, just as fluid and as timed as the others. Korra did a full backwards rotation, until her right foot was just in front of her left, more than shoulder-width apart. Her legs were spread wide and her knees had a very minute bend to them. She stretched her arms outward with a slight curve upwards, though more of her weight and angle was towards the right side of her body. Zuko observed her in the corner of his eye, having gotten through more than half of the Dancing Dragon.

_This is supposed to be a secret, sacred kata. It’s not in the texts anywhere, I know it’s not, yet she’s doing it perfectly. _

He paused for a moment.

_This isn’t even his side! This was my side. And she can still do it flawlessly._

She pushed her left foot forward so that her thigh was almost, but not quite, parallel to the ground. Her right leg stretched out until her knee locked into place. She extended her left arm in its entirety, her palm open and pointed, as if giving an offering to someone or _something_. Her right bent under the tricep of her left, tucked in neat and just as angled as her opposing arm. Her right hand, though, was closer to her shoulder and vertical, palm outward.

_That can mean only one thing._

Korra brought her right foot around the back of her until it was extended to her front. She pushed her weight to her left, so that her knee was bent and her torso moved to the ground. She placed both of her palms flat on the roof, her arms angled inwards while her elbows poked out, just a bit.

_She’s…_

Korra shifted her left leg forward, rising from her somewhat-crouched position. She bent her left knee into an almost ninety, while the right was merely curved. Her right hand and left hand formed flawless arches, the former over her head while the latter was on the low end. With a powerful joining, their fists collided, completing the Dancing Dragon kata to perfection.

Druk’s roar filled their ears as they held their position. Raging warmth surround them, swirling in a mighty vortex.

_Worthy…_

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that this is one of my favorite chapters? Because it is one of my favorite chapters haha. 
> 
> ^^This is what it looks like when I post and I'm not quite awake yet heehee^^
> 
> Soooooo, I bet you're wondering what the next chapter title is. 
> 
> WELL I'M NOT GONNA TELL YA.
> 
> Just kidding. 
> 
> Chapter 29: Gone


	29. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers!! Sorry this chapter is kinda late; I was planning on posting it sooner, but then I got distracted by baby kittens and mac and cheese. There isn't much else to that story. *walks away awkwardly*

“Asami, we should get going.” Tonraq called to her from the base of the bridge with his wife at his side.

The engineer locked onto him for a moment. She glanced over her shoulder at the waves crashing into the structure where the baton-wielding Striker escaped to and returned her resolute eyes back to the Water Tribe Chief. Her urge to find that man would not wither inside of her.

_Put it aside, Asami. You’ll deal with it later._

She sighed, knowing full well the truth in her thoughts. With a nod of acknowledgement, she joined him at the bottom of the bridge. Her peridots still held an intense fire. She directed it towards the issue at hand.

“Do you have a plan, Asami,” Senna asked as she reached them.

Naga nudged her hand and she caressed the animal’s head. Asami watched as the two Satomobiles designed for the police force sped away, one of which was carrying a scarred officer and a handful of criminals, while the other held a scarred Chief and the body of her fallen comrade. She kept her eyes on them until they were out of sight, heaviness in her heart.

“We don’t have much of an idea where Korra went next, but we _do_ know where she might have been heading.” She rotated away from the group and faced Yue Bay. Across the water sat Future Industries, glowing and reflecting against the gentle waves along the shoreline in the distance. It stood tall despite its short stature, relative to the buildings behind them in the Downtown District. Very faint shadows moving to and fro in the area could be seen upon squinting.

_Dad must be working them overtime for something._

Asami shook her head, just a few inches each way, to clear her mind.

“Ahyoka told me that Korra was looking for me. She doesn’t know where my Estate is – from what I can tell – so it’s possible that she would have gone to Future Industries. I took her there once, a few weeks ago, when we were walking through the City. How she would have gotten there from across the Downtown District without us picking up her scent, I haven’t a clue.” She held her chin in one hand, contemplating the scenario. “Maybe her smell got washed away from the storm we had a few days ago, or maybe the winds and the City aromas masked it... Anyways, she’s ahead of us – by at most, a little over a week – so anything is possible. My dad didn’t tell me if he’s seen her lately, but if Korra was headed there, it wouldn’t hurt to look.” She spun around again, realizing she was verbalizing her short, quick thoughts, and met the Southerners’ pupils. “It’s worth a shot and it’s the only lead we have.”

Tonraq nodded in determination and tossed his bag over his shoulder. “Lead the way, Asami.”

She took Naga’s harness in her palm and pulled her nearer. Asami kept a hand on the animal for the entirety of their journey towards the northeast bridge, though the fabric of her glove prevented direct contact between the pair. At that moment, the polar bear dog was the closest thing she had to Korra, other than the letter that burned a hole in her pocket and infected her heart with its horrible sting. The ache of longing spread through every inch of her as she trudged along. It was this reason that she wasn’t about to let the polar bear dog go so easily. Sure, Korra’s parents were closer to her by _technicality_ , since they were related to her by blood, but Naga… Naga was like a much larger, much furrier version of the Water Tribe girl that she had missed so much. Two cabbages in a patch, that’s for sure. It didn’t surprise her either, given that the animal was the woman’s “absolute best friend back home.” But she had never expected them to be so… _similar?_ Their behavior and mannerisms, even the way they both responded to her… It wasn’t until now that Asami started to wonder if Korra had rubbed off on Naga or vice versa. All she knew was that she couldn’t squash this yearning feeling inside of her. Images of Korra filled her sight and she was helpless to stop her cheeks from blushing, let alone to control the flashes before her. Her heart raced in her chest. Her stomach turned in a familiar way. She grinned to one particular memory of the Southerner nudging her neck with her tan nose in the Dining Center after their chemistry final, in the _same_ way Naga rubs against her with her snout.

_I’m in love with a human polar bear dog, aren’t I?_

She froze at the thought. A complete and utter stop. Dead in her tracks. The blood drained from her face.

“Asami?” Senna responded to her action after the entire group halted. Her question fell on deaf ears.

She remained still. Her head buzzed. It had flown so freely from inside of her, like water gushing through a dam that had just now been opened. It _frightened_ her. Here she was, expecting to have just told Korra about her feelings a mere day ago. Now, she was gone. She was _missing_. She might not even _want_ to be found.

_I might not even get the opportunity to tell her how I feel._

_But what is it that I even feel?_

Her mind plagued her with thoughts of not only liking the Southerner, not only _loving_ her, but being _in love _with her _._ She hesitated. In all honesty, she fucking cowered from the idea. How could this woman, who’s not even _here_ , have such a hold on her? She struggled for reasoning, for an escape from the suffocating feeling overwhelming her. She wanted control again, grasped for it. Korra was getting too close to her core, too close to her vulnerability that she had tried to protect with such desperation from the young age of six. Korra penetrated her walls with a mighty force – this she was willing to accept – even if the brunette had no idea that she had done so. But to navigate the inner mechanisms of her other traps and barriers? To reach down inside of her and touch her, compel her, in such a way as to _fall in love_ with her?

_But in love? In **love**?_

_It’s just a phrase._

_It’s more than that._

Asami felt a small shiver crawl over her skin. The harness in her fingers was distant.

_I mean, are you really surprised, Asami?_

_Yes. Yes I am. I know the difference between crushes and love._

_And this isn’t love?_

_I –_

She sighed in her head, still stuck in her spot.

_There’s… it’s… I… in love? I – I think I just need sleep. I just need to sleep and sort things out in the morning._

_You need Korra, that’s what you need._

_I don’t need anyone. I can handle myself._

Asami retreated from her feelings, pulled away from the voice in her head, threatened to slam all the doors to all of the vaults shut and never allow this to resurface out of a mixture of things: hesitation, confusion, trepidation…

_I’m not saying ‘need’ as in she’s vital for you to sustain your life and independence. You and I both know one hundred percent that you can ‘handle yourself’._

_Then what are you saying?_

_I’m saying that you miss her. You’re worried about her. You just want to be beside her, to know she’s safe, to have her in your arms so you can tell her how much you care about her._

_How much I love her…_

The final thought came out with an internal heave. It was true, even if it took her some enervated evaluation to explain and confirm it. She couldn’t deny that she loved Korra – it was something that she had known for weeks now. Though whether it was _love_ and _in love…_ that still needed determination. But for now, it would have to be enough.

“Asami?” Tonraq gripped her shoulder as he spoke. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, deciding to leave this whole “in love” business for later. Now was not the time to decipher her feelings or to let them get the best of her; right now, they had to find Korra. Korra _had_ to be the priority, not her. Asami took a deep breath.

“Let’s go,” she commanded, ushering them to continue their journey across the Bay.

It was almost dark by the time they reached the bridge connecting the two sides of Republic City. Future Industries was out of sight due to their distance. This was, by far, the shortest gap between the land masses and the most eastern-end of the Bay. It morphed into a separate river, originating from the mountains towards the border of the Earth Kingdom. They crossed the bridge with discomfort; it was not only the smallest bridge, but it was also the thinnest, leaving a mere single lane for traffic each way. Lucky for them, the area was free of Satomobiles and Cabbage Cars alike.

Once they entered and navigated a large portion of the Dragon Flats District, reaching Future Industries seemed like a hopeless cause. They were all exhausted and it had to have been almost midnight. The clouds overhead were passing through and thickening by the hour. Asami’s lids grew heavy with fatigue and lack of sleep; it had been at least a day since she had proper rest.

_Or any rest, for that matter._

She stifled her yawn with her free hand as they trudged on. They remained near the edge of the City line, though Tonraq continued to eye the forest beyond, to the south of their path.

“Maybe we should set up camp.” Senna suggested through a yawn of her own. “It’s not _too_ cold out for us to sleep here tonight.”

“How much farther until we reach Future Industries,” her husband asked, a similar weariness in his voice.

Asami squinted, trying to see through the darkness and the buildings. “It’s hard to tell. I’d say at least another two hours.”

Their stomachs growled in unison to the thought of travelling any further. Even Naga had lost most of her steam.

“Come on; let’s go settle in the forest over there. It’ll give us good cover in case those clouds decide to storm and we can use the dry wood to start a fire before it does. There might even be some food around; berries or fish or something…” Tonraq led them deep into the trees until they were in the center of the small wooded lot, taking their silence as agreement. “Senna, can you set up the tents,” he asked as he glanced around, checking the spot for security.

She nodded and removed her bag from her back. She took Tonraq’s and tossed it aside as well before heading further into the forest.

Asami raised a confused eyebrow and met the man’s tired blue eyes.

“She needs water to make the tents.” He popped the lid of a small, waist-level pouch that was hanging from a strap on his shoulder. With a lift of his hand and an expansion of his fingers, he Bent a small amount of water from the container. Another shift later and the fluid was in his mouth to quench his thirst.

Asami eyed the little sack, its triangular pattern similar to Korra’s armband, though it was a bit different in its color and many shades of blue. “If you have water in your pouch, why can’t Senna use it to make the tents?”

“It’s not enough.” He turned to her and returned the cork that was attached to the strap with a small string back to its opening. “Usually, Water Benders carry pouches like these so that they can Bend when there isn’t water around,” he continued, cracking his knuckles as he did so. “But there’s only so much we can carry for it to be practical, especially when we travel. We only bring enough to sustain ourselves and get ourselves out of a mid-sized amount of trouble. It’s not _nearly_ adequate for the tents, so Senna has to go somewhere else.” Tonraq rotated, observing more with his ears than his eyes. “I think there’s a small stream or a river nearby for her to draw water from. Otherwise, she would have to pull the water out of the plant life around us, and that’s still not guaranteeing enough for two thick, sturdy tents. It’s better to Bend the water from the river instead of killing the trees.” He surveyed the area as he spoke, holding his abdomen. “Perhaps we can even get some fish from that stream; Senna and I ran out of food just before we landed in Republic City.” His mouth watered to the thought of freshly cooked fish. “Can you start a fire, Asami?”

She hadn’t heard most of his words after “killing the trees”. Her ears rang at the thought of Water Benders being able to drain a living thing of its fluids _just_ to have an element to manipulate. She wondered how often they did such a thing, and if they restricted it to _just_ plants or if they’ve done it to animals, too.

_Or people._

Her heart skipped a beat in her tired anxiety. A powerful gust flowed around the pair, almost pushing them over. The cold snapped her from her contemplation. She held her elbows and shivered from the chill. Just as she was about to reply, Naga stuck her head straight up in the air. Within an instant, she was gone, sprinting at full speed through the dark forest.

“Naga?! Naga, wait!!” Asami called after her, trying and failing to keep up with the polar bear dog.

Tonraq was right behind her. He yelled the animal’s name to no avail. Before they knew it, Naga was out of sight and earshot, and they were surrounded by blackness.

“Naga!!” The raven hollered as loud as she could muster. Her hands were shaking against her cheeks. Tears were threatening to form in her eyes.

“Tonraq! What happened?!” Senna reached the group and spoke between long pants.

“I don’t know, but we need to find Naga. Come on; we’re wasting time. Senna, you go with Asami and track her. I’ll go back and get the stuff –”

“No,” Asami stepped forward and met his eyes, “you’re a better tracker than I am with all of the hunting you do. _You_ need to go after her. I’ll get the bags and meet up with you two. I’m quick. I’ll catch up.” She maneuvered around the pair and raced away.

_We need her._

“Just keep after Naga!” She shouted over her shoulder. She thought of Korra, thought of how much the two were alike.

_I can’t lose her._

“Find her!”

_Not again._

She kept running, unaware of the single tears dragging down her face.

The Southerners watched as blackness enveloped Asami. They locked onto each other, worry in their eyes, before charging in the direction of the missing polar bear dog.

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Asami.
> 
> Chapter 30: The Water Benders


	30. The Water Benders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man.

“Is everyone here?”

“Everyone who we’re expecting. There’s still a unit out by the central southern bridge but –”

Several knocks cut the man’s sentence off. The bangs echoed throughout the dark, stone room. One of the men rose from his spot at the long table and exited through a corridor to the left. He approached a bolted door and slid a very small eye compartment open. Glowing green eyes met glowing green eyes.

“What’s the password?”

“Sutoraika.”

“Were you followed?”

The man outside shook his head. Several others stood behind him, still somewhat damp.

The entrance opened. The person in front took a quick glance over his shoulder before following the rest of his comrades inside.

“You’re early.” A woman’s voice drew their attention as they joined the others in the table room. Several sets of green eyes – their true color hidden behind their masks – fell upon them.

“Well, we weren’t expecting the Metal Benders to have back-up.” One of the men plopped down into an empty chair, frustration in his voice. The rest of them followed and filled their spots at the table. One of them slipped through the shadows and took his usual seat in the back of the room, securing his electric baton to his back as he moved.

The female Striker sitting at the very end of the table commanded the attention of all those around her. She leaned forward with her fingers intertwined across the lower half of her face, so that the tip of her masked nose touched her indexes. “What do you mean ‘ _back-up_ ’?”

“We jammed the radio signal of the two police officers before we attacked – like we _usually_ do – but they must have still gotten a message out somehow. Lin Beifong showed up and –”

“ _And_ – I’m assuming by your arrival here – you did _not_ defeat her.”

“– N – no, ma’am, we didn’t.”

“Do _not_ call me ma’am.” She growled, taking a breath to calm herself; the recruit she was addressing was fresh, so she eased back a bit. “Did you at _least_ destroy the two Metal Benders that were your targets?”

“Only one of them. Lee, one of the best on the force.”

She sat back into her chair and folded her hands over her lap. “Good. That’s one less standing in the way of our plans.”

“Are you sure the Non-Benders of the City are going to rally with us?” Another Striker spoke up from the corner. His voice was young and wavering.

“What makes you think they _won’t_?”

“Well, we’re – we’re _killing_ people. It’s not like we’re just protesting for rights and representation like the Equalists are…”

“If you want to join the Equalists, then feel free to. You can lobby and protest until you’re blue in the face. But if you’re going to be in _this_ organization, with the _Strikers_ , then you’re going to have to perform the tasks required of you. _Understand?_ ”

He dropped his glowing green eyes and nodded.

The woman pushed herself forward and rested her elbows on the tabletop. “Is this your _first_ mission?”

“N – no.”

“And do you know _why_ we do this? _Why_ you’ve been going on these missions?”

He lifted his head and stared at her through the darkness. “To – to destroy the Benders.”

She rose from her seat and walked towards the sitting Striker with her hands behind her back. Though his entire expression was covered by his black and red mask, it was apparent that he was full of fear. She bent down and met his glowing green eyes with hers. “And _why_ do we want to destroy the Benders?”

“Because they’re evil?”

She shook her head and straightened. “What were your motivations for joining the Strikers, child?”

He dug his fingers into his pantlegs at the thought. “Benders killed my brother.”

The woman turned her back on him and walked to her end of the table. Her pace was slow. “What _kind_ of Benders?”

“They were Earth Benders, ma’ –”, he stopped himself midsentence before the entire word came out. He gulped and took a sharp inhale, trying to cover his folly. “They – they were part of the Terra Triad.”

“And you want _revenge_ on them, don’t you?”

He nodded. When she didn’t respond, he gave her an audible reply. “More than anything. I saw them do it. They bludgeoned his head between two rocks and it just…” He lowered his head again and stared at his hands. “There was nothing I could do to protect him. My own little brother.” A muffled sniffle escaped him. “He – he was just a kid.”

“Remember why you fight.” She returned to her chair but didn’t sit in it. “And why we are here. Some of us want revenge for those who we’ve lost,” she paused at this and closed her eyes, her heart aching for a second as his face crossed her sight, “those who’ve been hurt,” she continued, using her focus on the Strikers behind her to push the memory away, “and against those who’ve hurt _us_. Others are here for protection, to defend their fellow Non-Benders when the Benders come to strike us down.”

“But I don’t understand _why_ we’re targeting the police. Aren’t they supposed to help _protect_ Non-Benders like us?”

“And how good of a job have they been doing at _that_ , exactly?”

The man withdrew from the tone in her voice before responding. “Well, they can’t really help us if we keep killing them.”

“Not every officer is out there to help us Non-Benders.” The woman abandoned her seat and approached a bulletin board lit with dim lights. “Some of them are just as corrupt as the Triads, even if they _seem_ like they’re noble and true. And other ones just keep getting in the way, taking too many of our people.” She retrieved a pen and drew an ‘x’ over the picture of the Metal Bender they had just vanquished. Images of several different people were pinned onto the board, some of which were also crossed out, while others remained unmarked. Small strings linked a few of them. The photographs held a mixture of many types of Benders: some wore police uniforms, others looked like the hardened criminals that were common amongst the Triads, while several appeared to be innocent looking civilians. “Restate again what our purpose is.”

“To destroy the Benders.”

“Exactly.” She spun around and kept her hands behind her back again. “We’ve all been wronged by every type of Bender on this planet in one way or another. Some of them have hurt us. Others have killed the ones we love. We need to make sure that they _all_ know that they are at risk. _No_ Bender is safe while we are around. Non-Benders in the City need to know that there _is_ a force out there to protect them. A force dedicated to them and _only_ them. The more Benders we eradicate in Republic City, the safer we _all_ will be.” She took a few steps forward and slid her palms across the tabletop in front of her chair so that she was leaning against the table, supported by her arms. “Now, _tell me_ how one additional Metal Bender – whether it was fucking Lin Beifong or _not_ – was able to defeat _twenty_ of you.”

“It wasn’t just Lin Beifong who showed up.” A much older man wearing an electric glove spoke up, relieving the pressure from the rookie Striker who was also at the bridge. “There were two Water Benders with her as well.”

“Water Benders?” There was shock in her voice. “What _kind_ of Water Benders?”

“I don’t have a clue who they were. There was another girl with them, a pale girl with long, black hair. And a large white beast.”

“It was a polar bear dog.” A different woman from the failed mission interjected from the opposite side of the room. “I’ve seen pictures of them in the City library books while I’ve catalogued our collection. They’re native to the Southern Water Tribe. What the hell it was doing up here in the City, I haven’t the slightest. But it looked tame, though.” She crossed her arms and rested her ankle on her opposing thigh. “I’ve never seen a _tame_ polar bear dog or have even _read_ about them being tamed by humans before. It’s usually the _opposite_. They’re so vicious, they’re traditionally _hunted_ by people in the Water Tribes out of fear.”

“Do we have any other information on these _Water_ _Benders_?” There was a mixture of emotions in her tone. She sat in her chair and held her chin with her interlocked fingers, similar to the way she had touched her nose earlier in the meeting.

“There are reports from our scouts that the male Bender is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Well, the _unofficial_ Chief, from what we’ve heard.”

She scoffed inside.

_Damn right. He’s not the real Chief. _

“The other Bender must be his wife then, I’m assuming?”

One of the Strikers nodded to her question. “I don’t know what they would be doing up here, though, and _why_ were they with Beifong?”

“I saw the male carrying a woman’s shirt earlier today, down by the shoreline west of Downtown. At least, it _looked_ like a woman’s shirt. It might have been a young man’s, but it was definitely something that he couldn’t fit into. It was dirty, too. It was like the three of them were using the polar bear dog to _track_ someone. The animal kept sniffing the air and the ground around the pier before stepping off onto the shore.” The youngest Striker spoke up from the second row of chairs surrounding the table. “I noticed them when I was helping my dad at his little shore market about ten yards away. I don’t think they even saw us.”

“Do we have any idea _who_ they are tracking?” The older male set the electric glove he had been fiddling with into his lap as he replied.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Their female leader interjected. “They’re looking for their kid. Why else would _both_ of them be there with a polar bear dog, a smaller shirt, and a trail?”

Several people nodded in silent agreement.

“Do we know anything about the person they are tracking? A name, a description, _anything_?”

“I _was_ able to pick up on a small amount of the argument between the male Bender and the pale woman. It was hard to hear everything from how far away from the shoreline I was. They’re looking for a woman, though. I think her name was Kara? No, that’s not it.” He held his chin in contemplation. “What _was_ it?”

The Striker woman sighed in exasperation. “And what of the,” she flicked her hand forward, “ _pale_ woman, with the long, black hair. Do we have any intel on _her_?”

“Our – our scouts – they say she’s Asami. Asami _Sato_.”

She sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. “Asami Sato? What is she doing with Water Benders? Are you _sure_ it was her?”

Several of the Strikers nodded, uneasy in their seats.

“This needs to be addressed.”

“I’ll take care of them.” The man from the very back with the electric baton spoke up.

“Asami _cannot_ be harmed. While these two Benders would be great catches, _especially_ considering their world leader status, we _cannot_ risk hurting Sato.”

While he and Ruby were the only ones to know loud and clear why the Sato child couldn’t be harmed, he didn’t give a single flying fuck. He rose from his seat with determination in his demeanor. Determination and _anger._ “The Water Benders are _mine_.”

The woman stood as well and matched his posture. Their glowing green eyes locked. “Are you undermining my authority, or is your _hearing_ distorted under that mask of yours, Warship?”

“The Water Benders are _mine_ ,” he repeated, holding the same tone as before.

She walked around the table and met his hidden glare. They were just a foot apart. All of the other glowing eyes followed her. “I _told_ you, the Water Benders are _off limits_. You already killed _one_ Water Bender this past week that you weren’t supposed to and – according to what I’ve heard from the others on the task – her _child_ as well, who was _way_ too young for us to know if she even _was_ a Bender or not. There was no reason to kill her in the house fire. While we need to ensure our targets are mixed, _only_ our targets are destroyed– we can’t have a bias, and we can’t go hurting those who are innocent in this chaos, _especially_ children. Besides, as long as Sato is with them, they _aren’t_ to be touched. Do you _understand_ or do you need me to go through it a _third_ time?” Her voice was menacing. Her irises held fire under her mask.

“They captured five of our men.”

“And _whose_ fault is that?” She growled, striking down his argument. “ _You’re_ the leader of their unit, and you’ve been doing this long enough that you should _know_ what you’re doing by now. You should have been protecting them or calling for a hasty retreat. I can see _you_ got away, though, so _clearly_ you weren’t looking after their interests.”

“I saved everyone I could.” He snarled back his lie, taking a step towards the woman. “They were good kids. _Naïve_ , but good. Besides, they’re captured, not _dead_. We can rescue them with the others that we’re planning to break out with the prison strike.”

The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose through her mask. “And what do you propose? We slip in, capture the Water Benders, and leave without arousing suspicion from Asami _and_ their massive polar bear dog? It’s not going to work.”

“I can lead a small team –”

“You couldn’t even lead a team to take out the two Metal Benders who are a _lot_ less talented than the fucking ‘Chief’ of the Southern Water Tribe, or have you _not_ heard the stories of his Warrior skills before he was banished from the North?” She mirrored his previous advance and put an angry finger on his chest. “You couldn’t clear your original targets, so what makes me think you’re going to clear _these_ ones, too? The Water Benders are _off limits_. I’m _not_ going to tell you again.” She turned from the man and faced the rest of the group. “Red, Copper, figure out where they’re keeping the apprehended Strikers in the police headquarters from Star. If they were brought in today, then he probably helped file the paperwork for their cells before his shift was up. I’ll go give the report to Gear. As for the rest of you: continue your patrols and preparations as usual. And _don’t_ get yourselves captured. Understood?”

Every head except that of the standing man nodded. Several people rose and left the room, while others met up to look over maps and blueprints. Warship remained still, hands shaking in ire. He glared at the female Striker until she exited through a hallway separate from the one they entered through, to the eastern end of the room.

“Hey,” a man whispered to him from a dark corridor at his six.

He spun around to see an electric-gloved hand from one of his units wave him over. He looked over his shoulder and slipped into the shadows before any of the younger Strikers could notice his disappearance. He followed them into a separate room and glided inside before they bolted it shut behind him.

“What is it, Dagger” he questioned once they were out of ear shot. He eyed each of the ten Strikers surrounding him.

“We’re in,” the man who summoned him replied. “And we can get maybe twenty or thirty more Strikers on our side to go with you, depending on what Slate thinks. The younger ones are too naïve and will only follow Ruby’s orders. But the ones who’ve been here _before_ her command was put into place a few months ago: we’re still loyal to _you_. If you tell us to get the Water Benders, we’ll be right there with you.”

A smile curled on Warship’s lips, an evil grin holding enough malice to make some of the people in the back flinch. “They can’t be too far from here, or at least from the central southern bridge. Send some scouts out on each side of the Bay to find the Water Benders. Search the alleys and hit our contacts nearby in the Dragon Flats District. Scout the forest line, search the clearings, and search the river shores as well. If you find them, bunker down and notify me. _Don’t_ attack until I arrive, but make sure you surround them – if possible.” He turned to the door and clenched his fists, determination exuding from his pores. “We strike _tonight_.”

(-----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man. *tries to bite nails*
> 
> Also, I'm excited with how The Arts is coming so far. Just gonna put that here. ^_^
> 
> Chapter 31: Secret


	31. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Sorry for the league of absence these last few days; I've been packing and travelling back to school (and filling out 2.2 million packets for school), so things have been a bit hectic. But now, I have a few minutes to spare to post, so I will do such a thing! I'm pretty sure you are all worthy of more than one chapter today, so keep your eyes out for another one. ^_^
> 
> I love you all and enjoy!

“Korra. Korra, look.” Zuko whispered in his astonishment as the colorful flames spun around the pair.

“What?” She snapped back into herself, somewhat confused as to how she even got in this position. Korra felt her body move during the kata and could vaguely remember the motions, but it was still a bit out of reach in her mind at the moment. She stood upright and removed her blindfold. “Whoa!” She watched in amazement as the luster fire rotated around her. The blaze morphed through the rainbow, from the vibrant reds all the way to the soothing purples and back.

Zuko’s jaw dropped as he reminisced the last time he saw the stunning flames as a teenager with –

He shook himself from his thoughts. “Fire Bending,” he turned to her and put a palm on her shoulder, “is a beautiful thing, Korra. It focuses on energy and can bring about life. Every flame has its own heartbeat, its own life, regardless of who’s in control of it.”

Korra shifted away from the Fire Bending Master, but not enough for his hand to depart. She followed the many colors of the fire around her, lost in complete wonder.

“This energy and life – this heartbeat – comes from within _you_ , Korra. We not only get energy from the sun and other sources of heat to redirect through our bodies to expel, but we Bend the chi within _ourselves_ and radiate it out as fire. It has the power to create and destroy, to bring about beauty, such as this,” he motioned around them with a wave of his arm, “and death, which I’m sure you know holds a much uglier, blackened appearance.” He rounded to Korra’s front and gripped both of her parka-covered shoulders. He met her shocked eyes. “This sun is not only in the sky, Korra, but it’s within _you_.” He poked her chest on the left side, just under her clavicle. “Fire Bending is energy and life inside of you, like your own personal sun, your _own_ personal drive. What is it that keeps you going? What is it that makes you want to survive, day in and day out? What is your purpose, Korra, for being _alive_?”

She gulped and looked away, not quite knowing what the answers to his questions were. The flames around her died as Druk diminished the vortex.

Zuko put his back to the Southerner and walked towards his dragon. “These are the questions that you must ask yourself, Korra, if you want to discover what your inner drive and sun is. Sure, you can stand here and feel the Earth’s sun all day,” he approached his companion and rubbed the side of his head by his ear. The dragon closed his eyes and let out a mewl-like exhale through his nose. “But if you have nothing _inside_ , then Fire Bending won’t exist at all.”

Korra stood there, motionless, still absorbing everything that just occurred. Energy was bursting in small pockets throughout her body. She thought to the kata she just performed – just _somehow_ performed – in complete shock. The movements grew clearer with each breath.

“Wait, but how – how did I – know –” She took a few steps backwards in disbelief. She brought a palm to her head and buried her fingers into her hair. A pain shot into her head that was so strong, it brought her to her knees. She fell forward onto her hands by the time Zuko got to her.

“Korra? Korra, are you alright?”

“My head.” It came out in a muffled groan.

“You should get some rest, Korra. You’ve had quite the journey and the sun is setting.”

“It is?” She eyed the sky, weariness in her actions.

_Who knew that performing magical kata would tire you out so much?_

Another shock ripped through her, unappreciative of her sarcasm. She winced and sunk further into the roof.

“Let me help you.” Zuko slid his arm under hers and around her torso. With a groan of his own, he lifted the Water Tribe girl to her feet.

“I got it, I got it.” Korra stumbled and swayed until she got her footing. She wavered to her bag and flung it over her shoulder. She joined Zuko’s side with a perplexed look; she was still trying to shake off some of the discomfort she felt.

“There are a few things I want to give you before you head to your chambers.”

“Is one of them directions to my chambers?”

He chuckled. “I suppose I _should_ show you where it is, too.”

They approached the staircase leading away from the roof and back into the Royal Palace. Korra’s shoulders slumped to the sight.

_I forgot about the stairs._

“Don’t worry, Korra; it’s only a few flights down, just above the balcony.”

She gripped onto the banister and watched him traverse the stairs with ease. Her legs were shaky under her weight. With a deep breath, she followed him, clinging to the rail for the entirety of the trip. Once they were at the final landing, she let out a sigh of relief.

“This will be your quarters for the night,” he pointed to a door on their left as they passed down the hallway. Zuko led her to a room on the opposite side of the corridor and pushed the door open. It was a small sect of the scape, but the walls were stacked from floor to ceiling with books and scrolls of all sorts.

Korra surveyed the expanse of knowledge in awe, frozen in the doorway.

Zuko crossed the room and retrieved two books and three scrolls. “I want you to have these, Korra. They’ll prove useful in your – ‘ _studies_ ’, and I already have plenty of copies of them.” He returned to her side and offered her the five items. “They’re all about Fire Bending: everything from basic kata and history to more advanced techniques.”

She took the books and scrolls with an expression that held both shock and gratitude. “I can keep these?” She stared at the items in her hands, admiring the fancy script.

He nodded. “You can keep them and take them with you wherever you go.” He led her out of the room and shut the door behind her. “I’m assuming that you haven’t eaten in quite some time, have you?”

She shook her head and clutched her abdomen, a feeling of guilt rising in her for neglecting her stomach’s growls.

“Iroh and Izumi were never that great at these sorts of things,” he chuckled as they walked down the corridor. “They’re incredibly smart, but some things just pass them right by. They don’t know what it’s like to be hungry for more than a few hours.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “If it’s any consolation, I’ll have some dinner sent to your room, along with some more tea and water for you so you can refuel. I can’t imagine your journey being an easy one.” They approached the outside of her loaned bedroom and stopped. “Besides, you’ll need your energy for tomorrow, so get your fill and get plenty of rest.” He turned away from her and continued towards the staircase with his hands folded behind his back. “We’ll start at dawn.”

By the time Korra opened her mouth to question him, he was already out of sight. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and sighed.

_Start what exactly?_

_More importantly: dawn? Why so early???_

With another defeated exhale, she pushed her door open and stumbled into her room. She closed it with her back and slid into a sitting position against the exit. The room, as nice as it was, was swirling in front of her. If the exhaustion hadn’t caught up to her before, it was doing its full damage now. She clutched the books and brought them closer to her chest.

_I’m really tired, aren’t I?_

_So… tired…_

Her body replied by almost falling asleep on the spot. She shook her head and crawled over to her bed.

_If I’m gonna sleep, I’m sleeping in the nice comfy bed dammit!_

She placed the books and scrolls on the small table beside her. She threw her bag onto the mattress and rifled through its scarce contents.

_Maybe I should – hang this stuff up._

Korra eyed the area around her. There was a small desk nearby with a wooden chair in its center against the back wall of the room. Beside it, to its right, was the door to a small bathroom. To the left, built into the western wall, was a fire place. The eastern side held another door which led to a small balcony outside of the quarters, the bed which was calling her name as she sit upon it, and the nightstand which held her Fire Bending materials. She staggered over and dumped her clothes onto the chair, too tired to fidget with the lock on the platform entrance to hang her garments over the railing for wind-drying. She tossed the carrier behind her and spread her attire out the best she could. The sight of her pajamas excited her. She ripped her current wardrobe off as well as she could manage in her exhaustion and slipped into her simple white tank and blue sweatpants. Her lack of extra layers forced a chill across her skin. She held her elbows and scanned the room until the mantel hit her eyes. There were two logs inside and nothing more.

“Fuck it,” she exclaimed to herself, realizing there was no way for her to start the fire without tools or the energy to improvise.

_And there’s no way in hell I’m gonna try to Fire Bend it right now._

Zuko’s words echoed in her head. Korra pulled her arm and hair bands off and tossed them onto the floor. She held her bruised hand to her chest and plopped into the bed. Her stomach growled and her tongue was dry, but she didn’t care. All she wanted at this point in time was a good night’s sleep. Her body and her mind were desperate for it, moreso now than they ever had been throughout her journey.

_Maybe if I sleep, it won’t – won’t hurt as much to remember._

Korra closed her eyes, not even bothering to push herself under the covers or rest her face on the pillow where her feet lay, oblivious to the former chills. Within seconds, she faded into a deep sleep.

(-)

“Grandfather, there you are! Mother has been looking for you. She heard a bit of commotion going on and wanted to know if you were alright.” Iroh approached the former Fire Lord as he walked down the corridor, hands folded behind his back. There was a contemplative look on the old man’s face, the expression mixed with hints of urgency.

“Everything is fine, Iroh.” Zuko walked past his grandson without a single change in his posture.

“Where are you going? Dinner will be ready soon.” The General called after him, frozen in his place.

“I’ll be there in a little while. I have to speak to a few people beforehand. In the meantime, make sure that there is dinner delivered to Korra. She’s in the chamber room down the hall from the library at the top of the central tower. If she’s sleeping when it’s sent there, just leave it in the room somewhere.” He continued to walk through the corridor as he spoke to his kin.

“Of course. I’ll let the servants know right away.”

Zuko didn’t respond as he turned the corner and exited the Royal Palace through the door at the rear. He crossed the tan pathway through the walls protecting the Palace and approached a structure of somewhat similar height, though the design was much different. The building had two rectangular levels, all the same brown shade as the brick of the road leading to it. Its roofs were red, including those of the cylindrical towers at two of the four corners of the compound. Strong doors protected the entrance. They swung open as soon as the former Fire Lord approached them.

“Sir.” Several men spoke in unison as they bowed in the Fire Nation style to the elder. Their dark blue and white outfits stood out against the reds and browns of the walls inside.

Zuko greeted them in the same manner. “Is Huli here? I need to speak with her.”

“Of course. I can retrieve her, if you’d like,” the man on the very left replied, his matching blue and white helmet tucked under his right arm. The other four members stood beside him.

“That’s unnecessary.” Zuko stopped in his tracks and met the man’s blue irises. “I’ll meet her myself. I assume she’s in her office.”

“Yes, sir.” Another man responded from the right end of the line.

The elder gave him an appreciative nod and turned from the group. He pushed himself up the winding stairs of the tower nearby, unaware of the suspicious eyes following him. He stopped outside a pair of rather intricate doors, listening for any commotion inside. After a moment of silent response, he knocked.

“Please, come in.” A woman’s voice called from the other side of the wall.

Zuko pulled the handles and slipped into the room. He shut the doors just as fast as he opened them.

“Zuko,” she looked up from her papers and placed her palms on the table, “I wasn’t expecting you for another week after our meeting yesterday. Have you any news?”

“I need two of the strongest, quickest hawks under the White Lotus’ command.” He approached the desk and retrieved two pieces of paper from the small box on the corner. He pulled one of the pens from the cup on the opposite side and began scribbling on the sheets.

“May I ask what for?”

“To send a message.” He rolled the paper up and dashed over to the small pot by the fire in the center of the eastern wall. He seized the golden container and allowed it to cool in a stand nearby as he lined the notes up.

“Where?”

“One is going to Air Temple Island. The other is going to the Southern Water Tribe.” Zuko poured a small amount of the contents of the pot over a section of the letters, where the edge of the sheets touched the base. He removed another metal piece from the brick of the mantel and pressed the carved end into the white wax. A lotus shape was imprinted into the liquid upon its removal. It dried to leave a seal on each message.

“Why?”

He rose and tucked the rolls into his hand. “I need to get into contact with Tenzin and Katara as soon as I can.” The former Fire Lord returned the pot to the flames, the stamp to its hook, and the pen to the cup on the desk. He paused and met the woman’s pale green eyes. “I can trust that you will keep this between us.”

She raised her left eyebrow, which moved the thin vertical scar across her socket. “Is there a particular reason you want to keep this a secret from the Order?”

“It’s sensitive. I can only leave this in the hands of my most trusted colleagues,” he offered the parcels to her, “you being one of them.”

Huli took the messages from his fingers. “I’ve been with the Order for a very long time, Zuko. You can trust me.” She rose and stared out the window in the right corner of the northern wall. Her eyes fell upon the top floor window of the opposing tower, where a station of pure bred messenger hawks lived, waiting for orders from their White Lotus Commanders. “I’ll send Kaze and Taisei. They’re two of our quickest and sturdiest hawks. Kaze can get to Air Temple Island by midnight at the latest, Taisei to the Southern Water Tribe in a day or two.”

“Thank-you, Huli. If you could send them as soon as possible –”

The Earth Bender twisted from the window and met his eyes. “Of course.” She bowed to him in the Fire Nation style.

Zuko returned the favor with an expression of gratitude. After a moment, he rose from his bent position. “These messages are to be seen by Tenzin and Katara _only_. No other members of the Order, no next of kin, _no one_ is to see their contents. Do you understand?”

She nodded, the papers tight in her grip.

“Excellent. I must get going. Thank-you, again.” The former Fire Lord folded his hands behind his back as he crossed the room, separating them only to get through the exit.

Huli stared at the rolls in her fingers until he was gone, curiosity in her eyes. She glanced at the closed doors before her, his footsteps no longer audible through the wall. A smile crossed her face, a hint of foreboding in her eyes.

(-)

Korra awoke to a massive rumbling of the earth. It shook and jarred underneath her, forcing her eyes to snap open. A deafening plume of noise exploded behind her, lighting up part of the darkened sky. A wave of heat surrounded her, bringing about a suffocating gas. She threw her arm over her nose and mouth, trying to filter the air around her. It was then that her eyes focused on her surroundings. While the night was in its midway point, it was not the only cause of the blackness around her. Billows of smoke enveloped her. Ash fell from above, coating her skin – her _pale_ skin.

_What the hell?_

She focused her sight on her hands, which were wrinkled and shaking. Her robes were long and red. Her eyes burned from the atmosphere around her. She was on her knees, hacking from the poison entering her lungs. Several geysers of grey exhaust erupted from behind her.

_Come on: you have to get out of here! Move! Move, dammit!_

Her body was not hers to control. Molten rock – glowing a bright red-orange – was before her, covered by brown and grey smoke. The jagged earth that she kneeled upon separated her and the sea of burning earth. She glanced over her shoulder, long white hair flowing in the wind.  She could just barely see the magma pool out of the volcanoes behind her, making its transformation into lava itself. It was all too much. The heat, the toxic air – she coughed again, unable to find the strength to fight the elements anymore. Her vision blurred.

_Move! You still have time!_

She watched in horror as a wave of darkened chemical ash, intermingled with a mighty heat-filled smoke plume, rushed towards her. A giant red dragon raced to her, out-speeding the gas by just a few feet.

It wasn’t enough.

The dragon wrapped himself around her as she coughed, her impending doom charging at her. There was nothing she could do, and she knew it.

Smoke surrounded her. It tainted her lungs, filled them with ash. Her hands flew to her throat, her body fighting for breath. Sparks flew into her closed, burning eyes. Her life slipped out of her reach. A white light blinded her. It rushed through her, from the base of her spine to the crown of her head, carrying a great amount of power. It burst through her mouth and sped her away from the buried corpses at the base of the island she called home. It soared at incredible speed until it slammed into another body, a much _younger_ body.

The collision jarred her, shook her to the core. She jumped awake, panting in a pool of sweat. Her hands were on her throat, as if she were still suffocating in that swirl of flying molten ash. Korra’s limbs quivered. She pushed herself backwards until her torso hit the cold stone wall behind her. She spun around, trying to examine her whereabouts in the low light. The moon crept through the glass of the balcony door, illuminating a small square of the grey floor. She continued convulsing as she scanned the area. Her boots were faint in her sight. There was a dish beside the scrolls and books on the nightstand next to the bed, along with a cold pot of tea and a water flask. She stared at her hands, both of which had returned to her normal tan color. The bruising on her right was hard to see in the dark.

Korra curled inward, holding her head with her palms to combat the sharp pains in her skull.

_It was just a dream. Just – a dream. It was just a dream._

_But why was it so familiar?_

The answer eluded her. Every attempt to ponder its origins resulted in a horrible shock through her mind. She succumbed to her delusions, pushed the possibilities away, ran from all of the torment, repeated the all too common phrase she’d been telling herself for _days_ now to bring herself a false comfort.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream._

(-----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn nightmares. Damn messed up brains. Damn everything!
> 
> *stews*
> 
> Also, one of my favorite chapters is coming up next. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.
> 
> Chapter 32: A decision


	32. A decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, but it's a good one. Or, at least, I think so! It's one of my favorite chapters in the whole first part of History, and I'll tell you why after you've read it. :-)

Chapter 32

**A decision**

Korra opened her eyes and pushed herself upright. Sleep would not come to her. At the moment, it was just not something she could make a decision about; she just had to accept it. Her previous nightmare had shaken her too much. She tried to piece through it, only to be faced with more throbbing in her skull. However long she had been slumbering for, she came to the conclusion that it was nowhere _near_ enough. She groaned and licked her lips with a dry tongue. Her stomach rumbled. Her weary pupils wandered until she found the meal on her bedside table. She crawled to it, weakness in her limbs. Her few hours of sleep didn’t bring about much recovery in _any_ sense of her being.

_At least the food looks good._

She poked at the steamed fish on the plate with her index finger. It was cold by the time she was awake to eat it. The cabbage garnish was a bit dried out from the wait. Two dumplings were beside it, just as chilled as the fish. Several small, white mochis were placed in the remaining space, a spicy red sauce soaked into their base. Korra glanced between the mantel and the dish, pondering the idea of trying to start a fire to warm her food.

_Fuck it._

With a shrug, she removed the meat and bit into it, too tired to care about using the chopsticks next to the water flask on the nightstand. She didn’t worry an ounce over eating “proper” as she consumed the filet in less than four bites. Despite its room temperature state, the fish delighted both her taste buds and her stomach. She slammed through the rest of the food and chugged the entire pot of tea left at her bedside, not even bothering to pour it into the porcelain mug that went with it. She considered saving the water for later but found herself guzzling that a few seconds after the thought.

Korra wiped her lips with the back of her hand, a hum of satisfaction escaping her throat. She stared at her bruised knuckles, a very faint layer of dirt smudged from the wet spot.

_Well, if I can’t sleep, I might as well shower._

She slid her legs over the edge of the bed.

_Okay. One, two, three!_

She rose in a swift movement and staggered. Her hand flew to the side of her head, attempting to keep herself balanced from the blood rush.

_Slower next time. Slower._

She meandered across the room, her steps careful and calculated; she didn’t want to crash to the floor. Once she reached the bathroom doorway, she clutched to the frame for support. She searched the wall with her hand for a light switch. When she came up empty, she tried the opposing side. Her fingers darted along the stone until it hit an unlit wooden torch.

_Great. Of course this would be torch lit, too. Don’t they have rooms for people who don’t Fire Bend??_

Korra groaned, knowing full well that she didn’t have the energy or _desire_ to try and start a fire.

_Fuck it. I’ll bathe in the dark._

She fumbled around the room for the tub, trying to use the small amount of moonlight bouncing from the floor as a source of illumination. She put her hands in front of her at about chest height, searching for the shower place. Her arms were unsuccessful in her search. Her leg, on the other hand…

“Fuck!”

Her shin smashed into the stone rim of the bath after her next step. She tripped and stumbled into the tub in a painful crash. Korra was sure she got a few bruises from the fall, as well as a few cuts. She ran her fingers over one part of her elbow that was in a particular amount of pain. A dark liquid covered the tips when she examined them.

She maneuvered herself around – her body squirming in the tub – until she was somewhat upright. The Southerner slid her pajamas off and lowered herself back into the bath. The stone was cold against her skin, forcing a small squeal and a cough from her lips.

_Okay, okay, knobs._

Korra slid her palms around the interior at a slow pace to prevent further injury. She found the tap and twisted the left handle open. Water rushed out into the tub and splashed onto her bare skin. She felt around for some sort of plug or shower switch. She located the former, but the latter didn’t exist.

_Is this only a bath?_

_Don’t sound so disappointed. You don’t have a shower in the Southern Water Tribe, either._

_Yeah, I know. I guess the showers in Republic City spoiled me._

Her heart ached a bit from the mention of _both_ places in her mind. She pulled on the lever to enact the plug. The water – which was warming up by the second – pooled into the tub.

_At least the water is warm._

Korra spread herself out the best she could, realizing this was the first time she had a proper bath in days. The liquid flowed around her, its heat bringing her a much needed comfort. She let out a quiet moan as it enveloped her. Her hands glided across the sides of the tub. Her right collided with a small glass bottle. She shot up and caught it before it plummeted into the bath.

_Phew, that was close._

She examined the container by touch alone. Her fingers found a small cork in its mouth. She pulled it open and inhaled the sweet aroma of its contents. It smelled familiar to her, though she couldn’t place the scent. It was fruity, almost like a –

“Lychee nut,” she muttered, unsure of what a lychee nut even was. A minor pain pulsed in her mind, but it wasn’t enough to jar her.

In all honesty, Korra didn’t give a damn about what kind of cleanser this was _supposed_ to be or what it was meant to be used for. She shook most of the bottle into the running water. Bubbles formed from the collision of water on soap-laced water. The pleasant fragrance filled her nose. She hummed in delight and leaned back into the tub.

_This feels so nice._

Her lids fluttered together as the water filled up to her neck. She twisted the knob shut with her foot and sunk further into the water. The steam floated around her and warmed the room. The heat pulsed through her body as some of the dirt floated off of her. Korra submerged her head under the liquid line, soaking her loose hair in its entirety. Small air bubbles escaped her nose in short bursts. A gentle quietness filled her, one that she was so desperate to find after the past cataclysmic few days. She opened herself up, allowed the feeling to radiate throughout her. Her walls fell, and the pieces started falling back together from their broken, disoriented state. Some of her memories floated back to her, some of which she had seen before and others that she thought she had lost. They billowed into her vision just as the steam billowed into the atmosphere. She saw a mighty white beast, a statue, the sea, a dragon –

_Korra –_

She lurched out of the water at the sound of the voice. Korra gripped onto the sides of the tub, as if the stone around her was the only thing keeping her tied to the physical world. She panted. Soapy fluid dripped from her hair back to its source. Her tired eyes surveyed the darkness around her. She could pick up just a faint reflection of the moonlight into the room. She took another breath and fell back into the tub, her exhale coming out in an exasperated sigh.

“There was never a voice,” she whispered to herself, forcing her barriers to come back up.

(-)

Korra crawled out of her tub after the water cooled to room temperature, having rubbed and massaged all of the dirt from her exterior. She tried – _several_ times – to fall asleep in the comfort of the bath, but failed upon each attempt. Her thoughts continued to flick between her dreams the past few days. She rubbed her tired eyes with the base of her palms and dried herself off with a nearby towel.

_Well, I might as well get dressed if I’m not going to be able to sleep._

She searched around the room for her clothes, using the moonlight to see.

_Wait, where are my clothes?_

The Water Tribe girl pawed at the desk and chair, her garments nowhere to be found. She felt around the floor with her toes. Her parka was missing as well. The only items she could find were her arm and hair bands, her boots, and her waist pelt. She even searched for her broken bag, already knowing that it was empty. That, too, was missing.

_Great._

She sighed and slid back into her pajamas, too tired to panic about her clothes any further. The fabric was still a bit wet from her nightmarish sweating during her slumber. She tossed the towel aside in frustration and flopped onto the bed.

_Maybe if I try again, I’ll be able to sleep._

Korra forced her eyes to close. Her head swirled as if it were drifting into its normal sleep state. An image of her digging through the snow as a teen, a small polar bear dog pup shivering at her side, filled her sight. She snapped her lids open, rejecting the scene. Her pupils fell upon the books and scrolls on the nightstand beside her. She reached out and grabbed one of the two bindings. She slipped it closer until it bounced onto the bed. The Southerner gripped it between her fingers and read the title, which was engraved in gold across the dark red cover and glowed in the low light:

“Basic Fire Bending History and Techniques”

She contemplated the book. She could open it and read about Fire Bending. She could pursue the path her subconscious put her on, learn how to control her mysterious ability to Fire Bend.

_Then I could fight better. I could control it and actually use it if I needed to._

The sight of Asami’s horrified eyes flashed across her. The image both motivated her and deterred her.

_If I learn how to properly Fire Bend, then my blasts would be more accurate and she wouldn’t have to be afraid._

_Or she would be more afraid. If you turn yourself into a Fire Bender, willingly… what would she think?_

_She said she doesn’t hate Fire Benders. Just the one that killed her mother._

_But what would make her not associate you with than man? What if you slip? What if you think you’re doing something controlled and you end up hurting her?_

Korra hesitated at the thought, the book loose in her grip.

_And what about your parents? What if they find out you’re a Fire Bender? Your dad would definitely know that your mom cheated on him with Mizu._

_And if he finds out that I’m not his…_

She shuddered at the thought of what would happen.

_But still…_

She traced the gold inscription with her thumbs.

_Korra, you can’t Fire Bend. You can never Fire Bend again._

_Maybe I can._

_But what about your friends and family?_

She paused, lost in thought.

_They don’t have to find out. I’ll do it in secret._

_What’s the point of Fire Bending if you can’t even show it off or do it in front of people when you need to protect them?_

Korra wavered for just a moment. She caught the sight of her left hand, her tan skin marking her as a member of the Water Tribes. Her right appeared in her peripheral, the bruised knuckles reminding her of her Bending failure.

_This could be my chance._

_Your chance to what?_

_To be a proper Bender. I can’t – I can’t Water Bend. That’s already been established. But I can Fire Bend. Even if it only happened twice._

_Is that what you want? To be a Fire Bender?_

_If I could be a Water Bender, I would. Then everything would be a lot simpler. But I don’t have that option right now. I have this option._

She tilted the book in her hands back a bit upon her last mental sentence, as if to emphasize her unspoken words.

_Are you that desperate to be a Bender?_

_I’ve – I have always wanted to be a Bender._

_Even after everything?_

Korra faltered, deep in her ruminations. A look of determination flicked across her face. She opened the front cover and stared at the first page. A picture of two dragons was drawn on the sheet in black ink. It was a simple outline, with many swirls and spirals used to make up their limbs. A thin circle was drawn in the background. Several flames were in a pattern around a single human figure, whose arms were above their head in the center of the image. An inscription was below the picture:

“Ancient Fire Benders learning how to Fire Bend from Dragons, the Masters of Fire Bending.”

She squinted at the drawing, the book mere inches from her face. She eyed the dragons and the way the flames moved around the human, almost as if in a vortex –

“The Dancing Dragon,” she whispered, tracing the fire with her right index finger.

A pain pulsed in her head. Korra dropped the book and held her skull with her left hand until the throb dissipated. She glanced between the closed binding on the bed and her bruised knuckles beside it. With a set jaw, she grabbed the hardcover and slipped off of the mattress. She unlocked the balcony door and pulled it open. A light breeze chilled her skin. She walked to the edge of the platform and leaned against the railing, book in hand.

Korra peered over the ledge and observed the drop from her height. She glimpsed at the book again, which was shaking in her fingers as it, too, was balanced over the side of the veranda. Back to the drop. Back to the book. She repeated the motion several times, her thoughts overwhelming into an empty mind. She shut her lids and inhaled, feeling the moonlight on her skin. It brought her a small piece of the peace that she had been searching for during the last few days. A gentle stillness filled her, similar to that which she felt in the tub. When she opened her eyes, her pupils lingered on the front of the hardcover for a moment longer than all of the other previous glances. A gust of wind ruffled her hair as she stared at the golden inscription. After a moment of void hesitation, she plopped into the back corner of the balcony. Using the moonlight as her guide, she opened the book and began reading the text it held.

(-----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh. I love this chapter so much. I love it because it's Korra finally making a /conscious/ decision about her Fire Bending, even after everything and I just - I - 
> 
> *makes odd, indecipherable noises*
> 
> *ahem*
> 
> Okay, anyway, back to reality. 
> 
> Chapter 33: The message


	33. The message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak attack!

“Mommy, is daddy going to be home in time for dinner tonight?”

“I don’t think so, Ikki.” Pema sighed as she continued setting the table.

“ _Awww_. Why not?” Meelo hung upside down from a bench nearby, his heels acting as a hook for his dangling torso.

“Your father is very busy right now.” She spun around as she responded to her son. “Meelo, get down. You’re going to hurt yourself,” she spoke in passing while she left the room to retrieve more food from the kitchen.

“It seems like daddy’s been working late a lot these past few days.” Ikki slumped into her cushion at the table.

“He’s had a lot to deal with in Republic City,” Jinora acknowledged her sister over the top of her book.

“Like what?” Meelo flipped off of the bench and crashed onto the floor.

Ikki snickered behind her hands.

“Shut up, Ikki! Just because I’m not all,” the boy struggled for words with his limited vocabulary, “ _whooshy_ like you and Jinora are!”

“Whooshy?” The eldest raised an eyebrow to his term.

“Yeah!” The boy crawled to his feet and crossed his arms in a pout.

“You mean _Air Benders_?” Ikki teased.

“Now, now; leave your brother alone,” Pema warned as she returned with a tray full of food. “If he ends up being an Air Bender, then that’s great. If he doesn’t, we’ll love him just the same.”

“I _wanna_ be an Air Bender, though,” he plopped into his cushion with a frown. “I wanna be cool like daddy, and then Ikki can stop _making fun_ _of me_!”

The middle child chuckled to herself.

“Ikki: be nice. If Meelo _is_ a Bender, then he’s just a bit of a late bloomer compared to you two. He has plenty of time to figure it out. Besides, you didn’t Bend for the first time until you were a bit younger than his age anyways.”

“But what if he’s not a late bloomer,” Jinora questioned, setting her book aside and taking her place at the table.

“Then he’ll still be my little baby.” Pema planted a kiss on the child’s cheek.

Meelo’s pout worsened. “I’m not a little baby! I’m gonna be four soon!”

Pema laughed and patted her son on his shoulder. “Alright, alright. Let’s eat.” She was just about to kneel on her cushion when a knock on the door stopped her. “Who could that be at this hour?”

Jinora and Ikki both stood to follow.

“Stay here. _All_ of you,” she paused to eye Ikki – who had a tendency to let her curiosity get the best of her – before disappearing through the doorway.

She frowned and pouted in a similar fashion as Meelo.

The boy snickered behind his hand.

“Oh shut _up,_ Meelo!” Ikki turned to him with a scowl, prepared to fling food at him with her Air Bending.

“Knock it _off_ you two. Hush.” Jinora reprimanded them as she snuck closer to the door. She stayed in the dining room, as instructed, but kept her ear as close to the front door as possible.

“What are they saying?” Ikki whispered, joining the Air Bender’s side. Meelo stood behind her, one finger up his nose.

“Shhh. I can’t hear if you keep _asking_ me, Ikki.”

“Quick, she’s coming back!”

The two Air Benders made fast work of returning to their spots at the table with a simple flip through the air, propelled by their Bending. Meelo scurried to his seat, recovering with ease after slipping and face planting once. Pema returned with a suspicious expression, though none of it was due to her children panting on their cushions. She lowered herself onto her pillow, a wave of concern crossing her face.

“Mom: what’s wrong? Who was at the door?”

She turned her head towards her eldest daughter as she replied. “A member from the White Lotus here on the Island. He was looking for your father.”

“Is daddy in trouble?” Ikki leaned forward, worry in her eyes.

“No, no, he’s not in trouble. Not that I _know_ of, anyway.”

“What did they want, then,” Meelo asked, his voice innocent as he took a vegetable dumpling from the tray in front of him.

“They had a message for him. I told them I would give it to him when he came home, but they said they received strict orders to _only_ give it to your father. They are going to City Hall right now to deliver it to him.”

“It must be important if they are going all the way to City Hall,” Jinora mentioned as she, too, took a dumpling off the tray.

“Let’s just eat and –”

“Did they say what the message was about?” Ikki interrupted, curiosity consuming her.

“No, they didn’t.” Pema’s tone held a mixture of annoyance and concern.

“I hope it’s not bad.” Meelo responded, tempted to bite into the food on his plate.

“I’m sure it’s –”

“Do you think it has to do with Gran Gran? She works with the White Lotus in the Southern Water Tribe, doesn’t she?”

“Ikki, stop interrupting. It’s rude.”

“You’re not my _mom_ , Jinora –”

“Enough.” Pema silenced her children with a stern voice. “I’m sure your Gran Gran is doing fine. Whatever it is, it’s meant for your father’s eyes and no one else’s,” she half-commanded, half-grumbled as she picked a dumpling off of the tray. “Now let’s say our blessings and eat. I’m sure once they contact your father, he’ll let us know if it’s anything bad or not.”

All three of her children pouted at the same time. They bit into their food in silence after the prayer, each of them lost in their own thoughts about the mysterious White Lotus message.

(-)

Tenzin’s head was throbbing. He had been at this meeting with the same four people for almost the entire day. They had been discussing a variety of topics, everything from tax rates in Republic City to their individual nations and back again. The gathering had gone on for _much_ too long, and most of the diplomats were _exhausted._

“We need to do _something_ about them. They’re getting out of control.” A man in layers of light blue slammed his fists on the table. “Each week, it seems like someone else is being _murdered_. The Strikers – or _whatever_ it is that they’re calling themselves – need to be _eliminated._ ”

“And what do you suggest we do, Tarrlok? Implement a capture and kill regime for everyone wearing a glowing green-eyed mask?” The Fire Nation woman, Besu, replied with skepticism.

“We need to get more patrols out there, protecting the Benders of Republic City!”

“Calm down, Tarrlok. If you hit the table any harder, you’re going to break it.” The Earth Kingdom representative spoke up, attempting to calm the riled-up Northerner.

“I’m just trying to look out for the safety of our citizens, Hexin. These Non-Benders –”

“These Non-Benders need just as much protection as the Benders,” Tenzin retorted, his patience pushed to the limits.

“The Benders aren’t killing people.”

“You can’t be serious, Tarrlok. The triads in the City are causing just as much harm as the Strikers.” The Southern Water Tribe member countered his argument.

“And who’s to blame for _that,_ Pakuna? Clearly negotiations and restoration programs are _not_ the way to go when trying to deal with these criminals.”

“Just because my proposed method of handling the gangs is more _peaceful_ than yours, Tarrlok, doesn’t mean it’s wrong. We haven’t had the chance to implement these recovery programs yet –”

“And what do you really expect to come out of these programs, Tenzin? These Benders are in gangs to get money and power.”

“Some of them don’t have a choice.” Hexin interjected, adjusting the collar of his green robes. “Many of the youths in these gangs are orphans. Ever since the ice storm took out the orphanage in the City, we’ve noticed an increase in gang-related activity.”

“Of those who were not taken to the Earth Kingdom for protection.”

“We took as many as we could, Besu. We can’t help it if some of them refused or ran away before we could get to them.”

“Well, you didn’t exactly advertise it in the best way, Hexin.” Pakuna contributed as he straightened the golden pin on his dark blue outer layer.

“It’s not like we could take them to the Southern Water Tribe. Your people can’t even take care of _themselves_ , let alone a bunch of orphans –”

“Enough.” Tenzin rose, using a strict tone to command the attention of all of the Council Members. “Clearly, this is getting us nowhere. We’ve been here for too long. The sun has already set. Let’s just go back to our quarters and reconvene in the morning, when we have fresh minds.”

“That’s _not_ your decision to make, Tenzin. _I’m_ the Chairman, remember?” Tarrlok pressed, rising to meet the Air Bender’s eyes.

“Oh, I’m _well_ aware of that, Tarrlok. I don’t doubt that’s one of the reasons why the programs the rest of the Council have agreed upon haven’t been put into place yet.”

“Are you accusing me of abusing my power?” He turned to Tenzin, fire in his eyes.

“Having you as a Chairman certainly isn’t helping us reach peaceful solutions. If we had put more funding into the orphanage like we originally discussed instead of using it for more police, perhaps the gang violence wouldn’t be as bad as it is now.”

“And what do you even know about gangs, Tenzin? Not everyone can be negotiated into peace. The orphanage was failing. If we didn’t fund the police force, more people would be dead than the current number.”

“No one _would_ be dead if we didn’t always respond with _violence_!”

“If the Council ends up changing its mind during discussions, I can hardly be held responsible for the decision of the majority –”

“It must be easy when you _manipulate_ people to get the outcomes that _you_ want.”

“Maybe we should take a break.” Hexin rose, trying to relieve the tension between the two Council members, who were eye to eye at this point. “Tenzin is right; we’ve been in this room much too long. We should regroup in the –”

A knock interrupted the Earth Bender’s sentence.

All five Benders turned to the door in confusion.

“Enter,” Tarrlok called.

Two members of the White Lotus walked into the Council room, urgency on their faces.

“Master Tenzin,” one of the members – an older Earth Bender with tan skin and dark eyes – addressed the Air Bender as the pair approached the table, “we have a message for you, from the outpost in the Fire Nation.” He retrieved the roll from his inner coat pocket. The small white wax seal of the White Lotus shined in the light. “We were told to deliver it to you as soon as possible.”

Tenzin stepped forward and walked to the man, his eyes locked on the deep green irises before him. He took the paper from him and inspected it without breaking the stamp.

“We were instructed to have you open it alone, sir. No one else is to see this but you.”

“You couldn’t leave the message with Pema?” He raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the White Lotus officer.

“No, sir. We had strict orders from Huli to give it directly to you. She received direction from Lord Zuko himself.” The other Order member spoke in a low tone, so that only Tenzin could hear.

“Zuko?” The Air Bending Master examined the parcel once more. He turned to the four Council members. “Something urgent has come up. I must retire for the night.”

Three of the Benders nodded.

“I’m sure I speak for the rest of us when I say that we would _all_ like to depart for the evening.” Hexin turned to Tarrlok. “Majority rules, Chairman.”

The Northerner gritted his teeth. “Fine. We will reconvene in the morning.” He slammed the gavel against the table with excessive force.

Tenzin was the first to leave, the officers of the White Lotus on his tail. He walked out to Oogi, who was half asleep near the rear of City Hall, waiting for his companion to return.

“Oogi,” the Air Bender called. His sky bison snapped awake and stretched with a big yawn. “Thank-you for bringing this to me,” he yelled over his shoulder as he Bended himself onto the six-legged animal.

“Of course, sir.” They bowed to him, thankful that their shift and orders were complete; the Council members weren’t the only ones looking forward to getting some rest.

“Yip yip.”

With a deep growl, Oogi flapped his massive tail once. Within a second, the pair was soaring through the air.

The White Lotus members watched as they made their way across the sky, somewhat upset that they would have to take the boat back to the Island. They frowned to each other, shrugged, and pouted their way back to the docks.

“Take us home, Oogi. I’ve had a long day.” Tenzin mumbled to his companion, unaware that he even left anyone behind.

The bison made a mixed noise that expressed sympathy while getting across dissatisfaction.

“I’m sure you have, too. Sorry to keep you waiting all day. I’ll give you an extra bale of hay when we get back.” He rubbed the back of his animal’s head with his free hand. The other held both the reigns and the note from the White Lotus.

_What was so urgent that they couldn’t leave this with Pema?_

He glanced down at the sealed roll just as they passed over Aang Memorial Island. His peripherals caught sight of the statue, a scene that he’s seen a thousand times over, if not moreso. Something, though, seemed _different_ this time around, something that he hadn’t noticed the past few days. The normal concrete appearance of the gray stone roof – upon which the statue of his father stood – looked somewhat _inconsistent_ with what his mind remembered. He directed his attention away from the parcel in his hand.

“Oogi: to your left. Bring us down to Aang’s Island.”

He bellowed and made the slow descent to the roof of the Memorial. They connected with the ground in a graceful thud.

Tenzin Bent himself off of the animal, message still in hand, as he landed on an air current of his own design. His eyes scanned the area, suspicion on his face. “Stay here, Oogi.” He threw a hand onto the side of the bison’s face before traversing the roof with slow, analyzing steps.

_All the lights are on. The statue isn’t damaged. Everything seems to be in order._

He glanced up at the figure of his father, contemplating.

_What is it?_

A small breeze blew from his right towards the back end of the roof. He followed the direction of the wind until his pupils fell upon the door connecting the statue floor to the building below.

_It’s opened!_

He rushed over to the entrance in disbelief.

“This hasn’t been opened since the last time dad was –” He choked for a moment before racing down the first few steps. He surveyed the opening for any sort of damage.

_No signs of a forced entry._

Tenzin stroked his beard in contemplation.

“How could someone have gotten in?”

He returned to the roof and checked the door itself.

_No damage here, either._

“Hmmm…” He took the handle in his hands and pulled it towards the stairs. With a click, he sealed the entrance once more.

_Alright, now let’s see…_

He scanned the closed opening again and again, searching for any clues from the inside. It got to the point where his face was just a few inches from the crack, examining each centimeter of the door’s perimeter.

“Nothing.”

Tenzin pushed on the handle to find the door locked.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He shook the bar, lifted it, pressed it, pulled it, tackled it, even shot several air blasts at it. “I thought the White Lotus was joking when they said none of them could get the door open.” He sighed, glanced at the door, and kicked it.

“Then _who_ opened it? I know the rumors say that only the Avatar can get it open, but that can’t possibly be…”

Tenzin froze at the thought. The rolled piece of paper was still in his right hand. He broke the seal apart and opened the message. His eyes widened in shock as he read Zuko’s quick handwriting.

“Oogi!!” He called to his bison as he flew down the stairs to the second highest floor.

He responded with a loud sound and floated up to the nearest window.

Tenzin leapt from the sill and flew through the air. He landed on his animal companion with a thump. “We need to get to the Fire Nation.”

Oogi groaned in response.

“Come on, Oogi, this is _urgent_. You can sleep when we get there.”

He repeated his disgruntled noise.

“ _Fine_. We’ll stop at home beforehand to get some rest. But we are leaving first thing in the morning!” Tenzin folded his arms over his chest, pouting in very much the same manner as his children do.

Oogi had a happy gleam in his eyes as he sped off for Air Temple Island. Tenzin reread the note multiple times by the time his bison touched down. Though his companion was eager to continue his slumber, _he_ was eager to continue the journey to the Fire Nation.

_I suppose it will have to wait._

He sighed as he hopped off of Oogi, his thoughts far, far away from a simple night’s sleep.

(-----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the air babies. They make me ever so happy. ^_^
> 
> Chapter 34: Drive


	34. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on getting this out earlier today, but you know how life gets in the way of these things! 
> 
> Anyway, this is another short, but good chapter. I hope you enjoy. *heart*

The sky began to lighten as Korra hit the halfway point in the book on her lap. Several of the scrolls were spread before her on the balcony, held down with pieces of wood from the fire place. The other hardcover –“Basic Fire Bending History and Techniques” – was also by her side, opened towards the end of the text, about three-quarters through. Her back was to the open door. She was hunched over, flipping between all of the information before her. Though her eyes were sore from exhaustion, they continued reading and staring at the variety of knowledge around her. She had memorized some of the basic kata already, even practiced them in the limited space in her bedroom. She was on to the advanced now, eyeing the way the arms flowed around each movement. It was a bit more rigid than Water Bending, but still held a similar concept.

_There are a lot more kicks and punches in this form, too. It’s almost purely offensive._

She flicked through several pages in the book beside her, which showed several other katas. She tore her attention away from the diagrams once the sun started to crawl across the horizon.

Korra shrugged off the blanket that she took from her borrowed bed and straightened her posture. She folded her legs agura style and flipped back to the beginning of the “Basic Fire Bending History and Techniques” text.

“Fire is the element of power,” she read aloud for the second time, ensuring that her entire body would focus and hear the words. “Fire Bending draws its power from the sun.” She lifted her gaze and stared at the rising sun, which cast a yellowish glare across the rear side of Caldera City. She could see many of the mountains and forested areas leading out to the sea from her position. The rays bounced off of her skin, warming her up from the cold chill of the current swirling around her.

_Warmth…_

Korra closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the sun. She felt a small amount of energy move inside of her, as if it were reacting to its power. She popped one set of lids open and scanned the rest of the page.

“Fire Bending does not come from physical strength alone, but rather, the control of one’s breath. If left to itself or without proper control, a fire will consume everything it can.”

_Okay, breath control. In, out. In, out._

She shut her lids once more and respired in deep, controlled rhythms.

_Feel the sun. Feel the chi. Breathe._

Korra repeated the thoughts as she inhaled. She tried to move and direct the chi within her.

_Come on… just a little bit of fire…_

She was grasping at straws. Sweat dripped down the side of her face. Her hands started to shake as they rested on her knees, palms facing upwards. She gritted her teeth and continued her attempts at directing her chi. Her muscles tightened. After a moment, she broke her concentration and position, a growl of frustration escaping her. She slammed her fists down to each of her sides and glanced between the multiple texts surrounding her.

“I don’t understand. Why isn’t this _working_? I’m doing everything the damn books are telling me to do!” Korra threw her hands up in frustration and folded them across her chest into a pout. She stared at the sun as it mocked her, its natural ability to generate heat taunting her. “You know what, sun? You’re not that great!” She stood up and shook a fist at the orb in the sky. “The moon is _so_ much better than you!” She insulted the star, as if hurting it with words would make Fire Bending any easier.

_That’s not going to help._

“I _know_ it’s not!” She plopped back onto the ground and sighed. “I stayed up all night reading this stuff, and still _nothing_.” Korra groaned and rubbed her tired eyes.

_Maybe you just need sleep._

“Yeah, like _that’s_ going to happen. No, I’m not quitting. I’m going to keep trying until I make fire, dammit.”

Korra returned to her cross-legged position and opened her palms. She closed her eyes and breathed, feeling the sun on her skin. Her chi flowed within her, though much of the movement was tumultuous and hard for her to control.

“Come on, just a little bit…” she whispered to herself, her jaw tight in concentration. Another drop of sweat slid down her tan skin. Her arms shook once more. Just as she thought she had _something_ , her body snapped again. She hunched over and balanced her torso with her palms against the ground. “Why isn’t this _working_?” She growled, frustrated beyond belief. “This is just like Water Bending all over again. ‘Feel the chi’, they say. ‘Feel it swirl within you, feel it swirl in the water, feel the heat from the sun, _breathe_ ’,” she mocked all of her past instructors – the texts surrounding her included – with a contortion of her voice and a flail of her arms to amplify her annoyance.

She pouted and crossed her arms again. “I don’t get it. I’m feeling the sun, I’m controlling my breath. What am I _missing_?”

_“Sure, you can stand here and feel the Earth’s sun all day, but if you have nothing inside, then Fire Bending won’t exist at all.”_

Korra sighed. “That’s right. I need an _inner_ sun – a drive. What drives me? What drives me?” She narrowed her eyes and stared at the railing in front of her, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.

_It’s certainly not a Satomobile, that’s for sure._

_I don’t think they mean literally drive. Besides, that would be Asami then – _

A thought crossed her mind.

_“What is it that keeps you going? What is it that makes you want to survive, day in and day out? What is your purpose, Korra, for being alive?”_

She closed her eyes and assumed her agura position. There was a powerful look of determination on her face. She felt the sun on her skin, paused to feel her current breath swirl inside of her.

_“What is it that keeps you going?”_

Desire. She wanted to do so many things in her life. She wanted to travel the world, go on adventures, see a Pro-Bending match, meet an Air Bender, see Asami –

Her heart skipped a beat.

_“What is it that makes you want to survive, day in and day out?”_

Stubbornness. She was much too hot-headed to go down without a fight, to let people take advantage of her without suffering from her bark or bite. _Nothing_ was going to stop her, if she could do anything about it.

_Though there were times when I did give in, when I let the darkness consume me._

Her internal energy faltered a bit, as if the negative thoughts created a black vacuum to suck away the light inside of her. She tried to shake it off and move onto the next question.

_“What is your purpose, Korra, for being alive?”_

She struggled with this one. More sweat formed and left her brow. Her arms were quivering again as she tried to control the chi within her.

“What is my purpose? What is my purpose?”

She whispered the question over and over to herself, just as unsure of the answer after each repetition.

_What is my purpose? Why am I here? I can’t Water Bend like my parents wanted. I got kicked out of college. I’m not exactly wealthy or super physically skilled. I don’t have a job. People have been taking care of me since I can remember. So what, in the name of all of the Spirits, am I even doing on this damn planet?_

The negativity darkened the control inside of her. While her points and questions were valid, the feeling of isolation, of not belonging, of being _useless_ to the world began to overwhelm her. It sucked the energy right from her grasp and shot it into the wild pools riddled throughout her body.

_What is my purpose? Why am I here? What have I done in my eighteen years of life?_

The first image that popped into her head was Naga. She saw herself carrying the young pup in her arms during the snowstorm, digging a hole for them to hide in until the squall was over. She saw herself running errands for her parents, delivering food to Master Katara’s hut and keeping her company in the lonely hours of the young night.

Fast forward to her time in Republic City.

Her hands over the chest of a girl who couldn’t breathe, pumping life into her.

Her arms around a crying Asami as the raven mourned the loss of her mother.

Her fist shooting fire to protect the one she loved.

She tried to skip over the guilt of running away – and the act of leaving altogether – but her memories were out of her control. They continued to flick through different scenarios.

Finding a home for Ahyoka.

Protecting Kazoku from the Triple Threats.

Giving Engetsu a shirt and a gold piece.

The cycle of thoughts spiraled in her head, increasing in speed as each rotation completed. The wheel spun until she couldn’t handle it anymore. It flew off the axis and crashed. Darkness filled her sight.

_‘What is it you want in this life? What are your heart’s desires?’_ The voice – that _damned_ familiar voice – echoed in her head. The recollection played itself from a few months before, the question mirroring that which Zuko asked her in meaning.

Her voice in the memory and her physical voice responded at the same time, in the exact same way:

“I want to make a difference.”

The fire grew inside of her, its energy coming straight from her own chi. The flames grew white, the intensity almost too much for her to handle. It was a _different_ kind of blaze, though; it wasn’t laced with the red rage she was used to. Instead, there was something… something _different._ She directed it to her palms, which were upright and shaking. She could feel the transformation of her internal fire into the external. Smoke started to billow from her burning fingertips.

Korra ignored the stinging and held onto the feeling, held onto her drive, her internal sun.

_I want to be someone, someone my parents can be proud of, someone that the world can be proud of, someone that… someone that I can be proud of. I want to be strong, I want to be a Warrior, I want to be better than the person I am right now. I just want to do something._

Her fingers grew hotter and hotter. The smoke spread into the entirety of her palm. She ignored the way it burned her skin, her focus more on trying to get the chi _out_ of her in the form of fire than just leaving it at her surface. Realization penetrated her thoughts.

_I’m almost there, almost there…_

She took another breath, focused her control. Sweat made its way down her face and dripped onto the ground.

“I want to make a difference. I want to make a difference.”

She flew back, all of her control lost. The smoke dissipated just as fast. She snapped herself into the wall behind her, her spine smacking the stone. She panted, her arms convulsing on her thighs, her knees bent upward towards her chest.

“That voice,” she whispered, closing her eyes to shut it out.

_It – it was new. It – it wasn’t a memory._

_Nonsense. There’s no voice, Korra. _

_There was._

_You’re losing your mind._

She sighed. “Maybe I am.”

“Are you alright, Korra?”

She jumped to the sound of the male voice beside her. Her lids flew open. She craned her neck up to see Zuko standing in the doorway. Korra was at a loss for words.

_How much did he see? How much does he know?_

She panicked on the inside.

_Fuck! Shit. What if he saw me? What if he heard me? The smoke, the smoke from my hands – fucking Spirits, what did he see?_

He linked his hands behind his back and examined the texts surrounding her. “Looks like you’ve been doing some reading. Couldn’t sleep?”

She shook her head and avoided his eyes, still trying to drown out the anxiety inside of her while masking it at the same damn time. She rubbed her palms against her arms, trying to rid herself of the burning she felt on her skin from her Fire Bending attempt.

“Well, I suppose we should see what you’ve learned.” He bent down and offered his hand to Korra.

She stared at the pale palm for a moment, confusion and utter exhaustion in her eyes. After a minute of cooling her _own_ hands off, she grabbed it.

Zuko pulled her to her feet and gripped her shoulders to steady her when she swayed.

_She didn’t get much sleep at all, did she?_

_I’ll have to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn’t fall or pass out again._

Korra scurried about after she got her footing, rolling up the scrolls and shutting the books – _anything_ to keep her busy and able to avoid the Fire Bender beside her. She rose with a sheepish look and maneuvered around him into the bedroom. She set the books on the nightstand and scampered back to the balcony for the wood and blanket. She tossed the logs back into the mantel and spun around to return the linen when she noticed her clothes on the mattress, folded in a neat pile. She froze in her tracks, bewildered.

“The servants who brought you dinner last night noticed your clothing was a bit dirty. They cleaned it for you.” Zuko filled in the details when he saw her befuddled face.

“Oh! Thank-you!” She beamed and lifted one of her shirts, admiring its fresh look.

“Get dressed, Korra, and meet me in the balcony for breakfast. Afterwards, we’ll get under way.” He put a palm on her shoulder as he walked by.

The Water Tribe girl watched after him, a mixture of emotions fluttering through her.

(-----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams internally* She's so close, dammit. So. Fucking. Close. Damn this writer! *table flips*
> 
> Wait. That's me. 
> 
> Whoops...
> 
> Chapter 35: Life and death


	35. Life and death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but you all know how sleepiness goes with me by now. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And in case no one has told you this today, I love you. 
> 
> Each and every one of you. 
> 
> *hearts all around*

“Thank-you again for the food. The buns and komodo sausage were delicious!” Korra grinned, showing her full appreciation for the meal she received while at the same time trying to avoid the topic of Fire Bending. Sure, she had been rather resolute about teaching herself to Bend prior, but now that the possibility existed in which Zuko may  _know_ she could Bend… she wanted to evade it for the time being, just to be safe.

_Safe from what?_

_From people knowing I can Fire Bend... and stuff…_

_You’re still adamant about the whole ‘Fire Bending in secret’ thing, aren’t you?_

_Yes , I am. _

She sighed.

_At least, for now I am. I don’t know how everyone else is going to react. I mean, what would you think if you saw a Water Tribe girl Fire Bending?_

“It’s not a problem, Korra.” Zuko interrupted her thoughts, almost as if he was answering her question.

She faltered for a moment as they walked side by side.

_Was he?_

“I would be a bad host if I didn’t feed you,” he continued, his hands behind his back as the duo made their way through the balcony level of the Royal Palace.

_Oh, that’s what he was talking about. I hope…_

“Where are we heading?”

Zuko stopped outside of the door leading to two staircases.

“We’re going to have to climb stairs, aren’t we?”

He chuckled and pushed on the handle. A pair of torch-lit steps met them.

Korra let out an internal groan and slouched her shoulders.

“I know you’re tired, Korra, so we’ll take it slow. I don’t want to push you too far today.”

The statement gave her mixed feelings; she was both grateful for his consideration and eager to prove him wrong in her own stubborn demeanor. They climbed the stairs together, much to Korra’s chagrin. She kept up with him regardless, matching pace by pace, though her body was not happy about the matter. Tenacity was her fuel at this point. She was panting, curled over with her hands on her knees, but she _did it_ , dammit.

_Fuck these stairs!_

Her thoughts were triumphant as Zuko pushed the final door open. Wind swirled around her and danced with her wolf tails. Druk called to them as they made their way across the roof. The former Fire Lord approached his companion and rubbed the side of his head.

“Good morning, Druk. Have the servants given you breakfast?”

The dragon let out a soft, agreeing sound.

“Good.” He turned to Korra, his hands once again behind his back. “Are you ready?”

She hesitated, a panicky palm on the back of her head. “Ready for _what_ , exactly?”

“To learn about Fire Bending. That _is_ why you’re here, right?”

She paused again before giving him a nervous nod.

“Good.” Zuko walked towards the edge of the roof and beckoned for the Southerner to join him.

Korra peered over the ledge and gulped; while they were only a few floors above her borrowed room, the drop looked _much_ more intimidating from this height.

“Tell me, Korra: where do Fire Benders get their energy?”

She opened her mouth to answer but stopped herself.

_Is this a trick question? They get power from the sun, but they Bend the chi in themselves, but what if they are controlling existing fire, and they can use other forms of heat, too…_

“Um… from the sun?” She took a shot in the dark.

“That is where they get their power from. Fire Benders can use all sorts of heat sources, though, such as volcanoes and even comets.” He paused at that statement, recalling the last comet to circle the earth, that which brought about the ending of the Hundred Year War. “But what about their _energy_?”

“From themselves?”

“Exactly.” He turned to her and smiled. “Fire Bending is unique amongst the other elements in that we use our own chi as a main source of our Bending and can funnel the heat around us through our chi paths to create fire – when we don’t generate it directly from our chi. While the other elements _do_ use some synchronization of internal chi and that which is already present in the element itself, and the same concept can be applied to the control of already _present_ fires, it is Fire Bending that relies the most upon the chi within _yourself_. The manipulation of other elements is more centered around the chi existing in whatever element they are trying to Bend. But Fire Bending, in its most basic form, calls for the _generation_ of itself from the Bender. _This_ is why it is important to find your motivation and your inner sun. It is the source from which all of your chi will flow. Once you find that, it’s all a matter of converting that energy and extending it past your limbs –” he held his palm open before her in a horizontal position at chest height “–into fire.” A small burst of flames appeared and floated from his hand.

Korra watched the fire in a somewhat awe; she had never been this close to a Fire Bender before.

_Well, at least not one that wasn’t trying to kill me. Or myself._

She bent over and took a closer look at the flame from different angles. She couldn’t decipher why she was so _fascinated_ with his fire, but she went with it. She passed her fingers over and through it in an almost trance.

“Be careful, now.” Zuko pulled his arm away but maintained the flame. “Fire Bending, in and of itself, is _not_ something to fear. Fire Bending can be a beautiful form of art, like any of the Bending disciplines. But you have to _respect_ it. If you don’t, it will chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino.” He straightened a bit before continuing. “Fire, if not controlled, has the ability to consume everything in its path. It stops for no one and yields to _no one_. It will rage on and on until you step up to take on the task of managing it.”

Korra eyed the fire once more, soaking in his words. She reached out for the flame again.

“Fire Bending is also about _patience_.” He dissolved his fire before she could touch it. “And practice. Fire is alive. It has a heartbeat, just as you do. What is the purpose of the heart, Korra?”

She scratched her head.

_What does this have to do with Fire Bending?_

“To pump blood?” She shrugged as she responded.

“Yes. It sustains you, keeps you alive. The same is true for any fire. This is one of the reasons why breath control is so vital to mastering the Fire Bending arts.” He brought his palms together in a vertical position in front of his face. He lowered his wrists and generated a flame between his hands once they were at stomach-level. He separated his palms in the same motion and swept them out to either side of his body, a fire in each hand. “Just as oxygen gives life to the fire, oxygen gives life to the chi inside of you – that of which you use to Fire Bend. Poor breath control will not only result in poor use of your chi, but it will extend into your Bending.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The flames doubled in size upon his exhale. They simmered to their original height when he drew more air through his nose. Each respiration brought about larger and larger flames until they towered over the pair.

“This is one of the reasons why many basic forms center around simple punches and kicks, Korra. It’s not just to establish body control, but to allow the Bender to bring their breath into play. Each move should bring about another release of air. As you shift into the next, you inhale to restore your lungs. By doing so, you’re controlling the flame and directing your chi in the same motion.”

Zuko brought his hands back together, the collision of his palms silencing the flame. In another breath, he took a step forward with his left leg and sent a punch out with his right arm, his fist at shoulder height. A large stream of fire shot out of him when the motion was complete, a small exhale escaping his nostrils. He pulled that hand back and rotated his hips so that his legs were opened towards Korra, knees somewhat bent. His right hand returned to a curled position by his head, elbow pointed outwards but tricep parallel to the ground. His left flew to his side in line with the roof, his fingers pointing towards the imaginary target to his nine. Another burst of flames flew from his fingertips as he respired with the action. He moved his right arm and leg forward at the same time while pulling his left hand back. His leg bent upwards with his hand until his ankle was at eye level. Two blazes emerged from each, soaring strong into the sky.

Korra observed his progression in awe.

_His Bending is so strong and he’s hardly doing anything._

“It’s all in the breath, Korra.” Zuko snapped her out of her admiring daze as he returned to a simple standing position. “Let’s run through some of the basic techniques and kata, shall we?” He stretched and widened his stance. “It’ll be useful for all those _Pro-Benders_ you’ll be managing.”

A sheepish smile crawled across her face for just a moment. She wiped it away, _hopefully_ before he could notice. She stood beside him and mimicked his pose, her exhaustion forgotten in her hidden excitement.

“This is one of the simple techniques for beginning Benders. It helps build leg strength for your stances, and it’s meant to be somewhat meditative. You should focus on feeling the sun and control of your breathing. Usually, Masters have their students do this for _days_ before they even _start_ trying to control fire.”

They remained in that position for quite some time while Korra debated; her focus was split between the lesson and her self-determined potential, brought about from the reading and training she had put herself through the night before.

After a moment, she spoke up. “If I’m going to be using this for Pro-Bending, wouldn’t the Benders already know how to do this?”

He chuckled. “I would certainly hope so. But you’re right: they _should_ know how to do this.” He shifted his weight and slid into a starting position. “Still, it’s important to know and _master_ the basics before moving onto advanced techniques. You shouldn’t rush it, nor should you forget about it. Your basic techniques – breathing, energy and chi control, stances, footing – they are your greatest weapons. _Trust_ me; I learned the hard way, from my Uncle.” Zuko paused, reflecting on his deceased family member. “All advanced sequences spawn from these,” he continued with a shake of his head as he rotated his body into the same punching stance he had during his Bending demonstration, though he did not release fire from his fist.

Korra copied him without question, moving on her own free will. She matched his motion in a flawless transferal; it had been one she practiced earlier before the sun had risen.

“Good, Korra. Good. These will come in handy no matter what situation you might get into.”

They continued and repeated this sequence before moving onto the next. The sun was just past its midpoint when they went through most of the basic Fire Bending katas multiple times over. Her determination to continue on and make each move perfect lessened the affect her fatigue had on her. To be honest, she didn’t have to put much effort into her mimicry; it felt right and natural to her – to be moving in such a way. She couldn’t tell if it was from her studying throughout the night, or if it was something _else,_ but she went with it regardless. It fueled her fortitude. Still, though, Korra was sweating more than she thought she would from the exertion. This didn’t go unnoticed by the former Fire Lord.

_It must be the exhaustion._

_Still, she’s had little, if any, error in the katas._

_Well, they are just basic forms._

_But this is the first time she’s done those basic forms. _

Zuko paused for a moment, considering his mental statement. “There are a few advanced techniques I would like to show you, Korra.” He approached the panting Water Tribe girl with a stern face. “Most of these can be found in the books and scrolls I gave you.” He beckoned her into a starting position.

Korra took a deep breath and pushed herself upright beside the Fire Bending Master. She copied each of his movements mere seconds after he performed them. She wasn’t off by an inch.

“Remember when you’re doing this that it’s about the direction and extension of your chi and energy from your core and outwards into whatever position you’re in.” They continued the complex sequence as he spoke. “It’s not just about brute strength and punching the air and keeping the form precise. You’re releasing your breath and your chi with each strike, letting it flow through and out of you with each motion and windup to hit your enemies where it hurts.”

She nodded, her body in complete synch with his. They repeated the current drill and ran through several others before Zuko stopped again.

“While these kata are quite common amongst more advanced Benders, there’s one technique in particular that many of them _don’t_ know. You won’t be able to find it in those books, either, but it is probably one of the most important skills for you to know, whether you go on to manage a Pro-Bending team or not.”

Korra raised her eyebrow in confusion and straightened. “How so?”

“Because it can make the difference between life and death.”

She gulped at both his words and the look in his eyes. With a deep breath and an internal wave of determination, she stepped forward. “Teach me.”

Zuko judged her, seeing much of his stubborn teenage self in the young Water Tribe girl.

_I can’t possibly deny it, though. It could save her life. And given her performance with the other kata, she is more than ready to learn this one._

“Come, Korra.” He waved her on as he walked towards a small stone bench on the roof. He retrieved two water flasks from underneath and handed her one of them.

She nodded in appreciation and guzzled half of its contents in a few gulps, deciding not to question how or when these even got up here. After the container was empty, she took a seat beside Zuko on the bench, an odd sense of nostalgia washing over her. She blinked the confusing feeling away and stared out over the Fire Nation. “So what is this super fancy powerful move that you’re going to show me?”

“It’s not that it’s fancy or powerful, Korra. It might actually seem familiar to you.”

“How?”

He turned to her and smiled. “Because it is derived from Water Bending itself.” He shifted and stared at the scenery from the top of the Royal Palace. The lands of the Fire Nation stretched out before them – its people small and hidden from the height – until it kissed the Bay behind the Harbor Gates and made its way out to the Mo Ce Sea. The sun was three-fourths of the way through its cycle as it made its descent in the sky. “The Nations aren’t all that separate, you know. We might only be able to see the Fire Nation from where we are, but the world is filled with people of _every_ Nation. Just as they aren’t limited to their location, the elements aren’t limited to themselves: they interact just as much as we do.”

Korra watched him for a moment before gazing back out over the horizon.

“Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will. They have the energy and drive to achieve what they want, whatever that may be. Earth is element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring, just like the earth itself. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detach themselves from worldly concerns, just as the wind comes and goes without a care for the earth below. Through this, they find peace and freedom. Water – your native element – is the element of _change_.”

She twisted her head and stared at him, an indecipherable interest swarming over her.

“The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to _many_ things.” Zuko met her blue eyes. “Just like water, they can change direction, flow, and even form in order to exist wherever it is that they are. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through _anything_.”

Korra averted her gaze to her hands in her lap to hide the ache in her heart. “Why are you telling me these things?”

“Because it is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid. Understanding the other elements, as well as other people and the other Nations, will help you become wholesome and strong.” Zuko pushed himself from his spot on the bench and walked to the center of the roof.

She hesitated for a moment, still absorbed in her thoughts. After another pause, she rose from her seat and followed him.

“It was this mentality that inspired my Uncle to develop this technique,” he continued once Korra was within earshot. He put both of his hands next to each other. All of his fingers were down except for the first two on each hand, which were pointed, almost like a rod. He slid his outside hand down his other arm – the fingers drawing a line across the limb – until he hit the shoulder. From there, he dropped his hand to stomach level and glided his fingers to the other side of his abdomen. With a final movement, he brought his elbow back and put his hand in line with his opposing shoulder. He bent his wrist to the side and followed the motion until his arm straightened and his fingers were pointed in the complete opposite direction from which he started the sequence.

Korra watched him move with curious eyes. “It looks like you’re trying to change the flow of whatever is attacking you.”

Zuko smiled. “Exactly. Water Benders deal with the flow of energy and allow their defense to become their offense. They turn their opponent’s energy against them. But I’m sure you know that already.” He straightened and took a step closer. “But this isn’t just any ordinary technique. This is used to redirect the most powerful Fire Bending attack of all: lightning.”

“Woah.” She paused for a moment. A strong chill crawled down her back at the thought of lightning rushing towards her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “I’m ready. I want to learn.”

“Good. This move looks simple, but the movements must be very precise.” He put his hands together in the same fashion as before and performed the technique as he spoke. “If you let the energy flow within your body, the lightning will follow. Lightning itself is just a purer form of energy than fire. It is horribly deadly, though. You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach.” He halted his demonstration for a moment, his hand lingering around his abdomen. “The stomach detour is critical. It is the source of all chi in your body and can handle the amount of energy you’re absorbing, as long as you don’t keep it there for long. You must _not_ let the lightning pass through your heart, or else the damage could be _deadly_.” Zuko held a grave look in his eyes as he remembered the horrifying moment when Azula struck him with lightning during their Agni Kai at the end of the Hundred Year War. He could almost _feel_ his abdomen scar throb upon the thought. He shook it off and finished the motion. “From your stomach, you move your hand up again and direct the lightning out of the other arm.”

Korra nodded and mirrored the technique without a flaw.

“Again. It’s important that you get this down to memory. Lightning comes quick, and if you’re not ready, you won’t have time to try and redirect it. It can’t be a thought; it has to just be a direct response. An _instinct._ ”

A look of determination spread across her face. They practiced the redirection procedure until the sun almost touched the horizon. The sky shifted its color a shade with each completed reiteration.

“I think that’s enough for today. It’s getting late, and we’ve trained right through lunch.” Zuko put a hand on her shoulder just as both of their stomachs growled.

Korra chuckled. “I guess you’re right about that.” She smiled and bowed to the former Fire Lord in the Fire Nation style. “Thank-you, for teaching me.”

He repeated the gesture. “Of course. Now you can go teach all of your Pro-Bending friends as well.”

A surge of guilt seeped inside of her. She dropped her sight and stared at her feet. “Yeah, about that…”

_Korra, what are you doing?!_

_I’m telling him the truth._

_Are you crazy??_

_Maybe I am. Or maybe I’m just really tired. I don’t think I know the difference anymore. But he should know._

_He doesn’t need_ _to._

_He took me in and taught me about Fire Bending without question, without even knowing me._

_Korra, think about this. Don’t be brash._

Just as she was about to open her mouth to continue, a distant roar interrupted them.

_What the hell?_

Korra spun around to its source just as Zuko did, the thought between the two shared.

“Woah!”

She sprinted to the edge of the roof to get a closer look, her enervation forgotten. Her eyes glistened as she watched the shadow of what could only be a flying bison pass through the sky.

_Wait, what is a bison doing all the way out here in the Fire Nation?_

It was then that she realized the great beast wasn’t just aimless in its flight. It sped towards the Royal Palace, and it was soaring towards _her_.

(--------)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue dramatic music*
> 
> Chapter 36: Discontent


	36. Discontent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting; I was working on a different project (that will be finished tomorrow!) for the past few days to try and squash my lack of motivation to write. Afterwards, I should be ready and eager to work on more of The Arts. In the meantime, enjoy the latest chapter!
> 
> And prepare yourself. Muahahahahhahaa - erm, I mean... *hides*

“What have you learned about the location of the new captives?”

“Star – the desk attendant at the police headquarters – saw them come in with Beifong and the other targeted officer, Zhang. He found their locations later through the filing system. Four of them are near Crystal and Slate, in the same wing. Blue is in the western holding center, not too far from Spider Rat.”

The woman groaned at the name; she didn’t quite care for that particular Striker, considering how much he lived up to his name as a City vermin and his complete lack of _ability_ , to put it in words. “And what of Spear? Have you heard anything about his _exact_ location yet or have your days of searching proven to be unfruitful?” She approached her intelligence squad, hiding the desperation in her voice.

“No, we found him. Well, Star did, just after our meeting earlier. Unfortunately, he’s deep.” One of the men shuffled through some papers and unfolded a rather large sheet. He spread it across the table, which was lit with low hanging lamps, and rubbed out the wrinkles. “He’s here, in the central facility. Star was able to nab this schematic from the archives. He was just moved there a few days ago – from what he told us. Apparently, he wasn’t being as sneaky as he _thought_ he was. The guards got suspicious of him, so they secluded him in solitary confinement.”

“ _Extreme_ confinement, if you ask me.” She took a few more steps towards the table.

“Well, it _was_ his idea to purposely go on the inside to help plan the escape.”

“Yes, it was.” There was a mixture of emotions in her voice. She held her chin as she looked over the drawings. “Warship certainly wasn’t too happy about it. Neither was I, to be honest,” she mumbled to herself, realizing that this was one of the few times when the two had actually _agreed_ on something. A wave of determination took her. “But he’s in there, now. He’s an integral piece of this mission and our group, so we’ve _got_ to get him out.”

“Yes of course, ma’am.”

“ _Don’t_ call me ma’am. _Got it_?”

The man gulped. “Of course. S – sorry, about that.”

She waved it off with a flick of her wrist and brought her attention back to the schematics. “So where exactly _is_ he? I want to know every detail of what we are getting ourselves into to rescue our spy.”

“He’s here, in the underground confinement.” He stretched his gloved hand out to point to the very bottom of the picture.

“ _Underground_?” She leaned forward to get a closer look at the diagrams.

Another man nodded. “They hold special prisoners down there, either because they’re valuable or they’re going through intense interrogation or they’re just wanted criminals. Star heard that you can only get there through Earth Bending. All the entrances are sealed.”

“So the rumors say,” she analyzed the map as she circled the table, her eyes focused through her green glowing lenses. “Sometimes, it’s not always an entrance that you need to look for.” She halted and bent closer to the sheet. “Exits can be just as good openings for entry.” After another scan, she found what she was looking for. “There.” She pointed to a small tunnel leading from the underground chambers to the City sewage lines. “This might be all that we need to get right into their ‘special chambers’.”

“Are you sure? That area might be sealed off, too.”

“If I’ve learned one thing from all of my experience here, it’s that the sewers are _vital_ to the operation of this damn City, and they’re _always_ open for travel. No one wants their shit to come floating back to them, now do they?” She straightened and spun around to two of the Strikers in the back. “Copper, contact the surveillance squad that’s at the southeastern end of the headquarters. Send two of them to investigate the sewer lines to confirm their size. There should be a manhole about –” she turned to the diagram and glanced between the building and the map of the block covering the above ground portion of the police headquarters “– a hundred feet away, on 21 st, down a side street from the main road. Make sure no one sees them, and that the tunnel is large enough for _Spear_ to fit through. I can fit if he can. Have them report back on its accessibility as soon as they can.”

“Understood.” The man nodded and left to deliver the message.

“Are you sure you want to risk it for just one man, Ruby? Wouldn’t it be better to focus on the majority instead of the minority?”

She twisted to the Striker who _dared_ to make such a statement, ire burning in her hidden irises. “Of course I do. _Every_ person in this group is an important member. We can’t just leave one of them behind because they’re ‘harder to get’. On a further note, do you even realize how _valuable_ he is to us? He’s a _well_ of knowledge, especially for the newer recruits. We’ll need him in the future if we want to keep protecting Non-Benders in this City.” She held a menacing expression for a moment before continuing. “He’s also important to Warship, for some reason. As much as I _dislike_ him, I’m not looking to get on bad terms with him. Don’t forget: he was the leader of the Strikers before I came along. Some of the older Strikers in the weapons group are loyal to him, Spear included – for the most part. They’re experienced. We’ll need them, too, to keep the Strikers strong. Discontent before missions this big is not a positive battle approach.” She halted her speech to crack her neck and knuckles. “Besides, _I’ll_ be the one going into this underground chamber.”

“You _can’t_ go alone, Ruby.” Another male Striker stepped towards her. “If they catch you –”

“What makes you think they’re going to catch me?” She stood with a smirk and raised an eyebrow that, once again, couldn’t be seen. She paced to him and met his glowing green eyes, confidence exuding from her posture. “I’ve been put in charge of the Strikers for _more_ than just my smarts and tactical skills, Green. I’m one of the best in this organization at what I do: mental, physical, emotional, you name it. I can handle myself a thousand times over against these _Benders_.”

“I know you can; trust me. But that doesn’t stop me from worrying. If they catch you, they capture the best of us, and we would fall apart without you guiding the Strikers.”

She chuckled. “Like I said, _if_ they can catch me. Which they won’t.” She circled the table and reexamined the schematic. “Besides, there are plenty of others who would try to step up and take command once I’m gone. Hell, they’ve been trying to do it _now_. They don’t realize _the leader_ is the one who makes these calls; _not_ them and certainly not _me_.”

“I know. That’s another reason I worry.”

Ruby put a hand on Green’s shoulder and squeezed it. “You worry _too much_ , kid. Relax. We’ve got this under control.” She released him and walked to the board behind the group, analyzing the faces of the Metal Benders before her.

He sighed and turned back to the map, failing to follow her advice.

“Red: is everyone in place? We strike in half.” She rotated to one of her most trusted colleagues with a hidden smile. It shriveled to a frown when she saw his nervous posture. “ _Red._ ”

“I – um – you’re not going to be happy about this.”

“Well, spit it out.” She approached the man with a bit of eagerness in her voice.

“The scouts reported that there are several units missing from the perimeter watch.”

“What?! _Which_ units?”

“Warship’s. Hammer’s are gone, too.”

“That son of a _bitch_.” Ruby walked away from Red and back to the board. She slid her fingers along the edge and pushed the tips against the wood in anger. “He went to find those fucking Water Benders, didn’t he? After I _told_ him that they were off limits?”

“We aren’t sure. We could send some scouts out –”

“ _No_. Keep them where they are. We are few enough in numbers as it is, let alone _now_ with the ones we’re missing because of that _idiot_.” She growled as she stared at one male Metal Bender picture in particular. The name Saikhan was scribbled beneath it. “We’re going to have to expand the perimeter watch.”

“The perimeter is already thin –”

“I _know_ the perimeter is thin!” She spun around and balled her hands into fists at her waist. “But we can’t waste this opportunity. We’ve been planning this strike for too long to back out now. It _has_ to be tonight.” She approached the table and flipped through the drawings of their plan of action. “Everything is already in place and ready to go off. The guards are few on this shift, just as we schemed. It needs to happen _tonight._ ” She emphasized, her anger boiling up inside.

Red joined her side and evaluated the depictions. “We could always take some troops from the eastern unit and put them in the southern, in case someone makes it past the perimeter.”

“No; the eastern unit is mostly new recruits. They aren’t strong enough to split up and take on Metal Benders in their prime yet.” She held her chin with her hand and bounced between the papers on the table. “This will work. As long as everyone is quick and precise and on point. Remember, our aim is _not_ to kill for this one.”

“Disarm and silence, as you ordered.”

She nodded. “I’m assuming all of the training for maneuvering through the weak spots in the Metal Bending armor has been completed, Green?”

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am. Their thin armor doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Did you not hear me earlier? _Don’t_ call me ma’am.”

“Sorry.”

Ruby sighed in frustration. “Black: you’ve got the EMPs primed?”

She bobbed her head. “I installed them when I was working on their contracted maintenance crew. That storm that hit a few days ago gave us the perfect opportunity to slip them in since their power went out from all of the wind blowing the lines down.”

“Good.” Ruby paced around the table once more, addressing the small group of Strikers as she spoke. “We know our mission; there are twenty of our own in there, split from each other in the different wings. Some of them have been silent in their testimony, remaining true to their organization, to _us_. Others have betrayed us by providing information to the police, even in the smallest of scales. Our goal is to rescue them _all_ – regardless of their treachery – and bring them back to headquarters _upon the signal_. We leave no man or woman behind, but more importantly, we do _not_ get caught. Understood?”

“Understood.” They all responded in unison.

“Good. Let’s run over the plan once more before you leave to your stations. At midnight, Black will set-off the electromagnetic pulses to take out their alarm and light systems. Smoke will do what she does best and send a cover fog through the first floor vents from the outside.” She stopped for a moment to smile at the thought. “Our faithful companions know we’re coming. They’ll be wearing the masks that Spear slipped to them through Star. The traitors will _not_. If they’re knocked out by the gas, do _not_ leave them. Bring them to your locations. Once the smog escapes the tenth floor windows, we strike.”

She stopped at the center of the table and pointed to different areas of the schematic as she ran over the details.

“The eastern team will enter through the first floor, while the western group will cable through to the top. The southern units will distract any guards in the front of the building and disable them, while the northern team will move in for evacuation of the retrieved. The routes will be scattered.”

Ruby pulled a large map of Republic City out from under the police headquarters blueprints.

“The western team will dispatch through the alleys south of the station, with the southern unit providing cover. The northern groups’ main means of escape will be through the docks between the two northern bridges. The eastern squad is to flea west to the opposing docks. Our rendezvous points will be the Wharf, Zakyo Trolley Park, and the old warehouse not too far from here. You are to stay there for approximately four hours before splitting off into your individual hiding locations for another twelve. Then, you will move to your secondary locations if you are under the suspicion of the police in any way, shape, or form. No one is to contact each other during this time. Your uniforms are to be hidden, and your civilian identities are to be your primary ones. Understood?”

“Understood.”

“Good.” She turned from the map and walked the length of the table as she spoke. “You will receive the signal to return to headquarters as soon as the situation is deemed safe. No one, and I mean _no one_ , is to return to this location until they are given appropriate notification. Understood?”

“Understood.”

“Good. And you know what to do with the squealers, correct?”

“Kill them?”

“Exactly, just as Gear has commanded. And make sure the new recruits know why. We will _not_ tolerate deception amongst this organization. Understood?”

“Understood.”

“Good. I’m sure that – Copper, have you word?” Ruby stopped her pacing and addressed the Striker who just entered the chamber.

“The scouts have confirmed that the sewer leading to the underground is sealed only by metal bars; no earth blockage whatsoever.”

She smiled, though no one could see it. “Excellent. Should be easy enough to cut through with the torch.” She put her back to her colleagues and folded her hands behind her waist. “And remember: disarm and silence. This is a _stealthy_ operation, not a _murderous_ one. Electric weapons are only to be used as a last resort, understood?”

“Understood.”

“Good. Head to your units and wait for the signal. I’ll be heading to the sewers to rescue Spear.”

The Strikers bowed to her before gathering their things. They each left through a different exit to make their way to the police station.

Ruby left the table to grab her small prototype plasma torch when Red approached her.

“What about Warship?”

She paused and turned to him as she slid the device into her pocket, a deep, menacing tone radiating from her. “Don’t you worry; I’ll take care of him _myself_.”

(-----)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess it wasn't as dramatic as I made it seem in the opening notes. But that's just the Leo in me. ^_^
> 
> Chapter 37: Left behind


	37. Left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This was supposed to be posted about half an hour ago, but then my mind started thinking about The Arts and I had to go change some timeline and continuity things and...
> 
> *breathes*
> 
> Anyway, I'm not sure if I mentioned this in the last chapter (and I'm too lazy to look) or if this was just a tumblr thing, but the past week, I haven't had much motivation to work on new material for The Arts. Of course, now that I've thought of the timeline again, I'm ready to get back into action (of course, right when classes start up again). But these past three days, I've been working on a mini-side project to help me curb my lack of motivation. No, this was a not a new written piece or an update of my other two fics that I have, sadly, been ignoring while writing this series. But I've enjoyed making this little project nonetheless. I'll be revealing it tomorrow on my tumblr if any of you are interested in seeing it hahaha. I'm just a mixture of excitement and exhaustion, so sorry for this ramble. 
> 
> Tomorrow, I will work on The Arts some more. There are going to be things that happen. Many things. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy the things that happen in this chapter! Or don't. I'm not your mother; I can't tell you what to do. I mean, I /can/ tell you what to do, but I can't /enforce/ it, because I don't actually know you and you could be across the globe somewhere, petting koalas or sipping on tea with your crumpets. Sooooo yeah. I'll probably go back and edit this when I'm not tired...

Asami Sato was many things. She was an engineer, despite her lack of a degree to make it ‘proper’. She was a multi-martial artist, trained in some of the best Non-Bending self-defense and fighting styles that Republic City had to offer. She was the heir to an industrialist mastermind and had a brain just as capable – if not moreso – than his own. She was a speed demon on the road, though she didn’t always admit this aloud. To top it off, she was an absolute beauty and knew just how to use her combination of looks and smarts to manipulate anyone that she needed to.

What she was not, though, was a good tracker.

It never occurred to her how hard tracing a trail that you had _just_ run across would be, particularly at night. Sure, this wasn’t a cement jungle where footprints wouldn’t show, but at least she’d be able to remember landmarks, signs, and other oddities that stuck in her detail-oriented mind. But the darkened sight of trees upon trees upon _more_ trees with only a clouded moonlight to guide her through the frost-hardened ground wasn’t much to work on.

She stumbled through the roots and twigs in her path. She had given up on sprinting – which was probably her best decision – given that such blind behavior got her more lost than she already was. She didn’t like being lost. Being lost meant being out of control, and she did _not_ like losing control.

_Relax, Sato. Breathe._

She inhaled to get a grip on her focus and her emotions. Her tears over losing the trail of the polar bear dog had long ceased. She was confident that wherever the mighty animal ended up, Tonraq and Senna would find her. He did it for a living, for Spirits’ sake.

One question remained: would _she_ be able to find _them_?

_They were heading southwest towards the mountains. You think you can find a fucking mountain?_

_Don’t push me right now._

_No, you need a little pushing. Move it._

_Fuck off._

She maneuvered her way around a close bunch of trunks.

_Wait, this gives me an idea._

Asami circled several trees, searching for the right candidate. Once she found the perfect match, she squeezed her toes between the low, natural juts of the bark and climbed. She slipped once or twice on the way up, but recovered without a hitch. After she reached a height of about fifty feet, she pushed the brush from her line of view and scanned the area, hoping to spot the bags or a landmark or the polar bear dog or _something_. She could just see the gleam of the edge of Republic City in the distance to her right, the faint lights just minute rectangular dots in her eyes. The clouds were rolling right overhead towards the City, though their journey was slow. The small mountain to her left was easy to spot. Other than that, she couldn’t see much else except the treetops. She sighed and descended the trunk with careful movements; it was easy enough to get up the bark, but she sure as hell didn’t want to fall down.

She hopped off the final branch and headed northeast, where she suspected their bags were. After a few more minutes of half-jogging, she came across a small clearing. The muffled moonlight shined down to the center of the area. The bags were off to the side, near the southern portion of the expanse. She almost took a step out into the open when she heard a snap of a branch to her right. She ducked down behind the bush and scanned her surroundings, looking with peering green eyes for the culprit.

_What the hell?_

She noticed movement around the carriers. With a squint of her lids, she saw three animals – two of which were trying to dig through the bags while the other was sniffing it.

_Shit; hog monkeys._

Asami glanced around her, looking for some sort of stone or stick to fend them off with.

_They must smell something in the bags._

She eyed them as they pulled at the straps of the carriers. She crept along the shrub, quiet as a mouse.

_Well, what’s really important in those bags? Like, really? Can’t I just leave them?_

_No._

She groaned inside, her internal dilemma reminding her too much of the Southerner she missed so much.

_That’s exactly something she’d say, too._

_But she’d still find a way to get the bags._

_Yeah, she would._

_What would Korra do?_

She imagined the Water Tribe girl in an instant coming up with some elaborate scheme involving her chasing the hog monkeys down while Asami grabbed the bags. What made her smile was the fact that not only would the shooing of the animals contain flailing, but the explanation of the plan would _also_ include flailing to some degree.

_Well I can’t just chase them by myself. They’d see how uneven it would be and just charge at me._

_Or maybe they would be too afraid and run away._

_Do you really think they’d be afraid of humans?_

_Asami, I think your lack of sleep is really starting to affect your thinking skills._

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, knowing the truth in the statement.

_Alright; you’ve got to do something. The more time you waste, the further away Naga gets._

_Right, right._

She got onto her hands and knees in another crouch, searching the ground in the low light for something she could use.

Asami retrieved several lychee nuts that fell from a nearby evergreen. She grabbed a few more and skulked around the border of the clearing to get a closer target. With a precise throw, she landed most of the fruit on the opposite side of the bags.

The hog monkeys heard the noise and hopped over to the lychee nuts.

 _Just as planned_.

She snuck out of the bushes and grabbed the carriers by their straps. She flung them over her shoulders as she pivoted and took off sprinting from the scene.

One of the animals spotted her by sight alone and called the other two. They squealed in anger and chased after the heiress.

_Shit, shit, shit._

She leapt over a slew of branches and ran southwest in the direction that Naga had taken off in. She could hear one of the hog monkeys pursuing on foot while the other two were hollering in the trees, jumping from branch to branch.

_You really did it this time, Sato. You really did it this time._

_Like I said before: fuck off._

_You know, this could have been avoided if you three had just found a place to stay for the night. I’m sure there’s got to be some sort of lodge or inn in the Dragon Flats District you could have stayed in._

_This really isn’t helping–_

_But in all honesty, it would have been much simpler. It’s not like you don’t have the money._

_Of course I have the money, but not on me; I just brought enough for some lunch with Korra._

_And look how that turned out._

Asami grimaced as she pushed herself through two close tree trunks, hoping to slow her ground pursuer down.

_Besides, you could have paid them back afterwards._

_Well, it’s a little too late for that now, isn’t it? Besides, where would Naga have stayed?_

The annoying voice in her head paused. _I suppose you have a point with that one._

 _Thank -you. Now can we please focus on not getting eaten by hog monkeys?! _She pleaded as she slid under another branch, scraping her leg from the impact. Lucky for her, it didn’t rip the fabric.

Asami popped back up to her feet and kept moving, the hog monkeys hot on her trail. She dove over a rather high tangling of branches and rocks and rolled into another clearing. Two of the hog monkeys charged from opposite angles above her. Sensing them by hearing before sight, she ducked just when they were close enough. The animals smashed into each other and fell into a whimpering pile.

She motioned to take off when the third primate caught up to her. He grabbed her leg and pulled her closer, forcing her off balance. Asami crashed into the ground, the weight of the bags on her back making it hard to breathe. She tousled with the hog monkey, flailing her leg to try and release her limb from his grip. It didn’t help that she couldn’t _see_ the animal all that well, either. She managed to rip her calf away just as he tried to clamp onto it. The hog monkey’s massive teeth were too close, though; they tore through her clothes and into her skin in her attempt to escape, leaving a large, bloody gash along the back of her right calf.

“Son of a bitch,” she growled while she scrambled to her feet, turning on the animal with full force as it lunged at her.

_I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice._

She tucked her leg and pivoted on the ball of her left foot when the hog monkey was within striking range. With a deep snarl, she shot her limb out and kicked the hog monkey in his chest.

He flew back and collided with the other two of his group. They rolled apart and away from her. They met her powerful eyes with frightened ones before they fled, making scared squealing noises as they ran.

Asami stood in her offensive stance, panting, until they were out of sight. She dropped a bag on each side of her and fell to her knees to inspect her injury. The fresh wound burned, even when she wasn’t moving. She ran a gloved finger over it and watched the blood trickle into the fabric.

She struggled to stand and grabbed the carriers, scanning her surroundings while she did so. Once she got her bearings – using the bunch of branches that she hopped over – she went on a jagged run southwest. Her leg was worsening with each step, but she kept moving. The closer she got to the mountain, the more apparent the trail became. Naga’s entire footprint seemed to be indented in some of the muddier areas, along with two pairs of boots from the Southerners following her.

_I’m close. I think… I don’t fucking know…_

She continued running as fast as she could. The more perpendicular she seemed to get to Future Industries, the clearer the trail became, even though she couldn’t _actually_ see her father’s company through all of the forest. She ignored the blood dripping down her leg into her boot, ignored the terrible strain in her shoulders from the heavy bags, ignored the stinging in her lungs. She was on a mission and _dammit_ , she wasn’t going to be left behind.

_Not again._

She cringed at the thought and to the note burning a hole in her pocket. The shock to her heart almost forced her to stop in her tracks.

_She – she didn’t leave you, Asami. Not in the way you’re feeling._

_She ran away. She ran away and didn’t even bother to tell me where._

_And how do you think she would have told you? She doesn’t have your extension or even know where to find a phone. She doesn’t have your address to send you a letter. Hell, she even told Ahyoka she was looking for you when she was at the Cultural Center._

_Might look for me. She  said she was going to, but what if she changed her mind? _

_Why would she change her mind?_

_I don’t know… I don’t know why she would change her mind. Maybe she didn’t. Maybe she got hurt. What if something bad happened to her and she’s dead in a gutter somewhere?_

_No, Asami. Don’t you dare think that._

_Well, you heard Tonraq; Korra’s in danger. He wasn’t wrong about that. Kuru’s on her back, from what he wrote in the threat. One of the triads is after her. And who knows what those horrible Strikers might do to her if they think she’s a Water Bender._

_But she’s not._

_No, she isn’t._

_She’s a Fire Bender._

_I’m well aware of that... But she only did it once._

_But what if she did it again?_

_I’d – if she did, there wouldn’t be anything I could do to stop her._

_Do you think she will?_

_I don’t know. Is this really the right time for this?_

_Eh, your body is fine. Just keep breathing and following that trail. You’re already behind._

_Yeah. I know._

_And you’re bleeding._

_Once again, I know that._

She adjusted the bags on her back as she sped along, growing impatient at their increasing weight.

_What the hell do they even have in these bags? Stones?_

_Yes, Asami: the Water Benders from the Southern Water Tribe make a multi-day trip up to Republic City, and they bring stones._

_Fuck off._

_Hey, I’m just saying, that was really_ _stupid on your part. You must be pretty tired._

_I am._

_Pfft. Stones._

_Get over it._

Asami came to a fork in the path and halted, having cleared almost the entire side of the mountain. She scanned the area as she panted.

_Relax. Take your time. Breathe. If you fuck this part up, you’ll be sprinting your pretty little ass in the wrong direction._

“Alright, alright. Breathe.”

She bent over, her hands on her knees for just a moment to calm herself. She squinted as she surveyed, trying to use the limited light to guide her. She bounced between the two options until her eyes fell on a smashed branch to her left. The wood looked bright and fresh from its injury.

She took off in an instant, looking to waste no time in her pursuit.

_I’ve got to be close. Just keep going. Keep running, and you’ll find Naga. You’ll find her. She won’t be lost… she won’t… be…_

A dim amount of moonlight seemed to shine through the trees ahead of her. It grew brighter and brighter as she approached it.

At that point, she didn’t care for specifics; her emotions told her to just _go_. With a deep breath, she pushed her way through the branches and stopped dead in her tracks upon the sight before her, her body in complete shock. She stood there, huffing, unable to command her limbs if she tried. Her heart dropped in her chest. Tears formed in her eyes. Each draw of breath was becoming shorter and shorter. The only things that moved were the two Water Tribe bags, which slid off of her frozen shoulders beyond her control.

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, I feel like I shouldn't be allowed to write. If not for the angst, then for the cliffhangers. 
> 
> I apologize, my dear readers. 
> 
> Chapter 38: Real
> 
> (PS - Keep your eyes peeled for a treat!)


	38. Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!! It feels like it's been a really long time since I've posted, so I wanted to take some time to update tonight! Sorry if this seems a bit late; I've been running around like Asami through the forest trying to get things straightened out with school. Regardless, here's a chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it ^_^

Zuko joined Korra’s side in a similar state of shock.

“That bison is flying right towards us,” Korra whispered in disbelief.

“I didn’t think he would fly all the way out here.”

“What?” She turned to him, only picking up on half of his statement.

The former Fire Lord ignored her question and walked over to the center of the roof to receive the incoming Air Bender.

Korra was frozen in her place. She watched as the bison grew closer and closer. Soon, she realized there was a _person_ on the animal.

_Could that be?_

She shielded her eyes with her forearm, trying to get a better look at the man against the bright orange of the sky.

The bison swept upwards as they reached the Royal Palace. He swirled around Zuko and the golden metal flames as he made his spiral descent. Korra craned her neck as she followed the creature. The six-legged animal hit the stone with a graceful thud. A man jumped off of the saddle and drifted to the ground on an air current.

_No. Fucking. Way. An Air Bender??_

“Sorry I’m late, Zuko.” The Master turned to his friend and bowed to him. “ _Someone_ didn’t want to wake up this morning, so we had to leave during the midday. That and trying to ensure the children didn’t sneak onboard while I flew out here. I didn’t tell them where I was going, which was probably part of the issue.” He chuckled in his embarrassment.

Oogi let out a defensive groan and plopped onto the ground, tired from the journey.

Zuko mirrored the greeting. “It’s quite alright. I didn’t even realize you were coming, Tenzin.”

_Wait. Master Tenzin?_

“Where is she?” The Air Bender searched around, his eyes falling on the Water Tribe girl across the roof.

His blue-grey irises locked onto hers.

_He – he looks –_

Darkness blinded her. She was in her mother’s arms again, her tiny little fists clutching onto her shirt. The battle sounds quieted around her. The white-haired Fire Bender with the scar entered the room, a low flame present in his palm.

The second person to follow was a bald man with a long, brown beard. She tried to focus on the fuzzy image from her childlike sight. It was then that a flick of the fire shone light onto the blue arrow on his forehead.

_Tenzin?_

She collapsed onto her knees, a painful bolt shooting up the center of her mind.

“Korra!” They called in unison as they rushed over to her side.

Korra hunched over and curled into herself. The throbbing shook her. She held her skull with both hands, fingers buried into her hair.

“Easy, easy.” Zuko held her shoulders to support her torso.

Tenzin stared at her, concern in his expression.

“Are you alright?”

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” she groaned from her bent position, frustrated at the onslaught inside of her.

_I was doing so well. I was – I –_

“Let’s get you to your room. You can rest there and if you need to, you can throw up in the toilet.” Zuko urged her into an upright position.

“Hang on, I – I need a minute.” She struggled to center her spinning, blurry vision.

_Come on, body._

The exhaustion that she had been ignoring all day set in. She tried to push herself up, only to crash into the stone of the roof.

“Let us help you.” Zuko slipped her arm around his shoulder and took a firm hold on her torso. With a groan, he brought her to her feet.

The rush was too much for her. She swayed and almost fell out of his hands.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

The second male voice startled her in her delusional state. She twisted her head to the source of the sound, as well as the additional pair of hands on her. The Air Bender’s worried face fell in and out of focus. “Master Tenzin?” She muffled her scream to the sharp pain that zapped her brain. Her legs buckled and collapsed under her weight. Her hands flew to her head in an effort to massage the pain away.

Zuko and Tenzin tightened their hold on her and adjusted their positions to keep her upright. One pair of frantic eyes met a less frenzied pair.

“We need to get her to her chambers, Tenzin. She’s – she’s been having moments like this since she got here. She hasn’t slept very much at all.”

The pair walked her to the door and helped her down the stairs.

“Do you think this is attributed to exhaustion?”

“Most likely. But there are some things I’d like to discuss with you – _later_.” Zuko emphasized, unsure if the Water Tribe girl was listening in on their conversation or not.

In all honesty, Korra had no fucking clue what was going on. One minute, she was doing kata with Zuko. The next, there was a bison. Then, a horrid throbbing in her skull. She tried to focus on the chain of events, on the _memory_ that brought about this pain.

“It wasn’t a memory,” she whispered, unaware of the people around her or the fact that she was saying any of this aloud. She was deep within herself with closed eyes. Her entire body ached. “It was a dream.”

She shook her head. “No, no it wasn’t a – wasn’t a dream.” She gritted her teeth to another pulse. Her thoughts involuntarily became audible.

“It was real. They were there. _I_ was there.”

“No, no, no. It was just a dream. You’re just tired, that’s all. You need sleep.”

“I _do_ need sleep. I don’t know how I made it through everything today, but _Spirits_ , am I tired.”

Zuko and Tenzin shared a similar look of concern as the Water Tribe girl held a conversation with herself. The former pushed her door open while the latter helped her to the mattress. By the time her cheek hit the pillow and Tenzin threw the blanket over her, Korra was unconscious. They watched over her slumbering body with analogous expressions of apprehension.

“What do you think she was talking about when she said it was ‘just a dream’?”

The Fire Bender crossed his arms. “I’m not sure. Maybe she had disturbing dreams last night. I think she didn’t really sleep at all; she was awake when I found her this morning and she looked more tired than she did the day before.”

Tenzin held his chin, deep in thought. “Did she react this way when she first saw you as well?”

He nodded. “She did. Collapsed in very much the same manner and got nauseous. Izumi took care of her until she was ready to see me.”

“We should meet with her – as well as Huli – to discuss the implications of what you’ve written me.” He retrieved the White Lotus message from his inner robe pocket and handed it to the former Fire Lord.

“Izumi and Huli don’t know about the contents of this.” He took the paper from Tenzin’s fingers and stared at it for a moment. With a scrunched brow, he ignited the roll and watched it burn into ashes. “It’s better that we keep this a private matter until we know for sure.” He glanced at Korra once more before exiting the room.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes as he examined the sleeping girl. Her young face looked sticky with sweat from the long day. The dark circles under her eyes made her exhaustion easy to see. He noticed a very thin, horizontal scar across her left cheek, as well as the bruising on her right hand, which stuck out from the blanket. He hesitated a few seconds longer before following Zuko out of the room. He shut the door as quiet as he could so as to not disturb the Water Tribe girl.

He joined Zuko’s side as they made their way to the balcony. “Does anyone else know?”

He bobbed his head. “I sent a message to Katara as well.”

“She’s always had a feeling about her, didn’t she?”

“It seems so. I just figured they were close friends, since Korra grew up with her.”

“But Korra isn’t a Bender. How could she possibly –”

“That’s something we need to discuss as well.” Zuko halted the pair at the staircase leading up the tower of the Royal Palace. “You’ve had a long journey here and I’ve had quite the day. I’m going to inform the servants to bring some food up to the balcony for us and to Korra’s room, for when she wakes. The balcony is just up these stairs,” he pointed to the farther staircase in the small space. “I’ll meet you there in a few minutes so that we can discuss this matter in private.”

Tenzin nodded. The two went their separate ways, similar thoughts regarding Korra rampaging in their minds.

(-)

She glanced around her, seeing only darkness. A shift of her feet to grant her rotation echoed, as if she were in some sort of empty room. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see _something_ through the blackness.

“I know you’re there. I heard you.”

Her voice bounced off of the walls just as her boots did. The only response was silence.

“Where am I?”

Korra took a few steps forward. Nothing seemed to change.

“Hello?”

Her words reverberated just the same.

“I know you can hear me. You just called to me.”

“Who _are_ you?”

She advanced on the darkness. Her single strides morphed into full out sprints. She ran to what seemed like nowhere through what seemed like nothing. Sweat dripped down her face.

“Show yourself!”

Korra kept racing, heart pounding in her chest, until she smacked into a solid surface – _hard_. She crashed onto the ground and rolled on her back, cradling her now-bleeding nose.

“What the hell?”

She pushed herself back onto her staggering feet and approached the mysterious barrier with cautious steps. She put a single hand out in front of her, fingers splayed and shaking, a small amount of blood on her skin. Her tips were mere inches away from the unseeable force field.

She spun around to try and discern the direction of the voice before she touched the wall.

It called to her again. Her name bounced off of the darkness with force.

“Where are you? _Who_ are you?”

The shaking of the voice seeped into her from her feet. It crawled up her limbs and shocked her core.

Korra fell to her knees with a powerful scream of pain. The energy shot up her spine and penetrated her mind. With another shriek, she collapsed into herself. Her palms clasped her head, her entire torso smashed into her legs. She tried to withstand the agony. A small light formed in her sight. It was faint, but it grew with each second that she withstood the tremors.

The light intensified. She fought to reach for it, battled to hold on through the throbbing.

It was too much for her.

Tears streamed down her face at her own defeat. The light faded as she succumbed to her own darkness and physical limitations.

_Korra…_

“Korra!”

She flew upright from her sleeping position, panting and sweating. Her sight swirled for just a moment before it focused and centered on the Fire Bender in front of her.

“Are you alright? I was just down the hall in the library and I heard you screaming in your sleep.”

She averted her gaze and nodded. She clasped her knees and pulled them to her chest. “Just – a bad – dream,” she replied in between breaths.

“What happened?”

Korra eyed the former Fire Lord for a moment in contemplation. There was a dull ache in her head. She massaged her temple with one of her palms. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” She dropped her oceans back to her shaking body, somewhat-ashamed in her cowardice.

Zuko clasped her shoulders. “Are you sure?”

She bobbed, still avoiding his amber irises.

“I understand. Is there anything I can get for you before I return to the library?”

She shook her head and retreated further. “No, I’m fine.”

He rose and adjusted the cuffs of his robes, knowing full well that this was a lie. Still, he didn’t want to force anything on the Water Tribe girl; he felt, with all honesty, that it was better _not_ to push her in this state. “Try to get some rest, Korra. Tenzin has already retired for the night and the servants should have brought you some food from dinner earlier. Get your fill and try to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you.”

She lifted her gaze and met his eyes. “I do?”

He nodded. “You’ll be leaving with Tenzin to Air Temple Island in the morning.”

“Wait, _what_?” Korra spun off the bed and stood, though the quick motion left her groggy. She swayed a bit before facing the Fire Bender, who was now at the doorway of her borrowed bedroom. “What do you mean? What about my training?”

“I’ve shown you plenty of basic and advanced kata for your – _Pro-Bending_ needs.” He met her eyes with stern ones. “Unless there’s a _different_ reason for you being here.”

She hesitated and took a step back. She gripped her elbows and looked away to the balcony door, where the moonlight was shining through the glass. She stood in the ray of the waxing gibbous, her focus on the floor.

“Don’t worry, Korra.” Zuko approached her and gripped her shoulders. “You’ll be fine. I’ve given you those books and scrolls for a _reason_ , you know. They’ll teach you a lot more than what I have today, except for the lightning redirection.” He positioned himself so that their gazes met. “Promise me you’ll never forget that technique.”

Korra watched him with careful consideration – careful, and _suspicious_. She didn’t know why her instincts were filling her with this notion, but she didn’t get this far by _not_ trusting her gut.

_Still…_

She analyzed his expression once more. His face looked tired from the years and years of work he has done for the world. There was a genuine concern in his eyes.

“I won’t.”

“Good. It could save your life someday.” He released his hold on her and walked to the exit. “Please, try to get some sleep. You need it.” He pulled the door open and closed it behind him with a gentle thud.

Korra sighed and stared out the window of the balcony door.

_They make it sound so easy._

She grumbled in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest.

_Stupid fucking voice. Where is it even coming from? What does it even mean?_

She was met with silence.

Korra growled again and kicked the bag beside her – _her_ bag, which had been fixed and returned to her room when she wasn’t there. It smacked against the wall and flopped onto the floor near the bed. With another exhale, she sulked over to the mattress and plopped onto it. Though it was somewhat damp from her sweating, she burrowed under the blanket and stared at the stone beside her, a scowl on her brow.

_Relax, Korra. Breathe._

She inhaled as deep as she could. Her lids fluttered shut. She could feel her body drift back into a much needed sleep; the light rest she got before was not enough to recover her fatigued being.

_Please, just let me sleep. Please…_

She was mere inches from slumber. She let her walls down just enough to let the darkness in. It filled her, brought about a comfortable peace.

She snapped awake to another sharp pain and curled in on herself.

“You have _got_ to be fucking _kidding_ me!” She forced herself upright, ignoring the throb. “What do you want? Just _tell_ me, what do you fucking _want?_!” She wrapped the blanket around her torso and slammed herself down onto the bed.

“You’re not real, are you? You’re just in my head. This is all just some freakish delusion, isn’t it?”

_You’re talking to yourself again._

“I don’t _fucking care_!” Korra sat up and rested her back against the wall. She bent her knees towards her chest and rested her elbows on them. Her hands rubbed her face before sliding into her hair. “It’s not real. There was no fucking voice. There – there was no voice.”

She repeated the phrase to herself until she believed it in her exhaustion. She looked around the room with tired eyes. There was another plate of food at her bedside, along with more tea and a filled water flask. She had no appetite, but grabbed the container and chugged the water. She tossed it onto the floor and stood on wavering legs. The square of moonlight appealed to her. She opened the balcony door, blanket around her torso, and plopped down into the corner of the platform. She closed her eyes and inhaled, allowing the moon to calm her into the long, sleepless night ahead of her.

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the angst. Why must I go on this way?
> 
> Chapter 39: Nervous


	39. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post tonight!!! Because I love you thiiiiiis much!!!

“Good morning, Korra. Did you get any more sleep?”

Korra groaned at Zuko’s question as she threw the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Her clothes were packed inside, along with the books and scrolls from the former Fire Lord, the water flask, and some lychee nuts from her abandoned dinner for the road. She felt almost lifeless, like she hadn’t gotten a single ounce of sleep in five days.

_Well, it isn’t exactly untrue. I got some sleep, but it wasn’t very good sleep._

She yawned and rubbed her face as they made their way to the stairwell leading to the roof of the Royal Palace. She made a similar sound of disapproval as she pushed herself up the stairs, step by aching step.

_I really fucking hate these stairs. I hate them. I hate them so much._

Her anger welled. She hadn’t gotten a proper night of rest in too long. The effect it had on her body was apparent, but the exhaustion was infecting her mental state even more than it had before.

Zuko watched her with worried eyes.

Korra’s movements were listless, though not in the subconscious sense that she had experienced during her swim to the Fire Nation.

_At least I get to fly back._

The thought excited her, so much so that she perked up quite a bit by the time they hit the roof, despite her panting from their ascension.

_Stupid fucking stairs._

Zuko pushed the door open for her. A strong wind met her and almost knocked her right back down the steps.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry.” Zuko took a hold of her torso to keep her in place. The door slammed against the ground and made them both jump. He guided her towards the Air Bender, who was waiting beside his bison.

Apprehension spilled into her. She staggered a bit as she got closer.

“You’ll be fine, Korra.” The Fire Bender whispered into her ear. “Tenzin will help you and take good care of you.”

_Help me? Help me with what?_

She swallowed and took a deep breath. The gust grew fierce and sent a chill down her spine. She pulled the hood of her parka up and folded her hands into her sleeves until they reached the Air Bending Master.

“Good morning, Korra. Are you ready?” Tenzin called to her above the howl of the gale.

She nodded, fatigue riddling her.

“I’ll help you up.” He Bent himself off of the ground and onto the back of his companion. He offered his hands to her from atop the sitting animal.

With a boost from Zuko, Korra grabbed his wrists. He pulled her into the saddle with a small help from his Air Bending.

“There you go. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.” Tenzin hopped off of the bison and landed beside Zuko. They spoke in hushed murmurs with their backs turned to her.

_I bet it’s about me._

_Who the hell cares? You’re on a freaking sky bison!_

A small smile crawled onto her face, its size impeded by her exhaustion. 

_Come on, Korra. Get excited! You’re on a sky bison, with an Air Bender, going to Air Temple Island for the first time, ever!_

_I am excited. I’m just tired. So, so tired. _

She crawled over to the rear corner of the saddle and settled against the back of its raised edge. Korra slid the bag from her shoulder and used it as a bumpy pillow. She curled into herself and closed her eyes, feeling oddly comfortable atop the beast she had just met yesterday evening.

_You’re going back to the City, back to where it all started. Well, sorta._

“Yeah, I am, aren’t I?”

She let her thoughts wander to Republic City. Though she’d technically be off the coast of the great metropolis, she’d be closer to it than she _had_ been for the past few days.

“I wonder what Asami is doing.”

Heaviness filled her heart and sent it sinking into her chest. She missed the raven, more than she has ever missed anyone – even Naga.

“It’s weird, isn’t it? I’ve hardly even known her for that long, and yet…”

She sighed, knowing exactly _why_ the engineer made her pulse skip around.

“I’m sorry, Asami.”

Korra wasn’t the type to apologize, wasn’t the type to think she was wrong in a situation. Most people blamed it on her stubborn attitude and the hot-headedness she inherited from her father. Still, Asami had a way of calming her and bringing out the best of her temperament – even forcing her to recognize and accept when she wasn’t in the right, when she would deny it with most other people.

_That is, unless Asami was in danger._

A mixture of feelings engulfed her. She knew that in those instances, the armbands were off, and Korra turned into something that she didn’t know she had inside of her; some sort of violent, protective warrior, filled with a venom aimed to hurt whoever dared to harm the engineer. That wasn’t quite the _best_ of her, she decided, even if she did feel incredibly powerful in those moments.

Powerful, and out of _control._

The image of her shooting fire from her fist, the woman’s terrified green eyes as the blast that was meant to protect her came racing in her direction…

She clutched the sleeves of her parka to her chest.

No, Korra wasn’t the type to apologize, but she’d get on her knees and beg a thousand times over to whomever she had to if that meant seeing her again, if that meant the complete forgiveness – maybe even the complete _forgetting_ – of everything that had happened, if that meant complete erasure of the frightened eyes that seemed to keep popping up and convincing her of the fear, _despite_ the raven telling her otherwise. If that meant she could hold Asami in her arms one last time and tell her – tell her _everything_. And this thought, this feeling _horrified_ her.

_How? How does she have such a hold on me?_

_Isn’t it obvious by now? It’s because you care about her. Because you love her. How is this even a question or conversation?_

_I care about a lot of people._

_But not in the same way that you care about her. _

“You’re right.”

She wasn’t sure if she regretted running away from her dorm, the edges of the Fire Bending books scraping against her to remind her of her journey. But she knew she had to try and make things right.

_I probably hurt her.  She was expecting me and I never showed up. Worst of all, she doesn’t even know where I am. What if she’s done with me? What if I can’t find her?_

Korra frowned, sadness in her heart.

_Even if I tell her – if I tell her how I feel somehow – what if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if she never did? What if she never will again?_

_You never were good at picking up signals._

_Exactly. And how would I look, disappearing again, only to reappear and suddenly proclaim my love to her?_

She cringed at how much of a fool she’d make of herself trying to do such a thing.

_Still…_

Each energy-sapping thought brought her deeper into sleep. The familiar drift into dreamland consumed her, and fortunate for her, her descent was not stopped by mysterious nightmares and even more enigmatic voices. The cold wind – as powerful as it was – was comfortable on her arctic-skin. She let her final thoughts fade beside her consciousness.

_I wonder if she misses me, too._

Within minutes, she was off into a steady slumber.

(-)

“Alright, Korra, are you ready to –” Tenzin turned to her from his spot on Oogi’s head, reigns in his hands. His final conversation with Zuko had taken more time than he anticipated and a bit of guilt swarmed him at making Korra wait for so long. He stopped his question when he noticed the Water Tribe girl sleeping, a mixed expression on her face. A smile crept across his lips. “Nice and easy, Oogi. Let’s not disturb her sleep.” He tightened his hold on the rope. “Spirits know she needs it.”

The bison let out a quiet noise and stood on all six legs. He shook his fur out and stretched his mighty body.

“Yip Yip.”

With a gentle pound of his tail, the animal took off, managing to fight the roaring gusts in a way that kept the ride smooth and calm.

Tenzin glanced down at Zuko, who was waving from his spot on the roof of the Royal Palace. He returned the favor until the Fire Bender was out of sight.

“We’re on our way, Oogi. Let’s go back home.” He took a grip of the reigns and directed the bison to steadier currents.

He looked over his shoulder for a moment more, observing the brunette curled up in the corner. She twitched on occasion and scrunched her face during others. A quiet mumble escaped her lips every few minutes, uttering random phrases from her dreams. There was one name in particular that seemed to repeat time and time again.

Tenzin made a mental note of it and turned his attention back to the road ahead of them. The sea waved to him, the darkened waters reflecting the lightening sky as he looked further into the distance. He heard a rather disgruntled noise from behind him, forcing him to rotate and watch Korra shift in her sleep. The motion became a violent thrash for a few seconds, but simmered before whatever it was that she was seeing woke her up.

_I hope I can help her. If what Zuko says is true and I’m to be her Spiritual Guide, it’s up to me to help her through these nightmares._

He eyed her again. Though her back was to him, he could still hear her faint muttering.

_Get some rest, Korra. The more you get, the easier it will be._

Tenzin brought his focus to the sky bison underneath him, his thoughts on what was to come once they returned to Air Temple Island. It wasn’t going to be easy but he would do everything he could for her. The weight of the situation bore down onto him. With a deep breath and a determined expression, they made the long journey back to Republic City.

(-)

“Korra. Korra.” A soft whisper echoed in her ears. It was enough to translate into her dream state but not enough to wake her.

“Dad’s home!”

The high shrill voice of the young child speeding towards them – on the other hand – jarred her. She lurched into an upright position, a bit confused as to what was even happening.

“Now, Ikki –”

“Woah! Who’s that, dad? Who’s that?” She Bent herself right over Tenzin and into Oogi’s saddle, disregarding her father’s words. She landed beside Korra, causing the Water Tribe girl to flinch; she wasn’t _quite_ there yet, like a teenager who had just woken up at the crack of dawn.

_I suppose I’m not too far off…_

“Who _is_ she? Hi! My name is Ikki! You look like you’re from the Water Tribe. Which Tribe do you come from? Do you come from the Southern Water Tribe? Do you know Gran Gran?” Ikki was about three inches from Korra’s face by the time she finished all of her questions.

“Wha – what?”

“Ikki, give her some room.” Tenzin shooed his child away with a flick of his hands.

She crossed her arms and grumbled her way across the saddle before sliding down the bison’s tail.

“Who’s up there, Ikki?” Meelo tried to stand on his toes to see their guest.

“Dad won’t tell me.” She pouted and glared up at the pair.

“Now, now, be nice to your father, Ikki. This is top secret White Lotus business. We’re lucky we even get to see _this_ much.” Pema joined the group with Jinora at her side. They watched the Air Bending Master as he helped the brunette to her feet. “You have to keep this quiet, by the way.”

“We _will_ , mommy. Do you know about her? Who she is?” The middle child bounced once on her toes, her curious eyes staring at the Water Tribe girl.

“I know a little bit, but not much – to be honest. I’m sure we’ll get to learn more, though, as long as you’re _patient_.”

Ikki stuck her lip out. “ _Fine_.”

Korra observed the family on the ground and rubbed her eyes. “How did I get here?” She half-whispered, a hand on the side of her head.

“We flew here on Oogi from the Fire Nation.”

“Oogi?”

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. “ _The bison you’re standing on_.”

She looked down and groaned. “I fell asleep for the _whole ride_??” There was disappointment in her voice over the fact that she missed the experience of flying on a sky bison.

He chuckled. “Don’t worry; I’m sure there will be _plenty_ of sky bison rides in your future.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “You certainly look a bit better after getting some rest. We’ve made it back just in time for dinner. I was expecting to get here sooner, but the wind really slowed us down.”

Korra snickered to herself, raising a mixture of a scowl and a look of concern from Tenzin.

“What? It’s ironic. Air slowing down two Air Benders.”

“Let’s just head inside.” He sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

They walked to the edge of the saddle, a quiet exhale escaping the Water Tribe girl.

_Guess he doesn’t have that much of a sense of humor, does he?_

Korra put a hand on her stomach as it growled. The other flung the strap of her bag over her shoulder, now that her footsteps were steady and she didn’t need to rely on the Air Bender for support.

“Wow… she’s so _pretty_ ,” Meelo muttered under his breath, admiring the look of the brunette before him.

“Who is she, mom?” Jinora murmured, her curiosity starting to scrape Ikki levels.

Tenzin hopped off Oogi and landed on the ground with the help of an air current. He beckoned for Korra to follow and caught her under her shoulders before she hit the dirt.

“Thanks.”

He nodded and set her down.

They turned to the four curious inhabitants of Air Temple Island.

“Korra, I would like to introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Pema.”

She bowed to the Southerner and smiled. “Nice to meet you, Korra.”

“And this is my eldest daughter, Jinora.” He gestured to the tallest of the three children.

She repeated the same greeting as her mother.

“You’ve already met my second daughter, Ikki. And this is my son, Meelo.”

“H – hi.” He gave her a nervous wave.

“It’s wonderful to meet you all.” Korra bowed to them as a group.

“So why is Korra here?” Ikki spoke up, already forgetting her mother’s warning about patience.

“I can’t imagine I’m here just for dinner if you came all the way to the Fire Nation to get me.” Korra shared the same curiosity.

“You went to the _Fire Nation_ , _without us_?” Meelo and Ikki huffed at the same time. Even Jinora was in a bit of shock.

Annoyance spread onto his face; he was hoping to keep this trip a secret to his children for at least a _little_ while.

“I can’t believe you went to the Fire Nation! I’ve always wanted to go and see Zuko’s dragon!”

“How _could_ you?!”

“Now, now, kids. Settle down. Your father had important things to take care of. They’ve had a long journey and I’m sure they need some time to unwind.” Pema stepped forward and put a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

He sent her a grateful look. “Come on, kids.”

The two youngest whined in unison and moped towards the Temple. Pema and Jinora followed while Tenzin and Korra lagged behind.

“But what _am_ I doing here, Master Tenzin?” Her voice was just above a whisper.

“You really don’t have to call me _Master_ Tenzin,” he replied with a shuffle of his robes. “There are some things I want to discuss with you.”

She raised an eyebrow, hoping for more elaboration. When she got none, she sighed and followed him to the base of the tall grey building. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and groaned.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

With slumped shoulders, she made the climb up to the entrance. It was much easier this time around than all of her endeavors in the Fire Nation. She ascended the steps with minimum panting. The smell of warm food lured her inside.

The interior of the building was much more spacious than she would have first believed. The walls were many shades of brown – from pale tan at the base to the varying tones of different types of wood, which were arranged in intricate patterns in different spots within the corridors and rooms. She followed the group, her grip on her bag strap tight. The boarded floor creaked in some spots under her feet, though they did not make a peep when the others stepped on it. The scent of fresh cooked food grew stronger with each twist and turn. They made their way to the dining room, where a table with light brown cushions placed around it was already set. A multitude of small dishes were scattered along the top, consisting of various greens, fruits, rice, and some sort of soup. She stood in the doorway as each of them took their seats. Tenzin sat at the shorter end of the table closest to the exit, which she assumed was the head. Pema was to his left and Jinora to his right. Ikki took residence beside her sister and Meelo kneeled across from her. They sat with each other and bowed their heads, oblivious of her awkward presence in the entrance of the room.

“Um, should I sit? Or…?” She scratched the back of her head, wondering if they could even hear her.

Tenzin snapped up. “Oh, of course. Come in!” He waved her on and motioned to the empty seat at the other end of the table, opposite from where he was sitting.

Korra walked to the spot and dropped her bag next to her. She plopped down onto her knees.

“Sorry about that,” Pema spoke as the Southerner settled into the cushion. “Would you like to say the blessing for today, Korra?”

She froze. “Um… I – don’t really know any Air Bender blessings. I didn’t even know that Air Benders prayed before a meal, to be honest.”

Tenzin eyed her with suspicion from across the table, though the action was discrete.

“Daddy always says a blessing before we eat,” Ikki replied, a smile on her face. “What do the people in _your_ Tribe do?”

Korra paused for a moment, an odd anxiety crossing over her. “Well, we don’t really say a blessing for the food before we eat it.” Every pair of eyes was on her, a mixture of thoughts expressed in their pupils. She swallowed, feeling a subtle sense of judgment – whether it was there or not. “But we _do_ have a ritual we perform when we hunt,” she tried to bargain with them. “Before each trip, we gather together and paint our faces and sing a song lead by the Shaman of the village to grant us safe travels and blessings from the Spirits. Then, we hunt together. Each animal that we kill, we put a few drops of water or snow in their mouths and recite a prayer to calm their spirit and thank them for their sacrifice.” She hesitated, realizing the lack of validity in her attempt to impress the Air Bender family. “Well, at least that’s what Master Katara told me they _used_ to do. The hunters in the North tend to do it more than in the South, so not every hunter in my village does it now. Some of them still do, though – it’s just not as popular as it used to be. I suppose it’s a more spiritual thing… I got to go on one expedition when my dad was sick and –”

“Wait, hold on one second. _You_ know _Gran Gran_?!”

She smiled, thankful for Ikki’s diversion; she was digging herself into a hole and she knew it. “I do. I grew up with her.”

“Wow! How is she? When was the last time you saw her? Does she still have her hair loopies?”

“Ikki.” Tenzin’s voice was stern.

“Sorry, daddy.” She retreated into a minor pout.

“Let’s just eat our food in peace, shall we?” Pema offered, looking to calm the tension in the air.

Everyone nodded in unison. The Air Nation family closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Korra followed suit.

“We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and for each other, to be able to spend this time together,” Tenzin recited by heart, as if none of the previous events at the dinner table occurred at all.

“Let’s eat! I’m _hun_ -gry!” Meelo exclaimed, his stomach growling for the veggies across from him.

Korra smiled and took a small portion of food, careful not to take more than she felt was her share; she didn’t want to worsen her seemingly-bad first impression on the Air Nation members. She ate as quiet as she could, never lifting her sight from her dish.

(---)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Korra. :-(
> 
> Chapter 40: Delusions


	40. Delusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick late night post now that I've done my editing. I got a bit sidetracked with homework and explaining to my professor how I relate to Korra from his "name a fictional character you relate to and tell me why" prompt. Note, this is for an engineering class. And I wrote a paragraph about Korra and how amazing she is. 
> 
> What is life? 
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy... if that's possible. It's an angsty one...

“Thank-you again for the food, Ma – Tenzin,” Korra threw an embarrassed hand behind her head as she spoke, “and sorry about, you know, dinner. I – I didn’t know –”

“It’s alright, Korra. Don’t worry about it.”

They walked side-by-side down the front steps of the Air Temple, silent for half of the journey. Tension laced the gentle breeze that passed between them, the current unable to rid them of the unspoken friction.

“You know,” Tenzin started, realizing the quiet was not helping matters, “after all of my time growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, I never knew about those rituals for hunting.”

“I never knew Air Benders said blessings before meals. I guess that makes us even.”

Tenzin chuckled. “I _suppose_.”

The pair reached three golden arches that marked the main entrance to the center of the Island. Each of the structures had a small blue roof on top, resembling a more vibrant version of the Mo Ce Sea before them. Korra gazed at the scenery. Another island was in her sight, all too familiar in its appearance. Behind the memorial sat the western shores of Republic City, its skyscrapers a bit fuzzy from this distance. Her heart grew heavy as she thought of the City, of what she left behind when her subconscious brought her to the Fire Nation. A mixture of emotions filled her; fear, confusion, longing…

“From what I heard, you came to Republic City a few months ago to attend the University,” Tenzin proclaimed, ripping her away from her thoughts. “How did you end up going from the University all the way to the Fire Nation?”

“Why does it seem like everyone knows what I’ve been doing but _me_?”

He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Korra turned to him, a bit of frustration in her voice. “ _You_ knew that I went to Republic City for school, _Master Zuko_ knew I was in Republic City before I somehow swam to the Fire Nation, yet I can’t even _remember_ how it was that I got from that earth prison to the damn Fire Nation blockade.” She threw her hands up in annoyance. “Don’t even get me _started_ on trying to piece everything together and figure out what my dreams mean.” She crossed her arms over her chest and walked closer to the edge of the cliff, through the center arch.

_Perhaps that sleep didn’t help after all._

Tenzin stood by her side and folded his hands behind his back. “Do you have any idea _why_ you might be experiencing these things?”

“No.” She pouted her lip for a moment as she considered the man next to her. After a few more seconds, she caved. “I haven’t been sleeping well.” Her expression shifted from anger to sadness. “I keep having nightmares about these random things, and they keep me up at night. When I try to remember what they’re about, or how I got to the Fire Nation or did other things, I –”, she cringed for a moment and swayed. Her right hand held the side of her head to ease the pain in her skull. “Every time, I get a really – bad, pain – ahh,” she staggered and hunched a bit, her free palm moving to the other side of the face.

“Easy, Korra. Maybe you should sit down.”

“No, no, I’m fine.” She waved him away in her stubborn determination to hide her weakness – at least, in the physical sense.

_Maybe this isn’t a good idea. You hardly even know him._

_But he’s wise and Air – Bender – y, and what not. Maybe he can help me._

_Maybe. Or maybe you’re exposing yourself for no reason._

_Would it really hurt? I can’t keep living my life with horrible headaches and no sleep._

_This is true._

_But it would also mean telling him about…_

She glanced at her right hand, the bruising only _somewhat_ healed.

_Don’t you want to know what this all means though? Why you keep having these dreams? Why you swam all the way to the Fire Nation?_

_I know why I swam there; I wanted to learn about Fire Bending._

_Your subconscious did. It took you there. But what about you yourself?_

_I do. At least, I think I do…_

_But not at the time. All these things that have been happening… wouldn’t it be nice to know why?_

_It would be nicer if they would just stop altogether._

_Well maybe Tenzin can help. You haven’t exactly been doing a good job on your own._

She sighed, knowing the truth in her mental argument. Korra turned her head from her hand to the Bender beside her. Their eyes met. “I thought this was all because I was too exhausted to think straight. Maybe I still am.” She averted her gaze to the shoreline of the Island below her. “To be honest, it’s starting to get harder and harder to tell the difference between me being extremely tired and just flat out crazy.”

Curiosity filled his expression. “What do you mean?”

She was silent for a long time, pondering. She had only told two people about the voice: Urkoma and Izumi. And these confessions were not conscious decisions; the two had just been around when she was experiencing and recovering from her delusions. By then, she _had_ to tell them what was going on. This would be the first time she’s revealed her inner turmoil on her _own_ terms, and in all honesty, she wasn’t sure if she was ready.

_Would he even believe me? Or would I just sound like a lunatic?_

_Maybe he should know. Maybe he has some great Air Bender Monk wisdom that will help you through this._

_You really put a lot of faith in this Air Bender culture, don’t you? Do you even know anything about it?_

_Well… not really. Not that I can think of. Sorta. I don’t know…_

She gritted her teeth to a minor pain and paused to consider him once more. Korra closed her eyes and held her elbows. “I’ve – been hearing voices lately.”

His eyes widened. “Voices?”

Korra nodded. “One voice, actually. I don’t know why I keep saying voices when it’s only one – only _one_ voice. Not more than one. Just. One. The _same_ one… each time. I – I don’t want to think about it though.” She withdrew from his tone, shunning herself for even _mentioning_ it. She decided to try not to think about it, not when she’s been feeling a bit more stable since she woke up from her sleep on Oogi.

“Why not?”

“I just – I don’t. Not right now.”

“Are you afraid of it?”

“Am I _afraid_ of it?”

“Yes.”

She contemplated his question. Her shoulders slouched. “I – I don’t know. To be honest, I just don’t _know_.”

Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright.” He faltered, waiting for a response when he wasn’t quite sure what to say. When he got none, he took an obvious approach. “This is all pretty confusing to you, isn’t it?”

Korra bobbed her head.

“How long has this been happening?”

She twisted to meet his eyes. “What, specifically?”

“Everything. The dreams, the subconscious trips, the voices –”

“ _Voice_. There’s just one voice. _One_ voice. I’m – I’m not crazy.”

He clasped her upper arms. “No one is saying you’re crazy. I’m just here to offer guidance and to help you piece everything together.”

“I don’t know if I want to. I’m not really sure of what I want anymore.” She pulled away and took a few steps closer to the ledge. The toes of her disheveled boots were in line with the edge of the cliff. Her head was high as she stared off into the distance.

“I don’t think I understand.”

“Part of me – by all means – wants to figure out _why_ I’m having these dreams and what the _hell_ is going on with me. But another part,” she dropped her head and sighed. “The other part just wants it all to stop and just wants everything to go back to normal.”

“And what’s normal for _you_ , Korra?”

“Not _this_.” She stretched her arms out in frustration. “All of this? This sleepwalking-swimming-thing to the Fire Nation, doing kata that I didn’t even know I could do and having nightmares, coming here, hearing a voice randomly say my name over and over.” She faced him, a bit of desperation in her eyes. “I never asked for this. For _any_ of this. All I wanted to do as a kid was be a Water Bender and make my parents happy. And when I couldn’t do that, I wanted to go to college and make them happy. And now I can’t even do _that_ because of my dismissal letter.”

_Korra, maybe you should stop._

“All I wanted to do was _be_ something, something they could be proud of, something that _I_ could be proud of.”

_Korra?_

“But I won’t have that chance now, all because of some fucking _assholes_ beating the shit out of me.”

Her heart dropped, but she couldn’t stop; everything was spilling out of her.

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t even get a decent night’s sleep. These nightmares, _all_ of this, it’s – it’s driving me _insane_.” She lowered her head, fighting back her frustrated tears. “I just want it all to go away…” Her fingers found the strap of her bag. She tightened her grip on it, looking for _something_ to hold, or to hold her together; she couldn’t tell the difference.

Tenzin was taken aback, to say the least. He wasn’t expecting such a powerful – and _colorful_ – outburst from the teen before him. He tried to think of something to say or do, but kept drawing blanks.

_Perhaps… this isn’t exactly my area of expertise._

_Come on, Tenzin. It’s your duty to help her. This is what you’re supposed to do._

“You’re not insane, Korra. Perhaps a bit jumbled up, but not insane.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Maybe this will all go away if you’re able to figure out what exactly is going on – in a less _dangerous_ location.” He urged her away from the edge she was teetering on; he wasn’t planning on any intense Air Bending rescues occurring in the near future and wanted nothing more than to avoid such a situation altogether. “Come with me.” He guided her from the ledge of the cliff where a majority of Air Temple Island was built upon towards the training portion of the Island.

They passed an octagonal area first, whose purpose Korra had no clue. It boasted a black and white yin-yang symbol in the center. They moved further along the course and turned once they reached a circular space holding many vertical pieces of wood on rotating pins. Each panel had a matching design etched and painted into it, with the insignia for the Air Nation in the center. She eyed the mechanism until it was out of her direct sight. The pair continued further until they reached a small building beside the main Temple. It had the similar greyish base as many of the structures did on the Island, along with a large, swooping blue roof and golden trim along the vertices.

Tenzin opened the door and ushered Korra inside. More than half of the room was empty space. There were some circular patterns in the center of the wooden floor. Multiple relics were displayed on pedestals beside the walls, along with several small shelves stacked with books and scrolls alike. She wandered deeper into the area as Tenzin shut the door.

“This room serves as one of the more spiritual training areas for Air Benders when an indoor setting is needed,” he spoke as he joined Korra’s side beside the bookcase. “While these books do hold information on some of the Air Bending kata, they mostly address the Air Bending culture and customs. They were retrieved from a vault in the Southern Air Temple.”

“You found them.” It wasn’t a question. “You found them with Master Aang.”

To say there was shock on his face would be an understatement.

“I remember Master Katara telling me that story,” Korra went on, not even looking at the Air Bender beside her. “She said you two were so excited when you came home that you stayed up all night reading each and every last word,” Korra continued before he could question her source. She turned to him and met his eyes. “You found it underground when you and your father were exploring the catacombs and you slipped down a tunnel shoot,” she smiled and returned her attention to the shelf as she ran her fingers along the spines of the books.

_Did dad tell mom that part, too? I thought he was going to keep that a secret._

He cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of his robes. “Well, the floor was a bit slippery and I didn’t notice until – _that’s not the point_. It has nothing to do with what we’re doing here. And don’t open those.” He shooed her hands away with a flick of his wrists and a small wisp of air.

“Okay, okay,” she backed away, palms up in surrender. “What _are_ we doing here, then?”

“We’re going to meditate.”

Korra pouted. The _last_ thing she wanted to do right now was _think_ about… _things_ …

“I’m going to get some tea to help us relax,” Tenzin crossed the room, his robes cascading a bit from his speed. He stopped in the doorway and turned to her. “And don’t _touch_ anything.” His voice was stern as he left to retrieve the beverages.

The Water Tribe girl puffed and crossed her arms.

_I’m not a little kid._

_Well, he deals with three little kids every day. Cut him some slack._

She huffed and looked away.

Just as she turned her head, her eye caught something… _familiar_. She raised a curious brow and paced over to the small pedestal in the corner of the room. There were two podium-like stands beside each other, their surfaces just large enough to hold their contents: two dark brown beaded necklaces, one per display. The piece on the left had an Air Nation symbol carved into its center charm. There was a red tassel on each side of it, just a few beads away in separation. They hung down from the base like little feathers, though the material was not the same. The necklace on the right was the most familiar to her. While its core construction was the same, it held four engraved medallions instead of just one. Each of the charms had a different Nation insignia on it. Similar tassels were hanging from them instead of the main string of dark brown beads, one red bunch of strings for each of the amulets.

“I said not to _touch_ anything!”

Tenzin’s booming voice startled her. Korra froze in place, not even realizing the fingers of her right hand were just an inch away from the multiple-Nation necklace. She returned her limb to her side, a mixture of confusion and sorrow on her face. She twisted to meet his blue-grey irises. “I _wasn’t_ touching it. But I – I didn’t even realize that my hand was so close to it.”

He shot her a cynical look and set the tray of tea down near the center of the circular pattern on the floor.

“It looked familiar to me,” she turned back to the relic, trying to convince the Air Bender of her intentions. “They both do.” She glimpsed between them again, trying to take in their details and just _remember_.

Tenzin straightened and watched her with curious eyes.

“They grabbed my attention and when I went over to look at them, I just… it was almost like a trance, like…” she paused for a moment, an image crossing her sight. Two Air Benders stood before her in similar yellow, red, and orange robes, as were the custom of Air Benders. This pair, though, were _different_ than any normal Air Bender. The woman to her left was wearing the single-charm necklace, her long brown hair draping down her head, except for the portion shaved to show the blue arrow on her forehead. The man to her right wore the other necklace, his face wrinkled and his head bald, minus the brown beard that stretched from the bottom of his ears down his face. She lifted a hand to reach out to them. Her fingers fell on the Air Nation medallion of the Bender to her right. Her listless thumb traced the carving, as if it were hypnotizing her with its swirls.

“Korra!”

She snapped out of her hallucination at the sound of Tenzin’s voice. Her hand was on the necklace. She ripped it away and stepped back from the stands, her back to Tenzin. She spun around and met his eyes with her guilty ones.

“I –”

“Just. Sit.” He handed her a mug of tea and took the spot in the left-center of the room.

Korra sighed and plopped beside him. She stared at her tea, a mixture of frustration and confusion on her face. She continued to picture the two Benders from her delusion, failing to place them. Her focus shifted onto the man, since he looked the most familiar.

_I know I’ve seen him somewhere before. Well, I’ve seen them both somewhere before, but him, especially._

_Well, what other Air Bender would be wearing a necklace with each Na –_

“Korra, are you even listening to what I’m saying?”

“Wha – what?”

Tenzin let out a loud exhale. “If I’m going to help you figure out what is going on in your head, then you need to _pay attention_.”

“Right, right. Sorry.” She lowered her mug and stared at it. It wasn’t long until her thoughts went right back to the people in her hallucination. She twisted and stared at the pedestals, ignoring the Air Bender once more.

It was when the room was void of sound that she realized he had stopped talking.

She glanced at the man next to her, who was crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. Korra straightened her torso and returned to an agura pose. “Sorry, Mas – Tenzin. I just – I saw something when I was by the necklaces. Two Air Benders. One of them was a woman, and she was wearing the beads on the left. The other was a man, and he,” she met his eyes as she spoke of the other Bender. She saw the image morph between Tenzin and the man from her illusion. Their faces were similar, but it was their irises that caught her attention. “He looked a lot like you.”

_Could – could it be?_

She raised an eyebrow in contemplation. Everything clicked in one painful pulse. She curled into herself, her tea knocked over onto the floor in her violent convulsing.

_Aang?_

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wasn't so tired, I would table flip. But I am too tired, so I will scream internally from the torture of my own fic. 
> 
> Chapter 41: The connection


	41. The connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post today because I really like this chapter and didn't want to end on complete sadness. Well, sorta. 
> 
> I just like this chapter, okay?
> 
> *grumbles and curls up under my blanket*

Chapter 41

**The connection**

“Korra?! Korra, are you alright?”

Her response came out as a jumble of slurs. She blinked several times until her vision cleared. Her overturned tea cup was the first thing she saw. Once the room stopped swirling, she pushed herself upwards to the man who was holding her shoulders.

“This has been happening often, hasn’t it?”

Korra nodded, a palm on the side of her head to ease the ache.

“What did you see before your head started hurting?”

She paused, trying to recall what was once a fresh hallucination. Everything was blurry in her mind. “I – I can’t remember exactly. It’s – it’s hazy. It happens every time… every time I try to remember, I –” She gritted her teeth as another wave hit her.

“You mentioned two Air Benders. A man and a woman.”

She nodded, her eyes closed tight to try and ward off the throbbing.

“What else happened?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened.”

Tenzin frowned. “What other things have you seen in the past before these headaches take over?”

“Not much.” She sat up again, not even aware that she hunched over with the last onslaught. “They come in pieces, mostly. I see myself walking, swimming…” She muffled her groaned and rubbed her temples.

“Is this the worst it’s ever been?”

“It’s always been bad.” Korra didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to think. She just wanted to lie down for a very, very long time.

“Did the headaches start when you were at the Fire Nation?”

“Yeah, they –” Korra paused a moment, a faint memory coming up in her mind. “No, no they didn’t. I had another one. On an island. On –” She growled as another ache hit her.

“On Aang’s Island.”

“You – you know about that?”

He nodded, though he hid part of his surprise as his subconscious tried to put the pieces together. “If you were here, we would have seen you. What other island is between Republic City and the Fire Nation border?”

She bobbed her head. “You’re right.”

“What did you see before that headache?”

“That – that one wasn’t so much of a headache. It was more of like – like a full on – dammit!” The pain was getting to be too much for her. She curled into herself again.

Tenzin watched with a heavy heart; he didn’t like seeing her in so much agony.

_This shouldn’t be happening to her. Why has it been so difficult?_

He put a hand on her back to try and ease her. “What were some of your dreams about?”

She shook her head. “I – I can’t –”

“Just try.”

Korra took a breath. “There – there was a storm. And rain. I crashed into the water. And there was ash. I couldn’t breathe. And Asami. I had a dream that she was next to me. And – and the voice…” She doubled over. “I can’t, Tenzin, I _can’t_. It hurts too much. Please – please let me stop… make it stop.”

A sad expression crossed his face. “It’s okay, Korra. You don’t have to talk about it right now. Maybe I can help you in a different way.”

“What do you mean,” she asked when the aching simmered a few notches. “Do you – have a Healer here?”

“No, I don’t. But if it hurts too much to talk about, maybe some meditation will be more beneficial. Then you can find release on your own time, when it’s not as painful.”

She hesitated. “I don’t know how much meditation is going to help, Tenzin. It’s hard enough for me to even _think_ about these things. I – I don’t really want to think about them anymore.”

“It’s not so much that you’re _thinking_ when you meditate. It’s really the opposite. It’s about letting your mind and your spirit be free. Air is the element of freedom and the teachings are about connecting your mind and spirit with that around you and allowing them to flow outside of your body into the vast environment and even into cosmic energy. There’s no thinking about it. Just,” Tenzin adjusted his body into a lotus position and closed his eyes, “release.”

Korra sighed and mimicked his pose. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She tried to clear her thoughts with each breath. Every attempt resulted in failure.

_I don’t understand. I was able to clear my mind when I was doing the Dancing Dra–_

She gritted her teeth to the small pain in her skull. She shifted just a bit, the floorboards creaking underneath her.

Tenzin peeled an eye open at her, observing her frustrated face. “Relax, Korra. Don’t overthink it. Just be patient. It will come to you over time. When it does, everything will just click.”

Korra grumbled and readjusted again.

_Okay. Just relax. Breathe. In and out. This is no different than the Fire Nation._

_Except you were a lot more exhausted then._

_What does that have to do with anything?_

_Maybe it was easier then because you were too tired to think. But now that you’re a bit more rested…_

_Maybe you’re right. But that’s not the point. Just focus. Or don’t focus. Or something. Fuck!_

“Tenzin, I think I’m doing it wrong.”

“There’s nothing _to_ do. Just let your mind be free.”

“That’s the thing. I can’t get my thoughts to shut up.” She opened her eyes and slouched. “Can we do something else? _Please_?”

He sighed and separated his lids. “Fine. I’ve got something else I’d like you to do.”

Korra rose to her feet, a bit too eager to abandon the meditation excursion. Her head swirled from the blood rush and she swayed a bit to get her balance. “I’m assuming it doesn’t involve me touching anything.”

Tenzin shot her a look as he stood. “No, it doesn’t. Come with me.” He led her out of the building into the fresh, cold air.

“I found them!”

Within an instant, two of the three Air Nation children had sped up to the pair on air scooters. Meelo trotted behind on foot.

“Ikki, mom told you to –”

“Are you teaching Korra about Air Bending?!”

“You don’t look like an Air Bender to me.” Meelo pointed out, a grin on his face. “But you do look pretty.”

Korra threw an embarrassed hand behind her head. “Oh, um, thanks. But you’re right. I’m not an Air Bender.”

“Are you a Water Bender like Gran Gran and Auntie Kya?” Ikki bounced on her feet.

“I’m actually not a Bender at all.”

“Guys, mom told us to –”

Jinora stopped her scold mid-sentence. The three children looked at her in shock; she was from the Southern Water Tribe but she _wasn’t_ a Water Bender?? Tenzin, on the other hand, had a mixture of disbelief and suspicion in his eyes.

“You’re _not_ a Water Bender, Korra? You look like you would be a _great_ Water Bender.”

“But you’re from the Southern Water Tribe. Aren’t you _supposed_ to be a Water Bender?”

Pain crossed Korra’s face. She dropped her gaze as she was reminded of her Bending failure. Her repressed emotions resurfaced and brought her under, like a hungry tiger shark with an otter penguin in its teeth.

“Jinora, Ikki. _Stop_.” Tenzin’s voice was stern.

“No, they’re right. I was supposed to be a Water Bender… but I’m not...” She sighed and walked through them, too upset to discuss it further.

Meelo kept his eyes on the Water Tribe girl, who was trotting to the octagonal depression on the Island.

“Ikki.” Jinora shot her a stern look, ignoring her _own_ contribution to the ordeal.

“What? I didn’t know that she wasn’t a Water Bender. I thought _everyone_ from the Southern Water Tribe was.”

“Maybe everyone _you’ve_ met, Ikki.” Tenzin kneeled down to meet his daughter’s eyes. “But not everyone _has_ to be. Your great Uncle Sokka was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and he was a Non-Bender. So was your great grandfather, Hakoda.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “You know, I remember hearing stories of Uncle Sokka and my Aunt Suki sparring and –”

Meelo continued staring at Korra. After a moment, he wandered after her, uninterested in his father’s story for the time being.

The brunette plopped onto the edge of the octagon and rested her elbows on her thighs, her palms holding her head up.

“Hey,” he sat beside her, his hands against the ground behind him to hold up his torso. “Are you sad that you can’t Water Bend?”

She turned to the child and met his irises, which were similar in color to his father’s. When she passed through her initial wave of hesitation and shock, she bobbed her head.

“I understand how you feel. I can’t Air Bend and I’m supposed to be an Air Bender!” He sulked into the same position that Korra was in a few seconds prior.

“Don’t worry; you’ve got plenty of time to figure it out.”

“My mom and dad keep saying the same thing. They say that I’m just a ‘late bloomer’.”

Korra winced, realizing she had said almost the same thing that her parents had when _she_ was struggling with her Bending, the same phrase that mocked her to this day.

_Well, he is a lot younger – _

_It doesn’t matter._

“I really want to be an Air Bender. Mainly so that Ikki will stop teasing me. But I also want to be cool like my dad.”

“I understand the feeling. _Trust_ me; I was in the same boat when I was your age.” She looked off into the distance, reminiscing her failed attempts at ‘feeling the water’.

“You were?”

She nodded. “I used to mimic all of the kata that my parents showed me – down to a _tee_ – but I could never get the water to move.”

“I do the same thing! Well, I _try_ to. I haven’t really learned the moves yet, because my dad wants me to be able to Bend first. But sometimes, I sneak a peek at Ikki and Jinora’s lessons. I try to copy them, but nothing happens.” He frowned and lowered his head.

“Maybe you just need someone to show you.”

“I asked my dad, but he said I’m not ready.” He pouted until a light bulb lit in his head. “Hey, maybe _you_ can show me!”

Korra sighed. “I wish I could, but I don’t really know any Air Bending kata.”

“Oh… okay...” Meelo stared at his feet, his optimism crushed only for a moment. “Could you show me some Water Bending kata?”

“What?”

“Water Bending. You said you learned the kata when you were a kid. Can I see it? I’ve never really gotten to see a Water Bender in action before.”

She met his hopeful eyes in hesitation. It didn’t take long for her to cave; children seemed to be her weakness. “Alright, I’ll show you.” She rose and tossed her bag onto the ground. “It’s not going to look nearly as cool without actual water, though.”

Korra stood with her hands to her sides at waist level. She rotated her palms so that they were facing the ground and lifted them at the same time – her elbows pointed outwards – until her hands were at chest level. “When you Water Bend, you want to try and direct the chi in the water in order to move it.” She expanded her hands out above her shoulders, about half a foot apart from their positions at the end of the first step. “You also want to try and synchronize the movement of the chi within yourself when you’re doing certain techniques.” She brought them down in a simultaneous, somewhat curved motion, palms facing each other, as if she were bringing a stream of water into an orb shape. “But with Water, Earth, and Air Bending, it’s more important to focus on the energy in the element.” She brought her right arm up into an arc while the left moved its opposite in a counter-clockwise motion. “Although – early on – a lot of the young Water Benders learn to sense the chi in water by feeling the chi in themselves, especially when their hand is submerged in a pot of water.” She rotated on her right foot and lifted her left as her hands came together at her mid-chest. “By connecting the two, it makes it a lot easier to control the element.” She finished her step and straightened her back leg so that her forward knee was bent. At the same time, she slid her left hand up at a diagonal while the other moved in the opposing direction, as if she were stretching the water that would be under her control, should she _actually_ be Bending it. “And once you make the connection, it’s supposed to be easy Bending from there on out.”

_Supposed to be._

“Sometimes, the Bending arts are harder than they look.” She held her position for a moment before returning to her starting stance with a sigh, remembering her own inability to make this connection. “Well, what do you think?” She turned to him with a half-smile.

“Connect the energy in yourself with the energy of the element, huh?” Meelo rose and joined the Water Tribe girl’s side. “How do you do that?”

“I suppose it’s all about feeling. Here, close your eyes.”

He did as he was told.

“Now, focus your attention on your breathing and your heartbeat. Do – do you know what the purpose of the heart is?”

“To love?”

She froze at his innocent statement, a complexity of emotions on her face. “That _is_ one of the reasons, yes.” She couldn’t possibly say no to his answer. “Your heart is also there to sustain you. It keeps the blood running through you, keeps you alive. The same thing with the air in your lungs. Now, think of your stomach. You know all that yummy food you ate earlier?”

He nodded.

“Well, that gives you energy. It’s one of the reasons why the stomach is called the sea of chi. You can pull that energy – that chi – from your tummy into the rest of your body, even when you don’t realize it. Can you feel it? Can you feel your heartbeat flow within you, the chi?”

“I – I do. I think. It’s like a little thump and I feel kinda – like _tingling_ in my arms and legs.”

“Good. That sounds about right, from what my dad has told me for what it’s _supposed_ to feel like. Now, feel the water – whoops, wrong element. Feel the… _breeze_ on your skin. Air is all around you, even if it’s not really windy. There’s always some gentle current on your skin.”

“I feel it.”

“The air has energy, too. They’re little gas particles that are always moving around, always giving off energy.” She grinned, realizing that some of her lessons from college chemistry were _actually_ coming in handy for something other than making her miserable. “When you can feel that energy and move it with your own, it’s supposed to be easier to Bend the element.”

He kept his eyes closed as he absorbed the air around him. “Korra?” He opened his lids and met her ocean irises. “I know you can’t Air Bend, but if you _could_ , what do you think the basic moves would be?”

She scrunched her face in thought. “Well, I would think that it wouldn’t be _too_ different from the whole ‘orb’ thing I pretended to do with the water.” She widened her stance just a bit, so that her feet were in line with her shoulders. She pointed her right palm upwards at the base of her hip while her left palm faced the other about half a foot above it.

Meelo did the same.

Something was starting to take over, some sort of imparted knowledge or something of that nature. She couldn’t really figure it out, but whether it was just her using her practice with Water Bending and her limited recollection of chemistry, or if it was something completely different, she went with it. “Focus on the little bit of air between your hands. Ignore everything else around you for now. Just focus on the chi moving from your stomach to your palms, and the energy in the air. Gas is expansive; it can easily be released from being compressed. It _prefers_ it that way. So you feel that tight little package of air you’ve got there, that you’re holding together between your hands?”

He nodded.

“Stretch it out,” she commanded as she pivoted, sliding her right foot forward and stretching her hands apart so that her palms faced in front of her. Her elbows were tight. One hand was near her face while the other was at chest level.

Meelo moved in time with her, struggling to hold his position from lack of muscle strength.

“And push it!” Korra stretched her back leg until it locked. Her arms flew outward, as if she were shoving a huge wall of air away from her and creating a flow for the rest behind her to follow.

Nothing escaped her hands, but it didn’t stop her eyes from widening in shock as she watched a rather large gust rush out from Meelo’s forward thrust. The burst was short lived but amazing, nonetheless.

“Meelo, you did it!” Korra cheered, recognizing the look of disbelief on his face; it was similar – if not an exact replica – to the one she wore when she Fire Bended for the first time.

“I did?” Realization came over him. “I did!”

“Meelo just _Air Bended_?” Jinora was just as stunned as her brother.

“Meelo Air Bended! Meelo Air Bended! Daddy, daddy look!”

The pair turned to find Tenzin and his two daughters staring at them in mixed levels of surprise.

“That’s right, Ikki, I’m an _Air Bender_ now!” Meelo repeated the movement that Korra taught him with much more speed and blasted a current at his sister, knocking her onto her back with the sneak attack. “That’s for Air Bending my toys above my head!”

“Oh, I’m gonna get you now!” She Bent herself onto her feet and chased after her now-fleeing brother.

“Wait, Ikki, stop! You’re going to hurt him!” Jinora ran after them, her subconscious assuming the role of babysitter while her father was too shocked to do a damn thing about it.

Korra stared at the great Air Bending Master, a sheepish look on her face. “How – um, how _long_ were you standing there? Like, did you hear the part where Meelo said that you were going to wait to show him techniques until he was ready or can we pretend like that didn’t happen so I don’t get in trouble?” She scratched the back of her head and smiled.

Tenzin’s look softened. “Well done, Korra. I never should have doubted you.” He put a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the three golden arches.

“Doubted me? About what?” She twisted in the direction of the Air Bending children, two of which were skirmishing by some trees while the other tried to control them with her Air Bending. “And shouldn’t you be doing something about _that_?”

“Hmmm, you’re probably right.” They halted at the top of the path leading down to the shore of the Island.

Another scream and a blast of air confirmed this.

With a panicked face, Tenzin ran off after his children – one of which was now hanging from a branch. “Ikki! What did you do?!”

Korra smiled and watched after them as she returned to the yin-yang octagon. Ikki hopped onto an air scooter to flee the reprimand of her father, while Jinora followed her on a sphere of her own to bring her back for just that. Tenzin Bent himself into the tree to untangle his son, who was squirming and generating minor air currents from his hands along the way in his panic.

_They look so happy. Sorta..._

_You may have made things a lot harder for them by helping Meelo connect to the air._

_Yeah, probably._

She turned her attention to the waves and the great sea before her. She thought of what her childhood would have been like if _she_ was able to Water Bend at Meelo’s age. She imagined the snowball fights, the kata lessons, the fun rituals and other things she’d get to do with her parents instead of sitting on the sidelines, listening to their murmurs of discontent. She could have been just like them, just like her dad.

_Yeah…_

She sighed and closed her eyes, fighting the water swelling into them.

_I guess you’re just like your other father._

Korra gritted her teeth to the thought.

 _She’d never do that. Mom would never cheat. I know_ _she wouldn’t._

_Then how could you possibly Fire Bend and not Water Bend?_

_I don’t know._

She growled in frustration, her hands balled into fists. A sharp pain hit the center of her mind. She swayed a bit and held her head, trying to add pressure to subdue the ache.

“Relax, Korra. Relax.”

Korra took a deep breath to calm herself. She stared at the small boardwalk that stuck out into the water from the shore and traced the sea up to the western coast of Republic City. A cold wind blew from behind her, as if it were beckoning her to make the journey back to the metropolis.

_Maybe… maybe I should go back._

She grabbed her bag from its spot near the yin-yang octagon and glanced over her shoulder. Seeing that the Air Benders were still very much occupied in their four-way squall, she took this opportunity to sneak away to the docks undetected.

(----)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the cuteness. Oh the sadness. Oh the everything. 
> 
> Chapter 42: Back together


	42. Back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the clever wordplay of the title and how it comes up in the chapter. Ahhhhh, I love past me sometimes!
> 
> *ahem*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! ^_^ *hearts all around*

Chapter 42

**Back together**

Korra travelled along the somewhat-winding path down to the shore in silence. The coast of Republic City never left her sight. She trudged all the way to the dock and clunked against the creaky wooden planks. Once she was on the edge, she halted. She tightened her hold on the strap of her bag as she contemplated jumping into the sea.

_At least I would know that I’m swimming there this time._

Her chuckle was interrupted by another sharp pain.

“Alright, alright: _clearly_ you don’t like that.” She sighed and tossed her carrier beside her. The heavy sound of the books smacking the boards took her off guard. She crouched beside her sack and pulled the fixed ties open. The two Fire Bending books and three scrolls caught her sight.

“Right. I forgot about these.” She ran her fingers over the golden imprint on the cover of “Basic Fire Bending History and Techniques” as she plopped down on the ledge.

_I was so close to Fire Bending before. Maybe I could do it again._

She glanced at the orange sun as it touched the horizon, forcing the blue sky to start shifting into warmer colors. Her eyes fell upon Republic City once more, the faint clouds in the distance slipping into the edge of her sight with each passing moment. The glowing lights from the great metropolis grew more apparent with each slip of the sun.

_But why? What’s the point?_

_Because you can. Because you want to._

_And what am I going to do with my life? Be a professional Fire Bender?_

_It would certainly throw the Pro-Benders off to see you walk up and shoot fire at them._

_Seriously? That’s what you’re thinking about?_

_What? You said Professional Bender. What do you think Pro-Bender stands for?_

She shook her head in aggravation. _I could never be a Pro-Bender._

_Why not?_

_Because I still haven’t been able to Fire Bend. And once people find out…_

Korra paused. She brought her knees to her chest and linked her hands around her shins to hold herself together.

_My dad would disown me. He would know that I wasn’t his, just by this fact. And if he disowned me… _

She fought for a breath and tried to steady herself.

_And what would Asami think?_

_She doesn’t hate Fire Benders. Get it through your head._

_But she was still afraid of me. If I keep Fire Bending, is she going to keep looking at me with those terrified eyes? Even if I’m protecting her, it’s – it hurts. It hurts to know I made her that afraid. I know she forgave me and she doesn’t hate me, but that doesn’t stop me from seeing that look on her face. Why would I put her through so much? _

_Because you want to keep her safe._

_She can handle herself._

_That’s not what I said. You and I both know Asami Sato will kick anyone and everyone’s ass if she had to. But that doesn’t mean you don’t want to keep her safe._

Korra was silent for a moment, finding no way to argue with the logic.

_You care about her. You love her, and I know you do, so don’t try to deny it. You want to be with her. You miss her. And if part of you thinks that Fire Bending will keep her safe, then that part of you probably had a hand in your little ‘subconscious swim’. _

“I – I _do_ miss her. I miss her so much.”

_I know you do. I’m in your head, remember?_

She nodded. _Right._

_Half of you has been trying to find her since you left. Maybe you should go through with it. She’s probably worried sick about you, especially if she found your letters. She’s probably tearing her brain out looking for you, wondering why you never showed up for lunch._

_But what if she isn’t? What if this is the final straw?_

_Then you should get your ass to her and apologize for hurting her. She’s already lost enough in her life without her control. The least you could do is say goodbye in a proper way._

_I – I don’t think I’m strong enough to do that. I can’t look in her eyes and just leave. I can’t._

_Then you shouldn’t have left in the first place._

Korra stared at the City as it bustled about, oblivious to her presence or lack thereof.

_Do you think she misses me?_

_Yes. Yes I do._

She tightened her hold on herself and sighed.

_I miss her arms around me. How she would let me lay beside her when I couldn’t sleep and she’d play with my hair. And how much she made me laugh. And her smile. And her ridiculously smart brain. Like, seriously, how is she so smart? It’s like she was born with ten brains or something._

She smiled just a bit in the midst of her anguish.

_You should go to her. Come on – it’s a short swim._

_I can’t just leave. Tenzin would be so worried about me._

_Do you really think his whole meditation thing is actually going to help you? Do you think you’ll be able to get enough focus to not think or think or whatever it is that he wants you to do?_

She faltered before dropping her eyes to the sea below her.

_In all honesty, no, I don’t. I was able to drown everything out in the Fire Nation, but I wasn’t in good shape then. Even if this meditation mumbo-jumbo stuff did help, I don’t want to fall so far away again just to be able to turn my brain off. I don’t want to get that bad ever again._

Korra increased her grip once more, pulling her knees further into her chest.

_What do you think will help, then?_

_Sleep. And forgetting. Forgetting any of this ever happened._

_You’d have to forget about Fire Bending, then._

_What – what do you mean?_

_If you forget everything, then you’ll forget your journey to the Fire Nation and everything you learned there. It would all go down the drain._

_I – I can remember some things separately… Right?_

A sharp pain stabbed her skull just as she tried to bargain.

_Okay, okay – I guess you’re right._

She brought her focus back to the City before her.

_I wish Asami was here. I bet she’d be able to put together this broken mess._

Korra heaved at her word choice, not realizing they came out of her internal mouth until it was too late. “I really _am_ broken, aren’t I?” She couldn’t stop her single tears from streaming down her cheeks.

“Korra? What’s wrong?”

She turned to the startling sound of Tenzin’s soft voice behind her; she wasn’t expecting to have company and didn’t even hear him approach the edge on his light feet. She wiped her eyes before he could see her tears. “Nothing.”

“Korra, you and I both know that’s not true.” He took a seat next to her and let his legs dangle over the ledge. “You can tell me.”

She didn’t know where to begin. At first, she didn’t want to say a damn thing. But she couldn’t deny that trying to figure this out on her own wasn’t going very well. She decided to pick up from where she left off in her angry outburst earlier. “You asked me before how I got from the University to the Fire Nation. Well, I was dismissed from the College about a week and a half ago. I left my dorm and before I went on this whole ‘subconscious trip to the Fire Nation that I hardly remember’, I was looking for someone – one of my friends.”

“Asami?”

She spun to him in disbelief. “How did you know?!”

“You’ve mentioned her before. And you were mumbling her name in your sleep on the way here.”

“Really? I don’t even remember dreaming of anything on the back of Oogi.”

“Dreams can be elusive things. Sometimes, they help us discover that which we never would have known while in our conscious state. Other times, they can be horrid methods of tricking us into believing in false realities and torturing us with nightmares. And there are a few that mean absolutely nothing at all.”

She stopped to reflect on the truth of his statement, knowing all too well these intermingled sides of the dream world. “How do you tell the difference?”

“I suppose that just depends on the person. Some people figure it out once they wake up. Others go through meditation to clear their minds of all the clutter and allow the cosmic energy to pick it apart. Some people are never able to separate the three.”

She shied away from this, wishing for a simpler solution to her mental dilemma. She stared out over the horizon once more as the sun continued its descent.

_I bet Asami would know. She’s smart. She could figure anything out, even my fucked up mind and sleep pattern._

_Or she could at least hold me when I’m having nightmares._

A powerful ache spread into her heart. Her former motivation to find the engineer, to tell her everything and apologize for running away, to just let her know how she felt, how much she _loved_ her, resurfaced. It took over. It _pained_ her, as confusing as it was.

“You miss her, don’t you?”

She nodded, unable to even deny such a statement – despite her walls going up.

“If you’d like, I could take you to Future Industries to see if she’s there.”

“Really? You would do that?”

He bobbed his head.

“Are you sure? You seemed pretty adamant about me staying here so you could help me piece everything together and meditate and ‘not touch anything’ and stuff...”

Tenzin sighed. “I am. But I don’t think I’m the one who is supposed to help you through _this_ particular dilemma, regardless of what Zuko says. I can offer you advice and counseling, and give you some books and scrolls to teach you about meditation and releasing your stress and inner balance, but until you can access your memories without being in pain or are able to _focus_ long enough for me to guide you through the meditation, then I don’t think there is much I can do, in all honesty. I want to try; I really do. But if it’s not going to help you further yourself and will only result in more pain for you… I don’t know much about Miss Sato, but I’ve heard she has a brilliant mind, and you two seem to know each other pretty well – if you’ve been dreaming about her and missing her this much. And right now, there’s a lot of gunk muddled up in your brain. We thought that it would be wise to have someone with more _spiritual_ knowledge help you past this issue, but I’m starting to think that Asami would be a better fit for this. She knows you a lot better than I do. It seems similar to trying to put something back together – like a Satomobile. And I’m sure she can put one of those together in a heartbeat.”

“I – I think you might be right about this one. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s helped me piece myself together. Last semester was – really rough.”

“I can only imagine if you got dismissed.”

She paused for a moment, considering her question upon his mention of her expulsion. “Do you know my parents at all, Tenzin?”

He faltered before replying. “Not really, to be honest. I’ve worked with Tonraq a bit, since he’s considered a minor world leader, but other than that… _why_ do you ask, specifically?”

“Do you…” Korra struggled to get the words out of her mind and onto her tongue. “Do you think they’ll still love me? Even though I got kicked out of college? They worked so hard to get me there – and it was all I had going for me when it came to my future – but I blew it.”

Tenzin’s chest heaved, though he hid it well. He wrapped an arm around Korra’s shoulders. “I might not know a lot about your parents – and from what I understand from my mother, they weren’t exactly easy on you when you were growing up – but there is one thing I know for sure; they love you with all of their hearts. You were the only child they were ever able to conceive and if you could have seen them on the day of your birth, holding you in their arms… They love you, Korra. They will _always_ love you.”

“But what if I’m not theirs?”

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “Trust me, Korra. You’re theirs.” He patted her back before rising. “If I’m going to take you to Future Industries, I should do it before it gets dark.”

She followed him and swung her bag around her shoulder, somewhat unsatisfied with his final answer. She decided to let it go and focus on the task at hand. “Thanks, Tenzin. I really appreciate it. I’ve been trying to get there for a while… well, _before_ I went to the Fire Nation. Anyway – thanks.” She shot him a smile to hide her embarrassment. He reflected it back.

“Come on; I’m sure Pema and the kids will want to say goodbye.”

Korra glanced over her shoulder at the waters of Yue Bay and the City once more, allowing the Air Bender’s words to echo inside of her. After a moment, she grinned again and walked with Tenzin up the somewhat-winding path back to the Air Temple.

(-)

“Aww, Korra’s leaving already?! But she just got here!” Meelo threw his arms up into the air, his distress over the fact much worse than the rest of the Air Bending children.

“Don’t worry, Meelo; I’ll come back and visit one day. You can show me all the cool Air Bending moves you learned when I’m gone.”

The little boy smirked and shot a small amount of air from his palm. Tenzin and Pema shared a look of grief.

“Where are you going, Korra? Are you going back home?”

She paused for a moment. “Not exactly, but… well, I’m going to go find a friend of mine. Once I do, well… I guess only time will tell what happens after that.”

“Is it your boyfriend?”

A horrified look crossed her face. “What? No! Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend. I don’t have _any_ friend – well wait, no – I have a friend, the same friend – but she’s not a _friend friend_ like that _,_ she’s just a friend and – we’re just friends.” She folded her arms over her chest and looked away with a pout on her red cheeks.

“Ikki: give the girl a break.” Pema scorned as she bowed to the Southerner. “It was wonderful meeting you, Korra. You’re welcome to come and visit any time you’d like.”

She repeated the motion, relieved for the distraction from Ikki’s questioning. “Thank-you, Pema.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Korra.” Jinora mirrored her mother. Korra did the same.

“I’m not gonna say goodbye, Korra, because I know you’re going to be back again sometime. But make sure it’s soon. It was _way_ too fun having you here.” Ikki had an almost malicious grin on her face.

Korra chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll have fun being evil with your brother. Right, Meelo?”

He nodded, a sad look in his pale blue irises.

She frowned and crouched to his eye level. “Hey, I’ll be back. I won’t be gone forever, okay?”

He met her pupils and bobbed his head.

“Think of me every time you Air Bend, alright?”

“I already do.” He sniffled and rubbed his eye.

Korra’s heart melted. She pulled the child into a tight hug.

“We should get moving, Korra. It’s getting dark.”

“Right.” She departed and patted the boy’s head before standing. She tightened her grip on her bag strap and joined Tenzin’s side.

“Are you ready?”

She gave him a crooked grin. “Let’s do this.”

(----)


	43. Incomplete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The last chapter of Part I of History. I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has stuck around and taken the time to read my story thus far, who have left kudos and comments and the like. I love and appreciate each and every one of you and you all have a special place in my heart. You inspire me to continue writing when life affords me the time to. It's been a long ride in this fic, but this is only the beginning. So please, fasten your seat belts, because it is time for the final update for History: Part I.

Korra was having an absolute blast. It wasn’t  _just_ because she wasn’t having horrible head pains at the moment; she had tossed her concentration on that Satomobile wreck to the backburner of her mind. And it wasn’t  _just_ because she was heading to Future Industries to contact the woman she had missed so much. All of this was surpassed by one thing:

She was on a fucking sky bison.

It wasn’t a dream or a nightmare or a cloudy vision of any sort. She wasn’t asleep for the ride, either. This was the _real deal_ , and it was everything she had fantasized that it would be when she was a child listening to Master Katara’s stories about Appa.

Oogi roared as he flew over Yue Bay, the original animal Bender of air. His companion and lifelong friend, Tenzin, sat on his neck as he always did, hands on the reigns as they soared.

Korra – on the other hand – was at the edge of the saddle, holding onto the material with a huge crooked grin on her face. The wind whipped through her wolf tails. Her skin was chilling by the second to the cold. But she didn’t give a single damn about it.

She was on a fucking sky bison.

Nothing at this point in time could be better. Even her exhaustion had faded from the forefront to the background. She felt like a kid again, to be honest, before the pressures of being a Water Bender and being _something_ to the world began.

Tenzin glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the expression of pure joy on her face.

“Are you enjoying the ride?”

“ _Hell yes_ , I am! I’m on a fucking sky bison!” She frowned and covered her mouth for a moment, realizing _just_ how much her excitement was degrading her filter.

_Well, it’s true. I am on a fucking sky bison._

_Get it together. Act professional._

_You’re telling the person who has been hallucinating, sleepwalking, having horrible headaches, nightmares, and is wearing an outfit with holes and tears all through it, to be professional? How, exactly, do you recommend I do that?_

_Just focus on what you’re doing without being so vulgar._

She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Sorry about that, Tenzin. I guess I’m just really excited. I’ll try to be a bit more courteous from now on.”

“Thank-you.” He replied with a nod, his back long turned on the Water Tribe girl.

_Way to go._

_Shut up._

They soared over Republic City as the sun was halfway through its setting over the horizon. The closer they got, the more ominous the clouds before them looked; they were making their way to the City, withholding their massive wet contents for whoever was unfortunate enough to receive them.

“Future Industries is on your left, Korra.” Tenzin pointed downwards as the trio approached the facility.

“Don’t land right next to it, Tenzin. Go a little ways south. I’ll walk the rest of the way.”

He twisted around and eyed her.

“Just a few blocks, that’s all. I don’t want to cause a lot of commotion.”

He raised an eyebrow and analyzed her. After a shrug of his shoulders, he sighed. “Alright. Just be careful. It’ll be almost dark by the time we touch down and those clouds don’t look very friendly.”

She nodded, a set look of determination on her face. Korra squinted at the building as they got closer, ensuring that there were actually people _there_ for her to talk to.

_Well, the lights are on. That’s a good sign. And if Asami or Hiroshi aren’t there, they should at least have a phone line I can contact them with or something…_

Things seemed to be coming together as they made their descent a few blocks south of Future Industries. Korra swung her bag over her shoulder and kept a tight hold on the strap. “Thank-you again, Tenzin. For everything you’ve done for me.”

Oogi landed near a stand of trees with a graceful thud.

Tenzin Bent himself from the bison’s neck into the saddle. “Of course, Korra. If there’s anything else I can do for you, let me know. And keep a good handle on those meditation books I gave you. I’m sure they’ll be useful to you in the future.”

“I’m sure they will.” She smiled, though her mind was scolding her.

_What? It was only half of a lie. Maybe they will be helpful at some point, when I’m like, an old woman in my spiritual years. _

She shook her internal head and allowed the Air Bender to help her down from Oogi’s back.

“ _Please_ be careful, Korra.”

“It’s not that far, Tenzin. I’ll be fine.”

“I know, I know. It’s just… well,” he gripped both of her shoulders and met her eyes, “you’re going to do great things in this world, Korra. I just want to make sure you get the chance to do so.”

A grateful grin spread across her face. “It seems like a lot of people have been telling me that.” She recalled her conversations with Master Katara as a disheartened child and her talks with Urkoma, as a… well, disheartened teenager. She shook it off. “Thanks, Tenzin.”

He nodded and released her. “And just know, Korra, that whenever you’re in Republic City and you need a place to stay, you are always welcome at Air Temple Island.”

“That – that means a lot to me. Thank-you.” She bowed to the great Air Bender before her.

He returned the favor with a mixture of emotions on his face, hesitant to leave Korra by herself. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just go with her to Future Industries or drop her off closer to the building. But as much as he wanted to argue, he was just too tired. Besides, this was Korra’s decision, and he knew he wasn’t going to get far in convincing her otherwise. So he took a breath and tried to break away from his worry. “Until we meet again, Korra.” Tenzin Bent himself back onto Oogi’s neck and settled as quickly as he could before the other voice in his head could talk him out of it. He took one last look at the Water Tribe girl before giving the ‘Yip Yip’ command. The sky bison flapped his tail and took to the skies in one massive push.

Korra watched after the two until they were out of sight, heaviness in her heart. She turned to Future Industries – which she could see just through the small stand of trees – only to have her heart sink further.

_Well, here goes nothing._

She tightened her hold on her bag strap and started the rather short journey to the facility. It was, indeed, dark by the time she reached the entrance.

_Tenzin’s got a good sense of time, that’s for sure._

Korra approached the front door and peered inside, her hands cupped around her eyes, the pinkies against the glass.

_Looks pretty empty to me._

She pulled on the handle.

_Wait a minute…_

She _pushed_ on the handle.

_Nope, still locked._

She pounded on the door with the sides of both of her fists.

She searched for a buzzer on the outside of the frame but found none. She accommodated the lack of a button with several more knocks.

“Hello?! Is anyone there?!”

“Dammit!” She growled as she kicked the door with the edge of her boot.

_They must be home for the night._

_Great. Now what am I going to do?_

Korra surveyed the area around her. Tenzin was long gone and there was no way she was going to try to go through the Downtown District – or _any_ district, for that matter – at night.

_Not with the Triple Threats._

_What, are you afra –_

_Don’t even start with me right now._

She gritted her teeth with the mental warning.

_Okay, okay. Spirits, we should have had Tenzin stay until you got inside in case something like this happened._

_It’s too late for that now, isn’t it?_ Sarcasm spilled out of her mental retaliation.

The other voice sighed. _Well, you probably shouldn’t stay out in the open like this. It’s going to get pretty cold, pretty fast._

_Yeah, you’re right about that. And I don’t want to spend another night in an alleyway._

_True, true. What about that tree stand you came from?_

She glanced to her right and stared at the small patch of trees.

_No, it’s much too small. It won’t do much to stop the wind, either._

_Too bad you can’t find a ‘beauteous bush’ like Gommu had._

She chuckled to the thought of the colorful character.

“That would have been nice right about now.”

She let out a mighty yawn and blinked several times.

_Well, there is a mountain just on the other side of these buildings._

_Wait, there is?_

_Were you not paying any attention when we were hundreds of feet in the air?_

Korra threw a sheepish hand on the back of her head. “I guess not.”

Her insides face palmed.

_Yes , Korra, there is a wooded mountainous area on the other side of these buildings. It would be a good place to camp for the night so that you can stay out of the way of all of the shit that seems to happen to you before you head back to Future Industries in the morning. _

She groaned. “You’re right about that. A _lot_ of shit seems to be happening lately.”

_Well, do something about it. Move. Before it gets colder._

_Okay, okay – I’m going._

She adjusted her bag on her back and headed southeast from the closed Future Industries factory. Her yawns became more frequent as she ventured further through the rather nice houses in the area. When she hit the beginnings of the small mountain, she followed its edge west until she spotted a denser thicket of trees and shrubs.

_This’ll work. I’m too tired to find anything else._

Korra scrambled her way through the patch of forest until she discovered a small clearing. A powerful gust broke through her cover and forced a shiver from her head to her toes.

_Spirits, it’s cold._

She pulled her hood up and rubbed her hands along her upper arms to warm herself up. The chill of the ride here was setting in. It was then that she realized that she didn’t have her pelt to sleep under, _nor_ did she have any tools to make a tent.

_I need to at least start a fire or something. I’m going to freeze if I don’t._

Korra squinted, using the limited moonlight to see. She wandered along the edge of the open expanse, retrieving various twigs from the ground. She piled them in the center of the clearing and tossed her bag beside it. With another yawn, she ventured a bit deeper into the forest to look for larger, more substantial branches to hold the heat of the fire throughout the night. With little around the roots, she pushed herself up one of the trunks and ripped a multitude of thick sprigs off the tree to last her until the morning time.

_Sorry, tree._

She attempted to climb down, only to fall with a rather hard thud.

_Fuck!_

She groaned as she rubbed her sore back and arm. The exhaustion was coming back and intermingling with her fatigue from all of the kata she had been doing the day before.

_Just – get to the… clearing._

Korra dragged her feet – the large branches loose over her shoulder – until she reached her bag and the small pile of twigs. She arranged the thinner pieces and the larger pieces into a traditional setup, with the former around the base to get the flames going until the larger ones maintained enough heat to burn. She almost reached for her bag to retrieve her knife to make some sparks with the stone in her hand when she remembered that she didn’t _have_ a knife.

“Fucking Triple Threats,” she grumbled to herself, tossing the stone behind her. “I guess I’ll have to do it the old fashioned way.” She grabbed two sticks and pushed the end of one into the dirt to keep it steady. She ran the other up and down against the first at a vicious pace, expending most of her energy to generate enough friction for a fire.

_Come on, come on, just a little more…_

Her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she continued her endeavor. Sweat formed and fell down the sides of her face.

_Wait, what am I doing?_

She dropped the sticks on the ground, eyeing the thin pieces that came off of it in the process of her rubbing.

_Where’d that rock go?_

She spun around and scanned the area.

_Crap. I could have used that to make a groove for the stick._

She let out a growl of frustration and stumbled around the brush, trying to find another sharp rock.

“Wait, I’m a Fire Bender.”

Korra rose and gazed at the gathered wood across the clearing.

“Well, kinda…”

She approached the sticks and stared at them.

_I don’t really have sunlight to go off of…_

_Korra, you and I both know that it is possible to Fire Bend at night._

She sighed, remembering that the first time she Fire Bended _was_ at night.

_Actually, the only two times I’ve Fire Bended were at night._

She groaned to the small ache in her head upon the thought.

_Maybe I can get it to work here._

She sat beside the wood in a lotus position and opened her palms so that the backs were resting on her knees. She inhaled and closed her eyes, trying to focus on both the chi and the breath inside of her. She could feel the turmoil within her the further she reached down. There were vast pools and swirls of energy, rancorous in their currents and temperaments.

_This must have been what Urkoma was talking about._

She took another breath and tried to concentrate.

_Go away thoughts. Just for a minute._

_Hey, I’m trying to help us survive._

_You wouldn’t need to if you remembered the rock._

_Shut up. _

She gritted her teeth to her frustration. A small bit of energy slipped from her hold and into a negative void inside of her.

_Damn. Okay, just keep going. I shouldn’t need too much. I just need a little flame._

Korra grabbed onto a chunk of her chi and directed it to her palms. She could feel the energy transfer to heat on the surface of her skin.

_Come on – just a little more._

A small amount of smoke floated from her hands. Her limbs started shaking. Sweat dripped from her brow.

_Just – a – little – bit – gah!_

She lurched forward and curled into herself as a massive pain shot through her skull. It pounded for several minutes before it simmered. Her cheeks rested against the cold ground, countering the warmth of her face.

_Great. If I can’t even make a flame, what was the point of even going to the Fire Nation?_

_Well, seeing a dragon was kinda cool._

_Ow! Hey! What was that for?_

_For being an idiot._

She groaned and rubbed her temples as she rose. A shaving from her stick rubbing efforts stuck to her cheek.

_Wait, that’s it!_

She grabbed several pieces of the fine tinder and filled each hand. She closed her eyes and focused once more.

_If I can’t get a flame to come out, maybe I can get enough heat to get this smoking._

With a great inhale, she found another stream of loose flowing chi. She guided it to her palms.

_Extend the chi past your limbs. Extend the chi past your limbs. Think of your internal sun, your drive, what keeps you going._

_Currently? Fear of death by freezing._

_Yeah, I’d say that’s a good reason._

Smoke started to billow from her hands. She ignored the stinging in her skin and tried to push the heat past her own body and into the tinder.

_Just a little hotter._

The intensity in her palms started to cool as she focused more and more. The smog began to grow, polluting her nose with its black wonder. She popped an eye open and glanced at the shavings in her hands.

_Yes! Perfect!_

She brought them together and blew a gentle current of air from her mouth. A small orange glow spread into the kindling. She scurried over to the variety of twigs and branches beside her and placed the tinder next to it. She continued to release soft puffs to spread the heat, ensuring the center was protected from the wind. With a few more handfuls of shavings – which she generated from her original sticks on the spot between directed exhales – the flames came to life. It didn’t take long for it to spread to the small twigs and, after some heating, the large branches.

“Ha! I did it! I made fire!”

“Shut _up_. Spirits, just be happy for me!”

_But you didn’t make the fire. You made smoke and heat._

Korra made a frustrated face at herself before giving her sarcastic side an internal smack.

_Stop hitting me!_

_Stop being a jerk!_

She paused for a moment.

_I really am crazy, aren’t I?_

She sighed and pushed herself closer to the fire. “At least I remembered to get extra wood to feed it all night.” She tucked her knees to her chest and stared at the flames, lost in a somewhat trance. She recalled what she told Meelo about the energy in the elements and the chi within yourself. She put her tired hands out to the fire and closed her eyes, trying to sense the chi within the blaze. When she thought she felt _something_ , a pounding pain crashed the party.

She growled and held her head. “Why won’t this go away? I bet I could Fire Bend if it would just _stop_.”

_Maybe you need some more sleep._

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

Korra lowered herself onto her side and used her bag as a pillow. She curled up into a ball to preserve her body heat. She stared at the flames for just a moment longer, watching them dance in a mocking manner.

_Don’t worry; you’ll get Fire Bending with time and practice._

_That’s the same thing they told me about Water Bending._

_But you’ve actually Bent fire before. _

_Yeah, somehow…_

_Just be patient._

_Okay, Tenzin._

She chuckled for a second and closed her eyes.

_Maybe some sleep will help._

Another breeze made its way through the clearing. She drifted in and out of a weak, dreamless slumber, waking multiple times to add more wood to the fire. Her rest was more like a half-made journey to the land of dreams and nightmares; she was still aware of her surroundings but not of her body, as if she was caught in between stages of the drift. It was when the moon was past its midpoint that she heard a strange noise.

Korra shot into an upright position, her eyes and limbs groggy from a false restoration. She rose to her feet and listened, the flame before her still strong.

_What – what is that?_

She shifted into a ready position as the sound grew closer. It resembled a stampede, as if a horde of animals was charging right after her.

_Or people._

_Maybe it’s hog monkeys._

_Hog monkeys? I thought they were mostly City creatures._

_Korra, you’re like ten miles from the fucking City._

_Oh, right._

_Well, if they are, what is the game plan?_

_Um…_

She was in no condition to run and she knew it.

_I guess I just have to fight._

_And what if they aren’t? What if it’s people? Like the Triple Threats or Kuru’s gang?_

_Then I’ll just have to fight them, too._

She put her right leg back and raised her fists, preparing herself for whatever was coming. Unfortunate for her, she pegged the direction of the sound wrong.

Before she knew it, something large and mighty collided with her. She was on her back, the smack sending a white shock up her spine. She closed her eyes and shielded her face from the onslaught. It took her a moment to realize that it wasn’t hands that were holding her down, nor was it fists that were trying to assault her face. Rather, it felt different, almost like a –

_Tongue?_

She pushed her arms back just enough to see what was on top of her.

“Naga!!!”

Korra flew – by some means of the Spirits – up to her polar bear dog, her arms wide open to embrace her. She wrapped herself around her animal companion, her fingers burying themselves into her white fur. Tears fell down her cheeks like water from a broken dam. She believed in all honesty at the moment that the smile on her face would be permanent.

“Naga, what are you doing here?! How did you get here?? Oh, fuck it. Who _cares_?!” She tightened her hold on the animal. “You’re here. You’re really here. I can’t believe it! I’ve missed you so much, girl. I’ve missed you _so much_.”

Naga mewled and pulled the Water Tribe girl closer to her with her paw; the feeling was _more_ than mutual.

“Korra!”

The pair departed and spun to the source of the voices, which called the Water Tribe girl’s name in unison.

“Mom! Dad!”

Her parents ran right up to her and swarmed her into a massive hug.

“You – You’re alive! We found you alive! Thank the Spirits, you’re _alive_!”

“Korra, we were so _worried_ about you!”

A large wave of guilt spread over her and mixed with her joy. It muted her vocal chords. All she could do was hold her parents and appreciate their embrace in this reunion. Tension melted away from her shoulders. Naga was here. Her parents were here. She didn’t know how, but they were here. She felt at ease for the first time in a while, though something still seemed to be... incomplete? She couldn’t place the word until –

_Wait. What about –_

Rustling sounds echoed across the clearing, cutting her thoughts short. It seemed to come from all directions with its reverberation, surrounding the group beyond their control.

_What was that?_

A nervous feeling washed over her, forcing her heart to sink in her chest. All of the muscles in her body tensed, any sort of comfort dissipating as the noise grew louder. Though she couldn’t see it, she felt the same vibe from Naga and her parents.

The air became suffocating and nerve racking. Before they knew it, bright green eyes emerged and locked onto the group of Southern Water Tribe natives through the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Too deep


End file.
